


papunta, pabalik

by lovemewrighte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, IMSORRY, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Slow Burn, huhu, isko!exo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 96,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemewrighte/pseuds/lovemewrighte
Summary: aktibista si kyungsoo.burgis si jongin.halos babagsakin si kyungsoo.resident college scholar si jongin.magkaiba ang pananaw sa buhay. magkaiba ng mga bagay na tinatamasa. magkaiba ng mga naranasan. maraming pagkakaiba.pero isa lang ang patutunguhan nila.papunta, pabalik.sa isa’t isa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	1. au

**Author's Note:**

> hello po! first time ko po sumali sa narito kami at ito rin po ang first kaisoo fic ko >< . gusto ko pong mag-thank you sa prompter kasi ang ganda po nung prompt :(( sana po nabigyan ko ng hustisya :c next, sa mga admods po ng narito kami, thank you for your hard work! and the patience na rin! (hehe).
> 
> and to you, thank you for your interest to read this piece po wksjaksk. i really did try my best to be detailed and fast paced but real one slow burn (chos may ganon ba???¿¿). eitherway, i'm sorry for the errors! :c
> 
> ps, i made the timeline po na sila jongin ang first batch ng k12 and 4th year college na sila ngayon!! hsjajs. ><
> 
> pps, inspired po kay poochie & kuya jongskie yung theme song ahdhahdahs hUHU GRABE 
> 
> ppps, i'm sorry for sumn cliche momentumz
> 
> happy reading, at mabuhay lahat ng filipino fic writers! xoxo. <333

* * *

**_ikaw at ako_ **

**_magkaibang mundo_ **

**_karagatan_ **

**_ang pumapagitan sa atin_ **

"Ang tao, ang bayan, ngayon ay lumalaban!"

"Pasistang rehimen, ibagsak!"

"Iskolar ng Bayan! Patuloy na lalaban! Walang tigil sa paglaban!"

For some people, the noises of rallies along the historic roads of some places in Metro Manila are nothing but cringeworthy, even bashful, and of course, the number one cliché rant about it — pure and utterly nonsensical.

Kung si Kyungsoo ang tatanungin, sanay na siya sa mga konsepsyon na ganyan. Sanay na siya mga taong sumisimangot kapag tinatapunan sila ng tingin, sanay na rin siya sa mga taong dinadaan-daanan lang sila, sanay na siya sa mga mapanghusgang tingin, sanay na siya sa maraming bagay.

Sa ilang taon nang pagiging aktibista ni Kyungsoo, marami na siyang napagdaanan at nakasanayan. Kasama na diyan ang katulad nga sa sinabi kanina, una, ang iba't ibang reaksyon ng mga tao kapag nakikita sila. Meron 'yung mga tamang simangot lang, meron naman 'yung mga judging face, meron 'yung akala mo nakita na ang huling paghuhukom ng mundo, meron 'yung tamang awra lang ng face like Awra and Sarawat, siyempre kasama na rin 'yung mga inosenteng mukha at verdict niya na first time lang makakita ng actual rally. Sanay na rin siya sa mga taong grabe makatitig sa kanila as if sila ang alay for today sa kung sino mang villains, mapa-Marvels o Victor Magtanggol man 'yan— and yes, there's no in between.

Iba't ibang reaksyon, but Kyungsoo learned not to mind any of them. Lalo na 'yung mga entitled at pinapakita pa ang annoyed face sa kanila because of the noise they create.

But Kyungsoo would never call it noise — rather, it's a cry.

Cry for the injustice, cry for the poor, cry for the inequality, cry for the oppressed.

Besides, hindi naman worth it ang mga taong iyon. Hello, hindi naman sila maganda.

Hawak hawak ang megaphone, bubuga pa sana si Kyungsoo ng isang sigaw pero hindi na niya ito napangunahan nang maramdaman niya ang sunod sunod na vibrate ng cellphone niya sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

Actually, he's surprised na sa ingay ng kalsada at sa lugar kung nasaan siya ngayon, eh naramdaman niya pa rin ang vibration ng phone niya. At special times like this kasi, talagang tinu-turn niya into silent mode ang phone niya para iwas distractions. Pero ngayon iba ata ang topak ng cellphone niya dahil akala mo eh remote control ng vibrator sa lakas at sunod sunod na vibrate nito. Feeling niya wawarakin ang ano niya eh, ehem, pwet. Yes, ang kanyang pwet. Teka, let's insert the MTRCB warning that Parental Guidance is advised. Chos.

Wala naman siyang balak na pansinin kung ano mang errand ang meron at nagpapapansin na naman sa kanya ang cellphone niya but at the last trail of his mind, naisip niya na baka nga importante, so he reached for his pocket at hinugot ang cellphone niya.

Pagkakita niya sa screen ng cellphone niya, automatic na napasimangot siya at napa-irap pa. Imagine nagmadali pa siyang kunin 'yung phone niya, tapos puro missed calls lang naman pala ni Baekhyun ang bubungad sa kanya? Actually, sa mga gantong panahon napapaisip si Kyungsoo kung ano bang naging kasalanan niya sa past life niya para parusahan siyang ganto ni Rold Cheesus at ibigay sa kanya si Baekhyun as his best friend.

Balak niya na sanang ibalik ang cellphone niya pero for the nth time, nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya on his hand. Kahit labag sa kalooban niya, sinagot niya naman ang call kahit in the midst of really loud and proud cries siya from other tibak pips.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo!"

Pambungad na tawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun, at rinig niya somewhere in between of kaingayan ang hingal na boses nito na parang may hinahabol.

"Kyungsoo, oh my god ka! Nasaan ka na ba? Tangina ka may Comm Res tayo ngayon!"

Kahit may slight panic deep inside him, alam ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya kung nasaan ang priority niya — at the moment. At iyon ay kung nasaan siya ngayon.

"Pass muna, Baekhyun. Alam mo naman kung nasaan ako ngayon diba?"

"Yes, I understand that! Pero Kyungsoo," hingal pa ring sagot ni Baekhyun at actually, hindi na gulat si Baekhyun na naririnig siya nito despite sa ingay ng paligid. Hello, si Baekhyun pa ba. Iba ang tenga nito sa lahat ng aspeto.

"Hindi naman kita iistorbohin kasi alam kong importante bawat dalo mo diyan, pero gaga ka, ngayon kasi ia-announce 'yung final requirement natin para sa Comm Res! Tangina ka gusto mo talaga mag-Sablay nang may kumakaway na apat o singko na grado?"

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo and he started indulging himself to Baekhyun's words, at sa katahimikan niyang 'yon, kabaliktaran naman kay Baekhyun dahil hindi naman natahimik sa kabilang linya ang bunganga nito kaka-sermon sa kanya.

"Ano na, Kyungsoo? Tanginang 'to, alas diyes klase natin dun! Magna-nine thirty na oh! Ano ka na diyan?"

"Oo na, oo na! Tangina ka!" Kyungsoo heaves a sigh as he waves the white flag. "Ang ingay ingay mo, kahit nasa linya yang bunganga mo parang sinisilihan eh."

"Ako na nga concerned sayo! Bilisan mo na, alam mo namang mainit dugo sa atin ni Proffy!"

Napairap naman si Kyungsoo.

Proffy amputa.

Ever since kasi, habit na ni Baekhyun ang magbigay ng nicknames sa mga nagiging prof nila. Actually, cino-consider 'to ni Baekhyun as codenames kuno na exclusive lang para sa kanilang dalawa, for more distinctions daw.

Kahit kailan, napaka-corny ni Baekhyun.

Siguro mga 3 to 5 minutes muna siyang na-stuck sa kinatatayuan niya bago siya humugot ng buntong-hininga at inexcuse ang sarili niya sa mga ka-tibak niya, saying na he has an "emergency" class to attend.

As he's making his way towards UPD, let's take this as a moment to introduce Kyungsoo, ang ating bida.

Kyungsoo Doh, an AB Journalism student from UP Diliman, currently on his 4th year, and yes, he's on his last academic year. Isa siyang estudyanteng lider aktibista, at nagsisilbing boses ng mamamayan. Patuloy na lalaban, para sa boses ng mga nangangailangan. Sa napakaraming prinsipyo niya sa buhay, isa na 'yan sa motto niya.

Kung tatanungin siya about his studies.. una sa lahat, sino naman daw kayo para magtanong niyan? Joke. 'Yan ang excuse niya kapag tinatanong siya. Hindi naman siya 'yung tipong sobrang babagsakin pero pwede na rin nating sabihing malapit diyan. Dahil nga kasi sa napakarami niyang gawain sa labas ng klase, kadalasan ay hindi na niya naba-balance ang academic at outside academic life niya.

Siguro mga tatlong pitik na lang, road to plakadong singko na ang grado niya, partikular sa GE na binanggit ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Katulad nga ng sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya kanina, dagdag pa na mainit ang dugo sa kanila nung Prof nila sa class na 'yon, kaya isang kembot na lang talaga, lulusong na siya sa singkong grado.

"Isa pong Katipunan!"

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. Feeling niya ang lagkit lagkit niya dahil na rin sa init ng araw na tumatama sa balat niya kanina. Pero wala na siyang panahon pa magpa-presko dahil nagmamadali na rin talaga siya. Kahit kailan kasi ayaw niya talaga nale-late sa kung ano.

Habang nasa byahe, hindi naman maiwasang mapansin ni Kyungsoo ang mga sumasakay. Para kasing default na sa kanya na husgahan by nature ang mga nakikita niya. Merong mga saks lang, meron 'yung kwestyonable 'yung existence, all his glory. Ganyan lang talaga siya but he's keeping it all to himself naman. Kumbaga, sa kanya na lang 'yun.

Until may isang sumakay sa Jeep na matangkad, mukhang mayaman, at saka 'di naman ikakaila ni Kyungsoo na may itsura.

Pero mukhang burgis.

Kyungsoo snorts at that thought. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya sa mga burgis, isa lang din talaga sila sa mga 'questionable existence' as per Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman siya judgmental! Actually, may mga burgis nga siyang friends, and some of them are really fun and mabait naman. Although napansin niya lang talaga sa mga burgis kasi eh.. they tend to flex their privilege without them knowing, and sometimes it just gets out of a hand— at hindi naman sa nagge-generalize siya, pero siyempre, bilang isang aktibong tibak na ginagamit ang boses niya para mabigyan ng kapangyarihan ang mga kinasasadlakan, ang pinakang-ayaw niya talaga ay 'yung mga pribilehiyong tao na pinipili maging ignorante sa paligid nila. It's one of his peeves.

Nang makarating na siya sa Katipunan, agad rin naman siyang sumakay sa jeep pa-campus, and as soon na makababa rin siya, talagang tumakbo pa siya papunta sa building kung saan dapat ang klase nila ni Baekhyun.

Good thing at thankful naman siya dahil nakita niya si Baekhyun na naghihintay sa kanya, nakahalukipkip pa ito at Kyungsoo really had the time to wonder dahil mukhang relaxed si Baekhyun, malayo sa napi-picture na eksena niya kanina dahil rinig niya pa ang hingal nito habang kausap siya.

"Oy, Kyungsoo!"

Nakangiti at tumatakbo itong lumapit sa kanya, at plano pa nga siyang yakapin nito pero agad din naman itong tumigil halfway at umarteng nandidiri nang makita nito ang tagaktak na pawis niya, pero mayamaya rin ay tuluyang nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun when the realization dawned upon him. Nagsalubong lang ang kilay ni Kyungsoo kahit ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagiging not so fresh niya pero hindi niya pinansin iyon.

"Baekhyun," medyo hinihingal niya pang sabi at he took the time to catch his breath. "Maaga pa naman diba? Wala pa naman 'yung braguda nating Prof? Ba't ka pa pala nandito? Hinintay mo talaga ako? Puta, late na tayo!" Dire-diretso niyang sabi in between of his hingals at hawak niya pa ang braso ni Baekhyun, as if his life depends on it.

"Oh my god, Kyungsoo!"

"Ano?!" Halos pasigaw na ring sagot niya dahil kahit papaano naman, kinakabahan siya. Nagtataka rin siya dahil kumpara kanina ay mukhang chill lang si Baekhyun nung nakita siya nito at halos excited pa ngang tumakbo sa kanya at walang bakas ng pagmamadali dito. Pero ngayon, kitang-kita sa mukha nito ang panic kaya naman kinakabahan siya.

"Oh my god, Kyungsoo, tumakbo ka?" Nagpa-panic na tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun kaya naman sumimangot siya.

"Obvious ba? Nagmamadali ako, pinagmamadali mo rin ako. Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Rumampa pa habang papasok? Ano ba, Baekhyun!" Frustrated na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Gaga ka! Bakit ka tumakbo!" Ang kaninang chill at nakangising aura ni Baekhyun ay bigla na lang nagbago in a quick span of moment. "Baka atakihin ka ng hika mo!" Dagdag pa nito at tila paiyak na sabi nito.

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya, "Kasi nga nagmamadali ako, tsaka dala ko naman inhaler ko. Bakit ba? Teka, baka kaya ka diyan malungkot kasi nagu-guilty ka ha? Mukha ring chill na chill ka eh! Tangina, Baekhyun ha, 'wag mong sabihing ginagago mo lang ako?"

That's where Baekhyun loses it at tuluyan nang ngumuso at ngumawa, "Kyungsoo! I'm so sorry!" Sinabayan pa nito ng huhu. "Tama ka! Sorry talaga, Soo! Pero it was not my intention!"

"Ha?" Feeling ni Kyungsoo nabingi siya at the moment at automatic na nangati 'yung kamay niya manampal dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. "Tangina mo, Baekhyun?"

"Gagi, ala-una pa pala 'yung Comm Res natin!" Halos paiyak nang sabi ni Baekhyun. "Naduling kasi ako kanina. Nagmadali rin ako, I swear! Tapos pagdating ko dito shet, naalala ko 1 PM pala Comm Res natin 'pag Saturday! Shet, tumakbo ka pa! Nagu-guilty ako. Kung inatake ka ng hika mo, hindi ko talaga mapapatawad sarili ko!"

Mga ilang segundo ring nakatulala si Kyungsoo as if he's absorbing Baekhyun's words nang ibulalas niya ang mga salitang, "Putangina mo, Baekhyun."

"Eh, sorry na kasi talaga!" Kakamot-kamot na ulong sabi ni Baekhyun at halos humaba na rin talaga ang nguso nito. "Sorry, Soo! Ano.. samahan mo na lang ako, sige na. Nandito ka rin naman na eh. At least sabay na tayong papasok mamaya, diba? Wala naman akong klase.. Ikaw din. Let's bond together."

"Tangina, Baekhyun," 'di pa rin makapaniwalang sambit ni Kyungsoo. "Gago, nagmadali ako papunta dito para diyan sa April Fool's entry mo? Bondingin ko 'yang mukha mo eh!"

"Sorry na nga, Kyungsoo!" Smitten na saad ni Baekhyun. "Hindi 'yan pang-prank ah! Edi kung ganon, na-prank ko rin sarili ko? Naduling lang talaga ako at nabangag na rin kanina. Sige na naman na oh, samahan mo na ako."

Wala naman nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi mapatutop na lang ng noo at mag-facepalm pagkatapos dahil sa kaibigan niya.

See, kung hindi ba nga naman mamuti pati mga bulbol mo lalo na kung si Baekhyun ang kaibigan mo eh.

Isa lang naman ang hiling ni Kyungsoo.

Rold cheesus, hindi na po ba talaga pwede magbago ng best friend?

* * *

"Putangina mo, Baekhyun."

"Tangina ka talaga!"

"Kung hindi kita kaibigan, kanina pa kita binatista bomb diyan."

"Tangina mo talaga, Baekhyun."

"Kahit kailan ka, Baekhyun!"

Magmula nung dumating si Kyungsoo, hindi na nawala ang guilty na mukha ni Baekhyun, dahil na rin sa lukot na mukha ni Kyungsoo at sunod sunod na pagmumura nito sa kanya, in which sobrang kinaiinisan talaga ni Kyungsoo dahil feeling niya nagsasayang lang siya ng oras ngayon imbis na nakikibaka.

"Bakit ba, kanina pa ako nagso-sorry!" Guilty na sabi nito at dinagdagdan pa ng _huhuhu_ sa dulo.

"Anong bakit ba?" Tila mas lalong nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at inis na tinignan si Baekhyun. "Tangina mo mamaya pa palang ala-una 'yung Comm Res! Bakit pinagmadali mo pa akong pumasok?"

Isang malakas na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun, "Isang oras na tayong magkasama Kyungsoo, 'di ka pa rin maka-get over? Kasalanan ko na nga eh! Sorimasen talaga. At saka kasi, ikaw din eh! Look, hindi mo nga kabisado 'yang schedule mo!"

"Get over amputa," Kyungsoo exclaims. "Ngayon pa lang nagsi-sink in sakin lahat eh! Busy ako makibaka tapos tatawagan mo ako para may kasama kang tumunganga? Baekhyun ha, pasalamat ka malapit na Semana santa kaya required akong maging mabait ngayon!"

Tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa upuan niya kaya naman nagtataka siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun na 'di mawala-wala ang expression nitong parang nawawalang tuta.

"Oh, saan ka pupunta?"

"Babalik doon," mabilis na sagot niya at akmang maglakakad na paalis pero mas mabilis si Baekhyun dahil agad nitong hinila ang damit niya sa likod.

"Baekhyun, ano ba!"

"Para kang tanga, Soo! Dito ka na lang, malapit naman na mag-ala una! Kung kailan malapit na tsaka ka pa aalis? At saka importante nga 'yung announcement daw sa Comm Res mamaya eh!"

Hila-hila ni Baekhyun ang damit niya kaya naman nagpipiglas si Kyungsoo, "Bakit mo ba hinihila 'yang damit ko! Bigay pa ng Sugar Daddy ko 'yan!"

"Gago," 'di naman makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa narinig niya kaya instant niyang nabitawan ang damit ni Kyungsoo at lumapit pa siya dito. "Gago Kyungsoo, may sugar daddy ka?"

"Siyempre wala!" mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo at inayos niya ang damit niya nang bitawan na ito ni Baekhyun. "Saan naman ako maghahanap? May dignidad pa naman ako, Baekhyun."

"Akala ko meron ka na eh," Baekhyun mumbles.

"Oh, bakit naman?"

"Papahanap din sana ako eh."

"Tangina mo, Baekhyun."

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun at nakangusong tumingin kay Kyungsoo, "Hoy, Kyungsoo! Kanina pa ako kota niyang mga bad words mo ha! 'Yang words mo sumasabog."

"Kupal ka kasi."

"'Di ka lang crush nung crush mo eh."

"As if crush ka rin ng iyo."

"Oo naman, crush ako ni Sehun Oh!"

"Yuck, Baekhyun! May makarinig sayo diyan!"

"So what! Be proud of what you eat!"

"Hala gagoh, manahimik ka diyan."

"Sehun Oh, mas gwapo ka pa kay Papa P! Kuko mo lang 'yun eh! Mali, libag lang pala ng kuko mo! Jumbo hotdog, isubo mo na 'to!"

"Oh my god, Baekhyun!"

* * *

"Kyungsoo, may nakarinig kaya sakin kanina?"

Kyungsoo shrugs at Baekhyun's question, "Siguro? Ewan ko? Bakit mo naman natanong 'yan?"

"Eh kasi!" Baekhyun says, distressed. "Napa-paranoid lang ako. Baka may nakarinig nung mga sinigaw ko kanina eh."

Bumuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo, "Kung 'di ka ba naman kasi isa't kalahating gago, ang daming tao dito sa Diliman, tapos sa tingin mo walang nakarinig sayo? Ba't mo ba iniisip pala 'yan?"

"Eh 'di kasi ako pinapansin ni Sehun Oh."

Napatawa naman nang malakas si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, "Amputa, eh hindi ka naman talaga pinapansin ni Sehun eh?"

"Napaka-pasmado naman niyang bunganga mo!" Saad ni Baekhyun habang salubong ang kilay at nakasimangot na nakatingin sa kanya. "Ang sama sama ng ugali mo, Kyungsoo."

"Bakit ba, nagiging honest lang naman ako ah," saad ni Kyungsoo at kinibit niya pa ang balikat niya. "Kailan ka ba pinansin ni Sehun? 'Di nga nun ata alam na nag-eexist ka."

"Tanginang ugali 'yan, ang pangit talaga," komento ni Baekhyun at siya namang paghalumbaba niya sa upuan niya.

Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya na ang maingay na apat na sulok na kwarto kanina ay biglang tumahimik, at sakto namang paglingon ni Kyungsoo sa pinto ay ang pagkakita niya sa Prof nila sa klase nila ngayon.

"Shet, si Proffy," rinig niyang bulong ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya na umayos na rin sa pagkakaupo.

Tahimik naman ang lahat at walang nagsasalita.

Actually, hindi naman mahigpit ang Prof nila na 'to. Hindi naman siya 'yung super terror na nakaka-trauma na. Mabait pa nga ito, and wala namang makaka-deny nun. Like, super bait talaga. Siguro sign na lang din ng respect 'yung pagtahimik ng lahat kapag nasa unahan na siya.

Wala naman silang problema ni Baekhyun sa Prof nila, actually, baka ito pa nga ang may problema sa kanila. Ewan, f na f lang kasi talaga nila ni Baekhyun na ayaw sa kanila ng Prof nila na 'to, at hindi naman nila alam kung bakit. As in sa kanilang dalawa lang talaga. Special eh 'no.

"I believe na nasabihan ko kayo last week na ngayon ko ia-announce ang last requirement, tama?"

"Yes, Sir." Halos sabay-sabay na sagot nilang lahat sa loob ng klase.

"At base sa nakikita ko, kumpleto kayo ngayong lahat, tama?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Which is, himala," umayos naman sa pagkakatayo ang Prof nila. "Mamaya ko na lang 'yun idi-discuss. Sa ngayon, ang ita-tackle ko na lang muna ang target plans natin for the remaining weeks of this semester. Anyway, before anything else and other than that, good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Sir Jongdae Kim."

Kyungsoo sighs internally.

Yes, the Professor na Baekhyun calls Proffy ay walang iba kundi si Sir Jongdae Kim, or also known as Sir JD. Si Sir JD ang nasa nearing 50s na Professor nila for this elective class and siya rin 'yung sinasabi niya na may ayaw sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Well, hindi naman direktang sinabi ng Prof nila 'yon pero diba? You can just feel it kapag ayaw sayo ng Prof mo.

Actually, overall naman, kilala si Sir JD bilang isang mabait na Prof talaga sa university nila. Katulad nga ng sinabi niya kanina, wala namang makaka-deny non. Sobrang understanding din kasi ni Sir JD, and siya rin 'yung tipo na hindi papahirapan ang mga estudyante niya. May time pa nga na binigyan ni Sir JD si Kyungsoo ng coffee packs pagkatapos ng klase nila that time na nakita siya nitong natutulog sa klase niya.

Siguro ayaw lang talaga ni Sir JD sa kanya eh 'yung madalas nga siyang absent sa klase nito at bihira lang magpakita.

Halos three hours ang klase nila at three hours din silang bagot na bagot ni Baekhyun — or kung bagot ba talaga dahil this class is a heaven for his friend regardless of their Prof. Paano ba naman kasi, classmate lang naman nila ang crush ni Baekhyun since sophomore year nila, of course, walang iba kundi si Sehun Oh.

Kitang kita at damang dama ni Kyungsoo kung paanong magnakaw ng tingin ang kaibigan niya kay Sehun, partida medyo malayo pa ang pwesto nito sa kanila na nasa likod. Sa unahan kasi sila nakaupo ni Baekhyun which is inireklamo niya rin kay Baekhyun kanina. Sa dami ba naman kasi ng pwesto, dun pa talaga sa kitang kita ni Sir JD bawat galaw nila. Engot din 'to si Baekhyun eh.

"About your final requirement," Sir JD says with a cough kaya naman umayos ang lahat sa pagkakaupo upon hearing the last word. Hello, dito nakasalalay ang grado nila for their last semester, at dito rin nakasalalay ang future nila, pati ang road to Sablay nila.

"I want to be easy on you so I'll just minimize it to a.. research paper." Sir JD says in a finalized tone at siya namang sabay sabay na pag-groan ng buong klase.

Ampota naman kasi, minimize pa 'yan ng lagay na 'yan ah?

"Oh, may reklamo ba kayo?"

"Wala po, Sir!"

"Dapat lang. Aba, napakabait ko na nga to give this requirement sa inyo."

Siyempre, hindi naman kasama si Kyungsoo sa mga malakas na nagreklamo, he just kept it to himself. Aba, mahirap na. Goal niya atang matapos ang klase at ang araw na ito nang hindi naa-alaska ni Sir JD. Minsan lang din kasi siya magpakita sa klase na 'to and kapag may super special na tests or some shit lang dahil nga sa mga ganap niya sa outside world— aside kasi sa tibak siya, working student din siya, rumaraket paminsan-minsan. Kaya nga rin nakilala na siya ni Sir JD dahil nga sa mushroom style niya na minsan lang siya sumulpot sa klase nito.

"Research paper will be your final requirement in my class, and you'll do it by pairs."

Napabuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo. Eto na naman tayo sa walang katapusang research.

"Sir, bakit by pairs? 'Di ba pwedeng by group?"

"Desisyon ka diyan, Belinda? Bakit hindi na lang ikaw ang magturo?"

Amp. Ayan kasi Belinda, tumahimik ka na lang. Gayahin mo si Saint Kyungsoo, ang patron ng mga nananahimik na bunganga.

"Siyempre, joke lang 'yon, Belinda," tatawa-tawang bawi ni Sir JD. "Kayo naman, 'di na nasanay sa akin!"

Isa na si Baekhyun sa mga nanguna sa pilit at awkward na tawa, kaya naman nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Parang tanga talaga 'to si Baekhyun, napakabida-bida eh. Kapag napansin na naman sila ni Sir JD!

"Ngayon po ba ia-announce 'yung pairs?" Tanong ng isa sa kanila and narinig naman niyang bumulong si Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

"Shet, si Junmyeon Kim 'yung nagtanong ah, tapos 'yung katabi niya, baby ko 'yun. Shet, ang cute ng baby ko oh, tamo, poker face lang! Sugo ata ni Lady Gaga 'yan eh. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face~ 'Yan ata ang prinsipyo niyan ni Sehun sa buhay niya eh."

Lumingon naman si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, ano ba. Ang ingay mo diyan, kanina ka pa. Kapag tayo napansin na naman—"

"And this requirement will determine kung pasado ka ba, o bagsak," Sir JD says nang may diin sa word na 'bagsak' kaya naman nalipat ang tingin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, at doon naman nakita ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanya si Sir JD while emphasizing that word. "As in bagsak— bagsak sa klase ko."

At nginitian pa siya nito.

Alam niyo 'yung napakabait na ngiti at yung face na ^﹏^ pero nakangiti siya? Kaya hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung inaalaska ba siya nitong Prof nila o ano eh.

Akala niya pa naman matatapos na ang araw na ito nang hindi siya naalaska ni Sir JD. Pero mukhang hindi effective ang mga wishing wells na hinulugan niya ng bentsingko dahil hindi nasunod ang munting hiling niya. Kailangan na ba niyang i-upgrade sa piso ang baryang hinuhulog niya?

"Of course, naiintindihan ko rin naman 'yung hindi lang sa academics umiikot ang buhay. Alam kong 'yung iba sa inyo ay maraming inaasikaso rin, pero tiwala naman ako na maipapasa niyo kahit na walang flying colors ang klase ko diba?"

Tumango naman ang buong klase sa sinabi ni Sir JD.

"Kyungsoo Doh."

Mabilis namang lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Sir JD at honestly, hindi naman siya takot. More like, he's dreading kung ano bang gustong sabihin nito sa kanya at special mention na naman siya.

"Isa ka sa mga maraming ginagawa sa labas ng campus. Pero maipapasa mo naman ang klase ko, hindi ba?"

Sasagot na sana siya pero hindi na niya naituloy nang may nangibabaw na boses sa buong klase.

"I believe everyone can pass your requirement, Sir, and of course, your class itself with their determination and eagerness. Besides, we're graduating, so I doubt naman na may magpe-petiks pa."

Hindi na kailangan pang lumingon ni Kyungsoo dahil kilala niya ang may-ari ng boses na iyon.

Pero siyempre, hindi naman 'yon naging dahilan para pigilin niya pa rin ang sarili niya na lumingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses na 'yon.

"Right, Sir?" And that person even smiled as he glanced on Kyungsoo.

And that's where his eyes completely laid on that person.

Jongin Kim.

"Ay, pota. Victor Magtanggol ang peg," rinig niyang bulong ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

Hindi naman pinansin ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Baekhyun as he repeats the name on his mind.

Jongin Kim.

And as if on cue at tila nasa movie siya, parang instant na nag-play ang My Heart Will Go On instrumental at feel na feel niyang ang crush na niya for one year na si Jongin Kim ay si Leonardo Di Caprio.

Parang automatic din sa utak ni Kyungsoo na may nag-flash at kasabay sa intrumental, eh ang pasok ng isang narrator— pero plot twist dahil boses ni Kyungsoo ang nagna-narrate dahil ano ba, who knows this guy and his feelings more than anyone else naman diba? Walang iba kundi siya lang— although in pure honesty, kaunti lang ang alam niya sa naturang binata.

Heavy breathes. Jongin Kim, BA Film student from the same university he's in — at as if the fate conspired with the universe, classmates sila in this GE class. Actually, never in his entire life na nakausap niya si Jongin, nor hindi naman siya chismoso para alam deets by deets ang buhay nito. Yet, all he knows is anak ng isang Congressman si Jongin— a Congressman with a not so good reputation by the way— but his part time modeling career opposes dahil he's known as one of the primer brand models na rin — that makes him IG famous.

And oh, as for someone who grasps in Astrology like his life depends on it, he's really treasuring the fact na both him and Jongin are Capricorn babies. Wops, tamang check lang ng similarities.

In between of his introductory at inner monologue about Jongin Kim, para namang pinagtripan siya ng kung sinong santo ng mga pusong pokpokita dahil at that one certain moment, hindi naman siya namalikmata dahil nakita niyang gumawi ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin— at mukhang kailangan niya na nga talagang magsimulang mamanata sa Quiapo Church dahil speaking of the blessings nga naman, nagpakawala pa ito ng simpatikong ngiti sa kanya.

Yes, for the wrap, Jongin Kim just smiled on Kyungsoo after saving his grace— and the latter couldn't get any grip of it.

* * *

"Baekhyun, magkikita kami ng tibak orgmates ko for a meeting. Hindi kita masasabayan pauwi." Kyungsoo reminds Baekhyun, as soon as their class ended at bago tuluyang maghiwalay ang landas nila.

Akala ni Kyungsoo ayos lang kay Baekhyun pero mukhang nagkamali siya dahil bigla itong kumapit sa braso niya at ngumuso pa ito, "Ayoko! Sama ako, Kyungsoo."

"Bakit ka naman sasama?" Nakataas ang kilay na turan ni Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun, ano ba. Umuwi ka na."

"Gusto ko ngang sumama eh! Tsaka gusto ko rin kumain! Nagugutom ako eh," parang batang maktol ni Baekhyun kaya naman napa-groan na lang si Kyungsoo in return. "Ililibre kita, promise! Pambawi sa ginawa ko sayo kanina! Anyway, sino sino ba 'yang mga kasama mo?"

"Si Chanyeol at Minseok lang," tipid na reply ni Kyungsoo.

"Si Chanyeol, 'yung matangkad mo bang friend?" Paglilinaw ni Baekhyun na siya namang tinanguan ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo, 'yung may gusto sayo."

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya, "Para kang gago, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo shrugs, at inis na tumingin kay Baekhyun, "Bakit mo ba kasi gustong sumama?"

"Wala lang! Wala kasi akong magawa eh," ani ni Baekhyun na ngumuso pa. "Bakit, ayaw ko ba akong kasama?"

"'Wag ka nang magtanong kung ayaw mong masaktan," wika ni Kyungsoo kaya naman natawa si Baekhyun.

"Grabe, ang sama talaga ng ugali. Pero, sasama na ako ha? Yie, payag na 'yan," pangungulit ni Baekhyun na sinundot pa ang tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

Iritado namang tinapunan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niya.

"Oo na, oo na, tangina ka."

Wala rin naman na siyang magawa kaya pumayag na siya. Besides, sino pa bang makakahindi kung gantong kapit na kapit si Baekhyun sa kanya? Dinaig pa linta, kulang na lang din sipsipin nito ang dugo ni Kyungsoo. Consistent lang itong nakadikit sa kanya while they're making their way papunta doon sa meeting place nila ng tibak orgmates niya.

Malawak ang ngiting ibinalik ni Baekhyun sa kanya, pero maya-maya'y napalitan ito ng nang-iinis na tingin. Hanggang sa makasakay at makababa sila eh hindi pa rin maalis ang nang-iinis na tingin ni Baekhyun kaya naman na-conscious na si Kyungsoo, at pakiramdam talaga ni Kyungsoo ay super effective ng mga may meaning na tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya dahil nairita na siya dito.

"Ano ba?" Asik niya sa kaibigan niya nang hindi na siya makatiis, pero hindi pa rin ito nagpatinag at mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti na tila nang-iinis pa.

"Ang ganda mo kanina!" Baekhyun exlaims at napairap naman si Kyungsoo dahil don.

"Ano namang feeling na maipagtanggol ni Jongin Kim kay Proffy, beh?" Pang-iintriga ni Baekhyun sa kanya na sinasabayan pa nito ng pagtusok sa tagiliran niya kaya naman napapaigtad siya.

"Tangina iba rin ganda mo, beh. Parang prince charming na ready to save his damsel in distress ang bet niya kanina ah? Kinilig naman tumbong mo diyan?"

"Baekhyun, ang ingay mo," tipid na reply ni Kyungsoo pero deep inside, bumabalik na naman sa alaala niya 'yung nangyari kanina, at he can't help but to smile— internally. Hello, he has a facade at kailangan niyang umarte na cool lang siya about it. 'Yan ang tinatawag nating Style Kyungsoo #1.

"Kyungsoo, kilala kita! Ilang taon na kitang kilala magmula pa lang nung ako ang mother sa ten twenty at nililigtas ko 'yang lampa at shu-shunga shunga mong pwet! Magkadikit na bituka natin, kaya hindi ka makakapag-deny ng mga bagay bagay sakin. Alam kong kinilig ka dun!"

"Hanep, may sarili ka na palang conclusion diyan eh," turan ni Kyungsoo. "Tsaka, ano ba. Stop making it a big deal. Sumabat lang siya, that's it."

"Ano ba, stop making it a big deal," panggagaya ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya at inimitate pa nito ang boses niya. "Ako pa, Kyungsoo? Sakin ka pa nag-deny. Ako na planner na wedding niyo? No, no, no."

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo dahil doon, "Amputa, wedding agad eh. Napaka-advance mo naman. Parang ikaw pa mabo-broken kapag hindi naging kami ni Jongin eh."

"Aba, 'di pwede 'yun, Kyungsoo! 'Di tayo tinuruan ng Saint Sexbomb na sumuko! Laban laban lang! According to chapter 2 verse 4, laban, laban! Not bawi bawi!"

"Kyungsoo, dito!"

Nang makarating sila sa meeting place nila ng orgmates slash friends niya, agad naman narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawag sa pangalan niya kaya naman mabilis siyang lumingon sa pinanggalingan nito, at doon niya nakita ang dalawang lalaking nakatayo at 'yung isa ay kumakaway sa kanya.

"Oh, may kasama ka pala. Hi, Baekhyun! Teka, Baekhyun pangalan mo diba?" Masiglang bati nung mas nakaliliit sa kasama nito in which Baekhyun concluded na si Minseok Kim nang makalapit sila.

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun in return, "Hello! Oo, ako si Baekhyun. Ikaw si Minseok, diba?"

Hindi naman nakaligtas sa paningin ni Kyungsoo ang paninigas ni Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan niya nang ngumiti at banggitin ni Baekhyun ang pangalan niya. Ngumisi si Kyungsoo nang palihim bago diretsong umupo sa pwesto nila, at sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun habang umupo na rin ang dalawa.

"Nakakahiya ka, Minseok. Kung makasigaw ka diyan kanina, akala mo open space 'tong McDo," puna ni Kyungsoo kay Minseok kaya naman natawa ang binata.

"Bakit ba, parang ang tagal nating hindi nagkita eh!"

"Kakakita niyo lang kanina diba?" Singit naman ni Baekhyun. "Teka, umorder na ba kayo? Order na ako ah? Pasensya na, gutom na kasi ako eh."

"Ah, hindi pa! Hinintay kasi namin si Kyungsoo eh. Akala kasi namin siya lang ang pupunta pero kasama ka pala niya. Pero, okay lang though! Wala namang problema, at saka sige, okay lang, ako na lang oorder. Nakakahiya naman," pangvo-volunteer ni Minseok.

Mabilis namang umiling si Baekhyun, "Hala, nahiya ka pa diyan. Sige na, ako na. Libre ko naman si Kyungsoo eh, kayo ba?"

"Libre mo kami?" Parang 'di makapaniwalang sabi ni Minseok na sinalag agad ni Baekhyun.

"Hala, _comedy is my passion_ 'to oh!" Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo out of frustration dahil kahit talaga sa totoong buhay, dinadala ni Baekhyun ang pagiging memer niya. "Hindi ah! Pero kung gusto niyo naman, okay lang. Basta turn niyo sa susunod na magkita tayo."

"Ambait naman neto ni Baekhyun, Soo," komento ni Minseok. "Ba't 'di ka ganyan?"

"Gago," pabalang na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Sige na, Baekhyun, umorder ka na. Shoo," at tinulak tulak pa ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niya.

"Burger and fries lang samin!" Pahabol ni Minseok kaya naman natatawang lumarga si Baekhyun.

Mga limang minuto na rin ang nakalipas nang umalis si Baekhyun nang mapansin ni Minseok at Kyungsoo ang sobrang pananahimik ni Chanyeol.

"Uy, bakit naninigas ka na diyan? Kanina ka pa walang imik ah? Parang kanina ang daldal daldal mo," puna ni Minseok kay Chanyeol habang pina-pat niya ang balikat nito.

"Gago, hindi ah." Defensive na sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Nung nakita mo si Baekhyun, para kang titeng nanigas eh," straightforward na sabi ni Minseok kaya naman slight na na-scandalize si Kyungsoo in behalf of Chanyeol.

"Nagulat lang ako, kasi hindi naman siya sinasama ni Kyungsoo kapag nagkikita tayo eh," pang-dedepensa pa ni Chanyeol.

Sumabat naman si Kyungsoo, "Nagpumilit kasi. Sabi niya gusto niya raw sumama eh. Palayasin ko na ba?"

"Uy gago, 'wag naman," entrada ni Minseok. "Tuwang tuwa na nga 'yang si Chanyeol nung nakita si Baekhyun eh, tapos papauwiin mo naman 'yung happiness niya?"

"Ang korni mo, Minseok," salag ni Chanyeol pero who can't even tell that Minseok's lying when Chanyeol's ears are reddening at the moment?

"Tangina 'to oh, may gusto talaga kay Baekhyun! Isang taon na rin 'yan ah?" Tawang-tawa na sabi ni Minseok.

"Wow, consistent," Kyungsoo comments. "'Wag na 'yan si Baekhyun. Olats ka diyan."

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Chanyeol as Kyungsoo proceeds, "May nagugustuhan na 'yan eh."

Minseok mumbles, "Ouch, first blood."

"For two years na."

"Double kill."

"Tapos classmate namin sa isang elective class."

"Triple kill!" Nahampas ni Minseok ang lamesa habang tumatawa. "Kaya mo pa, Chanyeol?"

"Tsaka sinabi ko kanina na may gusto ka sa kanya pero hindi naman niya sineryoso, sinabihan pa akong parang gago," sunod-sunod na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Tangina, Chanyeol. 'Di ka na mare-resurrect niyan. Grabe ka naman kasi, Kyungsoo!" lumipat ang tingin ni Minseok sa kanya. "Grabe ka naman makasampal ng katotohanan. Masakit kaya 'yon!"

Kyungsoo draws his shoulder as a response, "Kasi naman, face the reality lang? Kesa naman sa umasa ka sa alam mong walang pag-asa."

"Para mo namang sinabing wala talagang pag-asa si Chanyeol sa kaibigan mo," natatawang sabi ni Minseok.

"Bakit, meron ba?" Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Sinasabi ko lang, face the reality nga! Although si Baekhyun lang naman makakapagsabi kung may pag-asa ka talaga. Pero as his friend ha, at as a witness kung gaano siya ka-deds kay Sehun Oh, mukhang matagal-tagal na process 'yan."

"Kung sabagay," Minseok agrees habang tumatango-tango. "Pero maiba nga, tanong ko lang. Kung ikaw Kyungsoo, kung alam mong wala kang pag-asa sa taong gusto mo, susuko ka na ba kaagad?"

Mabilis namang sumagot si Kyungsoo, "Oo naman, lalo na kung kitang-kita ko na wala talaga. Lalo na kung 'yung tipo namin eh parang karagatan ang pumapagitan sa amin, ganon."

"Naks, ano 'yan, K-Drama?" Ngingisi-ngising saad ni Minseok. "Ikaw pala 'yung tipo na mabilis sumuko eh."

"Siya rin 'yung tipo na hindi mo malalaman, may nagugustuhan na palang tao. Sobrang stoic lang kasi niyan ni Kyungsoo, laging cool kung umasta. Akala mo kung sinong hindi marupok eh."

'Di naman napigilan mapa-komento ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, "Kapal mo naman. Hindi mo naman alam paano ako umarte kapag may nagugustuhan akong tao, ano! Hindi lang talaga ako showy. Unlike sayo na sobrang halata kapag nasa paligid 'yung taong nagugustuhan. Hello, kitang-kita ko paninigas mo nang makita mong kasama ko si Baekhyun ah. Akala mo diyan." Kyungsoo says with a snort.

"Ano ba, ba't bigla kang dumaldal diyan naman?" Asik ni Chanyeol. "Sinabi ko lang marupok ka naging defensive ka diyan. Totoo naman kasi, oh ano? Guilty ka lang eh."

"Sisiguraduhin ko talagang wala kang pag-asa kay Baekhyun," Kyungsoo threatens kaya naman natatawang sumabat si Minseok.

"Teka, teka. Ang harsh mo naman, Soo! Wala ka bang nagugustuhan ni isa kaya 'di ka maka-relate sa sakit at dalamhati ni Chanyeol?"

"Huh? Si Kyungsoo? Walang nagugustuhan? Meron kaya! 'Di niyo ba alam?"

Gulat naman si Chanyeol at Minseok na lumingon kay Baekhyun na nakatayo na sa gilid nila at dala-dala 'yung mga order nila. Automatic naman na tinulungan siya ni Minseok ilapag 'yung mga dala niya.

"Teka, kanina ka pa ba diyan, Baekhyun?" Tanong ni Minseok at mabilis namang umiling si Baekhyun. Buti na lang dahil kung hindi, edi nahuli na sila ni Baekhyun na pinag-uusapan ang feelings ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Hindi ah! Kadarating ko lang din, tapos narinig ko lang 'yung sinabi mong walang nagugustuhan si Kyungsoo, kaya umepal ako. Meron kasi kaya! Si Jongin Kim, 'yung gwapo na Film major. Blockmate ko. Gwapo naman, pero kebs lang. Not my type, 'yung friend niya kasi 'yung type ko," Pangda-daldal ni Baekhyun at sinabayan pa nito ng hagikgik habang umuupo na siya sa pwesto niya. "Yummy naman, pero not in my range. But honestly, 'di ko rin naman masisisi si Kyungsoo ba't naging crush niya 'yun. He's the amen kasi talaga!"

"May crush si Kyungsoo? 'Di namin alam 'yun ah," Chanyeol comments, kaya naman napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Really? 'Di na ako magugulat, hindi naman kasi nagsasabi 'yan si Kyungsoo! Actually, hindi ko nga malalaman na may lihim siyang crush kay Jongin Kim kung hindi ko pa siya ginisa ng todo. Anyway, hi, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol at naramdaman na naman ni Minseok ang pag-stiff ng katabi niya. "Medyo nagkikita naman tayo minsan, at saka kilala kita kasi kasama naman ako ni Kyungsoo kapag nagkikita kayo minsan, kaya ayun! Teka, kilala mo naman ako diba?"

"Kilalang-kilala ka niyan ni Chanyeol kaya itikom mo na 'yang bibig mo Baekhyun at kumain ka na diyan," singit ni Kyungsoo kaya naman napanguso si Baekhyun. "Ibubuking mo pa private life ko eh."

Pero 'di naman papatinag si Baekhyun, "Anyway, 'yung crush niya pala, ayun nga, Jongin Kim ang pangalan. Baka kilala niyo ah? Ayun lang naman, sige na, pag-usapan niyo na dapat niyong pag-usapan, kakain lang ako," Baekhyun says with a _hehe_ at the end. Feeling niya kasi sobrang daldal niya kaya nahiya naman siya ng slight.

Minseok laughs, "Okay lang, Baekhyun."

"Yeah, it's okay," at ngumiti naman si Chanyeol sa way ni Baekhyun.

Nag-proceed din naman sila sa pag-uusap at napansin naman ni Baekhyun na seryoso na 'yung tatlo mag-usap, malayo sa kaninang mood nila na nagtatawanan at nag-aalaskahan lang. Feeling niya nga invisible siya bigla although nginingitian naman siya ni Minseok kapag napapagawi ang tingin nito sa kanya. Samantalang hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung may problema ba si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil parang iwas na iwas ito tumingin sa kanya.

"That's it, I guess. For the next Saturday, call the rest of the members for our group meeting. Other than me, I need you two to organize it, okay?" Pagle-lead ni Kyungsoo at sumingit naman si Baekhyun na nilalantakan yung McFlurry.

"Teka, may Comm Res tayo sa Saturday, Soo! Dun na sasabihin 'yung pairings for the research paper. Magcu-cut ka na naman? That's a no no!"

"Ah, hindi. Magkikita naman kaming lahat saktong uwian niya, kaya hindi na niya kailangang mag-cut," Minseok says with a reassuring smile.

"Oh," tumango-tango si Baekhyun. "Narinig mo 'yun Soo, ha? 'Di mo kailangang i-ditch 'yung klase! Sasabunutan kita kapag dinitch mo 'yun."

"Oo na, oo na." Kyungsoo says, forfeiting sa kakulitan ni Baekhyun.

"Okay 'yan, good! Anyway, ang cute niyo naman. Bakit sa McDo niyo napili mag-meeting?" Pang-iintriga ni Baekhyun kaya naman napatutop na lang ng noo si Kyungsoo. Napakadaldal ni Baekhyun, hindi bababa sa limang libong words ang nasasabi araw araw.

"Hindi naman kasi namin afford ang restaurants," natatawang sabi ni Minseok. "I mean, there's no place na ganto ka-convenient in this area other than McDo, diba?"

"Ohhh," tumatango-tangong sabi ni Baekhyun. "Jollibee, ayaw niyo? Hehe, joke!"

Natawa naman si Minseok at tinanong siya, "Bakit? Ayaw mo ba sa McDo?"

"Uy, hindi ah!" Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Puro lang kasi magjowa nakikita ko," at dinagdagan niya pa ito ng _hehe_.

"May nakipag-break sayo sa McDo, 'no?" Pang-aalaska ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya. Inirapan naman siya nito.

"Gaga, wala! Ano ba. Sabi kasi kapag sa McDo raw ang first date, magbe-break kayo eh," his friend says with a shrug, and Kyungsoo just made a face.

"Bro oh, bawal pala kapag first date sa McDo eh," pat ni Minseok sa balikat ng nananahimik na si Chanyeol. Lumapit naman ito kay Chanyeol nang kaunti at bumulong, "Paano ba 'yan, sabihin na nating first date niyo 'to ni Baekhyun, at kasama niyo lang kaming dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Edi magbe-break pala kayo?"

Hindi naman napansin ni Minseok na napalakas ang pagsabi niya ng tanong niya, kaya naman sumingit si Baekhyun, "Sinong magbe-break?"

Ang kanina pang nananahimik din na si Kyungsoo ay natawa bigla. Narinig niya rin kasi ang sinabi ni Minseok, at natatawa siya dahil kahit kailan talaga, napaka-dense ng kaibigan niya.

"May nagugustuhan kasi 'to si Chanyeol, tapos sa McDo sila unang nag-date nung taong _gusto_ niya," nakangiting sabi ni Minseok.

Palihim namang natatawa si Kyungsoo.

"Wow, buti ka nga naka-date mo na crush mo eh! Ako nga hanggang tingin lang," nonchalant na sabi ni Baekhyun. "2 years ko nang gustong gusto 'yung taong 'yun ah. Grabe, wala na talagang papantay sa feelings ko dun."

Hindi naman na napigilan matawa ni Kyungsoo nang malakas, at siya namang pukol sa kanya ni Chanyeol ng masamang tingin.

Tangina, basag.

"Baekhyun, manhid ka ba?" Diretsong tanong ni Minseok pero natatawa ito.

"Huh? Hindi naman, bakit?"

"Sigurado ka, hindi?"

"Oo naman, Minseok! Teka, bakit ka natatawa diyan?"

"Eh paano kung malaman mong may nagkakagusto sayo?"

"Ah," napaisip si Baekhyun bago kumibit balikat. "I'd feel sorry? Kasi alam ko sa sarili ko na kung sino lang talaga gusto ko, doon lang talaga ako eh. So unless na ikaw 'yung taong 'yun, hindi kita ire-reject. Pero kung hindi.. edi I'm sorry because I would have to reject you?"

"Eh sino bang nagugustuhan mo?" Diretsong tanong ni Chanyeol.

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya, at sabay sibol ng ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun, "Si Sehun Oh."

Ouch.

"Ah, si Sehun Oh from BA Film," bulong ni Minseok pero narinig naman 'yon ni Baekhyun.

"Uy, kilala mo siya?"

"Psh," Kyungsoo jumps in, finally putting down his phone na kanina niya pa kaharap. "Tama na 'yan. Someone had enough broken heart for today."

"Tangina mo, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol suddenly blurts in kaya naman mas lalo siyang natawa.

Samantalang si Baekhyun naman, parang pinagsakluban ng mundo dahil gulong gulo na siya sa mga ganap at inaasta ni Kyungsoo at ng mga kaibigan nito.

Pero kahit gulong-gulo siya ay hindi nakaligtas sa paningin niya ang screen ng cellphone na nilapag ni Kyungsoo.

It was Kyungsoo stalking Jongin's IG account.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, may problema ba sakin 'yung si Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun suddenly asks Kyungsoo, habang naglalakad sila papasok sa subdivision nila.

Yup, childhood friend niya si Baekhyun and honestly, kahit sa ayaw at gusto niya, aaminin niya na Baekhyun's really more than a best friend for him. Para na kasi itong kapatid niya, kaya if there's someone na makakakilala sa kanya ng lubusan, si Baekhyun iyon.

"Paano mo naman nasabi 'yan?" Tanong niya pabalik kay Baekhyun, na salubong na ang kilay at nakanguso pa.

"Eh kasi, parang iniiwasan ako tignan kanina? Tapos parang ang cold cold pa. Ayaw niya ba sa maiingay na katulad ko? Gagi, dapat sinabihan mo ako! Baka nainis 'yun sa presensya ko."

Kyungsoo shrugs, "Oh, trust me, Baekhyun. He would never."

"Anong he would never? He would never ano?" Curious na tanong ni Baekhyun pero natawa lang siya. Shet, ganto ba kapag may nagugustuhan nang iba? Talagang bulag na at dun na lang sa taong 'yun naka-focus ang lahat?

"Ganun lang talaga 'yon si Chanyeol, 'wag ka mag-overthink diyan. Teka, ba't ka ba bothered? Don't tell me interested ka diyan kay Chanyeol?"

"Hindi ah!" Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at 'yung tono niya ay as if iyon na ang pinakang-ridiculous na bagay na nasabi niya.

Chanyeol, my bro, we're sorry for you. Sabay sabay tayong mag-alay ng isang minutong katahimikan para sa feelings niyang hindi na mababalik.

"Kyungsoo, ano ba. My eyes are for Sehun only. Alam mo naman 'yan Kyungsoo, eh. Alam mo namang gustong gusto ko 'yung tao, at saka—" nag-ding! naman ang cellphone ni Baekhyun kaya kinuha niya ito para tignan kung anong notif. "Siya lang talaga gusto— oh my fucking god, Kyungsoo!" Bulalas nito at may pa-hawak pa sa labi effect 'tong kaibigan niya, nanlalaki rin ang mata nito as if gulat na gulat ito sa nakita niya. "Oh my god, Kyungsoo!!! Is this real? Puta, naiiyak ako!"

Dahil na rin sa gulat at madramang expression ni Baekhyun kaya naman naintriga siya at lumapit para makita kung ano bang nakita ni Baekhyun sa cellphone niya.

"Tignan mo, oh!" Halos ipagduldulan na ni Baekhyun ang screen ng cellphone niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Tignan mo, minessage ako ni Sehun Oh! For the first time in forever!"

"Edi, congrats?" Patanong na reply ni Kyungsoo, in which his friend responded with his little cries at para pa itong tangang pa-talon talon sa kalsada.

"Tangina oh! Minessage ako ni Sehun! Baekhyun Byun daw! Gago, tinawag ako! Tangina attendance pala ang peg natin dito eh! May roll-call kink pala ito si Sehun, hindi ako informed! Kyungsoo anong ire-reply ko?" Halos mapunit na ang damit ni Kyungsoo dahil sa excitement ng kaibigan niya. "Gago, anong sasabihin ko, Kyungsoo? 'Present!'? Tinawag ako in full name eh!"

"Gago, bakit ako pinagde-desisyon mo? Tanungin mo anong paborito niyang degree celsius sa aircon," nonchalant na reply ni Kyungsoo.

"Tangina mo naman eh!" Baekhyun exclaims. "'Yung matino naman! 'Yung mapupunta sa 'will you marry me?' yung conversation namin. Pang-normies 'yang tanungan mo eh!"

"Eh 'di ko naman sinabing sundin mo suggestion ko," nakasimangot na turan ni Kyungsoo. "Kumalma ka nga diyan, naiistorbo mo mga nadadaanan nating kapitbahay. Ma-report pa tayo sa homeowners, gaga ka."

"Gaga, walang kalma kalma kapag minessage ka ng taong gusto mo, ano! Lalo na't unexpected pa! Ewan ko na lang sayo kung hindi kiligin 'yang tumbong mo kapag sinendan ka ng message ni Jongin."

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo at napaisip.

Feeling niya rin dinala siya ng imagination niya sa eksena kung saan minessage nga siya ni Jongin Kim, and kung ano bang mararamdaman niya sa pangyayaring iyon.

Oo nga naman, how does it feel to be suddenly messaged by someone you've been having a crush on for years na?

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na parang mapupunit na ang mukha sa lawak ng ngiti. Daig pa nito ang nanalo sa Wowowin ng house and lot at nabigyan ng jacket ni Kuya Wil, akala mo rin naligtas nito ang sangkatauhan dahil sa sobrang feeling blessed nito.

Tsaka naman naalala ni Kyungsoo ang meme na nakita niya sa Twitter noon, at na-realize niya na nakakarelate na siya sa meme na 'yon at parang gusto na nga niyang gawing daily motto sa buhay niya until mangyari.

Lord, I see what you've done for other people, and I want that for me.

Everybody, repeat until true.

Lord, kahit isang 'will you take the offer to be my husband?' na message na lang from Jongin Kim oh, o kung masyadong mabigat ang request niya, kahit isang likezone na lang po from Jongin Kim. Tatanggapin 'yun ni Kyungsoo nang buong puso.

At other than that, he's very much willing to wait.

* * *

Sa two hours na nagdaan sa klase nila, two hours na ring nakatunganga at nakapahalumbaba lang si Kyungsoo habang nagsasalita sa harap nila si Proffy, si Sir JD.

Isang linggo na rin kasi ang nakalipas pero pakiramdam niya niya ay lutang na lutang siya at 'yung utak niya nandun na kagad sa meeting place ng tibak orgmates niya mamaya. Hindi naman sa excited siya, sadyang hindi niya lang talaga feel ang GE na 'to.

Actually, si Baekhyun ang nagsabi sa kanya na itong class na 'to ang piliin niya. Ayaw pa nga ni Kyungsoo 'to at first but being the makulit na friend that Baekhyun is, at kasama na rin ang softness niya for his best friend, hindi naman siya nakatanggi pa. Besides, magkaiba kasi sila ng program ni Baekhyun as his friend is taking Film as well, at dito lang sila sa GE class na 'to magkakatagpo.

And yes, blockmate ni Baekhyun si Jongin, at 'yung gustong gusto nito na si Sehun, pati na rin 'yung isang kaibigan nila na as far as Kyungsoo remembers, Junmyeon ang pangalan.

Kaya si Baekhyun na rin ang source niya kung may chika man ito regarding Jongin Kim, dahil nga sa mas madalas itong makita ni Baekhyun kumpara sa kanya. Si Baekhyun din ang susi kung bakit may konti siyang alam-alam kay Jongin.

"Belinda Manggigipit at Anna Mae Naruto."

"Kuma Calma at Kina Cabahan."

"Yeri Kim at Heechul Kim."

Namalayan na lang ni Kyungsoo na nagtatawag na ng pangalan si Sir JD sa unahan, at dahil kanina pa siya lutang, hindi naman niya alam kung tungkol saan 'yung sinasabi ni Sir JD kaya lumapit siya ng kaunti at bumulong kay Baekhyun.

"Baek, para saan 'yang sinasabi ni Sir?"

"Gaga," mabilis namang sumagot si Baekhyun pero pabulong din. "'Yan na 'yung pairings para sa research paper! Ano ba, lumilipad na naman utak mo diyan? Focus naman oh!"

"Joy Park at Jisoo Kim."

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, "Masama magtanong?"

"Kyungsoo Doh at Jongin Kim."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa narinig niya ang pangalan niya, kundi dahil sa pangalang binanggit sumunod sa kanya.

Teka, teka, teka. For real ba?

Talaga bang Jongin Kim ang binanggit ni Sir JD?

Talaga bang— talagang talaga bang— pangalan ni Jongin ang binanggit ng prof nila?

Shet, parang last week lang, nananalangin siya na bigyan din siya ng blessing. Eto na ba ang sagot sa hiling niya last week?

"Huy, gago, partner kayo ni Jongin?" Parang 'di rin makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Although hindi nakasagot agad si Kyungsoo dahil he's still in the midst of his shock, he's still acting cool about it at akala mo unbothered pa siya sa nangyayari. Oops, remember the Style Kyungsoo #1. Thou shall conceal.

"And for the last two pairs, sila Baekhyun Byun at Junmyeon Kim," Sir JD pauses at ramdam naman ni Kyungsoo na nahigit ni Baekhyun ang hininga niya. "And Sehun Oh at Irene Bae. That's it for today, class dismissed."

"Teka, Sir!" Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo nang biglang nagtaas ng kamay si Baekhyun at umentrada. "Hala, 'di po ba namamali 'yang pairings niyo? Sir, paki-check naman po ulit oh!"

Agad namang tinampal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng kaibigan niya. Ano ba kasi? Mukhang iji-jinx pa ni Baekhyun ang list at pagkakapareha nila ni Jongin, at hindi naman papayag si Kyungsoo doon. Hello, blessing na nga, tapos gagawin pang bato netong kaibigan niya?

"Wala namang mali," Sir JD answers seriously. "I announced the pairs right. Binase ko kasi 'to sa performance niyo sa klase ko and pinag-partner ko 'yung mga nanganganib, at 'yung mga top performers dito sa klase ko."

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo.

It's a known fact kasi na si Jongin ay CS at running for a latin honor. Kung talagang pinag-partner ni Sir JD ang mga nanganganib at mga 'top' performers daw.. amp. Okay, aminado naman siyang nanganganib talaga ang mga grado niya pero nakaka-offend 'yun ha!

"Top performers, sir?" Nakakunot na noong sabi ni Baekhyun. "Anong top, sir? You mean 'yung mga CS po o 'yung mga top sa.. jugjugan? Ay joke— charot lang, sir!"

"Baekhyun!" Saway ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya habang natawa naman 'yung ibang kaklase nila sa kagaguhan ni Baekhyun, samantalang 'yung iba hindi makapaniwala sa audacity ng kaibigan niya.

"Bakit? Tamo, partner kayo ni Jongin oh. Okay, top naman siya, top as in top talaga," Baekhyun whispers at him, emphasizing the word 'top'.

"Diretsuhin mo na nga ako, may reklamo ka ba, Byun?" Tanong ni Sir JD na thankfully, hindi napikon— actually, tumawa pa nga ito pero naging seryoso rin— at siya namang sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Meron po. Hindi ko po partner si Sehun Oh."

Oh my god ka, Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tilts his head to catch a glimpse kay Sehun— which is at the moment, naka-part ang lips at gulat din sa audacity ng kaibigan niya— pero imbis na kay Sehun, kay Jongin lumanding nang tuluyan ang tingin niya.

Jongin was laughing at hinahampas din nito si Sehun. May sinasabi rin ito pero hindi naman maintindihan ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's gaze lingered to Jongin for minutes before he decided to call it a day, casually shrugging his shoulders as he finally takes away his gaze kay Jongin.

"Sir, do I need to lower my scores para lang maging partner kami ni Sehun?"

Rinig niya pang pamemeste ni Baekhyun kay Sir JD bago ito umalis but Kyungsoo didn't mind anymore, at inayos na ang gamit niya dahil uwing-uwi na rin siya. Besides, may meeting pa siyang dadaluhan, and baka naghihintay na rin doon si Minseok at Chanyeol, knowing kung gaano ka-punctual 'yung dalawa, and the rest of his orgmates.

"Shet, I can't believe na ikaw lang makaka-iskor sa crush mo, Kyungsoo! Dapat ako rin!" Rinig niyang bubulong-bulong na maktol ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

Hindi naman sumagot si Kyungsoo although sunod sunod pa ring dumadaldal si Baekhyun.

"So, ano namang balak mo?" Mayamaya'y sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya na may kasama pang makabuluhang tingin.

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at lumingon sa kaibigan niya, "Anong balak? Balak saan?"

"Sa inyo ni Jongin!"

Mabilis namang umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo bago tinampal ang kaibigan niya, "'Wag ka ngang maingay diyan! Nandun pa 'yung tao oh!" Asik ni Kyungsoo at itinuro si Jongin na kasalukuyang nakatayo malapit sa pinto at kausap ang kaibigan nitong si Sehun.

Pero imbis na mahiya, inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun at hindi pinansin ang warning niya, "Sus, kunwari ka pa! Pero ano nga?"

"Wala?" Tumataas na boses na sabi ni Kyungsoo, pero agad niya ring hinanaan 'yung boses niya nang ma-realize niyang napapalakas ang boses niya. "Hindi ko alam! Wala naman kaming communication. Hindi kami friends sa FB, nor fina-follow namin isa't isa sa Twitter o IG! Teka nga, bakit ba?"

"Wala lang," Baekhyun shrugs. "Tangina, ang swerte mo, beh. Sana all? Ewan ko ba diyan kay Proffy bakit kami ni Junmyeon pinag-partner! Eh, alam mo ba Soo na ang tahimik lang nun ni Junmyeon? Tsaka, sobrang bait nun eh! Ang contrasting ng personalities namin. Alam mo namang sugo ako ni Lizardo eh! 'Yung kalaban ni Panday? Nakakaiyak! Kung si Irene naman ang ipa-partner sakin, ano ba 'yan veh, ano namang gagawin namin ni Irene? Vlog lang, ganun? Hello, welcome to our beauty channel! Kung ganun nga 'yung nangyari, grabe talaga 'yun si Proffy parang pinartner ako kay Irene para isampal sa akin na si Irene lang ang maganda sa pamilyang ito. Why naman ganun, Proffy? Ano ba Kyungsoo, ba't nakapikit ka na diyan— oo na, oo na! Pinapalabas ko talagang si Sehun lang ang bagay sakin!"

"Baekhyun, de puta ka, napakadaldal mo," Kyungsoo comments habang napapikit dahil sa sobrang kadaldalan ng kaibigan niya. "Ano ba, hayaan mo na lang na destiny ang gumawa ng way para sa inyo ni Sehun."

"Wow, destiny!" Baekhyun exclaims at natatawa pa ito, "Napakaganda mo naman, baks! Destiny ka diyan, ganyan ba ang paniniwala mo sa inyo ni Jongin?"

Kumibit-balikat lang si Kyungsoo, "Basta, just let the destiny do its unexpected thing."

"Destiny do its unexpected thing, huh," Baekhyun says, imitating his words and Kyungsoo could only sigh.

Right, Kyungsoo believes.

Destiny will do its own thing.

* * *

Starting that day, Kyungsoo swore that he'll completely believe in fate and destiny.

As if the universe conspired with his thoughts and mindset kanina dahil as soon as he was about to make his way papunta sa sakayan palabas ng campus, nagulat siya nang biglang tumambad sa harapan niya ang taong least expected niya na gagawa noon.

Walang iba kundi si Jongin Kim.

Hindi niya napansin na papalapit ito sa kanya kaya laking gulat niya na lang talaga nang pag-angat niya ng tingin niya, ay tumambad na ito sa harap niya, and the most appealing thing is, malawak din ang ngiti nito sa kanya.

"Hi, Kyungsoo."

Shet, it was such a genuine smile, but although Kyungsoo felt na he was dazed by Jongin's beam at him, he still managed to compose himself and act like Jongin's presence isn't resulting his heart to function on its own rapid beat.

"Anong problema mo?"

Teka, insert the screeching and crickets sound just like sa mga famous sitcoms dahil Kyungsoo naman, amputa, ba't ganyan approach mo!

He's scolding himself internally pero he justified his action dahil hello, remember the Style Kyungsoo #1? Ano nga ulit 'yon? Ah, thou shall conceal.

Mukha namang na-taken aback si Jongin dahil sa strong personality ni Kyungsoo, pero natawa rin ito kapagkuwan and he even rubs his nape as he talks to the smaller, "Ah, ako kasi yung partner mo para sa research paper sa klase ni Sir JD."

"Oh," Kyungsoo nods. "Oo nga, ikaw nga. Bakit mo ako inapproach?"

_Kyungsoo, kalma._

"Before anything else, I'd like to introduce myself muna. I'm Jongin Kim from BA Film, by the way." At mas lumapit pa si Jongin sa kanya habang naka-extend ang kamay nito.

_Alam ko. Alam na alam ko._

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Kyungsoo 'yon kay Jongin pero siyempre, as if naman na masasabi niya talaga 'yan. Although nadi-distract talaga siya dahil amoy na amoy niya ang pabango ni Jongin dahil sa sobrang lapit nito sa kanya. Saint Laurent ba 'yun? Kyungsoo isn't sure. Pero isa lang ang alam niya at sigurado siya, the scent suited Jongin well dahil sa masculine yet endeavor na amoy nito. It was intoxicating.

"Uh?" Jongin awkwardly says at bumaba ang tingin niya sa kamay niyang nakalahad pa rin. Nakatitig lang kasi si Kyungsoo sa kanya with a blank face kaya hindi niya matantiya kung ayaw ba sa kanya nito or what.

Mabilis namang natauhan si Kyungso at agad na idinaop ang palad niya sa palad ni Jongin, at susej cris tiu, sobrang init ng palad ni Jongin that Kyungsoo felt na pwede nang talunin ni Jongin ang Meralco dahil sa sparks na nagmumula sa palad nito.

At the back of his mind, Kyungsoo is cursing himself dahil para siyang normie kung idescribe ang napaka-cliché na segment na ito. Feeling niya isa siyang character ng wattpad na may makakabungguan at mahuhulog ang libro, ganun. Cliché na kung cliché pero 'yun talaga nararamdaman niya eh!

"Kyungsoo Doh, from AB Journ," tipid na reply ni Kyungsoo pero ngumiti naman siya ng slight para hindi siya ganun maging ka-intimidating. Mahirap na, baka sobrang ma-turn off sa kanya si Jongin, at tuluyan pang maglaho ang little tiny chance niya kay Jongin. Cheurk.

"Nice, AB Journ," ngingiti-ngiting sabi ni Jongin, at good lord nga naman talaga dahil hindi biro ang visuals ng taong nasa harap niya, feeling ni Kyungsoo may enchantment ang mukha nito na nagpapa-driven sa mga tao mawalan ng sanity. "You know what, Journ was my second choice when I was applying here."

"Ah?" Awkward na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hello, balak ba neto na sa sidewalk talaga sila magchikahan? At saka, he doesn't wanna be rude pero may meeting pa naman siyang aattendan ngayon.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Jongin says with a smile. "You might be wondering kung bakit kita nilapitan bigla. Well, I just really want to invite you for a dinner? Para pag-usapan 'yung requirement natin for Communication Research. Also, for a dinner na rin talaga."

Sincere na nakangiti si Jongin sa kanya, and as if he's just really waiting for Kyungsoo's answer. Like, 'yung mukha na he's hoping for Kyungsoo to say yes, 'yung tipong magui-guilty ka talaga mag-no.

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo, at siya namang flash sa utak ang mga mukha ng orgmates niyang naghihintay na sa kanya. Nakakahiya naman kung siya mismo ang wala doon, lalo na't siya ang leader.

"Kyungsoo?"

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, at shet talaga, para bang may nakatatak sa mukha nito na 'Say yes, Kyungsoo' kaya nahihirapan siyang hindian.

Dagdag pa dito ang direktang titig sa kanya ni Jongin, at sa mga mata niya.

Besides, sino bang makakahindi kung ang taong ganto kalapit sayo ay sobra rin ang kagwapuhan? Nakakadagdag pa ang ngiti nitong nakakahumaling at 'yung pabango nito na parang inaakit din siya.

Ang bango, _shet_.

Ang bango bango ng isang Jongin Kim.

"Promise, dinner lang talaga and casual talk about our project," Jongin says with his deep chuckle and inviting smile after.

At feeling niya nga naman talaga naka-align ngayong gabi ang lahat sa destiny dahil that moment na binanggit ni Jongin ang word na dinner, siya namang pagkulo ng tiyan niya.

At shoot, doon niya naalala na hindi pa pala siya kumakain mula kaninang umaga.

Ampota naman talaga oh.

"It's fine kung ayaw—"

"Uy, hindi! Sino nagsabing ayaw ko? Tara, oh. I'm available naman. Saan ba 'yan?"

Ilang segundo ring nakatitig sa kanya si Jongin bago ito naka-recover kaya naman nailang siya nang slight kasi may mali ba siyang nasabi?

At doon lang din na-realize ni Kyungsoo na before he could even send a message sa mga orgmates niya, he already said yes to Jongin.

Shet.

Nagpakawala naman ng marahan na tawa si Jongin, "My fave place. You sure you're g?"

"Gusto mo bang bawiin ko?" Saad ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mabilis na nag-panic si Jongin.

"Hala, it's not that!" Natatawang sambit nito. "Come, I'll give you a ride."

Sir, pwede bang ikaw na lang ang sakyan?

Joke.

As they're heading towards sa kotse ni Jongin, Kyungsoo was biting his lips. Ano ba 'tong pinasok niya? Nauna pa siyang mag-yes sa offer ni Jongin kaysa magpaalam sa orgmates niya. This day should just be a normal day dahil wala siyang oras trabahuhin o miski pag-usapan kung ano man ang requirement na meron siya sa araw na ito, at mas lalo na sa subject ni Sir JD.

Pero, sino nga ba naman kasi ang makakahindi kung isang Jongin Kim ang magyayaya sayo?

Certainly not anyone, at definitely not Kyungsoo.

"Come in?" Paanyaya sa kanya ni Jongin habang nakabukas na ang pinto ng shotgun seat ng kotse nito. Teka, talaga bang pinagbuksan siya nito?

Nang makaupo na siya, tsaka niya lang na-realize na shet, he's in the same roof with Jongin Kim, his partner for term paper, his classmates sa elective class, ang known burgis at IG famous ng BA Film, at most especially, his crush na rin for a year.

Kagat kagat pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya habang iniisip ang mga orgmates niya. Shet, okay lang naman na hindi siya makasipot ngayon diba? Tao lang siya. Tao lang, nagugutom din. At bilang taong wala pang nakakain mula kaninang umaga at inalok ng crush niya ng dinner, sino nga naman talaga ang makakahindi?

"Are you okay, Kyungsoo?" Pukaw ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya ang pananahimik nito, pati na rin ang slight uneasiness nito base sa the way na kinakagat-kagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya.

"Okay lang ako," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Medyo gutom lang," Palusot niya at siya namang hugot niya ng cellphone niya para makapagpaalam kila Chanyeol na hindi siya makakapunta due to an academic requirement.

"Oh," Jongin says as he buckles his seatbelt. "Don't worry, I got you." Nakangiti nitong turan sa kanya na siya namang tipid niya nginitan pabalik.

"By the way, Kyungsoo, your seatbelt."

Busy with typing, hindi naman narinig ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin kaya naman tumingin siya dito nang may pagtataka, "Ha?"

"Your seatbelt, I said," Jongin says with a smile at saka lang siya natauhan, kaya naman nagmamadali si Kyungsoo na ikabit ang seatbelt niya para hindi siya mapahiya at can he just say na sobrang nakaka-distract talaga ang mga ngiti ni Jongin?

_Tangina, gutom lang 'yan, Kyungsoo. Gutom lang 'yan._

"Kyungsoo, you're doing it wrong," Jongin comments habang nakatitig pa rin sa kanya at sa ginagawa niya.

"Ha?"

Sa gulat niya, bigla na lang ito lumapit sa kanya at nahigit naman ni Kyungsoo ang hininga niya dahil sa sobrang lapit ng mukha nito sa kanya, "I said," hinawakan ni Jongin ang hinahawakan ni Kyungsoo kaya naman it was inevitable for Jongin na mahawakan ang kamay niya. "You're doing it wrong." Husky rin ang boses nito at gentle habang inaayos nito ang seatbelt niya, at papa g-sauce knows kung gaano siya ka-tense habang inaayos ni Jongin ang seatbelt niya dahil nga sa sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Jongin sa kanya. Shet, chapter 1 pa lang, bakit naman may paganto agad!

"There, you got it," Jongin says with a smile bago ito umayos sa pagkakaupo.

It took him seconds bago maka-recover dahil shet talaga, Jongin did just what? Bakit naman ganon kalapit, Rold? Bakit naman sobrang atake for Kyungsoo? Shet talaga, hindi pa siya ready for mature roles.

"Thanks," tipid na reply ni Kyungso at acting so unbothered pero deep inside talaga, he's almost catching his breath and trying to get a grip of his heartbeat.

_Thou shall conceal. Thou shall conceal. Thou shall conceal._

Paulit-ulit na mantra ni Kyungsoo sa isipan niya.

"Kyungsoo." Mayamaya'y tawag sa kanya ni Jongin kaya naman lumingon siya dito nang walang sabi-sabi, but still a question evident on his face.

"SEx tayo."

Parang gusto ni Kyungsoo na kalampagin na lang ng kung sino ang tenga niya para makasigurado siyang hindi siya nabibingi sa narinig niya mula kay Jongin dahil rold, haha, rold, why naman may pa-ganto? Rold, pg13, rold.

"Ha?"

"SEx tayo.." Halos pabulong na pag-uulit ni Jongin sa sinabi niya.

Hindi naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong sasabihin niya dahil, shet, ganto ba talaga ka-wild si Jongin? Mahabaging emre, none of these were expected by Kyungsoo.

"I mean.. 'yung ano," kakamot-kamot na sabi ni Jongin nang mapansin ang pananahimik niya. "'Yung kainan?"

Kainan?

Dalawa lang ang naiisip na uri ni Kyungsoo ng kainan.

Tangina naman kasi, paano ba ite-take ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinasabi ni Jongin? Literally o figuratively?

"Ang ibig sabihin mo ba," nananantiya na sambit ni Kyungsoo. "'Yung ano, 'yung Sisig Express?" Paninigurado pa niya.

Ampota naman kasi. Kung 'yan talaga ang tinutukoy ni Jongin, wow naman ha. Napakabago naman nitong sense of humor ni Jongin. Ito na ba ang peak niya?

"Pwedeng hindi?"

"Ha?"

Puta, ano raw? Pwedeng hindi ano?

Mabilis namang sumagot si Jongin, "Joke, ano, oo, yes. 'Yun nga. Sorry, just got used to using that term kasi eh."

Kyungsoo didn't answer anymore as he just shrugged his shoulder in return. Ayaw na niya magsalita pa. Baka kung ano pang kahihiyan ang masabi niya.

Grabe, napaka-2012 ng sense of humor ni Jongin. Ampota.

"You're not that type to get flustered, ano, Kyungsoo?" Mayamaya'y natatawang sambit ni Jongin kaya naman napatigil si Kyungsoo.

Oh, Jongin.

If you just only knew.

* * *

"Ang dami naman nito.. hindi naman ako patay gutom."

Hindi mapigilang komento ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang sandamakmak na pagkain sa lamesa nila, as ordered by Jongin Kim.

"Uh," natatawang sambit ni Jongin. "No, gutom din kasi talaga ako. Tsaka, feeling ko rin, since morning ka pa walang kain eh."

Kyungsoo's frows burrow, "Psychic ka ba?"

"Huh?" Takang tanong ni Jongin. "Hindi ah, bakit naman?"

"Wala, wala," sunod sunod na iling ni Kyungsoo. "I won't complain naman, nagugutom na rin kasi ako."

"Ah," Jongin lowly laughs. "Same page."

"Libre mo ba 'to?" Diretsong tanong ni Kyungsoo kaya naman Jongin was taken aback dahil sa kaparangkahan ng taong nasa harap niya.

"Sure, I mean, yes. Ako rin naman kasi ang nagyaya sayo dito," Nakangiting sagot niya.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, "Ang weird nga eh, mahilig ka rin pala sa joyride. From Katipunan to Dapitan, tapos dito naman tayo nauwi?"

"Sorry about that," Jongin apologetically answers habang kumakamot pa sa batok nito. "This is one of my top pick and go-to place din naman. The foods here are really savory. The one I ordered for you is one of my favorite here. Worth the price, ganun. Pero I swear, I did really want to have a SEx experience with you."

Nakagat naman ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya dahil sa panghuling sinabi ni Jongin. Can someone please tell Jongin na ayusin niya ang wordings niya? Rold, pls, rold.

Hindi rin kasi sila natuloy sa Sisig Express na sinasabi ni Jongin na malapit sa UST. Although, hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo bakit pa kailangan nilang bumyahe ng malayo para lang kumain. Siguro crave na crave lang 'to sa Sisig.

Pero sarado ito nang makarating na sila kaya naman sa isang restaurant sila nauwi ni Jongin. Cozy 'yung ambience at mukha talagang pang-mayaman 'yung place. Hindi naman na magtataka si Kyungsoo, burgis 'tong kasama niya.

Alanganin naman si Kyungsoo na kinuha ang tinidor sa tabi ng plato niya at sumubo ng inorder ni Jongin para sa kanya. Actually, naiilang din siya kasi hindi naman siya sanay kumain sa mga restaurants. Hello, hanggang isaw isaw lang naman kasi mostly ang afford ng budget niya, pati 'yung mga Banana Cue sa Diliman.

Nang matikman na ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi ni Jongin na best seller doon, nasabi naman niya na the latter was right, masarap nga. Not that Kyungsoo can blame. Masarap din naman kasi ang price, lasang isang linggo kang hilangod sa hirap kapag bumili ka.

"Masarap nga 'yung pagkain," Kyungsoo comments, at siya namang ngiti pabalik sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Right? I really give kudos to this place for their foods," dagdag pa ni Jongin.

"Paano mo pala na-discover 'tong place? Wala lang, parang unusual lang kasi talaga na isa o ang pinakang-paboritong lugar o go-to place ng isang student ay almost five star restaurant. Para sakin ah? Tapos, the fact na ang mamahal pa ng pagkain dito. Unless.. burgis ka talaga?" Dire-diretsong tanong ni Kyungsoo habang ngumangata na ng mga inorder ni Jongin.

"Ah, I studied SHS kasi sa UST," Jongin opens up with a smile. "Tapos 'yun nga, eto 'yung isa sa go-to place ko kapag I want to spoil myself with foods. 'Di rin naman kasi gaano kalayuan sa uni. The foods are kind of pricey, yeah, pero it's fine? I don't mind, as long as I get to eat."

Shet, confirmed. Napaka-burgis talaga.

"Oh, sa UST ka nag-Senior High?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumango naman si Jongin.

"Actually, same strand kami ni Sehun," dagdag pa ni Jongin. "You know him? 'Yung, uhm, crush ng kaibigan mo, si Baekhyun." Kumakamot pa sa ilong na sabi nito.

"Kilala ko," Kyungsoo acknowledges. "Ang goals naman ng magiging resumé mo, nag-aral ka sa two over four na big universities in the Philippines."

"Actually, I planned na sa UST na lang din i-pursue college studies ko as I also took STEM as my strand, but I wanted a new environment, so when I passed UP, I did go for it and took my Film program there, since it’s really my passion.. kahit pa I took STEM."

Kyungsoo nods, "Ah."

Wala rin naman siyang masabi at hindi man halata, pero he's just flustered na nasa harap niya talaga si Jongin Kim. Besides, gutom na rin naman na talaga siya kaya kahit alam niya sa sarili niya na the last thing he'd do is ay ipakita ang katakawan niya, too bad for now dahil hindi na niya talaga kaya i-conceal ang kagutuman niya.

Hindi na siya nagsalita pa at tahimik na kumain, feeling niya kaya niyang ubusin lahat ng inorder ni Jongin dahil sa gutom niya, which is funny dahil parang kanina lang ay kasasabi niyang hindi siya patay gutom. Teka, totoo naman. Gutom lang siya, ok. Pero hindi siya patay gutom.

Bigla namang tumawa si Jongin kaya nagtatakang napaangat ng tingin si Kyungsoo, at 'di man halata sa kanya pero nahiya siya ng slight nang makita niyang nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya.

"Pinagmamasdan mo ba akong kumain?" Diretso ang tingin na tanong ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mabilis na umiling si Jongin.

"Hindi ah—" Naningkit ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "I mean— oo pala. Sorry, nalibang lang kasi akong panoorin ka kumain. Mukhang kulang pa sayo 'yung inorder ko kasi."

"Grabe, hindi naman talaga ako patay gutom. Gutom lang talaga ako," defensive na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"No!" Natatawang sambit ni Jongin. "I mean, there's just something in you na nakakalibang ka panoorin habang kumain. Pakiramdam ko titigan pa lang kita, busog na ako."

Ay, gago.

Sir Jongin, ang kalat mo po.

"Ah," ngingi-ngiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. Kasi naman, bakit iba rin ang salitaan nito ni Jongin Kim?

"Anyway, should we talk about our project na?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo pero for his surprise, mabilis na umiling si Jongin.

"Pwede bang 'wag muna?" Parang nakikiusap na wika ni Jongin kaya naman nagtaka ng slight si Kyungsoo. "Ayoko naman kasi na, uh, you know. Parang it would be so cruel naman if we'd go straight agad sa project natin?"

Diretso namang tinanong ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, "Eh ano bang gusto mo pa?"

"Makilala ka."

Teka, sandali naman. Hinay hinay naman sa atake.

"Uh.. kilala mo naman na ako eh? Kyungsoo Doh ang pangalan ko, AB Journ. Classmate mo sa isang GE class?"

"Yes, pero—" Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Jongin bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita habang pakiramdam naman ni Kyungsoo ay tumatagos sa kanya ang titig sa kanya ni Jongin. "I want to know you more than that."

"Ah, gusto mo ako maging best friend?"

Natatawa namang sumagot si Jongin, pero diretso pa rin itong nakatingin kay Kyungsoo at there's just something really different with the way Jongin stares, "More than that, kung pwede."

"Ah, ayaw mo ng best friend. Pinsan?"

"No, no, Kyungsoo. Don't mind it," mas lalong natatawang sambit ni Jongin kaya naman nagsalubong na ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. "Basta, I just really want to know you, at least. Ayoko lang kasing maging strangers tayo in the making of our project, ganun."

"Okay, gets." Saad ni Kyungsoo. "Gets ko naman pinaparating mo. Don't worry, marunong naman ako makisama."

Lalo na't crush pa kita. Although burgis ka.

Jongin hums as a response, "Can I ask where do you live?"

Kaswal lang na sumagot si Kyungsoo, "Diyan lang banda, sa Project 4."

Jongin waits na tanungin siya pabalik ni Kyungsoo pero napansin niya na parang walang balak ito at feeling niya talaga hindi interesado si Kyungsoo na kilalanin siya. Grabe, nakakatakot naman ang isang 'to.

Jongin just shrugged it off at piniling daldalin na lang rin si Kyungsoo. Hello, walang makakapigil sa kanya.

"Ako rin, although almost 6 years pa lang talaga ako nakatira dito, uh, overall sa Philippines talaga mismo."

Napukaw naman ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin, "Oh, 6 years ka palang dito sa Philippines?"

"Yup!" Jongin enthusiastically answers. "I was born in Germany pero I moved in Australia when I was 11. But well, after 4 or 5 years, I moved na dito to study Senior High School, and of course, college."

"Traveler ka naman pala," Kyungsoo comments. "Kaya pala may Aussie accent 'yung English mo kasi tumira ka sa Australia."

Natawa naman si Jongin, "Pero don't judge ah? I really know how to speak Tagalog naman ever since I was young. Sadyang I just adapted the accent."

Kyungsoo just nodded at Jongin's words and just continued to eat.

He was still eating nang biglang tawagin ni Jongin ang waiter. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay magbabayad na ito kaya nagulat naman nagulat siya nang bigla siyang tinawag nito.

"Kyungsoo," marahang tawag sa kanya ni Jongin with a snap of finger, and at that moment, sobrang kinabahan naman si Kyungsoo.

Shet, siya ba ang pagbabayarin ni Jongin?

Pero sabi ni Jongin libre niya eh.

Teka, baka it's a prank?

Matagal siyang hindi nakasagot kaya tinawag siya ulit ni Jongin, at doon niya naibulalas ang matagal na niyang gustong sabihin.

"Kyung—"

"Jongin, wala akong pera."

"Ha?"

"Ano, oo," Kyungsoo fidgets at his seat. "Pero willing naman ako maghugas ng plato—"

Dumbfounded naman si Jongin dahil sa sagot niya, pero agad din itong tumawa nang malakas nang ma-gets niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, hindi kita pagbabayarin! Don't worry. I was just gonna ask you kung anong gusto mong dessert," natatawa pa ring saad nito kaya naman hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo.

Relieved naman siya pero nakakahiya pa rin. Shet, masyado naman niyang pinapairal ang pagiging baklang kanal niya. Behave Kyungsoo, behave.

Puta, nakakahiya 'yun ah.

"Ah, joke lang 'yon," mabilis na bawi ni Kyungsoo. "I'm the greatest prankster," sagot niya nang may kasama pang pilit na haha. "Kahit ano na lang na dessert."

Nakangiting inabot ni Jongin ang menu sa kanya, "Here, just pick anything you want."

Nang iabot sa kanya ni Jongin ang menu, pakiramdam naman ni Kyungsoo nahilo siya nang slight dahil sa mga hindi kilalang pangalan na nababasa niya. Although may alam naman siya kahit papaano, siyempre, bilang myembro ng organisasyon ng mga baklang kanal, hindi naman siya pamilyar sa iba.

"Ah.. busog na pala ako, Jongin. Hindi ko na kailangan ng dessert," mayamaya'y wika niya kaya naman nagsalubong ang kilay ni Jongin.

"Teka, are you sure? Kung nahihiya ka lang, save it, Kyungsoo. Just say anything you want."

"Busog na talaga ako," pamililit ni Kyungsoo kaya naman wala nang nagawa pa si Jongin kundi hingiin na lang ang bill nila. Hindi rin naman na kasi ito umorder pa.

Siguro mga 3 minutes of silence din sa pagitan nila ni Jongin nang maging busy na ito kaharap ang cellphone niya. Mukhang importante ang ginagawa nito, kung ano man.

Samantalang siya, dahil nga sa gutom pa rin siya at ayaw naman niyang may nasasayang na grasya, talagang inubos niya ang pagkain na nakahatag sa mesa niya.

Pero natapos na siya't lahat lahat pero wala pa ring imik si Jongin. Although may times na nahuhuli niyang nakatitig ito sa kanya, but certainly not that kind na you'd find it creepy. Gentle pa nga ang tingin nito sa kanya.

"Teka, teka, Jongin," mahinang tawag ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang dahan dahan na itong tumatayo mula sa pwesto niya. "Hindi ba natin pag-uusapan ang research paper natin?" Curious at nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hawak hawak din nito ang cellphone niya at parang may binabasa.

"Shit kasi Soo eh," sambit ni Jongin habang tutok pa rin ang mata nito sa screen ng cellphone niya, kumakamot ito sa temple niya tsaka siya nito tinignan. "We gotta go. My sister suddenly asked me to buy something, and kailangan na raw niya asap."

"Oh," Kyungsoo mumbles at kapagkuwan ay tumayo na rin siya mula sa pagkakatayo niya, fixing his shirt bago tumingin kay Jongin. "Tara na ba?"

Jongin nods at his words so Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to take the initiative of leading the way. Kaya naman nagtataka siya nang makitang nakatingin lang ito sa kanya as if he's waiting for something mula kay Kyungsoo.

"Ayaw mo pang umalis?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo pero feeling naman niya nagmukhang ma-attitude 'yung tanong niya, kaya naman he scolded himself internally na naman dahil baka isipin na talaga ni Jongin na ang chaka ng ugali niya.

"Hindi," natatawang sambit ni Jongin. "I'm just waiting you to walk first. I'll stand behind your back."

Luh, ang landi.

Well for Kyungsoo, at least. Bakit ba. Assumero siya.

"That's your habit?" Kyungsoo nonchalantly asks to mask the little fluttered feeling inside him.

"No," Jongin quickly answers. "Sayo lang."

Rold, pls, rold.

Give Kyungsoo the strength he needs.

* * *

Bumalik sila ni Jongin sa Dapitan para bumili nung pinapabili ng ate ni Jongin, as he told Kyungsoo. Nandito sila ngayon sa Boulangerie22, at kanina pa rin daldal nang daldal si Jongin kung paano at gaano kasarap ang bread and pastries dito.

Not that Kyungsoo can blame kasi mukhang masasarap nga 'yung breads na naka-lagay sa mga bread shelves. Natatakam din tuloy siya.

"Alam mo ba Kyungsoo," tawag ni Jongin sa kanya. "Favorite ni Ate 'yung banana bread nila dito, tapos my nephew and my niece really like their Macarons naman."

Napukaw naman ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin, "May mga pamangkin ka na?"

"Oo naman, from my oldest sister. And I swear, they're the most precious thing ever." Mabilis na sagot ni Jongin, automatic din na ngumiti ito pagkabanggit sa mga pamangkin niya. Mukhang tito's boy at tito's girl ang mga pamangkin ni Jongin ah.

"This is them," mayamaya ay pinakita ni Jongin ang pictures ng mga pamangkin niya. Kasama ng mga ito si Jongin sa picture at Kyungsoo can really say na sobrang cute ng mga pamangkin ni Jongin.

"This was when Rahee's one year old pa lang," Jongin continues to slide the pictures. "Tapos this is Raeon naman. He always tell me he hates me pero lagi naman akong hinahanap," natatawang sambit nito. "They're really sweet, especially Rahee."

"Ang cute nila," bulalas ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang pictures. "Kung hindi mo sasabihing pamangkin mo sila, mapagkakamalang tatay ka nila eh."

Natawa naman si Jongin, "Actually, yes. Marami rin nagsasabi. Sabi nga ni Ate, kamukhang-kamukha ko raw si Raeon. Parang mini me lang daw."

"Oo nga eh," Kyungsoo agrees. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe it's the way I look like my older sister, their mom. I really resemble her a lot," kita ni Kyungsoo na kinalkal ni Jongin ang gallery niya at kapagkuwan ay pinakita ito sa kanya. "Here's she. We look like a lot, 'no?"

"Oo nga," Kyungsoo agrees upon seeing the picture of Jongin's sister. "Para ka lang boy version niya."

"Right, I heard that for about a lot of times too," Jongin shrugs, sliding his phone back to his pocket. "Mas kamukha ko siya kumpara dun sa second sister ko."

"Dalawa sisters mo?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin nods as a response.

"Yup! I'm the youngest in the family. 'Yung mom nila Rahee and Raeon 'yung oldest, she's 9 years older than me."

"Wow, she looks young for her age," Kyungsoo mumbles.

Dadaldal pa sana si Jongin pero bago pa siya makapagsalita, Kyungsoo already motioned the staff na kanina pa naghihintay ng bibilhin niya. Tsaka naman na-realize ni Jongin na kanina pa siya dumadaldal kaya nahiya siya nang slight kay Kyungsoo.

Habang busy si Jongin na sabihin ang mga bibilhin niya, napagdesisyunan naman ni Kyungsoo na lumapit doon sa glass shelves, 'yung mga pinaglalagyan ng cakes na binebenta nung shop.

Awed na awed naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa ang simple pero ang gaganda nung cakes. Mukha ring masarap. Pero para kay Kyungsoo, masarap din 'yung presyo. Lasang isang linggo na niyang allowance.

"Hala, parang ang sarap naman nito," hindi napigilang bulalas ni Kyungsoo nang mapunta ang tingin sa isang cake sa glass display. Mukha kasi itong rabbit, as in 'yung cute talagang rabbit na mas pipiliin mo na lang 'wag kainin para hindi masira 'yung design, ganun. Mahilig din kasi siya don. Sa cakes ha.

"Gusto mo ba 'yan?" Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo sa pinagmulan ng boses na 'yon at doon niya naman nakita si Jongin na may mga bitbit na.

"Uy, ambilis mo naman," Bati ni Kyungsoo in return pero hindi ito pinansin ni Jongin at mas nagtanong pa.

"'Yang cake na 'yan, gusto mo ba?"

Lumingon ulit si Kyungsoo sa mina-mataan niyang cake kanina at siyempre, bilang hindi makakatanggi sa grasya at hindi naman siya hipokrito, kusang tumango ang ulo niya.

"Alright, wait here for a moment." Nagpakawala naman ng isang simpatikong ngiti si Jongin bago lumapit doon sa counter area. Hindi naman na siya napansin pa ni Kyungsoo dahil busy pa siya magtingin-tingin ng mga cakes at iba pang bread and pastries sa ibang bread shelves na rin kaya naman nagulat siya nang bigla na lang siyang kinalabit ni Jongin pagkatapos ng ilang minuto. Ang kaninang tatlong balot na hawak lang nito kanina ay naging apat, at mayamaya ay inabot sa kanya ni Jongin ang isa.

"Here," Jongin hands towards him, and believe it or not, gulat din siya na talagang binili ni Jongin ang tinitignan niya lang na cake kanina.

"Hala, bakit isang box yata ito?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang mahawakan na niya ang inabot sa kanya ni Jongin. Siyempre, hindi naman na siya magkakaila, ano. Aware naman niya na bibilhan siya ni Jongin base na rin sa tanong nito kanina pero ang akala niya lang talaga, isang slice lang ang bibilhin sa kanya ni Jongin, pero hindi naman niya inexpect na 'yung isang buong cake talaga ang bibilhin nito para sa kanya.

"Just think of it as my birthday gift for you," nakangiting sabi ni Jongin, pero mabilis namang sumagot si Kyungsoo

"Tapos na birthday ko eh."

"Oops," Jongin curiously looks at him. "Really? Kailan ba birthday mo?"

Kyungsoo casually answers, "Noong January 12."

"Holy shit," mukha namang gulat na gulat si Jongin dahil sa sinabi niya. "Really? Wow! I'm amazed and I don't know if this is coincidence or what kasi ang birthday ko naman ay January 14. Ang galing lang?"

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. Siyempre, alam niya ang fact na 'yon. Alam niya kung kelan ang birthday ni Jongin, kaya nga alam niya rin na parehas Capricorn ang jojak signs nila.

"So does that make the 13th of January our exclusive day dahil it's the day between our birthdates? Aha, I got it!" Jongin snaps his fingers. "Let's call it KaiSoo Day!"

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, "Anong KaiSoo Day?"

"KaiSoo Day," Jongin repeats. "Nickname ko kasi 'yung Kai. Way back I was in Australia. Ang pangit naman kasi kung JongSoo o InSoo ang ipapangalan ko diba?"

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed pero mayamaya ay natawa na rin siya. Napaka-hyper at daldal kasi ni Jongin, and he'll be honest, hindi ine-expect ni Kyungsoo. Akala niya kasi si Jongin 'yung tipo na boring kasama ganun, o kaya naman 'yung medyo intimidating. Pero kung tutuusin, at kung ive-verdict man niya ngayon, sobrang layo ni Jongin sa mga characteristics na 'yon.

Akala naman ni Kyungsoo ay uuwi na sila after nila pumunta sa Boulangerie22 pero mukha talagang trip na trip mag-fieldtrip ni Jongin ngayon dahil nagpasama pa ito sa isang mall nearby the place. May bibilhin daw kasi ito doon at naghahanap ng pwedeng ipasalubong kay Rahee at Raeon. According kay Jongin kasi, hindi pa sapat 'yung Macarons na binili niya. Gustong gusto raw kasi talaga ni Jongin na ini-spoil 'yung mga pamangkin niya. Doon na lang napasabi si Kyungsoo na grabe, napaka-loving na tito naman ni Jongin Kim.

Actually, kahit papaano ay nahihiya naman na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo dahil feeling niya eh naiistorbo niya si Kyungsoo sa pagpapasama niya dito. Pasado alas otso na rin kasi at nahihiya siya dahil ilang oras na rin silang magkasama ni Kyungsoo kaya naman tanong siya nang tanong dito if okay lang ba na samahan muna siya nito, at sinasagot naman siya ni Kyungsoo with a timid nod at ng may ngiti rin, which Jongin found so assuring and cute na rin. Dagdag pa ang height nito. Ang liit kasi ni Kyungsoo, ang sarap ibulsa.

"May gusto ka bang bilhin Kyungsoo? Sabihin mo lang ah," Marahang sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na puno rin ng concern at sincerity. Totoo naman, willing naman niyang bilhan ng kung ano man si Kyungsoo as a pay na rin sa pagsama nito sa kanya ngayong gabi. Aba, feeling niya kasi napakamahal ng oras ni Kyungsoo. Ewan, Kyungsoo just really gives that vibes na mahal ang oras niya at kailangan mong bumawi kapag naging parte ka non. Kaya naman Jongin swore na ihahatid niya talaga si Kyungsoo pauwi.

Either way, it's Jongin's habit na rin kasi ang maging spoiler, like 'yung magbigay ng mga bagay kaya he doesn't mind na magbigay o gumawa ng ano mang bagay for Kyungsoo.

"Okay lang, nakakahiya na nga 'tong bitbit kong cake. Magtataka nanay ko neto bakit may dala akong cake," sagot ni Kyungsoo kaya naman natawa si Jongin dahil doon.

"Okay lang naman, kung may gusto kang bilhin para sa mommy mo, you can just tell me!" Masigasig na sagot ni Jongin. "Ano bang mga gusto ni tita?"

Napataas naman ng kilay si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin. Wow, ang advance ah. Parang ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Nakiki-tita na agad 'to si Jongin sa mama niya. Akala mo nga naman talaga mga ka-level na siya ni Baekhyun.

Pero hindi niya ide-deny na Jongin calling his mom Tita made him shudder and slight kilig na rin. Pakshet kasi, tita raw? Hello naman diyan, someone please remind Kyungsoo na nasa chapter 1 pa lang tayo at kaka-meet lang nila ni Jongin. Huy, focus. Slow burn ang ganap natin dito.

"Gusto ni mama 'yung mga tahimik na tao lang," Kyungsoo says. "Tapos 'yung tahimik na mundo, tapos 'yung nagsisilbing boses ng mamamayan."

Natawa naman si Jongin dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, "Niloloko mo naman ako Kyungsoo, eh. Mga gusto mo 'yan eh, hindi naman ni Tita."

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo matawa dahil sa itsura ni Jongin. Kinibit niya rin ang balikat niya, "Joke lang. Kung anong sinabi ko, opposite naman sa nanay ko. Pwera lang sa last ah. Ewan ko ba, ang opposite ng ugali namin ng nanay ko, eh samantalang anak naman niya ako."

"Edi ibig sabihin, kung ayaw mo ng mga maiingay na tao.. gusto niya 'yung mga madadaldal na tao? Ganun ba?" Pagtatanong sa kanya ni Jongin kaya naman itinango niya ang ulo niya.

"Oh, madaldal ako Kyungsoo eh," sambit ni Jongin kaya naman napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Ibig sabihin ba nito, pasok ako sa qualifications ng mommy mo?"

"Halata namang madaldal ka," komento ni Kyungsoo. "Tsaka, bakit mo naman gustong makapasok sa qualifications ni Mama? Hindi naman 'yon Pilipinas Got Talent."

Imbis na sagutin siya ni Jongin, ngumisi lamang ito at nag-pogi pose pa kaya naman nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Ano ba 'tong mga pauso ni Jongin. Ganto na ba agad 'to sa mga bagong kakilala niya?

"Nakapunta ka na ba ng UST, Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya habang nakaupo sila doon sa may food court. Yes, pagkain na naman ang kaharap ni Kyungsoo kaya naman napapaisip siya na once in a while, worth it din pala ang hindi niya pagkain mula umaga kung gantong blessings naman ang ibibigay sa kanya kinagabihan. Although ang kinakain niya ngayon ay 'yung ice cream lang dahil kahit papaano naman, nahihiya rin siya. Napaka-galante rin kasi ni Jongin kasama. Halos lahat willing bilhin para sa kanya, and he's not even exaggerating.

"Oo? May mga tibak akong kaibigan diyan. Kaya nakapunta na rin? Hindi nga lang madalas," sagot ni Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin.

"How about during nights, nakapunta ka na?" Pagtatanong pa ni Jongin at umiling naman si Kyungsoo.

"Gabi? Wala akong maalala. Hanggang dun lang naman ako sa main building, hindi pa naman ako nakakagala dun. Hindi ko kabisado, siyempre." Simpleng sagot niya at siya namang ngiti ni Jongin.

"Really? UST's beautiful during the night. Like you're seeing the old Manila lang."

"Intramuros type?" Kyungsoo asks at marahan namang tumango si Jongin.

"Uhhh," Jongin prolongs. "Oo, ganun? Pero basta, I'm telling you. Maganda."

Kyungsoo nods, "With the way you look right now, mukha ngang maganda."

"Bakit?" Mabilis na tanong ni Jongin. "Ano bang itsura ko ngayon?" Lumapit pa ito sa kanya at pumose pa ng parang pogi style. "Gwapo ba?"

Tinitigan lang naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kaya natatawang umayos pabalik sa upuan niya si Jongin. Mayamaya ay nagsalita na naman ito, "I want to take you there, Kyungsoo."

Mabilis namang sumagot si Kyungsoo, "Saan?"

"Sa UST," Jongin smiles at him. "See how beautiful it is during the night."

Naubo naman bigla si Kyungsoo. Hindi ba't masyado na yatang mahaba ang oras na magkasama sila ni Jongin? Parang hindi pa ito kuntento, mukhang ganadong ganado talaga itong mag-fieldtrip ngayong gabi.

"Comfort room lang ako," pagpapaalam ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nginitian naman siya nito.

"Sige, I'll just wait here."

Nagdire-diretso naman si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad papunta sa comfort room. Feeling niya kasi sasabog na rin ang pantog niya kaya naman medyo nagmamadali na siya makapunta doon.

Nang matapos na siya, pabalik na sana siya sa kung nasaan si Jongin pero bigla namang tumunog ang cellphone niya at saktong pagkabasa niya ng text message sa kanya ni Chanyeol ay naalarma siya. May emergency daw kasi regarding sa org nila at alam na alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga ganitong message. Sa mga gantong emergency ay kailangan niya talagang sumugod papunta.

Dahil na rin sa adrenaline at pagmamadali niya kaya dire-diretso siyang naglakad at naghanap ng sasakyan papunta sa lugar na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Nakalayo-layo na rin siya mula sa place nang ma-realize ni Kyungsoo na hindi na siya nakapagpaalam pa kay Jongin at probably the latter's still waiting for him sa may food court.

Doon naman tinamaan ng guilt si Kyungsoo at nainis siya sa sarili niya. Napaka-dibel naman niya at talagang hindi na niya naisip na may kasama siya. Hindi naman siya puwedeng bumalik ulit doon sa lugar na 'yun dahil nakakalayo na nga 'yung sinasakyan niya. Wala rin naman siyang number o any contact kay Jongin kaya hindi niya rin alam kung paano ito sasabihan na nakaalis na siya doon.

Nakagat naman ni Kyunsgoo ang labi niya. Jongin, patawarin mo sana siya at ang katangahan niya. Sadyang nagmamadali lang talaga siya.

Nawaglit bigla lahat ng iniisip ni Kyungsoo nang makatanggap pa siya ng isang message kay Chanyeol, at sinundan pa ito ni Minseok kaya naman mas naalarma si Kyungsoo at automatic na na-guilty siya dahil he was not there para personally maresolbahan kung ano mang conflict ang mayroon.

Pero kahit na temporary na nawala sa isipan niya, he's also sure that one of the things he'll be guilty tonight was the fact that he left Jongin alone in that mall.

* * *

Halos 20 minutes nang naghihintay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at halos mamanhid na rin ang pwet niya mula sa pagkakaupo niya sa upuan pero wala pa ring Kyungsoo na dumadating.

Kanina pa rin siya tinatadtad ng ate niya ng messages dahil kanina pa siya nito hinihintay at 'yung binili niya, pero hindi iyon pinapansin ni Jongin dahil surprisingly, he enjoyed Kyungsoo's company naman and he wants to stay a little bit longer.

Jongin let another 10 minute pass pero wala pa ring Kyungsoo na bumabalik sa pwesto niya, kaya naman Jongin had thoughts na baka may nangyari na dito. Dahil doon, para naman siyang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig at automatic na nagpanic, kaya naman nagmamadali siyang tumakbo sa men's cr at hinanap si Kyungsoo doon.

Pero for his surprise, wala ang hinahanap niya doon. Not even a silhouette, not even a scent.

Dahil nga nag-aalala na siya, inikot na rin niya ang mga kalapit na stalls but to his disappointment, wala siyang nakitang isang bakas ni Kyungsoo.

"Shit, nasaan ka na ba," Jongin mumbles to himself habang iniikot-ikot niya ang mga mata niya sa paligid. He's starting to think ridiculous things na rin such as baka nakidnap si Kyungsoo dahil akala ng mga kidnappers eh 5 years old lang ito? No, no, no. Imposible.

Napatalon naman si Jongin nang mag-ring bigla ang hawak niyang cellphone, at napa-groan siya nang makita ang pangalan ng ate niya sa caller screen. Kahit labag sa kalooban niya, sinagot niya ang tawag nito dahil mas malilintikan siya kung hindi.

"Kai, ano ba!" Pambungad na pambati sa kanya ng ate niya. "Nasaan na 'yung pinapabili ko? Kanina pa 'yan ah! Nasaan ka ba? Sasakalin kita pag-uwi mo!" Pangbabanta pa sa kanya ng ate niya na sinundan niya.

Pero hindi pinansin ni Jongin ang reklamo ng ate niya, "Nandiyan pa ba sila Rahee at Raeon?"

"Oo, nandito pa sila ate!" Mabilis na sagot ng kapatid niya. "Pauwi na sila kaya umuwi ka na kung gusto mo pa silang maabutan at kung gusto mo rin na maabutan pa pagiging mabait ko sayo."

Hindi naman maka-focus si Jongin sa sinasabi ng ate niya dahil nasa isip niya pa rin si Kyungsoo at umiikot pa rin ang mata niya kakahanap dito.

"Uy, nandiyan ka pa ba?" Pangungulit ng ate niya sa kabilang linya kaya naman napukaw ang atensyon ni Jongin.

"Ha?"

"Ang sabi ko, umuwi ka na!" Jongin's sister says slightly annoyed. "Bahala ka, next next week pa ulit pupunta sila Rahee dito. Kapag hindi mo sila naabutan, matagal ulit bago mo sila makita."

"I'm on my way home na nga!" Jongin says, feeling defeated. "Tell Ate and the kids na pauwi na ako. 'Wag mo muna silang pauwiin or else wala kang banana bread pag-uwi ko."

"Ang korni mo," his ate says on the other line. "Umuwi ka na ah. At kung wala kang dalang Banana bread man lang din from Boulangerie, 'wag kang magtatangkang tumapak dito sa bahay."

And all Jongin heard was the sound of call ended.

Napabuga naman siya ng hangin as he ruffles his hair. Ayaw man niyang isipin pero it seems like Kyungsoo totally left him.

Jongin took a one last breath.

Grabe, for all his life, akala ni Jongin mga Thomasians lang ang ghoster at nang-iiwan.

He wasn't aware na UP students can ghost too.

And Kyungsoo's one of them.


	2. to

* * *

_**handa na akong** _

_**tawirin ito** _

_**makuha lang** _

_**kung anong alam kong sa akin** _

Sketchy.

For the past days, wala nang iba pang naiisip si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang word na 'yan.

Pagkatapos ng insidenteng nangyari noong nakaraang Sabado, ang ine-expect ni Kyungsoo, magdadamdam o magagalit sa kanya si Jongin dahil sa pag-iwan niya dito.

Akala niya pa nga, haharangin siya nito next Monday at magsasabi ng masasamang words dahil sa pangho-ghost niya dito, so Kyungsoo mentally prepared himself that day in case na tumambad sa harap niya si Jongin bigla.

Pero natapos na lang ang araw nang wala siyang nakikitang ni isang anino ni Jongin, o kaya naman kung sinong related dito. Kahit friends nito, wala rin. Eitherway, doon din nagkaroon ng slight worries si Kyungsoo dahil baka iniiwasan naman siya nito. Hindi naman sa ine-expect niya na makikita niya si Jongin dahil actually, hindi naman niya ito laging nakikita since magkaiba naman sila ng program at mga kurso, maliban na lang talaga sa isang elective class nila. Pero para kay Kyungsoo, ang sketchy lang kasi talaga na ni isang bakas ni Jongin, wala siyang nakikita, eh samantalang may atraso siya dito. Napapaisip tuloy siya. Ito na ba ang tinatawag na calm before the storm?

Kagat kagat ang stick ng banana cue na binili niya, napag-isipan niya na umupo muna sa isang bench sa Sunken Garden. May 45 minutes pa siya para tumunganga para sa susunod niyang klase, at may 45 minutes din siya para namnamin 'yung banana cue na binili niya kani-kanina lang din.

Malayo ang tanaw, napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. Nararamdaman na niya ang nagsisimulang init at bagsik ng buwan ng Pebrero pero nagpapasalamat siya dahil hindi nawawala ang preskong simoy ng hangin na dumadampi sa balat niya ngayon. Ang refreshing lang sa kanya, para sa gradwaiting na katulad niya na stressed na stressed na sa acads niya dahil kailangan na niyang umayos ngayon at bumawi para masalba niya kung anumang nanganganib para naman maging officially road to Sablay na siya. Naisip niya, siya ngang medyo alanganin na, ganto na ka-stressed, paano pa kaya 'yung mga running for latin honor?

Dahil doon, bigla namang pumasok sa isip niya si Jongin. Oo nga pala, running for Magna ang isang 'yon, at Kyungsoo could just wish the same. Chos, or pwede rin. Pero alam naman kasi ni Kyungsoo ang dahilan bakit hindi niya mahabol ang ganon. Masyado siyang busy at talagang asikaso niya ang mga aktibidad niya sa labas ng unibersidad. Isa si Kyungsoo sa mga populasyon ng nasa college na basta pumapasa, kebs na 'yon. Hah.

Si Baekhyun, isa rin 'yun na running for latin honor. Aim kasi talaga ni Baekhyun na mag-Sablay nang dala-dala ang title ng pagiging Cum Laude. Kahit gaganun-ganun 'yun si Baekhyun, pagdating naman sa acads, sobrang laki ng ibubuga ng kaibigan niyang 'yon. Sa dami ba naman ng alam non.

Kyungsoo bites the last piece of his Banana Cue. Speaking of Baekhyun, ilang araw na rin silang hindi nakakapagkita. Bukod kasi sa magkaiba sila ng kurso, malamang ay busy ito sa mga kailangan nitong gawin na required sa program niya. Kyungsoo understands. Kahit siya rin naman. At saka isa pa, buti nga 'yun. Tahimik ang mundo. Walang madaldal sa tabi niya.

Busy pa siya mag-contemplate sa mga bagay bagay nang bigla namang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Agad na kinuha ito ni Kyungsoo at nang makita niya ang caller, napanguso na lang siya. Speaking of the devil nga naman.

"Hoy, Kyungsoo!" Pambungad na pambati sa kanya ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya nang sagutin niya ang tawag nito. "Nasan ka?"

"Dito lang, bakit?" Simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo at rinig naman niya ang pag-groan ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.

"Parang gago, tinatanong nang maayos eh!" Reklamo ng kaibigan niya. "Tapos na klase ko. Free ako for 1 hour, ano, g ka ba? Area 2 tayo!"

"'Yang mga paa mo, nangangati na naman," komento ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang irap pa. "Sorry ka, may klase na ako in 25 minutes."

"Ay, ganon?" Sagot ni Baekhyun, "Ditch mo na 'yan!"

Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, pero bago pa siya makasagot, mabilis na siyang inunahan ng kaibigan niya.

"Haha, joke! 'Di naman ako bad influence na kaibigan. Pero, ang bummer naman, Soo! Anong klase mo ba 'yan? Final na ba talaga na bawal i-ditch?"

"Alam mo, Baekhyun, demonyo ka." Inis na reply ni Kyungsoo. "Kahit anong paanyaya mo diyang impakta ka, hindi pwede. Mahalaga 'yun. J 200."

"J 200?" Rinig ni Kyungsoo 'yung pandidiri ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya nang inulit nito ang huling sinabi niya. "'Yan ba 'yung thesis kineme na?"

"Oo," tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo at umakto namang nasusuka si Baekhyun on the other line.

"Oh my god, 'yung thesis something na nirereklamo mo? Yucks talaga, goodluck Soo!" Parang tuwang tuwa pa si Baekhyun sa kalbaryo ng kaibigan niya base sa tono nito.

"Sana maka-Sablay ka," nang-aasar pang dagdag ni Baekhyun kaya naman sinagot na siya ni Kyungsoo.

"'Wag kang pakampante. May kilala akong Film major na nag-pitong taon sa Diliman, boba."

Kung nakikita lang ni Kyungsoo ang itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon, sigurado siyang ang itsura nito ay mukhang pato na naman dahil sa haba ng nguso nito ngayon.

"'Wag mo naman akong takutin nang ganyan!" Baekhyun nervously laughs. "Road to Sablay na talaga ako!"

"Sige na nga, sinasayang mo oras ko. See you never," balak na sanang ibaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag pero nangungulit pa si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya. Napabuga na lang ng hangin si Kyungsoo dahil sa kakulitan ng kaibigan niya.

"Hoy, Kyungsoo! Sandali lang naman!" Kahit wala sa tabi niya si Baekhyun at nasa kabilang linya ito, sa ilang taon na pagiging kaibigan niya dito, alam na alam at nai-imagine niya kung anong itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon.

"Bakit ba?" Halos iritado na niyang sagot. "Baekhyun ha, 'di porket tapos na 'yang klase mo ako naman babardagulin mo dito."

"Eto naman!" Himutok ni Baekhyun. "Ilang araw na tayong 'di nagkikita ah, 'di mo ako miss?"

"Hindi," diretso at pinal na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Bye."

"Teka lang, Kyungsoo!" Pahabol ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya at napairap na lang si Kyungsoo sa pwesto niya. Rold, pwede pa bang humingi ng birthday gift kahit tapos na ang birthday niya? Patience sana ang request niya, rold. Mahabang, mahabang pasensya.

"Ano ba, Kyungsoo, may sasabihin pa kasi ako eh!"

"Sabihin mo na, bilisan mo na." Nakapikit nang wika ni Kyungsoo.

"Ay, nakalimutan ko na pala," sagot nito na sinamahan pa ng hehehe kaya naman banas na banas na si Kyungsoo. Kahit kailan, ang lakas mang-inis ni Baekhyun. Umaabot sa Jupiter ang init ng ulo niya.

"Sa tingin mo naman, may napala ka sa pagsasayang ng oras ko?" Inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo pero sa halip na sumagot, natawa lang nang malakas si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.

For the nth time, binalak nang ibaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag pero mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na umaksyon si Baekhyun.

"By the way, my baby Soo. Bago mo ibaba, gusto ko lang ipaalam sayo na hinahanap ka pala ni Jongin kanina. Bye, bff."

And there's nothing Kyungsoo heard anymore but the sound of ended call.

Isa lang naman ang hiling ni Kyungsoo.

Rold cheesus, hindi na po ba talaga pwede magbago ng best friend?

* * *

Akala ni Kyungsoo, matiwasay niyang matatapos ang araw at makukumpleto ang isang linggo nang wala siyang pesteng nakikita who goes under the name Baekhyun. Pero the joke's on him dahil nang malapit na siya sa sakayan palabas ng campus, nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakatayo at talagang mukhang hinihintay siya sa mismong pwesto na 'yon.

"Kyungsoo, my babie!" Pagsisigaw ni Baekhyun nang makita siya nito. Malawak ang ngiti nito at parang excited na makita siya. Nakanguso naman siyang lumapit dito.

"Bakit ka nandito? Malayo building mo sa building ko ah," pambati ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya na agad namang nag-cling sa braso niya.

"Anong malayo! Isang kembot lang kaya!" Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun. High pitched din ang boses nito at Kyungsoo could just sigh sa kahyperan ng kaibigan niya. Amputa, naka-enervon ata 'tong haliparot na 'to.

"No, I mean, bakit ka nandito sa sakayan ko mismo? As if hinintay mo talaga ako," sagot ni Kyungsoo at turn naman ni Baekhyun para ngumuso ngayon dahil sa sagot ng best friend niya.

"Ano ka ba, akala mo naman may pangalan ka dito para maka-'ko' sa place na 'to! Title holder ka, gurl? Obvious naman na hinintay kita. Nukaba, kabisado ko na nga pasikot-sikot ng bituka mo, Kyungsoo! Alam ko kung saan ka sumasakay, at kabisado ko rin ang schedule mo!" Halos walang hingahan at dire-diretsong sagot ni Baekhyun. Tumataas-taas din ang kilay nito as if saying kay Kyungsoo na wala na siyang kawala sa kanya.

"Ew, the obsession." Kyungsoo mumbles at natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sinagot ng kaibigan niya.

"Kapal mo naman, 'di ako obsessed sayo 'no! Feeling 'to. 'Wag ka nga, iritado pa ako dun sa isang Prof namin. Grabe, kahapon pa 'yung happenings pero naloloka pa rin ako hanggang ngayon!" Himutok ni Baekhyun at puno ng kuryosidad namang tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya.

"Oh, gago bakit? Anyare?" Usisa ni Kyungsoo at bago sumagot si Baekhyun, bumuga muna ito ng isang malakas na hangin.

"Kasi naman, ganto 'yun," panimula ni Baekhyun at nag-ready naman si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang mahaba-habang daldal 'to ni Baekhyun with actions at sound effects pa. "Tangina kase, may ipapasa kasi kaming paper requirement sa isang subject namin, eh 'di siyempre known as strict 'yung Prof namin doon kaya naman kahit Tuesday pa 'yung deadline namin, majority na nag-pasa ng Monday kasi iba 'yung topak nung may sa demonyo na Prof na 'yun eh. Bigla biglang nagkakaroon ng amnesia?" At tumingin pa sa kanya si Baekhyun as if convincing him na may sa demonyo nga kung sino mang Prof ang tinutukoy nito. May pag-gestures din ang kaibigan niya.

"Tapos ayun nga! Edi marami-rami na nagpasa ano, para makasigurado lang, ganun? Siyempre, isa ako doon! Aba, iniingatan ko ang mga uno ko ano. Ako ang magtataguyod ng bandera ng mga baklang hamog," dagdag pa ni Baekhyun at strange naman siyang tinignan ni Kyungsoo pabalik kaya naman mabilis na dinagdagan ni Baekhyun ang mga sinasabi niya. "Siyempre, magkaiba tayo ng organisasyon, Soo. Kung ikaw baklang kanal, ako naman baklang hamog, sadyang naging magkakampi lang tayo noong nanggulo ang mga baklang apoy. 'Yung mga alagad ni Proffy, 'wag ka, ramdam at amoy ng gaydar ko ang bahagharing dugo ni Proffy," sabay hagikgik pa ni Baekhyun. Napairap naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa katarantaduhan ni Baekhyun. Bukod kasi sa walang kwenta ang analogy nito na katulad sa intro ng Avatar, lumalayo na rin ito sa topic. Kahit kailan talaga.

"First of all, may asawa at anak na 'yun si Sir JD, impakta ka," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Tsaka nasa 50+ na 'yun si Sir JD ah, 'wag mo na idamay sa kalandian mo naman diyan. May anak 'yun na ka-edad natin, 'yun ang paghinalaan mo. Anyway, ano ba, focus ka na nga sa kwento mo. Ano na 'yung sa Prof mo?"

Ngumuso naman si Baekhyun in return, "Malay mo naman 'yung kay Sir JD, diba? Pero ayun nga! Going back to my diabolical Prowrfessah," Baekhyun emphasizes the last two words with a British accent. "Ayun, lakas ng amats! Gagu, nung kina-Tuesday na at magpapasa na 'yung mga hindi pa nakakapag-pasa, biglang sinabi na tapos na raw pasahan? We were like, what the fohk, mehn? Selective amnesia ba 'yun?"

Lumingon-lingon naman si Kyungsoo sa paligid para makasiguradong walang ibang nakakarinig sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Mahirap na. Hindi rin naman kasi nila pwedeng pag-usapan sa loob ng jeep, although good thing na ay 'yung mga dumadaan ay puno, tas 'yung iba naman ay hindi nila destinasyon kaya stuck sila sa place na kinatatayuan nila at dun wantusawang nagku-kwento si Baekhyun.

"Gagoh," natatawang kwento ni Baekhyun. "Shookt sila ih! Tangina, sorry rold talaga pero natawa ako sa mga mukha nung blockmates ko nung sabi nung Prof namin na tapos na pasahan at saka hindi na raw siya tatanggap. Gago naman kasi, ano 'yun? Pero siyempre, kinalaunan din, naawa ako sa kanila at saka we stood for what is right, ano!" Daldal pa ni Baekhyun. "Tapos eto na nga 'yung nakakatawa pero nakakainis na part, Soo. Pinagpipilitan niya na sinabi niyang deadline is Monday, pero Tuesday naman talaga! Lahat na kami sinasabi Tuesday 'yung usapan, pero siya pinagpipilitan niya na Monday talaga. Gagi, ang taas ng pride! Leo ka, gurl?" Dire-diretsong sabi ni Baekhyun with exaggerated expressions pa. "Tangina kasi niyang mga Leo na 'yan, ang taas ng pride! Anyway, mukha namang hindi Leo 'yung Prof namin na 'yun. Perfectionist eh, very Aquarius ampota."

Natampal na lang ni Kyungsoo ang noo niya dahil sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun. Amputa naman kasi, ang daming patalastas at pasikot-sikot. Hindi na lang i-straight to the point.

"Edi ayun nga 'no, ang tigas ng bungo ni Prof. Aba, dahil 'di niya matanggap na talo siya, tinawag niya pa 'yung paborito niyang estudyante!"

Pagkasabi ni Baekhyun noon, mabilis naman niyang tinapunan ng makabuluhang tingin si Kyungsoo at nang mapansin ng kaibigan niya ang titig niya rito, tinaasan siya nito ng kilay.

"Problema mo?"

"Wala!" Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun. "'Di ko na sasabihin pangalan kasi baka manginig na ang tumbong mo diyan pero ayun nga, tinawag niya si Mr. Nice Guy, tapos the thing is, akala ata nun kakampihan siya pero newsflash, honey! Nasa side namin si Mr. Nice Guy! Pero puta, ayaw patalo ni titser. Talagang pinagpilitan niya 'yung point niya pa rin," nakairap na tapos ni Baekhyun. "Ayun, hanggang ngayon badtrip pa rin ako."

"Eh bakit kasi nababadtrip ka eh nakapasa ka naman na? I mean, okay lang naman mabadtrip ka for inequality and injustice pero parang mas affected ka pa kesa dun sa mga hindi pa nakakapagpasa?" Asik ni Kyungsoo pero lumagpas din agad ang tingin niya sa likod ni Baekhyun nang makita niya ang jeep na papalapit na sa kinatatayuan nila. Sakto, mukhang walang masyadong sakay kaya hindi masikip. Not that na lagi namang masikip ang mga jeep sa Diliman, sadyang may pagkamaarte lang si Baekhyun at ayaw nito ng masyadong matao talaga sa paligid niya. For Kyungsoo naman, there are times na nagiging cause ng asthma attack niya, although rarely lang naman.

"Paano naman kasi!" Malakas na himutok ni Baekhyun. "Kasama si Sehun dun sa second batch na hindi pa nakakapagpasa. Duh? Kawawa naman baby ko! Kaya isa ako dun sa mga nagpupumilit at nakikipaglaban na Tuesday 'yung sinabi ni DiaboliProf na deadline. Kawawa naman baby ko, duh, a requirement is a requirement! Laking loss nun if ever. 'Di pwede, dapat sabay namin na dadalhin sa graduation rites namin ang salitang Cum.." napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. ".. Laude. Cum Laude kasi 'yun, Kyungsoo! Utak mo na naman!"

"Tama naman pronunciation mo kaya okay lang naman naiisip ko? Unless you wanted to intend it in a different way," Kyungsoo answers with a shrug. "Umuwi na tayo, ayan na 'yung jeep. Nagrereklamo na tenga ko, sawa na raw sila marinig boses mo." At tinulak-tulak pa ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun palakad at papasok sa jeep nang makalapit na ito sa kanila.

Nang makaupo naman na sila, naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pag-pitlag ni Baekhyun at nagtataka naman siyang tumingin dito.

"Ano na naman?"

"Gagi, na-realize ko lang kasi bigla na dalawang araw na akong 'di nire-replyan ni Sehun," nakangusong sambit ng kaibigan niya. "Bakit kaya, Soo? Pangit ba ako?"

"'Yan na naman siya, tatanong-tanong tapos mabu-butthurt kapag sinagot ko," nakairap na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Ba't ka ba kasi asadong-asado diyan kay Sehun?"

"Ingay mo naman! Asado lang, Soo. Kapag asadong-asado, iba na 'yun. Lamog na siopao na 'yun, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says with a pout.

"Eh ano bang update sa inyo?" Kyungsoo asks, at mabilis na sumagot si Baekhyun.

"Developing pa lang. Nade-develop pa lang siya sakin."

Natawa naman nang malakas si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Amputa, puno pa ng confidence na sinabi ni Baekhyun 'yun ah.

"You really said it with your whole chest," Kyungsoo mimics sa isang stan twt language.

"Gago, totoo 'yan. Nukaba, feel na feel ko na maco-convince ko na si Proffy na si Sehun maging partner ko sa research paper natin! Ugh, naalala ko na naman tuloy 'yang lintek na elective na 'yan! Hoy, Kyungsoo," siniko ni Baekhyun ang binata. "Comm Res sa Sat, ah? Subukan mong umabsent na gaga ka. Like I said, kailangan mong ma-witness kung paano kami magiging partner ni Sehun. Watch me."

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at diretsong tumingin sa kaibigan niya, "Wow naman, pano mo maco-convince si Sir JD na maging partner kayo ni Sehun, aber?"

"Duh," Baekhyun answers sassily. "Bababaan ko scores ko para pansamantala na matanggal ako bilang top performer sa klase niya. Wee," natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Gago, seryoso 'yan?" Halos 'di makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Tangina mo, isa-sakripisyo mo scores mo para lang maka-partner 'yun? Wow ah, akala ko ba ayaw mo bumagsak 'yang mga uno mo?"

"'Di ko naman hahayaan 'yun ano!" Defensive na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Basta, akong bahala. Diskarte ko 'to, para sa pag-iibigan namin ni Sehun Oh."

"Grabe, alam ko sobrang grade conscious mo dahil simula nung freshmen tayo, CS ka na. Sobrang allergic mo nga sa 1.75 o dos eh. Pero, seryoso? Gagawin mo 'yan para kay Sehun? Tangina, I want to disown you so bad." Saad ni Kyungsoo at napanguso naman si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya.

"Parang gago, Kyungsoo! Ano ba, ang sama mo sakin. Kakakita nga lang natin ngayon eh. Kailan pa ba huling kita natin? Last week pa! Tapos binabaan mo pa ako ng telepono nung isang araw. Porket sinabihan lang kita na hinahanap ka ni Jongin nun," himutok ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya habang naghihintay sila ng jeep na sasakyan nila.

Lumingon naman si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi nito, kasama na doon ang binanggit na pangalan ni Baekhyun.

"Ang kapal mo? Ikaw bigla biglang nagbaba nang walang pasabi. Tingin mo naman nakakapanginig 'yung sinabi mo?"

Tumawa nang pagak si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, "Ay, ako ba? Gago 'to, wala man lang epekto sayo na hinanap ka ni Jongin? Totoo ka ba? Eh 'di ba,crush mo 'yun?"

Inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. "Parang tanga, Baekhyun. Ingay mo."

"Pero ayun nga kasi, curious ako ba't ka hinahanap nun? Gagsti, nagulat ako nang lumapit sakin 'yun ah! Sabi sabi niya pa," Baekhyun clears his throat at ni-ready ang sarili niya bago umarte sa paggaya ng boses ni Jongin. "Hello, ikaw si Baekhyun diba? Pwede ko bang tanungin kung nasaan si Kyungsoo? Pakshet!" Baekhyun exclaims. "Ang lakas ng dating, badette! Kung 'di lang ako pinana ni Kupido kay Sehun, baka naging crush ko rin 'yan si Jongin. Rapbeh, haha!" Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nahihiya namang inilibot ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa loob ng jeep para tignan kung sino pang nakakarinig sa mga kadaldalan ni Baekhyun at to be honest, kahit kailan, nakakahiya talaga kasama si Baekhyun dahil sa lakas ng bunganga nito at kadaldalan na rin. Halos buong barangay na makarinig sa mga kinukwento niya.

"Uy, ano na? Tinatanong kita. Ba't ka hinahanap ni Jongin kako?" Paniniko ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya na wala ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Ha?" Balik tanong ni Kyungsoo at napairap na lang si Baekhyun.

"Ang sabi ko, ba't ka hinahanap ni Jongin nung Tuesday? Bakit may development na agad relationship niyo? Bakla ka, ginayuma mo na 'yun si Jongin ng BA Film 'no?!"

"Baekhyun!" Halos paimpit na sigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun dahil sinigaw talaga nito 'yung huling sinabi niya. Bukod pa doon, may ilang mga tao sa jeep and who knows na isa sa mga 'to nakakakilala kay Jongin? Lalo na't medyo sikat pa nga ito in their college.

"Bakit?" Oblivious na tanong ni Baekhyun. "Oh my god, don't tell me guilty ka?"

"Hindi, de puta ka," Kyungsoo answers. "Bawasan mo nga 'yang volume ng boses mo, napaka-eskandaloso mo kahit kailan."

Baekhyun shrugs, "Not my fault nakikinig sila ah. Anyway, pakiramdam ko talaga may tinatago ka sakin eh. 'Di ba kayo 'yung partner ni Jongin para sa term paper ni Proffy? So, nag-uusap nga kayo!" Baekhyun says with a snap of his finger. "Ano na, anong status? Anong ganap? Anong happenings!"

Kyungsoo grunts, "Walang meron samin. Simula nung Saturday, hindi na kami nakapag-usap. Hello, as if naman ako magfi-first move?"

"Ay ganon?" Baekhyun replies at ngumiwi pa ito. "Ang hina mo naman, Kyungsoo! Parang tanga, manok pa naman kita. Eto na 'yun, chance mo na sa crush mo. Aba, hindi ka araw-araw makakakita at grab ng opportunity na katulad ni Jongin Kim, 'no."

Kinibit lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga balikat niya. Hindi na rin siya nakasagot pa dahil bigla na namang pumasok sa isip niya 'yung last encounter niya kay Jongin. Actually, nawawala na nga sa isip niya dahil sa dami ng ginagawa niya na rin. Pero eto naman si Baekhyun, sige sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ni Jongin, kaya naman walang choice si Kyungsoo kung hindi maalala kung anong nangyari nung Sabado.

"Lam mo ba baks, chika ko sayo," mayamaya'y panimula na naman ni Baekhyun. "'Yun si Junmyeon pala, may gusto kay Irene. 'Yung partner ni Sehun? Kaya g rin siya na mag-switch kami ng partners. Pero hula ko lang ah. Medyo halata kasi? Sa totoo lang, 'di ko alam bakit ayaw niya kapartner si Sehun eh, or kapartner ni Irene si Sehun. Hindi naman sinasabi ni Junmyeon sa akin. Basta raw, awkward sa kanya na makita 'yung dalawa. Bakit kaya?"

'Di naman maiwasang inis na mapatingin ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na kasalukuyang nakalagay pa ang daliri sa baba nito as if may conspiracy theory itong naiisip.

"'Yan lang iniisip mo sa buong araw?"

"Huy, hindi ah!" Defensive na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Marami naman akong pinagkakaabalahan araw araw! Sadyang naisip ko lang 'yun talaga. Nagtataka lang ako? Kasi sa totoo lang, mukha namang close si Junmyeon at Sehun? Since tropa nga silang tatlo ni Jongin, ano. Wait, baka naman si Junmyeon at Irene? Pero ewan ko ah, 'di ko lang talaga alam, 'di ko sure pero parang hindi ganun ka-close si Junmyeon kay Sehun? Ay, ewan! Sumasakit utak ko sa kanila."

"Buti naman at na-realize mong napakamalisyoso mo sa part na yan," ismid ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Pero hindi siya nito pinansin at tuloy tuloy lang sa pagdaldal sa kanya.

"Going back sa kinu-kwento ko kanina, masarap kaya ulam ni Mr. Nice Guy kanina? Grabe 'yung heroine act niya kahapon, solid," natatawang kwento ni Baekhyun. "Sana masarap ang almusal niya araw araw."

"Baka naman 'yang Mr. Nice Guy na sinasabi mo ang papalit kay Sehun ah?" Kaswal na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun nang parang gago as if napaka-ridiculous ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit naman ako magkakagusto kay Mr. Nice Guy, eh sayo nakatadhana 'yun?"

Hindi naman narinig ni Kyungsoo ang panghuling sinabi ni Baekhyun dahil sakto na tumigil 'yung jeep at may mga bagong sumakay na maiingay.

Nilingon niya ulit si Baekhyun para ipaulit 'yung sinabi nito, "Ha? Anong sabi mo, Baekhyun?"

"Wala," mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun at inis na umismid. "Nubayan, bottomesa na nga, bingi pa!"

"Gago, hindi naman ako 'yung nakipag-jerjer sa—"

"Tangina ka, Kyungsoo! Sige, ituloy mo 'yan!"

Kyungsoo raises a brow kay Baekhyun and made that face as if siya ang nagwagi. Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun at dinilaan pa siya pagkatapos.

Grabe, si Baekhyun na ata ang pinakang-isip bata na nakilala niya.

Isa lang naman ang hiling ni Kyungsoo.

Rold cheesus, hindi na po ba talaga pwede magbago ng best friend?

* * *

Saturday came at gahol na gahol si Kyungsoo dahil hindi magkalayo ang time interval ng isang klase niya at 'yung sumunod which is Comm Res. Pawisan siyang dumating sa room nila at kahit na sa unahan ang matik na pwesto nila ni Baekhyun, mas pinili niya na umupo sa bandang likod kung saan may electric fan. Wala siyang pake sa matik na seating arrangements o kung ano man, gusto niya magpatuyo ng pawis at walang makakapigil sa kanya.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal at tsaka niya nakita si Baekhyun na dumating na sa room nila. Tulad niya, pawisan din itong dumating, at Kyungsoo bets na same case sila ni Baekhyun ngayon. Mukhang nagmadali makarating si Baekhyun dahil tulad niya, may klase rin ito before Comm Res at konti lang ang interval ng time ng schedule niya for this day.

Kita naman ni Kyungsoo kung paanong matik na nilibot ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya sa buong room nang makitang wala si Kyungsoo sa spot nila last week. Sakto naman na napunta sa kanya ang tingin ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki pa nga ang mata nito at takang tinignan siya as if asking bakit sa likod siya nakaupo. Nakita naman niya na papunta na sana si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya nang bigla namang pumasok si Sir JD kaya naman nagmamadali na umupo ang lahat pati na rin si Baekhyun so no choice siya kung hindi sa unahan pumwesto.

Nang makaupo na sila, nilingon siya ni Baekhyun at nakasimangot ito, halata rin sa mukha nito ang pagrereklamo dahil hindi sila magkatabi. Kyungsoo just shrugged his shoulder in return bago tuluyang ifinocus ang attention niya kay Sir JD.

Shet, mukhang badtrip si Sir JD for this day ah. Kitang-kita at ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang itim na chakra na pumapalibot sa Professor nila ngayon.

"Good afternoon," Sir JD simply greets them bago lumampas ang tingin nito sa may pinto. "At sayo rin, Mr. Kim—" naningkit ang mata ni Sir JD as if naninigurado ito sa nakikita niya. "— at sayong comrade rin na si Mr. Oh."

"Sorry po, we're late," the newcomer apologetically says pagkatapos nito pumasok sa room, and for the first time ever in a week, nakita niya ulit si Jongin.

Sa tabi nito ay si Sehun, na tumango at ngumiti lang rin apologetically.

"No, no, it's okay. Pasok pa naman kayo sa 15 minute remark," Sir JD stoically replies. "Sige na, umupo na kayo."

Jongin pats Sehun's back as if signaling him at naglakad na sila papunta sa.. wait, tabi ni Kyungsoo?

"Hi," Jongin greets Kyungsoo with a soft smile bago nito nilagay ang bag niya sa upuan at saka umupo. Sa tabi naman nito ay si Sehun din na umupo na at with ever strict and right posture.

Hindi naman ikakaila ni Kyungsoo na nagulat siya sa pagbati ni Jongin sa kanya. It's like a flash din na bigla na lang pumasok sa utak niya 'yung last incident nila ni Jongin. Tuloy, hindi niya alam kung anong ire-react niya but it's too late dahil Jongin just shrugged his shoulders nang makita siya nitong walang reaksyon at nakatitig lang sa kanya.

Amp, baka isipin ni Jongin na napaka-maldita naman niya.

Halos lagpas isa't kalahating oras na ang lumipas sa buong klase nang inexcuse ni Sir JD ang sarili niya, may sasagutin lang daw itong emergency call. Paglabas ni Sir JD, parang automatic na mga bubuyog ang lahat at nag-ingay. Kasama na rin si Sehun na kumislot sa upuan niya at nilingon 'yung katabi niyang si Jongin.

"Kai, g ka? Hangout kasama sila Gab later," Sehun inquires pagkatapos nitong sikuhin si Jongin.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin at takang nilingon si Sehun, "Gab from STEM boys?"

"Oo, gagi. Mga SHS tropapits natin from USTe?" Reply ni Sehun na kumunot din ang noo. "Parang gago, may amnesia ka na?"

"May contact ka pa pala sa mga 'yun?" Jongin asks at natawa naman si Sehun.

"Oo, gago. 'Di naman ako katulad mo na routine na ang mag-leave sa GC kapag tapos na school year at lilipat na ng school," natatawang sagot ni Sehun. "Nag-set sila eh, mamaya raw. Usual tambayan. G ka ba? Kasama naman si Lay!"

"Oh, akala ko ba Lay's for good na sa Cali? He went home? Since when? Where's he now?" Pabalik na tanong ni Jongin.

"Nasa ADMU, pre," lumakas ang tawa ni Sehun. "Gago, akala ko he’s good na with his chicas dun sa Cali. Eh etong si gago, may gf pala sa Ateneo, 'di maiwan, ayun. 'Di kinaya ang LDR. Umuwi. Gf over Cali ang bonak."

"Tangina," sambit ni Jongin. "How about Kris? Wala? Still in Brent?"

"Oo, stay si gago dun."

"Eh how 'bout Taem?"

"Nasa SG, nandun business nila eh. Iba talaga 'pag tagapagmana," Sehun laughs.

"May balak pa raw umuwi?"

"Aba malay ko," inis at nakukulitan na na sagot ni Sehun. "Tanginang 'to, daming tanong. Sasama ka ba o hindi?"

Sasagot pa sana si Jongin kaso bigla nang pumasok si Sir JD kaya naman tumahimik ang klase at umayos silang lahat sa pagkakaupo. Kasama si Kyungsoo na kahit maayos naman talaga ang upo niya, eh siyempre, hindi talaga biro ang itim na chakra ni Sir JD kaya no choice siya talaga kundi ayusin ang sarili niya.

Rinig naman ni Kyungsoo ang palihim na pangungulit ni Sehun kay Jongin. For the past hours, wala namang usap na namagitan sa kanila ni Jongin kaya reserved na reserved ang laway ni Kyungsoo. Pero, rinig niya ang mga pinagkukwentuhan ng dalawa niyang katabi. At, well, what can he say? Mga burgis talaga itong mga katabi niya. Well, siguro hindi si Sehun kasi middle middle lang, ganun. Pero base sa naririnig niya, mukhang burgis at bigatin 'yung mga tropa nila ni Jongin.

In the midst of Sir JD's discussion, kita ni Kyungsoo na siniko ulit ni Sehun si Jongin pero diretso itong nakatingin kay Sir Jongdae para hindi sila mahalata. Tinignan naman ni Jongin si Sehun.

"Ano, g ka ba?" Pabulong na tanong ni Sehun habang nakatingin pa rin sa harap at umaaktong nakikinig. Kinibit naman ni Jongin ang balikat niya bilang sagot at hindi na nagsalita pa.

Pero lumipas ang mga minuto nang nangungulit pa rin si Sehun kaya naman slight na nainis na si Jongin at nagulat si Kyungsoo na imbis na kay Sehun, sa kanya humarap sa kanya si Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, right?"

"Huh?"

Nagtataka na tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Teka, may na-miss ba siyang sinabi ni Jongin at hindi niya maintindihan ang pinaparating nito?

"Diba you said na need na mamaya 'yung first part ng proposal for our research paper, diba?"

Diretsong nakatitig sa kanya si Jongin na tila may pinapahiwatig ito, at doon naman napako 'yung tingin niya kay Sehun na naghihintay rin sa sasabihin niya.

Ah, mukhang kinu-kuntsaba siya ni Jongin ah.

"Ah.. oo?" Simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo pero deep inside, nagtataka na talaga siya. Samantalang parang victory naman 'yun kay Jongin dahil pumilantik pa ito ng daliri bago tumingin kay Sehun.

"See? Kulit mo eh. I'll finish my part, bro. Nakakahiya naman kay Kyungsoo. Can't attend, later. Sorry," Jongin says with a timid smile and a short shrug kay Sehun na nag-scoff lang. Mas lalo namang lumaki ang ngisi ni Jongin at humarap ulit kay Kyungsoo.

"Thanks, Kyungsoo," Jongin smiles at him at tinapik pa nito ang balikat niya as a sign of gratitude. Nilapit din ni Jongin ang katawan nito sa kanya at bumulong. "I'm feeling lazy as fuck eh, sorry nadamay pa kita. 'Wag ka na lang maingay kay Sehun, baka umiyak 'yan eh. On repeat na naman sa playlist niyan Crying Over You ni Honne."

'Di naman naiwasan ni Kyungsoo na mapatawa dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin. Sasagot pa sana siya at sasabihin na okay lang nang biglang magsalita sa harap sa Sir JD.

"'Yung nasa likod, baka naman gusto niyong ibahagi kung ano 'yang pinag-uusapan niyo?"

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na tumahimik ang lahat at 'yung iba naman ay automatic na lumingon sa likod. Walang iba kundi sa kanila ni Jongin, na nakadikit pa rin ang katawan sa kanya.

Ampota, war flashbacks ng high school ang linyahan ni Sir JD ah.

Kyungsoo just clamped his lips samantalang si Jongin naman ay apologetic na ngumiti bago nag-proceed si Sir JD sa dini-discuss niya sa harap. Pumako rin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na nakatingin sa kanya habang nanlalaki rin ang mata as if 'di makapaniwala na nahuli sila sa ganong sitwasyon ni Jongin. Shet, mukhang mahabang paliwanagan ito kay Baekhyun mamaya. Napaka-malisyoso pa naman ang kaibigan niya.

Hindi naman nagtagal at natapos na rin 'yung klase, at nagmamadali na tumayo si Kyungsoo kasabay ng iba. Pero bago pa siya tuluyang makalayo sa pwesto niya ay lumapit sa kanya si Jongin. Sa likod nito ay si Sehun na nakasukbit ang bag sa isang balikat lang nito.

"Kyungsoo," tawag sa kanya ng binata at na-stuck naman si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya. "Sorry pala sa kanina, nadamay ka pa dahil sakin." Ramdam naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagiging apologetic ni Jongin base sa tono ng boses nito.

"Ah, hindi, wala 'yun," simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Actually.." nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi niya nang maalala niya ang insidente sa kanila ni Jongin noong nakaraang Sabado. Oo nga pala, bakit ba si Jongin ang nagso-sorry eh siya ang may atraso dito?

Mukhang naghihintay si Jongin sa kung anumang sasabihin niya kaya itinuloy ni Kyungsoo iyon. "Actually, ano.. ako dapat mag-sorry. 'Yung nangyari nung Saturday, sorry. 'Di ko naman sinasadya, may emergency lang kasi talagang dumating eh."

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Jongin as if remembering kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo, at nang maalala na niya ito, natawa siya at mabilis na umiling.

"Oo nga pala, you left me alone dun sa Mall," natatawang sambit ni Jongin. "Well, wala naman na sakin 'yun, Kyungsoo. Pero sige, ayan, quits na tayo ah? Nakabawi na ako," nakangisi na saad ni Jongin.

"'Di ka ba galit?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. "I mean.. diba, normal lang na magalit? Iniisip ko nga, baka gusto mo na magpalit ng partner."

Tinitigan siya ng diretso ni Jongin sa mata, "Is there any reason para palitan kita?"

Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo pero inunahan na siya ng binata sa harap niya.

"Tsaka, I'm not mad. Hindi naman ako nagalit. It's really fine," nakangiting wika ni Jongin sa kanya. "Basta ayan ah, quits na tayo."

Itinango ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at tipid na sumagot, "Thanks."

Ngumiti sa kanya si Jongin, "By the way, about our paper. Is it fine if we schedule a meetup this Monday?"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Hi, Kyungsoo."

Hindi na narinig pa ni Kyungsoo ang huling sinabi ni Jongin dahil sa natabunan ito ng mga boses ng tumawag sa kanya. Yes, mga. And he means — ay si Baekhyun na papunta na sa gawi niya, at 'yung isa naman ay si Sehun na tumabi kay Jongin.

Talagang sabay pa siyang tinawag ni Baekhyun at Sehun. Dear tadhana, o kupido, o kung sino mang anghel ang designated para sa mga pag-ibig thingz, pinapasabi ni Kyungsoo na ang korni mo naman.

"Hi. Sehun," maikling pakilala ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo na naglahad din ng kamay. Tinanggap naman ni Kyungsoo 'yon at nagpakilala na rin.

"Kyungsoo."

Saka niya naramdaman na may nag-cling na sa kaliwang braso niya, at sino pa nga bang gagawa non? Si Baekhyun at Baekhyun lang.

"Hi, Soo," kindat sa kanya ng kaibigan niya bago humarap sa dalawang binata na nakatayo sa harap nila. "Hi, blockmates!"

Natawa naman si Jongin, "Hi, Baekhyun."

"Uy, nice, kilala mo pala ako," medyo gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Sabagay, blockmate niyo rin naman ako."

"Yeah.. wala namang hindi nakakakilala sayo," nakangiting sagot ni Sehun at naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagdiin ng hawak ni Baekhyun sa braso niya. Ampota, ang rupok naman.

Baekhyun and Sehun exchanged smiles lang, tapos inexcuse rin ni Baekhyun 'yung sarili niya dahil may tumawag sa kanya. Lumayo naman ito ng konti lang sa kanila at doon naman nalipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na pasimpleng nagmamasid lang. Remembering na may sinasabi si Jongin sa kanya kanina, tinawag niya ulit ito.

"Ano nga 'yung sinasabi mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin and the male smiles at him before answering.

"Ah, it's about our meetup? For our research paper. If it's fine sayo."

"Kyungsoo, matagal ka pa?" Lumalapit na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Hindi," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at mabilis na umiling.

"Kyungsoo?" Biglang pukaw ni Jongin sa kanya. Oo nga pala, hinihintay ni Jongin ang sagot niya. Dahil doon at sa panic na rin ay sunod-sunod na tumango si Kyungsoo.

"Oo naman, sige. Available naman ako." Tipid siyang nakangiti na sinuklian din ng ngiti ni Jongin.

"Alright, I'll message you na lang. See you next week, Kyungsoo." At sumaludo pa si Jongin sa kanya as if it's his way of saying good riddance.

Mukhang walang balak na umalis sila Jongin sa pwesto nila hangga't hindi sila umaalis ni Baekhyun so nauna na si Kyungsoo na magpaalam din.

"Take care." Pahabol ni Jongin, and Baekhyun just smiles at Jongin then winks at the taller lad.

And when Kyungsoo says taller lad, yes, he meant Sehun. Sehun lang talaga.

Grabe, minsan talaga ang sarap magpa-ambon ng kakapalan ng mukha galing kay Baekhyun.

Nang makalayo na sila, kinurot ni Baekhyun ang braso niya.

"Gaga ka, magkwento ka sakin."

Kyungsoo sighs. Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya.

* * *

It was Sunday morning nang matanggap ni Kyungsoo ang notification na Jongin sent him a friend request sa Facebook. Of course, kahit alam niya na he's not supposed to be surprised dahil talaga nga naman na hahanap ng way si Jongin para ma-contact siya (yes, si Jongin talaga ang hahanap dahil ganda siya), eh he still couldn't help but be surprised and a little overwhelmed nang makita niya ang pangalan ni Jongin sa listahan ng mga friend requests sa kanya.

Siyempre, hindi naman ide-deny ni Kyungsoo na in-stalk niya ang wall ni Jongin. As usual, gwapo ito sa profile picture niya. Akala ni Kyungsoo eh isa 'yun sa mga photoshoot niya, not until he clicked it at nakita niya ang comment ni Junmyeon na asking for credits. Mukhang si Junmyeon ang photographer ng tropa nila.

In the midst of his nalilibang moment habang binabasa ang ibang mga comments sa profile picture ni Jongin, bigla namang aksidenteng napindot ni Kyungsoo ang like button. For a moment, nag-freeze lang siya at nakatitig lang sa screen ng cellphone niya, wondering kung babawiin niya ba 'yung like o papalitan ng ibang reaction.

Sa huli, mas pinili niya 'yung una at binawi 'yung like. Ayaw naman niyang magmukhang feeling close kung magre-react agad siya sa profile nito. Mukha rin namang offline si Jongin kaya tiwala siya na hindi nito nakita kung anumang ginawa niya. Tinigil na rin ni Kyungsoo ang pag-stalk at baka kung ano pang mapindot niya. Mahirap na, ma-label pa siyang stalker ni Jongin (which is true, by the way).

Sa buong Sunday, wala lang ginawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi ibabad ang sarili niya sa Netflix. Actually, nagui-guilty siya kapag wala siyang ginagawa, dahil hangga't maaari talaga, he doesn't do leisure time. Pero sigurado naman na siya na wala na siyang gagawin pa sa araw na 'yon kaya naman ginamit niya ang Netflix account ni Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang, dakilang sabit din siya, pero 'wag kayo, naka-pangalan na sa kanya 'yung isang screen sa account ni Baekhyun. Reserved para sa kanya lang. Oha, 'di niyo kaya. Iba ang level ng pagsabit niya.

Tsaka niya naman naalala ang research paper nila para sa klase ni Sir JD. Pero hindi naman niya alam kung paano magsisimula since wala pa naman silang napag-uusapan ni Jongin. Hindi naman siya 'yung tipo na magfi-first move. Opo, mataas talaga ang pride niya kahit pa crush na niya ang pinag-uusapan dito.

Sakto naman na parang dininig ng kung sino mang anghel ang hiling niya dahil in the midst of his Lucifer marathon and fanboying kay Mazikeen, bigla namang nag-pop up sa screen niya ang message sa kanya ni Jongin.

Kung ine-expect niyo na ipau-pause ni Kyungsoo ang pinapanood niya para lang mag-reply kay Jongin, pwes, tama kayo. Agad niyang nireplyan ang message ni Jongin — which is a plain _"Hi, Kyungsoo"_ with a period. Ano ba 'to si Jongin, napaka-formal naman.

Nag-usap sila ni Jongin at kasama na doon ang mutual agreement nila na title ng term paper nila. Apart doon, ay some random things like and of course, ang hindi mawawala na "Kumain ka na?" which is galing kay Jongin.

Jongin said na he'll just call Kyungsoo in regards with their meetup, basta around daw 8-9 am at pumayag naman si Kyungsoo doon. Of course, hiningi ni Jongin ang number niya and when Kyungsoo asked Jongin for his, the latter said na he'll just surprise Kyungsoo so hindi na siya nangulit.

Nagtapos ang convo nila with Kyungsoo's last reply na ":)". Sorry naman daw, kailangan niya pa kasing tapusin ang Lucifer marathon niya.

Nang magsawa na siya, inihagis niya sa kama niya palayo sa kanya ang cellphone niya pero mukhang ayaw magpa-hiwalay sa kanya ng cellphone niya dahil nag-ring naman ito.

Walang pagdadalawang isip na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya at sinagot ang tawag nang walang tingin tingin sa pangalan ng caller. Dahil sino ba naman ang tatawag sa kanya liban sa isang tao? Wala. Confident si Kyungsoo doon.

"Jongin." Malalim ang boses ni Kyungsoo at at marahan ang pagtawag niya sa pangalan ng nasa kabilang linya.

"Huh? Anong Jongin? Kyungsoo, si Minseok 'to. Sorry, new number ko pala ‘to."

Napapitlag si Kyungsoo sa pagkakaupo niya at dali-daling tinignan ang pangalan ng caller niya, at isa ngang nagsusumigaw na Minseok ang bumungad sa screen niya. Nakagat naman ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya. Ano ba naman 'yan, shet. Na-wow mali siya dun ah.

"Uy, Minseok," mabilis na bawi ni Kyungsoo. Umayos na rin siya sa pagkakaupo niya. "Bakit ka tumawag?"

"I'll just remind you tungkol sa meeting bukas. Monday, 8 am," diretsong sagot ni Minseok. "Bawal ka umabsent this time."

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, "'Di ko naman nakakalimutan 'yun ah. Tsaka 'di naman ako totally umabsent last week, humabol naman ako last minute."

"Kyungsoo, ikaw ang leader, baka nakakalimutan mo." Paalala ni Minseok sa kanya. "Tsaka, technically, umabsent ka na rin nung huling meeting, since you missed a lot in those hours. Isa pa na last minute ka na nagsabi. Mahalaga 'yun, Soo."

"Oo na, oo na," Kyungsoo gives up. Wala naman talaga siyang planong umabsent. Isa pa, alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kahalaga 'yung meetings ng org nila. Lalo na't siya pa ang leader. "'Di naman ako aabsent. Ano ba, bihira lang naman ako umabsent ah."

Tumawa sa kabilang linya si Minseok, "Alam ko. Sinasabi ko lang. Bukas ah? 8 pm. Bawal umabsent, at bawal ma-late. Inindian mo na nga kami last week eh."

"Minseok.." Kyungsoo says in a distinct tone kaya naman mas lalong natawa sa kabilang linya si Minseok.

"Joke lang! Pero seryoso nga, Soo. Bawal. See you tomorrow!" At mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na binaba ni Minseok ang tawag. Baka natakot kay Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighs.

Hindi pa naman siguro bukas agad ang schedule ng meetup nila ni Jongin. Isa pa, hindi rin niya ulit pwede indianin 'yung org niya. Ayaw naman niyang lumabas na iresponsableng leader.

Kyungsoo throws a one last glance sa phone niya in hope for an unknown number to appear bago ipinikit ang mga mata niya.

* * *

Monday came at wala pang alas otso ay nasa campus na si Kyungsoo. Hindi rin naman nagtagal at unti-unti nang dumating lahat ng orgmates niya sa meeting place nila.

Nang makita siya ni Minseok, lumawak ang ngiti nito at kinindatan pa siya. Kita naman ni Kyungsoo kung paanong 'yung ilang sa mga froshies at sophomores ay natigilan nang makita si Minseok. Paano ba naman, 'yung outfit nito ay medyo punk na mababa ang neckline. Kita ang dibdib nito, may piercings, at naka-man bun ang buhok nito — in which as far as Kyungsoo knows ay blond, pero mukhang kaka-dye lang ulit nito dahil black na ito ngayon. Hindi naman ikakaila ni Kyungsoo na ang gwapo sa paningin ni Minseok ngayon, pero malayo sa mga normal na pormahan niya.

Salubong ang kilay na tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Minseok nang tumabi ito sa kanya, as if judging Minseok dahil sa damit nito. Naramdaman naman ni Minseok ang pagtataka ni Kyungsoo kaya natawa ito.

"Ano namang ganap at ganyan pormahan mo?" Pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo at mas lalong natawa si Minseok. Lumapit pa ito sa kanya at bumulong.

"Trap para sa mga freshies," natatawang bulong nito at kumindat pa sa kanya kaya naman sinikuhan siya ni Kyungsoo. Nag-wince naman si Minseok. "Joke lang! May filming kami mamaya after this meeting kaya ganto na suot ko."

"Gago ka, tirador ka talaga ng mga freshmen," ismid ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Himas rehas pa gusto mo eh."

"Bunganga mo naman, Kyungsoo. Aga aga eh. Tsaka as if may menor naman sa mga freshmen? Tsaka, clarification din. Ako ang hinahabol—" Minseok says with a shrug at inemphasize pa ang susunod na sinabi nito with quotation marks gesture. "—hindi naghahabol."

"Kadiri ka pa rin," Kyungsoo comments at narinig naman niya ang pagbulong ni Minseok ng 'attitude' bago nalipat ang atensyon nila sa bagong dating na si Chanyeol. Naka-plain black shirt lang ito at himala na hindi ito naka-cap. Naka-brush up lang ang buhok nito at salubong din ang kilay. Looks like someone had a tough morning.

"Start na ba?" Malalim ang boses na tanong ni Chanyeol nang makalapit sa kanila, at salubong pa rin ang kilay nito. Pero may mas mailalalim pa pala 'yon nang makita nito si Minseok sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. "Oh, ano namang pinapatunayan mo diyan sa outfit mo?"

"Good morning din naman sayo, Chanyeol." Pabalik na asik ni Minseok. "Inexplain ko na kay Kyungsoo, hindi ko na uulitin pa."

Inismiran lang ni Chanyeol si Minseok.

Hindi rin naman na nagtagal pa at nagsimula na sila. Nasa kalagitnaan na sila at si Chanyeol na ang nagsasalita nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Nabaling naman ang atensyon ng lahat sa kanya kaya nahiya siya.

"Sorry, hindi ko na-silent." Paghingi ng pasensya ni Kyungsoo. Aabutin na sana niya sa bulsa niya pero sakto naman na tumigil ito. Hindi naman na nag-abala pa si Kyungsoo na kunin pa ito at tignan kung sino ang tumawag. Baka si Baekhyun na naman 'yon at for sure, tatanungin lang siya nito kung nasa campus na siya.

Akala ni Kyungsoo titigil na kung sino man 'yung tumawag pero welcome to segment of Wow Mali ang peg niya dahil tumunog na naman ito. This time, mukhang nagca-cause na talaga ng disturbance sa ibang members kaya naman sinignalan na siya ni Minseok na sagutin 'yung tawag. Nahihiya naman siyang inexcuse 'yung sarili niya para sagutin 'yung tawag.

Walang screen name at unknown number. For a moment, nagtaka si Kyungsoo pero agad din niya na-realize na si Jongin 'yung tumatawag sa kanya dahil eto lang naman ang tatawag sa kanya ng unknown number. Agad naman niya itong sinagot.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kyungsoo!" Bubbly ang boses ng nasa kabilang linya. "Ako 'to, si Jongin. Nandito ako sa may lobby ng AS. I've been waiting for you for 30 minutes na eh. Nasa campus ka na ba? If wala can we just meet here? Or if you'd like, I'll just go to where you are para hindi ka na mahirapan pumunta dito. Wait, nasa campus ka na ba?"

Sunod sunod ang tanong sa kanya ni Jongin kaya naman hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung alin ang sasagutin sa mga iyon. Pero actually, nagtataka siya. Bakit tinatanong ni Jongin kung nasaan siya? Magkikita ba sila ngayon?

"Nandito na ako sa campus.." mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo, at agad namang pinutol ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya.

"Good! Where, exactly? I'll fetch you." Jongin says on the other line at nataranta naman si Kyungsoo doon.

"Teka, susunduin mo ako? Bakit?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sa pagkakaalala niya kasi, wala naman siyang alam na Monday ang sinabi ni Jongin na meetup nila para sa research paper?

"Huh? Did you forget it ba, Kyungsoo?" Nagtataka na ring tanong ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. "We're supposed to meet right now. I told you last week na Monday eh, and you agreed naman. Pero, sorry if I went here too early. Baka naistorbo kita. May class kasi ako ng 10 eh, tapos packed na sched ko for the rest of the day so I thought 8 am will be the best one. Pero okay lang ba?"

Shit, Monday ba ang sinabi ni Jongin? Hindi siya aware.

"Actually," kagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi niya. "Actually, Jongin, hindi ako makakapunta eh."

"Ha? Bakit naman?" Jongin innocently asks. "Okay ka lang ba? Puntahan na ba kita?"

"Hindi, okay lang ako!" Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "I mean, sorry, nasa kalagitnaan kasi ako ng meeting with my orgmates eh, so I can't go."

Nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang mga orgmates niya na busy pa rin mag-meeting bago ibinalik ang focus niya sa binata sa kabilang linya. Ano ba 'to, feeling niya stuck na naman siya.

"Oh.. sayang," Jongin answers in a mellow tone. "I've waited for about 30 minutes for you na eh.."

Pakiramdam naman ni Kyungsoo sinaksak siya ng napakaraming kutsilyo ng guilt. Amp, feeling niya ang sama sama niya dahil pinaghintay niya na naman si Jongin — na naman dahil second time na ito. First ay 'yung sa Mall last last Saturday.

"Sobrang sorry, Jongin. Hindi ko alam na Monday pala, probably I didn't hear it and I misunderstood na you'd just call me kapag fixed na. Sorry talaga." Sobrang apologetic naman ni Kyungsoo and he meant it. Sobrang nakakahiya kay Jongin and he really feels sorry for the guy.

"Okay lang!" Jongin says with a gentle laugh on the other line. "I understand you have your own things to do. But sorry, Kyungsoo ah. We can't do it for this day, packed kasi sched ko eh."

"Okay, sige," Kyungsoo answers.

"Siguro tomorrow na lang ulit?" Jongin asks, at mabilis naman na nag-hum si Kyungsoo as answer.

"Tomorrow, yes, sure."

"Okay, Kyungsoo. Take care today!" Kyungsoo can feel Jongin's smiles on the other line.

"Sayo rin. Sorry ulit, Jongin." Kyungsoo apologizes again. Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawa ni Jongin sa kabilang linya bago niya binaba ang tawag.

"Sino 'yun?" Tanong ni Chanyeol nang makabalik na siya.

"GE classmate ko," tipid na reply ni Kyungsoo.

"Oh, bakit bagsak 'yang mga balikat mo? Nakipag-break sayo?" Natatawang asar ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Ulol." Kyungsoo shortly replies. Sabihin man ni Jongin na okay lang sa kanya pero siyempre, hindi naman mawawala 'yung guilt kay Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo deeply exhales. For the second time, pinaghintay niya na naman si Jongin.

* * *

When Tuesday came, Kyungsoo was reminded na isa ang araw na 'yun sa sinusumpa niya sa buong week. Actually, mas sinusumpa niya ang Tuesday kumpara sa Monday. Sa Tuesday kasi ay sunod sunod ang klase niya, tapos may pasok pa siya. Dahil nga working student siya, nakahanay ang working hours niya sa most flexible na sched na meron siya. Yes, sarcasm intended.

Katulad na lang ngayon, katatapos lang ng second to last class niya at nagmamadali siya na habulin 'yung susunod at huli na niyang klase. Feeling niya bugbog na bugbog na ang utak niya. Samantalang 3 hours from now naman ay ang work niya na. Humugot siya ng malalim na hininga. Kung sino mang nag-imbento ng Tuesday, Kyungsoo wishes na sana laging panis ang ulam niya.

Nang makarating na siya sa room ng class niya, Kyungsoo silently thanked the odds na hindi siya late. Well, ayaw na ayaw niya talaga ng nale-late kaya sobrang iniiwasan niya 'yon.

Not too long until nag-discuss na ang Prof nila, which is nagtuloy-tuloy lang ng ilang oras at Kyungsoo's attention was all focused sa discussion.

Hindi na napansin pa ni Kyungsoo na lumipas ang oras at namalayan na lang niya na his last class is already over. Nasa lobby na siya nang mapansin niyang may missed call siya, at fear not, pangalan ni Jongin ang nakalagay sa screen.

Shit, 'yung usapan nga pala nila para sa ngayong araw.

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang minuto sa gilid ng pangalan ni Jongin.

40 minutes ago.

Sinubukan na tawagan pabalik ni Kyungsoo ang number ni Jongin. Please, sana naman 'wag na 'to matulad sa kahapon na kalahating-oras din siyang hinintay ni Jongin sa supposed to be meeting place nila. For the nth time kasi, magui-guilty na naman siya.

Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo nang marinig niya na nag-ring ang kabilang linya. Inabot din ito ng ilang rings bago nasagot, at agad na nagsalita si Jongin sa kabilang linya.

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry, I'm having a class right now," Jongin apologetically says, which made Kyungsoo panic dahil obvious naman, sobrang istorbo ang nagawa niya kay Jongin.

"Hala, sorry," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Sorry, ibababa ko na—"

"No, no, 'wag." Mabilis na pagtutol ni Jongin. "'Wag mo ibaba. I excused myself naman. Why did you call pala, Kyungsoo?"

"Actually.. ako dapat nagtatanong niyan eh," Kyungsoo mumbles. "Bakit mo ako tinawagan 40 minutes ago? Sorry, Jongin ah. May klase kasi ako nun kaya hindi ko nasagot."

"May klase ka?" Jongin repeats. "Sorry, I wasn't aware. I was about to ask you kasi kung nasan ka so we can see each other and start our proposal. I used my break para hintayin ka and contact you, but your phone was unattended eh."

As much as Kyungsoo doesn't wanna believe it, nagsusumigaw sa kanya ang fact na hinintay na naman siya ni Jongin — and for the third time na. Ginamit pa nito 'yung break niya para lang hintayin siya.

There it goes.

Ayan na naman 'yung guilt na sumasaksak kay Kyungsoo.

"Sorry.. dapat sinabihan kita," Kyungsoo nibbles his lower lip as he apologizes. "How about after this class of yours? Pwede ka ba? Wala naman na akong klase eh. Maybe we can use that time?"

"Oh," ramdam na agad ni Kyungsoo ang apologizing tone sa boses ni Jongin. "Sorry, Kyungsoo. Pero I have so much things to do after this class eh. Kanina lang talaga ako available."

"Ganun ba," Kyungsoo mutters. Naisip niya, grabe ang schedule nila ni Jongin. Hindi magkatagpo. Looks like the fate doesn't want him to graduate.

"How about around 4 pm?" Mabilis na tanong ni Jongin. "I suppose tapos na lahat ng errands ko by that time."

"4 pm? Hindi ako available niyan.. may trabaho ako eh," Kyungsoo answers.

"Oh, shit." That's all Jongin could answer. "Let's put it this way. How about 2 pm ng Thursday? SG na lang?"

"Thursday? 2 pm?" Kyungsoo repeats. Inisip na rin niya kung may gagawin ba siya nun aside sa work niya pero nothing came to his mind naman. Maluwag ang schedule niya hours before his work.

"Alright, sige Thursday. I'm good." Kyungsoo says in a finalized tone.

Jongin hums as a response on the other line pero narinig ni Kyungsoo ang munting tawa nito.

"Grabe, you've been ghosting me for how many days na." Jongin says, which had Kyungsoo's lips clamped. Hello, Jongin did target his guilt spot ano.

Hindi rin naman na siya nakasagot dahil mabilis na nagsalita ulit si Jongin.

"Alright, Thursday, Kyungsoo. Please, let the fate be kind to us naman this time na."

"I hope so too," Kyungsoo mumbles, sighing for the one last time before he dropped the call.

* * *

Akala ni Kyungsoo, Thursday will be that day na magiging maluwag sa kanya. Not the typical na nakaka-haggard day during Tuesdays but he must've been a big clown sa past life niya dahil nang dumating ang Wednesday, sobrang daming paper works and presentations ang kailangan niyang tapusin at he even had to ditch one of his class para lang tapusin ang mga iyon. Welcome to college, kids.

"Daming articles niyan, Soo ah!"

Mabilis na lumingon si Kyungsoo sa likod niya para tignan ang may-ari ng boses na iyon – who is apparently ay kilalang kilala niya.

"Wala kang klase?" Kyungsoo glances quick, pero agad din naman niyang ibinalik ang atensyon niya sa laptop niya.

"Obvious naman," sagot ni Baekhyun who proceeded na umupo na sa harap niya. Kyungsoo grimaces when his gaze landed on the bottle that Baekhyun's holding. C2 na green tea flavor. Ew, Kyungsoo never liked that.

"Paano mo nalaman na nandito ako?" Kyungsoo interrogates habang busy siya mag-type. As much as he wants peace, hindi naman niya pwede ipagtabuyan na lang si Baekhyun. Besides, nagtataka talaga siya dahil there's no way na mate-trace ni Baekhyun kung nasaan siya. Kanina pang 9 AM naka-shutdown ang cellphone niya para walang istorbo at distraction sa kanya since he straight up made this day para tapusin 'yung mga papers na due by today and tomorrow na.

"Gut lang," Baekhyun smugly answers kaya naman tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagta-type at diretsong tinignan 'yung kaibigan niya.

"'Yung totoo, Baekhyun?"

"Gut ko nga lang!" Pagdidiin pa ni Baekhyun pero Kyungsoo's not buying it. Kilala niya ang kaibigan niya.

"'Yung totoo?" Pag-uulit pa ni Kyungsoo habang mas lalong lumalalim ang titig niya. Napanguso naman dahil doon si Baekhyun and Kyungsoo knows what that means.

"Fine! Since hindi kita makontak at bilang alam ko na normal mo namang ginagawa 'yon, tinanong ko 'yung kaklase mo dun sa class mo kay Mr. Jumbo! Wala ka raw. Aha, just as I expected! Sa sobrang kilala ko 'yang pwet mo, alam ko kung anong shenanigans meron ka na naman at 'yung go-to place mo. Kaya I just knew where to see you! Tsaka ano ba, 'di mo ako miss?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Sa lahat ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, sa isang word lang na-stuck si Kyungsoo.

"Sino si Mr. Jumbo?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na naman niya kasi ma-gets 'yung mga nicknames ni Baekhyun.

"Hello? Edi 'yung Prof mo sa Creative Writing elective!" Baekhyun says with a duh habang naka-lahad pa ang dalawang kamay as if he's shrugging and saying "duh" at the same time with his gesture.

"Jumbo? Mr. Jumbo talaga?" Nakairap at 'di makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Eh one time nakita ko siyang kumakain ng hotdog eh. Ayun, kaya Mr. Jumbo ay dahil— jumbo hotdog kaya ko ba 'to?" Kinanta pa ni Baekhyun 'yung panghuling sinabi niya kaya natawa ito pero ngumuso rin pagkatapos. "Ano ba, Kyungsoo! 'Di ka man lang natawa?"

"Ang korni mo tanga," Kyungsoo says at balik na ulit sa screen ng laptop niya ang atensyon niya. Wala na siyang panahong sabayan 'yung kadaldalan at mga trip ni Baekhyun. Napakarami niya pa talagang kailangang tapusin.

"Psh," Buga ng hininga ni Baekhyun. "Ayaw talaga paistorbo!"

"Buti naman at nahalata mo rin," asik ni Kyungsoo at mayamaya'y malakas siyang bumuga ng hangin. "Whoo, tangina. Pakiramdam ko lulunurin ako nitong mga kailangan kong tapusin. Hindi ako alam kung ako ang tatapos sa mga ito o ang mga ito ang tatapos sakin eh?"

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa pagrereklamo ng kaibigan niya.

"Kakatawa 'yon, Baek?" Ma-attitude na tanong ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mas lalong natawa si Baekhyun. Amputa naman kasi ni Kyungsoo, umarangkada na naman ang attitude.

"Tangina mo, Kyungsoo." Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Pero mukhang ayaw talaga patalo ni Kyungsoo dahil tumaas pa ang kilay nito.

"Luh, tangina mo rin, Baekhyun."

Everyone, welcome to the officially insight of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's going strong as ever friendship.

* * *

4 PM ang start ng shift ni Kyungsoo pero kahit kilala siya bilang dakilang early bird sa lahat ng bagay, halos limang minuto bago mag 4 PM na nang makarating siya sa fast food chain na pinagwo-workan niya— kung saan ay nasa isang Mall, by the way. Nang dumating siya, kita niya na nagulat 'yung iba niyang workmates dahil nga sanay na ang mga ito sa pagiging maagap niya, at iyon ang first time na na-late siya. Kadalasan kasi ay 20 to 30 minute early siya, o kaya naman 15. Basta hindi bababa ng 10 minutes.

Sa ngayon, katatapos niya lang magpalit ng damit at naka-uniform na siya. Mabilisan niya na ring inaayos 'yung gamit niya nang pumasok 'yung isang staff na tapos na ang shift. Sa lahat ng staffs, ito ang pinakang-close niya. Not really close as in close na katulad kay Baekhyun. Saktong close lang ba, ganun. Ito kasi ang pinapalitan ni Kyungsoo, meaning, after ng shift nito ay siya naman na.

"Himala at na-late ka, Soo?"

Yup! Close enough na rin para tawagin siyang Soo na as far as he remembers, tatlong tao lang ang tumatawag sa kanya. Si Baekhyun, Minseok, at Chanyeol.

"Ang dami ko kasing ginawa eh," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Paper works ba? Due na kanina tapos bukas din. Tambak eh, kailangan ko talaga tapusin lahat. Sobrang focused ko talaga dun 'di ko na napansin anong oras na."

"Kaya pala unattended ka mula pa kanina. Nakapatay 'yung cellphone mo at hindi ka talaga makontak kanina pa. Busy naman pala," natatawang sagot nung katrabaho niya.

"Ah, oo. Pinatay ko talaga 'yun para walang distractions— teka.." natigilan si Kyungsoo.

Putangina, ilang oras nakapatay ang cellphone niya?

"Putangina, si Jongin," bulong ni Kyungsoo at mabilis na hinalughog 'yung bag niya para kunin 'yung cellphone niya sa bulsa ng loob nito. Nasa pinakang-ilalim nilagay ni Kyungsoo 'yon para walang distractions talaga, pero mukhang sinusumpa na niya 'yung choice na 'yun. Tangina, ganun ba talaga siya kababad sa mga paperworks niya kanina at nakalimutan niya si Jongin?

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo na magbukas ang cellphone niya at nang bumukas na ito, after 2 minutes din ay nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang sunod sunod na pagpasok ng mga texts ni Jongin sa kanya.

Unang text nito sa kanya ay around 9 am, just reminding him about sa usapan nila ng 2 pm. Sunod naman ay 12 pm, just making sure na tuloy sila 2 hours after. Around 1:30 naman nang sabihin ni Jongin na baka raw ma-late siya ng 10 minutes dahil sakto na kakatapos lang daw ng klase niya nun. Mga around 1:45 'yung sumunod naman na text ni Jongin, tinatanong siya if nandun na ba siya sa meeting place. Ang sumunod na text na nun ay saktong 2 pm na, tapos na raw ang klase niya at on the way na siya sa meeting place. 2:07, tinatanong ni Jongin if nasaan siya banda and even said sorry dahil 7 minutes siyang late. 2:08, tinatanong si Kyungsoo if nasa meeting place na siya. 2:08 ulit, if wala pa siya ay willing to wait si Jongin since baka may klase siya at he even said kay Kyungsoo to take care while on the way. 2:20, Jongin's saying kung saan banda siya nakapwesto although makikita naman siya agad ni Kyungsoo if ever. 2:35, Jongin's asking him to reply— both text and in messenger. 2:35, fuck, gumamit na ng sad face emoticon si Jongin while asking kung nasaan siya. 2:35, Jongin's saying na he's still gonna wait for Kyungsoo pa rin. 2:45, this time, Jongin asked if tuloy pa ba sila. From 2:50 to 3:20, hindi na nawala 'yung sad emoticons sa mga texts ni Jongin. The male was still asking kung nasaan na siya and he was even willing to give Kyungsoo a load kung wala siyang pang-reply.

While scrolling, iniisip ni Kyungsoo what he was doing that entire time and shoot, he remembered na he was eating with Baekhyun around that hour. At yes, nakapatay pa rin ang cellphone niya ng mga oras na 'yun.

Kyungsoo finally came to Jongin's last text, it was 3:45 pm.

_"I guess you're busy and I understand, Kyungsoo. Once you've read this, please let me know. I want to know how we're gonna work everything with this kind of setup, especially this coming Friday night is already the due of our proposal._

_Ps, sana naman pati ito 'wag mong i-ignore."_

That's where the reality just kicked in to Kyungsoo.

For the fourth time— fourth fucking time, he made Jongin wait for him again.

And this time, Jongin waited for him for almost 2 hours.

There's no more Kyungsoo could be so guilty of.

* * *

Jongin has always liked the vastness of the music, kahit siya ay malawak ang scope ng taste niya. No discriminations, no attacks. Pero this time, he'll be sorry in advance dahil for once in his life, masasabi niyang sawang sawa na siya sa kanta ng Eraserheads na Ligaya.

Paano ba naman, magmula pa kaninang umaga ay panay na ang patugtog ni Sehun sa speaker niya ng kantang Ligaya ng Eraserheads. Full volume pa at paulit-ulit na kaya naman kahit hindi siya music major, feeling ni Jongin kaya na niyang i-recite 'yung musical elements ng kanta. Tangina naman kasi ni Sehun, akala mo binabayaran bawat ulit ng kanta.

"Sa tanghali sa gabi at umagaaaaa!"

Naipikit ni Jongin ang mga mata niya.

Okay, for starters, si Sehun 'yung tipo na mukhang masungit, mukhang walang pakialam sa mundo, o kaya naman 'yung tipo na babarahin ka any time. Actually, Jongin can say na ganun naman talaga si Sehun.

Pero may mga times talaga na biglang nasa mood 'yung kaibigan niya. 'Yung tipong ang lakas lakas mambwisit at 'di mo maisip kung anong nakain bakit ganun ang mood niya?

At yes, isa ang araw na 'yun sa mga rare days na 'yan.

"Sehun, wala bang ibang song diyan?" Jongin asks, but he didn't even bother to look at his friend dahil nakatutok lang ang mata niya sa screen ng MacBook niya.

Yes, he's doing the proposal of their research na due na the mamayang gabi. But the thing is, wala silang matinong teamwork ng partner niya, which is Kyungsoo. The farthest they tackled ay 'yung paghati lang nila ng parts nila. Kaya naman ngayon, ang last na ginagawa na lang ni Jongin ay 'yung part niya. Kapag tapos na niya ito, kailangan niya na lang hintayin 'yung kay Kyungsoo. Konting check, proofread, at tapos na.

But Kyungsoo hasn't gave him anything yet. Tanging 'yung isang part lang nito at apart from that ay wala na. Hindi tuloy alam ni Jongin ang gagawin niya, kung hihintayin ba si Kyungsoo o siya na lang ang gagawa. With that thought, Jongin heaves a sigh.

Kinuha ni Jongin 'yung iPhone niya at tinext si Kyungsoo. Since morning, nag-send na rin siya kay Kyungsoo na he'll wait his part pero wala itong reply. Kahit sa messenger.

So right now, no choice si Jongin na gawin 'yung natitirang part ni Kyungsoo other than sa isa o dalawang sinend nito.

"Bakit? Eraserheads' songs naman are great ah. You're a cunt if you don't like it." Sehun answers him. "Just look, super groovy and nostalgic lang nitong Ligaya. Sarap sa ears, shet."

"Yeah, pero dude," Jongin looks at Sehun. "Pang-sampu mo nang ulit 'yan eh. Or wait, 12? Ano ba 'yan? Pasyon or something?"

"Wow, gago ka," Sehun comments. "Bakit ba, maganda naman ah? Wala kang taste, bro?"

"No, I like their songs, god," Jongin mumbles. "It's just, paulit-ulit ka sa kanta na 'yan, like, see?" Jongin points the MacBook using his hand. "I'm working on our research proposal. I can't concentrate."

"Oh," nilagay ni Sehun ang forefinger niya sa baba niya at hinimas-himas ito. "'Di pa rin kayo tapos diyan? Wow, Jongin. You — a college scholar, aabot sa mismong deadline ang pagpasa? First time 'yan ah?"

Jongin sighs, "No. Listen, wala kaming matinong meet up ni Kyungsoo. We can't tackle and do our paper properly, that's why umabot sa gantong day."

"Right!" Sehun snaps his fingers. "Right, kaya pala ikaw ang gumagawa ng lahat ngayon? Wow, nasan ba kasi 'yang partner mo? I mean, no offense ah. Bro, we're fucking graduating. Uso pa rin pala 'yang backload lang na partner?"

"Don't judge," mabilis na pangsa-salag ni Jongin. "There was just one time na our schedule didn't meet—"

"And what about nung Monday?" Pagputol sa kanya ni Sehun.

"May org meeting siya?"

"Tuesday?"

"That's the time our schedule didn't meet."

"Thursday?"

Saglit na hindi nakasagot si Jongin.

"Well.. uh.. I couldn't contact him."

"See? Pinaghihintay ka lang nung tao. Ilang araw na. Tignan mo, pinapabago mo 'yung kantang pinapatugtog ko eh relate na relate ka naman."

"What do you mean?"

And Jongin was answered when the lyrics _"gagawin ko ang lahat pati ang thesis mo"_ played, at sinabayan pa ito ni Sehun. Tinignan lang nj Jongin si Sehun na kumibit lang ng balikat pagkatapos.

"Rinig mo? Ganyang-ganyan ang ganap mo, Kai. Really? You're willing to do someone's thesis?" Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Jongin and Sehun continues. "Well, I mean, in your case, research."

"This is my research as well?" Sagot ni Jongin na mas lalong lumalim ang salubong ng kilay. "If 'di ko gagawin 'to, it's not just him who'd be doomed. Pati ako."

"Hindi ka man lang ba nagtatampo, or you're not even upset na your partner has been ditching you for days?"

"Who said I am not?" May diin na sagot ni Jongin.

"You can ask to change your partner naman," Sehun says. "Well, Baekhyun successfully did it. Siya na partner ko."

"Wait, what?" Gulat na tanong ni Jongin. "Paano nangyari 'yun? Pumayag si Sir Jongdae? So, hindi mo na partner si Irene?"

Maikling sumagot si Sehun. "Hindi na."

Hindi naman na sumagot pa si Jongin.

"So, ano? Magpapalit ka na ng partner?" Untag ni Sehun sa kanya matapos ang ilang minutong katahimikan. Or technically— hindi, dahil tumutugtog pa rin ang Ligaya sa pagitan nila.

"I may be upset, but no." Jongin firmly says.

"Hindi ko papalitan ang partner ko."

* * *

Saturday.

Tatlo't kalahating oras.

'Yan ang bilang ng oras ng kung gaano katagal na ang lumipas magmula nang magsimula na ang pinakang-dine dread for na elective class ni Kyungsoo — walang iba kundi ang Comm Res.

At ngayon, dumating na 'yung oras na siyang sobrang ikana-kaba niya. It's about their proposal, at ina-announce na ni Sir JD kung sino 'yung mga nakapag-comply on the right time. Kahit kasi 1 minute late lang ay may issue kay Sir JD, and may correspondent minus sa point 'yun.

And speaking of research proposal, 'yun ang ikinakaka-kaba ni Kyungsoo magmula nung pumasok siya. Paano naman kasi, since Thursday, hindi na sila nakapag-usap ni Jongin. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya rereplyan si Jongin, o paano ia-approach ito. Mas kinakain siya ng guilt niya kaysa sa hiya. Which is speaking of the person himself, ayun, just like the usual ay sa likod nakaupo at diretso lang na nakaupo. Samantalang si Kyungsoo ay sa harap nakaupo at katulad ng dati, si Baekhyun ang nasa tabi niya.

"Jisoo Kim and Joy Park."

Naiyuko ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya. Ayan na, binabanggit na ni Sir JD ang mga pangalan ng nakapag-comply. Kung tatanungin si Kyungsoo kung anong nararamdaman niya ngayon? Hindi niya mawari. Kaba? Takot? Lungkot? Guilt? Hindi niya alam, hindi niya matukoy.

"Yeri Kim and Heechul Kim."

With all honesty, hindi naman 'yung thought na hindi sila nakapagpasa ang kinakatakot ni Kyungsoo. Kahit papaano, alam at tiwala siya na hindi hahayaan ni Jongin na wala silang napapasa, lalo na si Jongin — since may iniingatan siyang GWA.

Actually, ang ikinakakaba niya ay kung mababanggit pa ba ni Sir JD ang pangalan niya. Sino ba namang ka-partner ang matutuwa sa mga ginawa niya? Ni halos wala na nga siyang part na na-submit, isa o dalawang page kumpara sa ilang page na kailangan. Liban pa dun 'yung hindi niya pakikipag-participate, 'yung paghihintay sa kanya ni Jongin, 'yung hindi niya pagsagot sa mga texts nito.

Okay, hindi naman siya sinasadya 'yung hindi niya pagpapakita kay Jongin sa mga meet ups na napag-usapan nila. Hindi niya rin masisisi 'yung schedules niya, 'yung sarili niya.. or wait, hindi nga ba talaga?

Nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi niya. Nagpapawis na rin ang palad niya. Habang tumatagal, mas lalong lumalamig 'yung pawis sa kamay niya.

"Baekhyun Byun and Sehun Oh."

In between of his dilemma and anxiety, gulat na lumingon si Kyungsoo sa katabi niyang si Baekhyun. Bitch, what? As far as Kyungsoo remembers, si Junmyeon ang ka-partner ni Baekhyun. Bakit naging si Sehun na?

Kita naman ni Baekhyun ang gulat slash nagtataka na expression ni Kyungsoo kaya kinindatan niya ang kaibigan niya.

"Bitch, kailan pa?" Mahinang asik ni Kyungsoo.

"Sabi ko sayo, BDO ako. I find ways," Baekhyun answers smugly at kahit expected na niya na lahat ng bagay posible sa kaibigan niya, there's still this element of surprise sa kanya dahil first of all, hindi naman ganun kadali i-persuade si Sir JD pagdating sa mga bagay na napagkasunduan na. Kyungsoo wonders if what kind of strings did Baekhyun had to pull off para lang mapapayag si Sir JD.

"Junmyeon Kim and Irene Bae."

Muling bumalik kay Kyungsoo 'yung kaba niya nang marinig niya ang pagtatawag ulit ni Sir JD. Nagfi-fidget na rin siya sa upuan niya. Actually, he's expecting the worst case scenario na. 'Yun ay ang hindi mababanggit ni Sir JD ang pangalan niya.

"Jongin Kim.."

Nahigit ni Kyungsoo ang hininga niya nang banggitin na ni Sir JD ang pangalan na 'yun. Automatic na nayuko na lang niya ang ulo niya at naipikit ang mga mata niya. Ayan na, sinasabi na nga ba. Walang Kyungsoo Doh na mababanggit si Sir JD ngayong araw na 'to.

"And Kyungsoo Doh."

Stop.

Wait.

Hindi ba siya nabibingi? Talaga bang may binanggit na Kyungsoo Doh o he's just being in denial right now at nagha-hallucinate dahil he can't face the worst case scenario he's been thinking?

"Baek," mahinang tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya. "Baekhyun," pag-uulit niya na may kasamang paghila sa damit nito nang hindi ito lumingon sa kanya. "Baek, tangina ka."

"Ano ba 'yun, Soo?" Nakakunot ang noo na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang inaayos nito 'yung manggas ng damit niya na hinila ng kaibigan niya.

"Narinig mo 'yun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang alin ba?" Nawe-weirduhan na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya. Paano ba naman kasi, kanina pa napapansin ni Baekhyun na ang uneasy ni Kyungsoo. Actually, kung hindi mo kilala si Kyungsoo ay aakalain mong nothing's up sa kanya pero dahil nga ilang taon na niyang kilala si Kyungsoo, alam niya na may bumabagabag sa kaibigan niya kanina pa.

"Talaga bang tinawag ni Sir JD pangalan ko?"

Rinig ni Baekhyun ang paninigurado sa boses ni Kyungsoo kaya mas lalong nagtaka si Baekhyun. Ano bang nangyayari dito kay Kyungsoo? May ginawa ba 'to kay Sir JD?

"Oo? At sigurado naman akong 'di lang tayong dalawa kundi buong klase? Bakit ba, anong nangyayari sayo?" Half inis at half confused na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

"Wala lang," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Wala, wala. Akala ko nabingi lang ako."

Tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan niya. Kilala niya 'to si Kyungsoo. Katulad nga ng sinabi niya, kabisado niya na ang bawat hanay ng bituka ni Kyungsoo. Alam niya kung may tinatago ito o wala.

"Magkwento ka sakin mamaya." 'Yun lang ang sinabi niya bago tuluyang humarap kay Sir JD at narinig niya ang pagbuntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo. See? Natumpak nga niya.

Hindi pa mamamalayan ni Kyungsoo na medyo matagal na pala siyang nags-space out at nakatulala lang kung hindi pa siya tinapik ni Baekhyun signaling na dismissal na. Kagat kagat pa ni Kyungsoo 'yung gilid ng thumb niya bago tumayo at kinuha 'yung bag niya sa upuan.

Pero bago siya tuluyang lumabas ng room, nilibot ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya at hinanap si Jongin. Kailangan niyang kausapin si Jongin.

Agad din namang nakita ni Kyungsoo ang hinahanap niya. Inaayos ni Jongjn ang gamit niya samantalang nasa tabi naman nito si Sehun, malamang ay hinihintay si Jongin na matapos.

Kita ni Kyungsoo na tinapik na ni Jongin si Sehun bilang pag-signal na tapos na siya and just when they're about to head outside, kusang gumalaw naman ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo at nagmamadaling lumapit sa gawi nila Jongin, leaving Baekhyun confused on his spot.

"Jongin," marahang tawag ni Kyungsoo at sabay namang lumingon ang dalawang binata sa kanya. Nag-freeze si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya nang maramdaman niya ang intense na titig sa kanya ng dalawa, particularly Jongin, na pakiramdam talaga ni Kyungsoo eh tumatagos ang titig sa kanya.

Tinapunan ni Jongin ng tingin si Sehun as if saying na he and Kyungsoo will be talking privately. Mukhang naintindihan naman ni Sehun 'yun dahil kumibit ito ng balikat at nauna nang maglakad.

"Jongin.. ano.." 'Di naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya uumpisahan. Ni hindi nga rin niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya. Dapat ba siyang magpasalamat? Magtaka? Tanungin kung bakit 'di pa tinanggal ang pangalan niya? Mag-sorry nang paulit-ulit?

Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Jongin at nilagay ang isa nitong kamay sa loob ng pocket niya, habang 'yung isa naman ay nakaalalay sa bag niyang nakasukbit lang sa isang balikat niya. Diretso lang itong nakatingin kay Kyungsoo at halatang hinihintay na magsalita ang binata.

"Jongin, bakit?"

Jongin's brow furrowed dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. What does he mean by 'bakit'?

Kita naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Jongin dahil sa sinabi niya kaya dinagdagan niya ito.

"I mean," Kyungsoo inhales. "Bakit mo pa nilagay pangalan ko? Hindi ba dapat tinanggal mo na lang ako?"

Mas lalong lumalim ang salubong ng kilay ni Jongin. Hindi niya maintindihan ang pinaparating ni Kyungsoo. Mas gusto ba nito na wala ang pangalan niya?

"Teka, 'wag mo sana masamain. Ano, ang ibig kong sabihin.. ano," nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi niya dahil hindi niya makuha ang gusto niyang sabihin. "Jongin.. hindi ka ba galit?"

In the end, nauwi siya sa tanong na 'yan.

Katahimikan.

"Galit sa?"

Kyungsoo exhales. Salamat at nagsalita na rin si Jongin. Mas kaya niyang i-handle ito kaysa sa mga malalalim na titig ni Jongin. Pakiramdam niya kasi sa titig pa lang ni Jongin eh matutunaw na siya.

"Sa ano.."

"Sa?" Paghihintay ni Jongjn sa sunod niyang sasabihin.

"Kasi, wala akong masyadong ambag dun sa paper natin. Actually, kung tutuusin, wala nga talaga eh. Bakit hindi mo tinanggal ang pangalan ko?" Diretso lang ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, na sinasalubong din ang titig niya.

"Kasi hindi mo deserve 'yun." Simpleng sagot ni Jongin.

"Hindi ka galit?" Tanong pa ni Kyungsoo.

"I am not mad." Jongin clears up. "Nothing's reasonable enough for me to be, and even maging unfair sayo. You had your parts submitted din. Don't think about the paper too much. I did what I had to do."

Ah.

Yes.

Finally, something sinked in to Kyungsoo.

It's not about the paper.

God, it's not about the paper. Hindi ito tungkol doon.

Tungkol ito sa mga ginawa niya kay Jongin, sa mga paghihintay sa kanya ni Jongin sa kanya sa wala. Sa hindi niya pag-eexert ng effort to stretch his sched.

Nakita naman ni Jongin na mukhang nagsi-sink in na kay Kyungsoo kung ano talagang issue. Humugot ng buntong-hininga si Jongin bago niya ibinuka ang bibig niya.

"Kyungsoo, I'm not mad. This is not about the paper, Kyungsoo. I'm upset, yes." Jongin declares, diretso pa rin ang titig niya kay Kyungsoo na pinapakinggan lang ang bawat sinasabi niya.

"I am not mad, I am upset." Dagdag ni Jongin. And with that, Kyungsoo can feel the distinct tone in Jongin's voice. Hindi galit, hindi disappointment.

Lungkot at tampo.

"Lagi mo na lang akong ini-indian, Kyungsoo. Lagi na lang." Umiwas ng tingin si Jongin. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang tampo sa boses ni Jongin, as if 'yun talaga ang gustong sabihin ng binata. Ilang segundo rin itong nanahimik bago humakbang paatras.

"Gusto kong mag-usap tayo, pero hindi muna ngayon, Kyungsoo. Masyado pa akong nagtatampo eh," nagpakawala ng mahinang tawa si Jongin bago nito kinibit ang mga balikat niya bago tuluyang umatras at maglakad palayo sa kanya.

Pero bago ito tuluyang makalayo, lumingon ito sa kanya at may sinabi.

"'Wag kang mag-alala, Kyungsoo. Hindi ko tatanggalin ang pangalan mo. Hindi kita papalitan bilang partner ko. Hinding-hindi."

And Kyungsoo was left there, standing. Guilt slowly eating him once again.

* * *

Isa ang Sabado na 'yun sa listahan ng mga Sabado na hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo sa kama niya. Normally, at sa araw araw, matik na pagkagaling niya sa uni ay diretso na siyang makakatulog. Plakda. Bagsak. K.O.

Pero iba ang araw na 'yon.

At alam naman natin kung bakit.

Hindi mawala-wala sa isip niya 'yung mga sinabi sa kanya ni Jongin kanina. Generally speaking, 'yung sa buong nangyari kanina. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo paulit-ulit siyang bumabalik sa pangyayari kanina at naririnig niya ang boses ni Jongin habang sinasabi nito ang mga sinabi niya kanina.

Okay, guilty as charged. Guilty as charged af siya. Hindi na mababago 'yun.

Kulang-kulang sampung minuto lang nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa kisame ng kama niya. Of course, pagkatapos ng walk out scene ni Jongin kanina at naiwan siyang nakatayo malapit sa pinto, parang guardian angel na lumapit sa kanya si Baekhyun. Pero with plot twist, chismoso 'yung guardian angel na 'yun, kaya no choice si Kyungsoo na ikwento kay Baekhyun lahat lahat ng nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin. At siya ring sambakol na mukha ni Baekhyun dahil sa buong kwento niya, nakatingin lang ito sa kanya nang parang gusto na siyang i-disown. Sinermunan din siya nito at talaga nga namang tortured na tortured na ang guilty side ni Kyungsoo dahil talagang paulit-ulit na sinagasaan ni Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo exhales at tinignan ang cellphone niya na nasa tabi niya. Truth be told, since Thursday, hindi na siya nagbukas ng messenger niya dahil he can't face kung anumang convo nila ni Jongin. Ni-mute niya nga rin ang number ni Jongin para wala siyang notification na matanggap mula dito. Oo na, dick move. Pero talagang iniiwasan lang niya talaga dahil nga sobrang nagui-guilty siya.

"Ah, bahala na," huling wika ni Kyungsoo bago hinablot ang cellphone niya at binuksan ito. Wala na rin siyang pake at atubiling binuksan ang messenger niya.

Nasa pang-anim na hanay ang pangalan ni Jongin. At base sa preview, ang nababasa ni Kyungsoo ay ang simpleng "Reply me" with a period lang. Ubod nang tapang na clinick ni Kyungsoo ang message ni Jongin. Ito na, wala nang atrasan. Magso-sorry na talaga siya at babawi talaga siya. Sinusumpa niya 'yan. He had enough of his guilt haunting him.

Naka-on ang active status ni Kyungsoo kaya kita niya na it's been 6 hours mula nang mag-online si Jongin. Nakaramdaman naman ng slight relief si Kyungsoo. Okay, may pros naman na hindi online si Jongin ngayon. Makakapag-sorry siya nang maayos at hindi mai-interrupt ni Jongin ang flow ng apology messages niya.

Pinasadahan ni Kyungsoo ng basa ang mga huling messages nj Jongin sa kanya. With that, tinamaan na naman siya ng guilt niya kaya mas lalo siyang naging eager na makapag-sorry na kay Jongin.

Sinimulan na niyang mag-type.

_"Jongin, this is me, Kyungsoo. I just want to say sorry."_

Pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang send button at pinanood muna kung paanong nag-turn into sent 'yung message niya. Okay, 6 hours na ang lumipas mula nang nag-online si Jongin. Baka mamaya pa o bukas pa nito mabasa ang messages niya. Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Kyungsoo bago tinuloy ang pagta-type niya.

_"There's a lot of things I should be sorry for, honestly, and I want to—"_

Natigilan si Kyungsoo sa pagta-type nang marinig niya ang pamilyar na tunog mula sa messenger at more specifically — sa conversation na nasa screen niya ngayon.

Mula sa keyboard ng cellphone niya, lumanding ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa maliit na profile picture ni Jongin na nasa tabi na ng message niyang kaka-send niya pa lang. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo at doon niya rin nakita ang green circle sa video call button sa may tabi ng pangalan ni Jongin. Sa ilalim naman nun ay ang nagsusumigaw na active now and lastly, 'yung growing circle sa may video call button which only means one thing — naka-tambay lang si Jongin sa conversation nila at most definitely, hinihintay ang susunod na isesend ni Kyungsoo.

Putangina.

Bakit naman biglang nag-online si Jongin? Hindi ba't 6 hours na ang huling online nito? Bakit ambilis? From 6 hours to.. active now? Nananadya ba 'to?

Mas lalong naloka si Kyungsoo nang mag-reply si Jongin. Three words lang pero pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, ang bigat? At most definitely, ang.. hot. Shet, Kyungsoo. Hindi ito ang tamang panahon para buhayin 'yang tiny crushing mo kay Jongin.

_"Uh-huh. Continue, Kyungsoo."_

Shet..? Hindi naman supposedly kikiligin si Kyungsoo doon, diba? Huy, shet. Parang kanina lang at nitong mga nakaraang araw, halos kainin na siyang buo ng guilt niya. Halos sumakabilang unibersidad na nga siya at hilingin kay St. Thomas Aquinas o St. Ignatius De Loyola na hindi mag-krus ang landas nila ni Jongin. Halos makalimutan na nga niya na crush niya si Jongin.

Pero tatlong words lang at balik na naman siya sa feels niya para kay Jongin. Sa huling pagkakaalala ni Kyungsoo, nasa huling listahan ng marurupok ang mga Capricorns. Anong nangyari at bakit parang unang una pa siya sa first ngayon?

Ipinilig ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya. Amputa, hindi pa nga siya nakakapag-sorry ng maayos kung ano ano na namang pumapasok sa isip niya. Priorities, huy.

_"— I want to sincerely apologize. Sorry if I kept you waiting for nothing. Sorry for not being responsible enough, sorry if I hadn't exerted the same efforts you had in regards with our requirement. I really am sorry, Jongin. Super."_

The message was immediately seen by Jongin. Oo nga, nakatambay lang ito sa conversation nila at hinihintay ang reply niya.

Nagtuloy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagta-type at pagse-send ng messages, at mabilis namang nase-seen agad ni Jongin ang mga 'yun. Actually, kakasend niya pa lang ay nabasa na agad nito.

Kyungsoo felt na he had said enough na, at 'yung isesend na niya ngayon ay ang huling message na niya. Pinasadahan niya ng tingin ang mga una niyang messages bago sinend 'yung panghuli.

_"If you won't mind, let's meet tomorrow? Promise, hindi na talaga kita paghihintayin sa wala. Swear to all my limbs and bones, Jongin Lance."_

Of course. Kyungsoo knows it.

Jongin's second name.

_"Okay, Alexis."_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Did Jongin just really mention his forbidden-to-say name?

_"Paano mo nalaman 'yan?"_

Mabilis namang nag-reply si Jongin.

_"I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you how you knew Lance since I don't even use it."_

Na-caught off guard naman si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin na nalaman niya 'yun dahil sa kaka-stalk niya sa accounts ni Jongin, diba?

_"But anyway, nalaman ko kay Baekhyun."_

Pagkabasa ni Kyungsoo non, natampal na lang niya ang noo niya. Si Baekhyun.

Of course, partner na ni Baekhyun si Sehun at hindi imposible na sa kadaldalan ni Baekhyun, nasabi na ng kaibigan niya ang second name ni Kyungsoo either kay Sehun, o kay Jongin, o both.

Kahit kailan ka, Baekhyun.

_"You won't ghost me this time?"_ Jongin asks.

_"I won't."_ Kyungsoo replies.

_"Sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hm."_

Hm?? 'Yan lang ang reply ni Jongin?

Okay, hindi naman sa pagiging demanding ni Kyungsoo dahil Jongin has all the rights naman para magtampo at mag-inarte ng ganto. Pero as someone na hindi marunong manuyo, this situation puts Kyungsoo to an awkward position. Mukhang pahirapan 'to suyuin si Jongin ah.

_"I will think about it."_

'Yun lang at nagbago na to 1m ago na ang status ni Jongin.

Kahit ba naman sa chat, mang-iiwan si Jongin?

Right. Sino nga ba ang mahilig mang-iwan in the first place? Hindi naman si Jongin kung hindi siya.

Nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya at hinilamos ang mukha niya gamit ang dalawang palad niya.

Mukhang ngang matagal na suyuan ang magaganap sa kanila ni Jongin.

* * *

Or which Kyungsoo thought dahil Sunday, next morning, pagkagising ni Kyungsoo, ang text agad ni Jongin ang bumungad sa kanya.

Pumayag na si Jongin at he’s asking him din na magkita sila sa UPTC mamayang 4 pm.

Kaya 3:30 pm pa lang, hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik si Kyungsoo at pumunta na sa meeting place nila ni Jongin. Aba 'no, ilang araw niyang pinaghintay si Jongin. Ayaw naman niyang ipakita na sobrang kapal talaga ng mukha niya at paghintayin na naman ito. Kaya sinigurado na talaga niya na siya ang mauuna sa meeting place para sa redemption arc niya.

Hawak hawak ang bottled water na binili niya sa may isang food stall, paupo na sana siya sa may upuan malapit doon nang matanggap naman niya ang text ni Jongin.

_"Kyungsoo. Meet me at the Starbucks."_

Nang mabasa ni Kyungsoo ang message, without obligations and hesitations, he made his way to the place that Jongin said for them to meet. Tutal, he's really the one asking the favor na nga at wala naman na siyang karapatan pang mag-inarte dahil sa mga ginawa niya kay Jongin noong mga nakaraang araw. He shall deservedt.

Pagdating niya sa mismong place, ang akala ni Kyungsoo ay may kulang kulang isang oras pa siya para maghintay dahil most certainly, hindi niya ineexpect na makikita niya kaagad si Jongin sa meeting place nila. Nanlaki pa nga ng slight ang mata niya nang makita ang binata. Kahit naka-beanie si Jongin at malayo pa lang siya ay nakilala na niya ito. Distinct naman kasi talaga ang features ni Jongin at ang body posture nito.

Kyungsoo was able to notice Jongin's outfit din. Simple lang. Naka-long sleeves ito na beige colored at track pants na nagco-compliment lang sa color ng top at beanie niya.

"Hi," pambati ni Kyungsoo nang makalapit na siya sa pwesto ni Jongin. Nakita niya rin kaagad si Jongin dahil nasa labas lang ito at nakaupo 'di kalayuan sa may pinto.

Mukha ring nagulat si Jongin nang mag-angat ito ng tingin at makita si Kyungsoo. Napaisip naman si Kyungsoo dahil doon. Baka inaakala ni Jongin ay isa 'yung himala dahil sobrang aga niyang nagpakita. Well, for Kyungsoo naman, ganun naman talaga siya. But since si Jongin— which he ghosted for so many days by the way— ang nasa harap niya ngayon, hindi maka-object si Kyungsoo and there's nothing he can do about it. Maybe just change the way Jongin perceives him. Pero siyempre, not now, but soon.

"Wow, hi," pabalik na bati ni Jongin at siya pa ang naghila ng upuan para makaupo si Kyungsoo. "You're early today."

Maliit namang ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Actually, ikaw nga 'yun eh. Hindi ko naman inexpect na nandito ka na pala, akala ko maghihintay pa ako."

"Oh," Jongin shrugs. "I hate being late. Tsaka as much as possible, I really try to be punctual. I hate it kapag late ako."

"Understandable," Kyungsoo retorts. "Ganyan din ako eh."

Jongin just shrugged as a response at hindi na sumagot pa. Maiilang pa lang sana si Kyungsoo sa katahimikan pero bago tuluyang mangyari 'yon, agad din naman na siyang tinanong ni Jongin.

"So, hey, Kyungsoo. May gusto ka bang bilhin?"

Umiling naman si Kyungsoo. Wala siyang budget pang-Starbucks. Kung bibili si Kyungsoo ng isang kape at tinapay diyan, uuwi na lang siya sa bahay nila at magtitimpla ng Kopiko Blanca sa bahay nila. Unli Blanca pa 'yun.

"Sure?" Pagtatanong pa ni Jongin kaya naman tumango si Kyungsoo. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na siya kukulitin pa ni Jongin lalo na nung pumasok ito sa loob, definitely to buy his drinks na.

Kyungsoo deeply exhales at tumingin na lang sa view sa harap niya habang hinihintay si Jongin. Actually, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin o gagawin niya. Of course, reconcile, ganun? Pero he's wondering kasi after ba nun, chekwa na? Runaway na ang peg niya?

Pagbalik ni Jongin, nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit dalawang plato ang dala nito, ganun na rin sa drinks. Iisipin na sana niya na sadyang matakaw lang si Jongin nang biglang nilagay ni Jongin sa harap niya ‘yung isang plato nang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong pangalan. Don’t judge, okay. Hindi naman siya regular sa Starbucks. Sabi nga sa inyo, mas prefer ni Kyungsoo ang Kopiko Blanca dahil siya ang hari ng mga praktikal.

"Para sakin ‘yan?" Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ang tanga tanga niya sa tanong na ‘yun dahil obvious naman. Hindi naman siya usually tangahin magtanong, pero ewan niya ba. Para bang willing siyang magpakatanga kapag si Jongin ang nasa harap niya eh.

Oops, too early for that.

"Oo," sagot ni Jongin habang umuupo ito. "Ayoko namang magutom ka."

Ay, pota. May ganon?

Nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya. Bukod sa mahina niyang “thank you”, wala rin naman na siyang nasabi pang iba. Hindi niya rin naman alam ang sasabihin niya. Ilang beses na rin naman na siya nag-sorry kay Jongin, at kahit hindi si Kyungsoo ‘yung tipo na willing mag-sorry, parang may tumutulak pa sa kanya para sabihin ang mga salita na ‘yun ngayon na nasa harap na niya mismo si Jongin.

"I wish may designated smoking area sila dito mismo."

Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ‘yun mula kay Jongin.

So, Jongin smokes?

"Nagsisigarilyo ka?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na tumingin sa kanya.

"I do," Jongin admits. "You?"

Matigas na umiling si Kyungsoo. "May asthma ako."

"Shit, you do?" Gulat na tanong ni Jongin. "Then, hindi ka pwede malapit sa mga nagi-smoke, ‘no?"

"Siyempre kapag naninigarilyo na sila, hindi. Pero kapag hindi naman, no problem naman dun," sagot ni Kyungsoo na nilagyan niya pa ng _hehe_.

"Ah, I see. Buti na lang hindi ako nag-smoke ngayon, or anything. Mapapasama pa sayo."

"Regular ka bang naninigarilyo? Like, malakas ba?" Usisa ni Kyungsoo at kinibit naman ni Jongin ‘yung mga balikat niya.

"Before? Pero ngayon, I’m practicing myself not to. Dati nakakaubos ako ng isang pack sa isang araw, minsan nga higit pa. Pero since last year pa, sinusubukan ko na dalawa o apat na stick lang ako kada araw, hanggang sa tuluyang matigil, ganun?" 

"Ah.." Kyungsoo nods his head. "Kailan mo nararamdaman ‘yung urge na ano, manigarilyo?" 

"Kapag stressed?" Sagot ni Jongin. "Minsan din, kapag nagpupuyat ako, pero madalas, kapag hinahanap talaga ng sistema ko, although I’m really eager to completely remove it now in my system. Iniisip ko kasi mga pamangkin ko." /p>

"Ilang years ka nang naninigarilyo?"

"4 years? Basta, I started when I was a freshman. Kung tatanungin mo naman ako kung ano nagpatulak sakin para magsimula— kurso ko."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi na niya alam ang sasabihin niya. Isa pa, ayaw niya rin naman na magtanong pa dahil baka ma-label naman siya ni Jongin na chismoso.

Mula nang makabalik si Jongin, sa ilang minuto na magkaharap na sila, liban pa dun sa usapan nila tungkol sa paninigarilyo ni Jongin, wala nang iba pang salita na namagitan sa kanila ni Jongin. Hindi naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong gagawin niya, dapat na ba siyang mag-sorry?

Dahil hindi na siya makatiis, tumikhim si Kyungsoo at automatic namang napatingin si Jongin sa kanya. Medyo na-conscious pa nga si Kyungsoo nang diretso siyang tinitigan ni Jongin. Ano ba naman kasi, sobra sobra kung makatagos sa loob loob ‘yung titig ni Jongin eh.

"Sorry."

‘Yun ang salitang namutawi sa bibig ni Kyungsoo, at nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Jongin. Nanatili lang din itong nakatitig sa kanya as if hinihintay kung ano ang sunod niyang sasabihin.

"Alam ko na ilang beses na kitang inindian, kaya gusto ko talagang mag-sorry about dun. Feeling ko talaga wala akong inambag dun sa proposal natin, tapos siyempre, nagui-guilty ako dun."

Diretso lang ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin habang nagsasalita siya, as if pinapakinggan talaga ni Jongin lahat ng sinasabi niya.

"Maiintindihan ko naman kung nagtatampo at magtatampo ka pa rin. Pero, gusto ko lang talagang mag-sorry kasi naging pabaya akong partner, hindi ko naasikaso ‘yung satin, which is hindi naman talaga dapat one sided. Pero willing naman ako bumawi."

For Kyungsoo’s surprise, biglang natawa si Jongin. Kumunot naman ‘yung noo ni Kyungsoo at inisip kung may mali ba o nakakainsulto sa sinabi niya. Wala naman diba?

"Sorry, you made it sound like we’re couple lang kasi. You know, ‘yung couple na inaayos ‘yung gusot na nangyari sa pagitan nila?"

Okay, natahimik naman si Kyungsoo. Ganun ba ‘yung tunog ng pagkakasabi niya? Ng wordings niya? Parang naging dramatic naman ata ‘yung pagso-sorry niya.

"Anyway, okay naman na, Kyungsoo. Naiintindihan ko naman part mo kasi tingin ko marami ka talagang ginagawa inside and outside campus," saad ni Jongin. "Pero ayun nga, sana lang mag-laan ka ng time sa paper natin, kasi mahalaga rin naman ‘to eh."

Tumango-tango naman si Kyungsoo as he acknowledges Jongin’s words. Alam niya rin naman kung san siya nagkulang, and he really swears na magiging responsable na siyang partner kay Jongin.

"So, does this mean na goods na tayo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti naman si Jongin.

"Basta ba hindi mo na ulit ako igho-ghost."

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo, "Hindi na, promise."

"Okay, then. We’re good."

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang tinaas ni Jongin ‘yung pinky finger niya. Nagtataka niyang tinignan si Jongin as if asking kung para saan ‘yun, eh goods naman na sila.

“Seal the deal na hindi mo na ako igho-ghost.”

Nawala ‘yung pagtataka sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at natawa siya. Naisip na lang ni Kyungsoo na baka sa impluwensya ng mga pamangkin ni Jongin niya nakuha ‘yung gantong antics.

Ikinawit ni Kyungsoo ‘yung hinliliit niya sa hinliliit ni Jongin. May maliit din na ngiti sa labi niya nang tinanggap niya ‘yung deal ni Jongin.

"Deal."


	3. te

* * *

_**minu-minutong pinagmamasdan** _

_**ang orasan** _

_**kasabay ng pagtibok** _

_**ng pusong** _

_**nag-iingay, bukambibig** _

Halos magda-dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas simula nang tampuhan at rising action na naganap sa pagitan ni Kyungsoo at Jongin, and Kyungsoo's proud to say na since then, naging maayos naman na siyang partner at talagang ginagawa na niya ang part niya.

Kasi if there's one thing na na-realize at natutunan talaga ni Kyungsoo, 'yun ay 'yung kung gaano kalala magtampo si Jongin. Matampuhin pala 'tong burgis niyang partner, at let Kyungsoo just say na habulin ng malas.

Habulin ng malas dahil sa lahat ng pagkakataon, magkasama man sila o hindi, para bang magnet na talaga nito ang kamalasan dahil sa simpleng laro o pustahan lang, talo na agad ito. Madalas ngang asarin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin tungkol sa pagiging malas nito pero natatahimik naman siya dahil bumabanat si Jongin pabalik at sinasabi na swerte naman siya dahil si Kyungsoo ang partner niya. Sinong hindi matatahimik don?

For the past days, Kyungsoo can tell na medyo nagiging close na rin sila ni Jongin. Maraming araw na rin ang nagkakasama sila at Kyungsoo can say na the both of them already shared some facts and info about themselves. Kumbaga ba, it exceeded na sa basic introductory lang. Minsan din nagkukwentuhan sila ni Jongin (actually, Jongin does most of the talking talaga at nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo) at nagkukwento lang si Jongin ng mga experiences niya. Let it be sa Germany or Australia. Minsan naman ay 'yung epic na happenings sa buhay ni Jongin, at kung ano ano pang under the sun.

In the weeks na nagkakasama sila, Kyungsoo started knowing Jongin well, pero paunti-unti. Jongin's really quite a talker and even though nafu-frustrate na lang din siya minsan, Kyungsoo can say he enjoys Jongin's loquaciousness naman.

"Kyungsoo, du bist süß."

Katulad na lang ng araw na 'yun. Magmula kasi nang magkita sila para gawin 'yung requirement nila, wala nang ginawa si Jongin kung hindi daldalin si Kyungsoo. Kung ano ano na ring kinu-kwento nito, at nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo, since busy at focused si Kyungsoo sa pagta-type at pag-aayos ng outline ng paper nila dahil nga nagpresinta na rin siya.

"Kyungsoo, sabi ko, du bist süß." Ulit pa ni Jongin nang hindi siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo.

Nagtataka naman na tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Narinig naman niya 'yung sinabi ni Jongin pero hindi niya na lang pinansin kasi nga hindi niya naintindihan. Pero mukhang willing talaga mangulit si Jongin dahil inulit pa ulit ni Jongin 'yung sinabi niya.

"Anong ibig sabihin niyan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at imbis na sagutin na lang, lumapit si Jongin at pumahalumbaba pa, nakangiti rin ito habang tinititigan lang siya.

"Du bist süß." Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin habang tinititigan si Kyungsoo, at hindi naman sa pagiging makapal ang mukha ni Kyungsoo pero, tunog nanlalandi si Jongin? Okay, hindi talaga siya assumero. Hindi lang siya dense.

"German 'yan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at umiling naman si Jongin habang nakangisi.

"Love language ko."

"Gago."

Right. Sa ilang araw din na nagkakasama sila ni Jongin para gawin 'yung requirement niya, minsan din ay nagkukwento si Jongin ng mga childhood memories nito nung nasa Germany pa siya. Pero sa ngayon, ito ang first time ni Jongin na magsalita ng German, at kahit i-deny 'yun ni Jongin ay sigurado naman si Kyungsoo na German language 'yun. Ano pa nga bang language ang alam nito?

"Ano namang ibig sabihin niyan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at mabilis namang ngumiti si Jongin. Nakapahalumbaba pa rin ito at parang nallibang na tinititigan si Kyungsoo.

"Ang cute mo." Direkta at nakangiti pa ring sagot ni Jongin at naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo ang slight na pamumula ng tenga niya pero inirapan na lang niya si Jongin at hindi na ito pinansin pa.

For the past days din, paminsan-minsan ay bumabanat sa kanya si Jongin. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung natural lang ba kay Jongin ang maging malandi at wala lang 'yung pagharot-harot nito sa kanya pero kadalasan ay hindi lang 'yun pinapansin ni Kyungsoo. Para ba kasing habit na ni Jongin mang-harot? At tuwing ginagawa ni Jongin 'yun ay it's either nagme-make face lang si Kyungsoo, nagsasalubong 'yung kilay niya, sumisimangot, iniirapan si Jongin, o kung minsan naman ay pinaniningkitan lang ng mata ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Pero kadalasan talaga ay 'di na lang pinapansin ni Kyungsoo at umaarte siya nang wala lang 'yung mga panghaharot ni Jongin, subtle man o hindi.

Tulad na lang ngayon. Imbis na sa screen ng macbook niya mag-focus si Jongin ay kay Kyungsoo lang ito nakatitig at si Kyungsoo lang ang pinapanood nito habang nakapang-halumbaba pa rin. Hindi naman pinapansin ni Kyungsoo 'yon at tuloy-tuloy lang siya sa ginagawa niya. Mananawa rin 'yan si Jongin tumitig sa kanya.

Or so he thought dahil 5 minutes na ang nakalipas ay hindi pa rin inaalis ni Jongin ang titig niya kay Kyungsoo. Naiilang naman si Kyungsoo kaya tumigil siya sa pagta-type at sinalubong 'yung tingin ni Jongin habang salubong 'yung kilay niya.

"Ano ba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumaas lang 'yung kilay ni Jongin as if obliviously asking kung may problema ba.

"Kanina ka pa nakatitig eh. Kung wala kang magawa, baka naman pwede mong i-check na lang 'yung 5 printed copies diyan tapos sabihin mo sakin if may magandang i-input?" Masungit na sabi ni Kyungsoo pero sa halip na sumunod agad, umiling lang si Jongin at hindi pa rin nito inaalis ang titig sa kanya.

"Paano 'yan, mas gusto kitang panoorin?" Sagot ni Jongin at mas lalo namang nagsalubong 'yung kilay ni Kyungsoo.

Normally naman, kapag ginagawa nila 'yung requirement nila, nagiging seryoso si Jongin at saka lang siya nito hinaharot kapag tapos na ito sa toka niya or sa free time lang nito o nila. Actually, not to be the that person si Kyungsoo pero nakaka-turn on kapag seryoso talaga si Jongin. Super sexc lang, like, yes, sir daddie, wreck me [fist emoji, heart emoji], ganorn. Pero ngayon, hindi niya alam kung anong nakain ni Jongin at full time siya nitong nilalandi ngayon.

"Ewan ko sayo," 'yun lang ang nasagot ni Kyungsoo bago siya bumalik sa ginagawa niya.

Ilang minuto lang din ay biglang tumayo si Jongin, at wala namang idea si Kyungsoo kung saan 'yun pumunta. Hindi naman na pinansin pa ni Kyungsoo 'yun at kinuha na lang 'yung ilang papel na nakakalat sa harap niya.

Nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng pagbabasa sa papel na hawak niya nang maramdaman niya ang pag-upo ni Jongin sa tabi niya. Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang binabasa niya para tignan ito, at siya namang mabilis na pag-abot ni Jongin ng dalawang bote ng Delight at dalawang balot ng lemon square. Nagtataka naman si Kyungsoo na tinignan 'yun.

"San galing 'yan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at kinuha 'yung isang bote ng Delight na inaabot sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Bought it, of course." Sagot ni Jongin at nilapag nito 'yung isa pang bote ng Delight na hawak niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit ang dami? Dalawang balot? Sino pa 'yung ibang papakainin mo?" Sunod sunod na tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil nalulula talaga siya sa binili ni Jongin. Hindi naman ganun karami pero ang dami talaga kung para sa kanilang dalawa. Ano ba tingin sa kanya ni Jongin, may dinosaur sa tiyan niya?

"Ikaw lang papakainin ko, Kyungsoo," sagot ni Jongin. "Ayoko namang magutom ka."

"Ang dami naman niyan," 'di mapigilang komento ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan na niya 'yung Delight at uminom nang kaunti. "Tsaka, bakit Delight pala binili mo?"

"Diba favorite mo 'yan?" Tanong ni Jongin at nanlaki naman nang kaunti 'yung mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Galing ah, pano mo nalaman?"

"Lagi kang may bote niyan eh," turan ni Jongin na kumibit pa ng balikat. "Kapag gusto mo pa, ayan 'yung isa ah." Turo ni Jongin sa isang bote pa ng Delight na nasa harap ni Kyungsoo.

"Akala ko sayo 'yan?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Sayo rin 'yan. Baka kulang kung isa lang bibilhin ko eh," natatawang sabi ni Jongin. "Sayo nga 'yan lahat, Kyungsoo."

Tinitigan saglit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin bago binalik ang mata niya sa binabasa niya kanina.

Actually, hindi na rin bago kay Kyungsoo 'yung mga gantong antics ni Jongin. Kapag magkasama sila, parang habit na kay Jongin 'yung bilhan ng pagkain si Kyungsoo— at talagang sandamakmak kung minsan. Walang palya 'yun ah. Ang dahilan ni Jongin, for many options daw para sa kanya. What can Kyungsoo expect, eh burgis talaga 'tong si Jongin at halos bilhin na nga kung ano lang sambitin ni Kyungsoo.

"Oh, shit." Rinig ni Kyungsoo na sambit ni Jongin sa tabi niya. Tinigil ulit ni Kyungsoo 'yung pagbabasa at curious na tinignan si Jongin as if asking kung may problema ba.

"Nakalimutan kitang bilhan ng tubig." Mukhang problemadong sagot ni Jongin at hindi naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo matawa.

"Parang 'yan lang eh. Hindi naman ako mamamatay nang hindi nakakainom niyan."

"Anong hindi," mabilis na alma ni Jongin. "Anong hindi mamamatay ka diyan, nakakamatay 'yon, Kyungsoo. I said what I said."

"Psh," natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "I meant kasi, ngayong oras lang."

"Sabihin mo lang kapag nauuhaw ka, Kyungsoo." Jongin says, habang inaabot 'yung macbook niya palapit sa kanya.

"Mhm, 'kay," mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang tinutuloy-tuloy ang pagbabasa niya.

"I have my flask naman. Tsaka, kapag uminom ka dito, ano nga tawag dun? Indirect kiss na ba 'yun?"

Nakanguso namang ibinaba ulit ni Kyungsoo 'yung papel na hawak niya at tinitigan si Jongin.

"No thanks na pala, may bote naman ako sa bag ko."

Natawa lang si Jongin sa sinagot niya.

* * *

"Alam mo, I have never eaten isaw pa. Ever."

Another day at katulad na lang ng mga nakaraang araw, today, magkasama si Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil katatapos lang ng klase ng naunang binata. Minessage ni Jongin si Kyungsoo asking if nasaan siya, at sakto naman na may 2 hour break si Kyungsoo kaya ngayon, magkasama sila.

This time naman, Jongin just wanted na makasama si Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo suggested na they should kill the time by making their paper, umiling lang si Jongin as if hindi naman 'yun ang pinunta niya, and even bribed Kyungsoo afterwards na ililibre siya nito sa Kiosk.

Of course, who is Kyungsoo para tanggihan ang grasya, hindi ba?

Tinapunan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongin, na nakatingin din sa kanya habang nginangata nito ang binili nitong barbecue ni Mang Larry. Nakailang stick na si Jongin at pusta ni Kyungsoo, pang-anim nang bili ni Jongin 'yung nginangata niya ngayon.

"Seryoso 'yan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at halata sa boses niya na hindi siya makapaniwala. Paano ba naman, sa ilang taon nang nandito si Jongin sa Pilipinas, hindi pa rin 'to nakakakain ng isaw? Isaw lang ha, eh tag-lima o sampu per stick lang naman 'yun. At saka isa pa, notable ang isaw ni Mang Larry– na pinagbilhan lang ni Jongin ngayon ngayon lang pero hindi pa rin ito nakakakain ng isaw? Nakakapagtaka lang.

"Oo naman!" Jongin enthusiastically answers. "Nung bagong dating lang kasi ako dito sa Pinas, siyempre, na-curious ako dun sa mga streetfoods na nakikita ko na rin sa feed ko wayback pa. Saying na Philippine streetfoods are god tier, ganun," Jongin starts to storytell. "So the day tomorrow nang pagdating ko, can you blame a curious and excited 15 year old Jongin na makabili nun? Tapos ayun na, just when I was about to buy isaw, 'yung katabi ko sinabihan ako na may poop daw 'yung mga isaw." Jongin continues to tell, at nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa kwento nito. "Tapos ayun na, I got scared. I never tried it that day, and until now. Kasi nga baka may you know," Jongin shrugs his shoulder as he mouths the next word. "Poop."

"Hinayaan mo lang na maniwala ka sa sinabi nung kung sino mang anak ni satanas na 'yun?" 'Di makapaniwalang sagot ni Kyungsoo, at nakanguso namang tumango si Jongin. "Depende naman sa tindahan 'yun, at saka, if kailan man sa buhay mo ay hindi ka pa nakakain ng isaw, grabe naman 'yang tragic ng buhay mo."

"Tragic pa rin ba kung nakilala na kita?"

"Ha?"

"Joke," natatawang sabi ni Jongin. "Or not joke."

Inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil nagsisimula na naman ito. Actually, nagugulat pa rin siya kapag umaarangkada 'yung side na 'yan ni Jongin. Bali kasi nung first week pa lang nila na nagkakasama sila tuwing ginagawa nila 'yung project, civil lang naman 'yung relationship nilang dalawa, and Kyungsoo managed to conceal and restrain himself kahit ba alam niya sa sarili niya na crush niya si Jongin.

Not until na after that first week or so, they started being really close na, at they share some stuff about themselves na sa isa't isa. Feeling ni Kyungsoo 'yun din talaga 'yung dahilan bakit nawalan ng little barrier sa pagitan nila ni Jongin— or siya lang naka-feel nun dahil since first day pa lang, gusto na talaga siyang makilala ni Jongin at laging enthusiastic na ang approach nito sa kanya.

"Ano pa hinihintay mo? Try mo na." Pangungumbinsi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na ngumuso pa at itinuro 'yung way na pinaglalagyan ng mga barbecues and isaws gamit ang bibig niya.

Kita naman ni Kyungsoo 'yung pag-aalinlangan ni Jongin base na rin sa pagngiwi nito kaya naman lumapit siya kay Jongin at hinawakan ang kamay nito, habang iginigiya na rin papunta doon sa may bilihan. Good thing na nga rin dahil wala masyadong tao nang mga oras na 'yun. Madalas kasi maraming tao ang bumibili at wala nang mauupuan dahil of course, first come first served ang basis doon.

"Tatlo po." Senyas ni Kyungsoo at nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Jongin dahil doon. As for someone na never pa kumain ng isang isaw sa buong buhay niya, hindi lang talaga ma-imagine ni Jongin na tatlo 'yung kakainin niya for a first timer like him at sa araw na din 'yun mismo.

Dahil nga sa wala ring masyadong tao, hindi naman sobrang katagalan nang maramdaman na lang ni Jongin na tinatangay siya ni Kyungsoo papunta sa upuan nila. Nilapag rin ni Kyungsoo sa harap niya 'yung tatlong isaw na nasa plato na kakaluto lang.

Jongin verdicts na mukhang masarap, pero he still has doubts sa pagkain non.

"Hindi 'yan magkukusa na pumunta sa bunganga mo, Jongin. Kainin mo na." Utos ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at alinlangan namang tumingin si Jongin sa kanya.

"Sure ka walang ano 'yan," parang sumesenyas pa na tanong ni Jongin at umirap lang si Kyungsoo.

"Mukha bang meron 'yan?"

"Sungit," komento ni Jongin bago kinuha 'yung isang stick. Pinapanood lang siya ni Kyungsoo at halos ilang minuto na rin pero hindi pa kinakain ni Jongin. Alanganin pa rin ang mukha ni Jongin at parang isda lang sa aquarium na bubuka-sasara 'yung bibig nito. Kaya naman nang binuka ulit ni Jongin ang bunganga niya, hindi na napigilan pa ni Kyungsoo na itulak na palalapit sa bunganga ni Jongin 'yung isaw, at successful naman na nakakagat si Jongin.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nagbago 'yung timpla ng mukha ni Jongin mula sa pagiging halos nag-aanlinlangan nitong expression hanggang sa halatang nasasarapan na ito. Parang kumikislap din ang mga mata ni Jongin nang tumingin ito kay Kyungsoo as if may na-discover siyang hidden treasure.

"What have I been missing all my life," tanging sambit ni Jongin habang nginangata 'yung isang stick na halos maubos na rin nito. Natatawa namang umirap si Kyungsoo.

"Seryoso ka ba talaga? First time mo lang makakain niyan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at sunod-sunod namang tumango si Jongin.

Di naman makapaniwalang umiling si Kyungsoo, at humigop sa softdrinks na hawak niya. Hindi niya talaga ineexpect na sa yaman na 'yun ni Jongin, eh hindi pa nakakatikim at nakakabili ng kahit isang isaw man lang.

"Come to think of it," pangbabasag ni Jongin sa saglit na katahimikan sa pagitan nila. "I still have a long list of things na I haven't tried yet."

Napukaw naman nun ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo. "Tulad ng?"

Jongin shrugs at his question, "Marami? Marami talaga. Like for an example, would you believe na I've never been into a zoo?"

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Zoo? Hindi pa nakapunta si Jongin sa Zoo kahit kailan? Prank ba 'yan?

"Hindi 'yan prank," natatawang sabi ni Jongin as if binasa niya ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo. "I swear, I've never really been into a one pa!"

"Okay, consider me convinced." Sagot ni Kyungsoo, pero nagtataka pa rin nitong tinignan si Jongin. "Pero how's that possible? Wala bang zoo sa Germany? Sa Australia? Kahit nung bata ka pa, 'di ka nakapunta? 'Di mo ba naranasan mag-fieldtrip?"

"Maybe kasi hindi ko naman talaga ugali lumabas? Like, hindi ako layas.. or never I experienced na madadala ako ng parents ko somewhere. I was just a kid who's into games and all, nintendo wii ba?"

"Okay, gets," Kyungsoo retorts. "So, hindi mo na-experience 'yung maglaro ng mga bomb shack, bente uno, ganun? Langit lupa? Wala kang childhood?"

Natatawa namang sumagot si Jongin. "Meron naman! Pero.. yeah. Iba lang talaga. If you'd consider books, nintendo switch and stuff a childhood, yeah? Hindi ko lang na-experience 'yung mga ganyang laro. May idea lang ako pero, hindi ko alam 'yang mga 'yan."

"Napaka-burgis mo naman," bulong ni Kyungsoo. "Pero personally, hindi nga rin ako nakapaglaro ng mga habulan kasi may hika ako. More on ano lang ako, tagapagmasid. Oh diba, bata pa lang judger na eh."

"Oh," natawa nang mahina si Jongin. "So, never ka sumali sa mga ganyan when you were younger?"

"Sumali naman," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Kapag kasali si Baekhyun. Kasi nga childhood friend ko 'yun, parehas kami ng bituka nun. Siya lagi mother sa ten twenty, taga-salba sa mga tanga niyang kakampi. Tapos minsan, ako 'yung savior nila. 'Yung special member na tatalon tapos pipili kung sinong sasalbahin, ganun."

"Ang galing naman," komento ni Jongin. "Pero ano 'yang ten twenty?" Tanong ni Jongin at napasimangot na lang si Kyungsoo.

"Ewan ko sayo, burgis." Sagot ni Kyungsoo at nagtataka namang natawa si Jongin.

"Sorry naman, I guess I just really missed out a lot when I was a kid. Actually, until now," Jongin shrugs, at napansin naman ni Kyungsoo na ubos na lahat 'yung binili nilang isaw. "Ilang taon na ako but I really still have a lot of things to experience pa."

"Ano pa bang 'di mo nagagawa? 'Yung magugulat ako ha," sagot ni Kyungsoo at tumingin lang sa kanya si Jongin.

"Uminom ng empi?"

Okay, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang ire-react niya sa sinabi na 'yun ni Jongin. Matatawa ba siya or what? Sobrang random naman kasi nung sinabi ni Jongin.

"Legit 'yan?"

"Oo naman," turan ni Jongin. "Seryoso nga 'yan! Hindi ko pa nasusubukan uminom ng empi. Sabi kasi ni Sehun, demonyo raw 'yung alak na 'yan."

"Weird, but okay," wika ni Kyungsoo at tinanong naman siya pabalik ni Jongin.

"Eh ikaw? Naka-inom ka na ba niyan?"

"Hindi ako umiinom 'noh," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "I mean, kung iinom ako, moderate lang. Pero sobrang bihira ko lang naman gawin 'yan."

"Right, does alcohol trigger your asthma ba?"

"Hindi naman," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Siguro kapag sobra lang talaga 'yun intake, which is never ko pang na-try at never ko ring ita-try. Mabilis naman kasi akong malasing."

"I see, edi kapag tinupad ko pala 'yan, juice lang ibibigay ko sayo." Nakapahalumbabang sabi ni Jongin at inirapan naman siya ni Kyungsoo.

"So going back," Jongin clears his throat bago tinuloy ang sinasabi niya. "Apart from that.. hm, I also never experienced.. tumawad sa palengke?"

"Pfft," 'di mapigilang tawa ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang maka-recover sa pagkakalaglag ng panga niya sa sinabi ni Jongin. Okay, nabibigla naman kasi talaga siya sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin at hindi niya maikakaila 'yun, amused na rin at some point.

"Tapos.. bumili sa palengke. Normally kasi sa supermarket malls lang kami tapos 'yung kasambahay namin 'yung bumibili ngayon. Ayun, 'yung mga ganun?"

"Jongin, 'di 'yan prank?" Paninigurado ni Kyungsoo at tumango naman nang sunod sunod si Jongin, nakanguso rin ito.

"Hindi nga. Seryoso 'yan."

"Mhm, 'kay," tumatangong sabi ni Kyungsoo. "I mean, knowing your status naman kasi sa buhay mo, hindi rin imposible."

"Wait," mabilis na agap ni Jongin sa kanya as if may naisip itong magandang idea. Nagtataka naman siyang tinignan ni Kyungsoo. Ano naman kayang naisip nito?

"What if you help me experience my firsts?" Tanong ni Jongin at dahil don ay pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo half of his system stopped functioning at the moment. Ano na naman ba kasi 'tong hinihiling ni Jongin?

"And your point being..?" Alinlangan na tanong ni Kyungsoo pabalik.

"You'll help me experience my firsts."

'Di naman makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa ino-offer ni Jongin. Gusto pa ata ni Jongin na maging sidekick siya nito sa mga magiging shenanigans niya.

"Anong peg natin dito, ikaw si Darna at ako si Ding?" Turan ni Kyungsoo at kumunot naman ang noo ni Jongin.

"I'm aware kung sino sila but I really don't know their whole story, Kyungsoo, so sorry?"

Natampal na lang ni Kyungsoo ang noo niya. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin kay Jongin.

"Ilan ba ang hindi mo pa nae-experience at baka naman sobrang dami niyan?"

"Actually.." Jongin smiles coyly. "Marami nga."

"Excuse me?" Angal ni Kyungsoo at mabilis namang sumagot si Jongin.

"Pero hindi lahat! Okay, para hindi ka mahirapan, some of my firsts na lang?" Suggestion ni Jongin at natahamik naman si Kyungsoo. Ano ba naman kasi 'to si Jongin, ang spontaneous ng mga naiisip.

"So, what do you say?" Pangungulit sa kanya ni Jongin nang mapansin ang pananahimik niya, at bumuga naman ng hangin si Kyungsoo.

Jongin asking him to be with him to accomplish some of his firsts?

Big challenge for Kyungsoo.

"Fine, pag-iisipan ko."

* * *

In which clowning moment kay Kyungsoo dahil hindi rin nagtagal at pagkatapos lang ng dalawang araw, sinabi na niya agad kay Jongin na pumapayag na siya sa trip nito.

At 'yun din ang dahilan kung bakit kasalukuyang daldal lang nang daldal si Jongin sa kanya habang naglalagay siya ng input para sa research nila, two days after nung last na kitaan nila para nga sa paper nila.

"I wonder how does Philippine Zoo looks like? Like, do the animals there have Filipino names such as Berto, Dudong, Tutoy, Mang Kanor?"

Natigilan naman sa pagta-type si Kyungsoo at diretsong tinignan si Jongin. Inayos niya pa ang salamin niya bago nagsalita.

"Mang Kanor?" Half natatawa at half na disgusted na tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na mukhang oblivious. "Kanino mo naman nasagap 'yang pangalan na 'yan?"

"Kay Sehun," Jongin quickly answers. Mukha lang din itong inosente at walang kamalay-malay sa trademark na meron 'yung pangalan na binanggit niya. "Bakit? Ano ba meron sa Mang Kanor?"

Umiling-iling na lang si Kyungsoo habang pinipigilan niya 'yung sarili niya matawa. Tangina rin ni Sehun eh 'no, masasabi ni Kyungsoo na magkaugali sila ni Baekhyun pagdating sa katarantaduhan.

"That name is kinda, you know, known for Pinoy porn stuff," straightforward na sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nagta-type. Kita naman ni Kyungsoo sa peripheral vision niya kung paanong namula 'yung tenga ni Jongin.

"Ah.. really?" Jongin dumbly asks, at tinango lang ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya bilang sagot.

"Gago talaga 'yun si Sehun." Bulong ni Jongin pero hindi naman 'yun nakaligtas sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo kaya natawa siya nang slight.

"Anyway!" Segway ni Jongin at nilabas nito 'yung iPhone 11 niya at hinarap kay Kyungsoo 'yung screen nito. Notes 'yun na kung saan nakalagay 'yung mga balak na gawin ni Jongin, parang bucketlist ba. Samantalang sa taas naman nito ay may nakasulat na MY FIRSTS at talagang naka-bold pa.

"Eto na 'yung list ng mga gagawin natin, 'yung listahan ng mga hindi ko pa nata-try," daldal ni Jongin at binasa pa nito 'yung unang naka-sulat. "First, we'll go too Zoo! Kahit saang Zoo, basta Zoo. Second, I'll accompany you kapag may bibilhin ka sa palengke, third, sasamahan mo ako mag-commute for the first time, fourth, me drinking empi pero may note! Which is juice nga lang sayo, and so on and so on."

Lumipat naman ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Disregarding that last thing you said, wait— hindi mo pa nasusubukan mag-commute?"

"Well.. siyempre ikot and toki jeeps are excluded. So if they're excluded, yes?"

"You're unbelievable," Kyungsoo mutters at kinibit lang ni Jongin ang mga balikat niya. Nakanguso rin itong nakatingin sa kanya as if he's really convincing Kyungsoo na 'wag magbago ang isip niya.

"Hay nako, Jongin." That's all Kyungsoo could slur bago siya bumalik sa pagtitipa sa macbook ni Jongin. Actually, malapit na siyang matapos dahil kanina pa naman sila magkasama ni Jongin at kanina pa sila gumagawa.

At isa pa, halos araw-araw na nga rin sila nagkikita ni Jongin na halos makabisado na rin ni Kyungsoo 'yung schedule ni Jongin and same goes for Jongin. Mas madalas na nga silang magkita ni Jongin kesa sa kung magkita sila ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na rin naman na nagtagal pa at natapos na si Kyungsoo. Nang matapos na siya, nag-stretch pa siya ng katawan at pinatunog 'yung mga daliri niya. Inabot na rin niya kay Jongin 'yung macbook niya as a sign na tapos na nga siya.

"You finished?" Tanong ni Jongin at tumango naman si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. Hello naman kasi, captain obvious.

"Where are you heading now, then?" Tanong pa ulit ni Jongin nang mapansin niya na tumatayo na si Kyungsoo at inaayos na nito 'yung gamit niya.

"Uuwi na, siyempre?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo in the most obvious ba tone, at pagkasabi niya nun ay nagmamadali rin na inayos na ni Jongin 'yung gamit niya.

"Hatid na kita!" Volunteer ni Jongin at mabilis namang umiling si Kyungsoo. Big no. Dahil sa bukod sa nakakahiya, ayaw niya rin naman na makaistorbo pa kay Jongin.

"'Wag na!" Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Alam ko marami ka pang gagawin. Chillax ka na lang diyan, kaya ko naman pumunta sa sakayan."

"Eh, ayoko, ihahatid pa rin kita," sagot ni Jongin habang mabilis nitong inaayos 'yung mga gamit at bag niya.

Knowing kung gaano kakulit si Jongin, nagmamadali namang naglakad si Kyungsoo palayo kay Jongin para hindi na siya mahatid nito, in which he thought na effective pero hindi pala dahil hinabol pa rin siya ni Jongin.

"Teka naman, Kyungsoo! Hintay!" Sigaw ni Jongin at mas lalong binilisan ni Kyungsoo ang paglalakad. Hindi siya pwedeng mahabol ni Jongin!

"Hahatid na kita!" Jongin slurs at sakto naman na nasukbit na ni Jongin 'yung bag niya sa likod niya. Nilakihan niya ang mga hakbang niya para maabutan niya si Kyungsoo na mukhang penguin sa paglalakad nito nang mabilis.

"Sabi sayo hahatid kita eh," turan ni Jongin nang makalapit na siya kay Kyungsoo. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil don at mas lalo niyang binilisan ang paglalakad niya.

Hindi naman nagpatalo si Jongin at sinabayan lang 'yung bilis ng lakad ni Kyungsoo. Dagdag points din 'yung mas mahaba 'yung bias niya kay Kyungsoo kaya kahit anong bilis nito sa paglalakad ay naabutan niya.

"'Wag na nga kasi!" Frustrated na himutok ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit anong bilis niya ay hindi talaga siya nananalo dahil naabutan pa rin siya ni Jongin.

"Bakit ba!" Sagot pabalik ni Jongin na tuloy-tuloy pa rin sa pagsunod kay Kyungsoo.

"Maiistorbo nga lang kasi kita!" Salubong ang kilay na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya rin nililingon si Jongin at tuloy tuloy lang siya sa paglalakad.

"Kailan mo ba ako inistorbo!"

Hindi na nakatiis pa si Kyungsoo at nilingon na si Jongin. Halos effortless lang din ito sa paghabol kay Kyungsoo, hindi katulad niya na salubong na ang kilay at may mga namumuo ng pawis sa noo.

"Ano ba kasi?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo na nakapamewang pa. Tumigil naman si Jongin sa paglalakad at nakangiti lang na tinitigan siya.

"Ihahatid nga kita." Sagot ni Jongin, at nilagay pa nito ang dalawang kamay niya sa bulsa ng pantalon niya habang nakatitig lang kay Kyungsoo.

"'Wag na nga kasi, diyan lang 'yung sakayan." Ani ni Kyungsoo pero umiling lang si Jongin.

"Bakit ba ayaw mo ihatid kita?"

"Eh kasi malapit lang naman na?"

"Eh ano naman kung malapit lang?"

"Ampota," 'yan na lang ang nasambit ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kakulitan ni Jongin. Huminga na lang siya nang malalim bago ulit humarap at sinimulang maglakad. Nagsalita ulit si Kyungsoo.

"Isa pang sunod Jongin, malilintikan ka talaga sakin."

"Wew, scary," rinig niyang sipol ni Jongin sa likod niya at naipikit na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya. Ayaw talaga magpatalo ni Jongin kaya naman imbis na magdire-diretso si Kyungsoo ay umikot siya at ano pa nga ba, talagang sinusundan pa rin siya ni Jongin kahit mukha na silang tanga na paikot-ikot sa may daanan.

"Ano ba kasi, Jongin!" Himutok ni Kyungsoo pero ginantihan lang siya ni Jongin ng sigaw.

"Ano ba kasi, Kyungsoo!"

"'Wag mo na kasi akong sundan!"

"Ayoko nga! Para masigurado kong safe ka!"

"Hindi ka naman si Batman o si Superman! 'Wag kang feeling!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang nagdadabog at naglalakad nang pa-zigzag, pero sige pa rin si Jongin sa paghabol sa kanya.

"Hindi nga pero I'm your man!" Ganting sigaw ni Jongin at napa-groan na lang si Kyungsoo sa inis.

Kung titignan sila sa malayo, definitely ay mukha na silang tanga ni Kyungsoo na naghahabulan but Jongin could care less. Sige pa rin ang habol niya kay Kyungsoo at natatawa siya habang hinahabol ito dahil na rin sa ka-kyutan ni Kyungsoo habang nagmamadali itong maglakad.

"Ang cute mo from the back, Kyungsoo!" Huling pahabol ni Jongin at inis namang sumigaw si Kyungsoo pabalik.

"Ang kulit mo, Jongin!"

* * *

Kasali rin sa pagiging close ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ay 'yung pagcha-chat at pag-uusap nila sa messenger minsan kapag gabi. It's either tungkol lang din sa paper nila pero mas kadalasan ay kahit hanggang sa chat, dinadaldal pa rin siya ni Jongin. Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo. Actually, gustong-gusto nga niya na kinukulit siya nj Jongin sa chat. Aba, parang dati lang iniisip niya lang 'yun ah, ngayon reality na.

At isa pa, interesting naman kasi talaga kausap si Jongin.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Look mo oh dami ko message reqs._

_Kyungsoo: ano naman gusto mong gawin ko diyan?_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Wala lang, just showing you lang._

_Jongin Lance Kim: Sungit mo naman?_

Napanguso lang si Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang daldal ni Jongin, kahit sa chat, halos hindi na rin mawalan ng kwento o ipapakita ito. Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo, pero ang random lang kasi talaga ni Jongin. Ano namang gagawin niya sa almost 2,500 na message requests?

Tsaka naman naisip ni Kyungsoo na Jongin got a lot of people na willing kumausap sa kanya, and dun niya na-realize na he's got the privilege dahil sa dami ng unread messages at friend requests ni Jongin, siya ang kinakausap at kinukulit nito.

Kung nasa tabi niya lang siguro si Baekhyun, natatawag na siya nitong baklang pinagpala sa lahat.

Tumunog 'yung phone ni Kyungsoo at nang buksan niya, sumalubong lang 'yung message sa kanya ni Jongin. Nag-send din ito ng picture niya na nakanguso. Nairap na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya. Kahit kailan si Jongin, parang hindi mabubuhay ng walang atensyon galing kay Kyungsoo.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Hi, pansinin mo naman ako._

__

Kahit labag si Kyungsoo, napilitan siyang i-seen lang 'yung last message ni Jongin dahil nga may ginagawa siya at that moment. Hindi na rin naman na nag-message pa si Jongin.

Busy si Kyungsoo magsulat sa journal notes niya nang marinig niya ang sunod sunod na tunog na nanggagaling sa cellphone niya. Nang buksan niya ang screen, sumalubong sa kanya 'yung notifs na puro _Jongin Lance Kim reacted on your photo_ o kaya naman ay _Jongin Lance Kim reacted on your post_.

Nang buksan ni Kyungsoo 'yung phone niya at chineck 'yung notifs, napabuga na lang ng hangin si Kyungsoo dahil talagang flooded ng pangalan ni Jongin 'yung notification bar niya. Nang clinick ni Kyungsoo 'yung ilan sa mga ni-react ng heart ni Jongin, halos isubsob niya 'yung mukha niya sa table niya dahil sa sobrang hiya.

Paano ba naman, 'yung mga hineart ni Jongin ay pictures niya mula pa 2012 at older years pa. Typical na jejemon days pa ni Kyungsoo. Tingin ni Kyungsoo ang dudumi niya sa mga pictures niya na 'yun.

Bakit kasi hindi niya pa in-only me 'yung mga pictures niya na 'yun? Ayan, puta, pinagpyestahan na ng heart reacts ni Jongin. Hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo at isa isa niya ring sinet sa only me 'yung privacy.

Tangina naman kasi ng trip ni Jongin, never naisip ni Kyungsoo na one day, magfa-flood ng heart reacts si Jongin sa mga jejemon pictures niya.

Lumabas uli sa notification bar niya 'yung pangalan ni Jongin at this time, comment naman ang ginawa ni Jongin. Nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya at instant na na-curious kung ano namang comment ang iniwan ni Jongin sa picture niya way back years ago na mukha pa siyang lamang-lupa.

_Slay, bhie._

"Putangina."

'Yan na lang ang nasambit ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya kung anong comment ni Jongin. Amputa? Slay bhie?

In which Kyungsoo can't blame naman dahil dun sa picture ni Kyungsoo, meron pa siyang pulbos sa mukha at nakanguso pa siyang parang pato. Amputangina, hiyang hiya na si Kyungsoo. Dagdag pa sa embarrassment niya 'yung mala-mmk na caption niya sa picture niya na 'yun na sinearch niya pa sa Google dati.

Pusta ni Kyungsoo, pulang pula na si Jongin sa katatawa at that moment dahil sa mga nahalungkat nito sa facebook niya. Samantalang siya ay hiyang-hiya dahil shocks, masyadong maka-sirang puri 'yung mga jejemon pics niya.

Pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa comment ni Jongin, napansin niya na may isa nang haha react. Salubong ang kilay na tinignan ni Kyungsoo kung sino 'yon at nang makita niya kung sino 'yon, halos lumipad siya pakabilang street para masabunutan 'yung taong 'yun.

"Impakta ka, Baekhyun," bulong bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iiscroll sa notifs niya na punong-puno na ng pangalan ni Jongin. Meron pang isa na nag-comment si Jongin sa isang profile picture niya at nang clinick ni Kyungsoo 'yon, halos tumalon 'yung puso niya pagkabasa non.

_Cute._

Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo doon at hindi niya alam kung anong ire-react niya. Okay, good news, Jongin just called him cute— but the bad news, napaka-jejemon naman niya sa picture na 'yon. Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung kikiligin ba siya o maiinis o mahihiya dahil don.

Bigla namang umappear 'yung chat head ni Jongin at pagkabasa ni Kyungsoo, halos lumubog na talaga siya sa hiya.

_Jongin Lance Kim: You're so cute here._

At naka-attach dun ay 'yung isang picture ni Kyungsoo na naka-peace sign siya. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo pagkakita non dahil san naman nakuha ni Jongin 'yung picture na 'yun?

Ramdam din ni Kyungsoo na namumula na 'yung mga pisngi niya. Ampota, hiyang-hiya na talaga siya.

Humanda sa kanya si Jongin kapag nagkita sila.

_Kyungsoo: saan mo nakuha 'yan?????_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Sa photos of you section. Hehe._

_Kyungsoo: grabe 'yang boredom mo ah, pati pictures ko pinagdiskitahan mo._

_Jongin Lance Kim: Totoo naman 'yung sinabi ko ah. Cute ka naman sa mga 'yun, hehe._

_Kyungsoo: peste ka._

Hindi naman na pinansin pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at tinigil na ang pagsusulat niya. Tuluyan na rin siyang na-distract at nag-facebook na lang.

Habang nag-iscroll siya sa news feed niya, nakakita naman si Kyungsoo ng ads ng Mcdo. Pakiramdam niya tuloy, bigla siyang nagutom at nag-crave sa Mcdo.

Sakto naman na nag-chat ulit si Jongin, just asking him kung kumain na ba siya. Nakagat naman ni Kyungsoo ang lower lip niya. Hindi pa siya totally nakaka-move on sa mga pangangalkal ni Jongin sa mga pictures at posts niya, pero, eto na ba 'yung masasabi niyang galawang pa-fall?

Curious, tinanong ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kung na-avail na ba niya 'yung bagong menu sa mcdo, at Kyungsoo even sent the screenshot kay Jongin. Don't judge, crowdsourcing lang ang ginagawa niya.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Yup, tried that! Masarap naman._

_Kyungsoo: sulit naman sa budget?_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Oo naman. Hahahaha. Bakit?_

_Kyungsoo: crowdsourcing lang._

_Jongin Lance Kim: Want mo?_

_Kyungsoo: mukhang masarap eh. napa-crave lang ako bigla._

Jongin left him on seen pagkatapos na non. Napanguso naman si Kyungsoo pero hindi na lang niya pinansin. Baka may ginagawa na.

5 minutes na rin nakalipas nang tumunog ulit 'yung cellphone ni Kyungsoo. He looked up at nakita niya na may message from Jongin.

_Jongin Lance Kim: I tried calling McDo to buy you some sana, pero they don't accept credit cards online daw. :(_

Kyungsoo's eyes widened pagkabasa ng message ni Jongin. Okay, Jongin tried to what now?

_Kyungsoo: huh?????_

Ilang minuto ulit bago natanggap ni Kyungsoo 'yung reply ni Jongin.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Okay, I'll just hand it over Food Panda. Address mo, Kyungsoo?_

_Kyungsoo: HOY LEGIT BA YAN_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Address._

_Kyungsoo: SASAKALIN KKTA JONGIN_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Bilis na, Kyungsoo. Address?_

Kahit naghe-hesitate, binigay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin 'yung address niya. Kakahiga niya lang sa kama niya nang ma-receive niya ulit 'yung message ni Jongin at legit na napatayo talaga siya pagkabasa niya non.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Here oh. :)_

Attached dun ay 'yung text message na Jongin's order was successfully made. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo at feeling niya tuloy bigla siyang naging keyboard warrior dahil sa messages niya kay Jongin— take note, puro typos pa.

_Kyungsoo: HALA LEGUT BA UAN_

_Kyungsoo: DI B YAN PRANK O OLD OTRDER LANG_

_Kyungsoo: JONGIN PAG PRANK LANG YAN HA_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Hindi ah. :)_

Halos matadtad niya na talaga ng messages si Jongin dahil hindi niya alam ire-react niya. Okay, siyempre nandun 'yung gulat and ~touched~ factor dahil first of all naman, first time niya kaya 'to? Kahit kailan, hindi pa siya nakatanggap ng blessings from other people at most certainly pa ay galing sa crush niya.

_Kyungsoo: AMP BAKIT MO AKO BINILHAN_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Kasi gusto mo eh?_

_Kyungsoo: YUNG FOODS GUSTO KO_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Kaya nga binili ko para sayo. :)_

_Kyungsoo: BSKT_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Basket?_

_Kyungsoo: TANGABAKET_

Jongin sent two emojis na nakanguso tapos may peace sign sa tabi. Magre-reply pa sana si Kyungsoo nang makatanggap siya ng text. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo at halos lumipad na palabas ng gate nila nang mabasa 'yon. Nasa labas na 'yung delivery.

Nang makalabas si Kyungsoo, talagang kinurap-kurap niya pa 'yung mga mata niya para makasigurado siyang hindi nga siya namamalikmata sa Food Panda na nasa labas ng bahay nila. May gulat factor pa nga rin sa kanya nang makasigurado siya. Kasi shet, totoo nga? Binilhan siya ni Jongin?

"Kyungsoo Doh po?" Tanong ni kuyang delivery at tumango naman si Kyungsoo nang sunod sunod. Iniabot naman ni kuya 'yung paper bag at base sa bigat nang mahawakan ni Kyungsoo 'yon, he thinks na nasa around 2-3 orders ata 'yon?

"Kuya, bayad na 'to?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at natatawa namang tumango si kuyang delivery.

"Siyempre naman po."

"Sure 'yan, Kuya ah?" Paninigurado pa ni Kyungsoo. Aba, mahirap na! Baka bigla na lang sumigaw si kuya ng each a prank at singilin siya 'noh. Mas mabuti na 'yung sigurado!

"Opo, online payment nga po eh. Bali pakipirma na lang po dito, sir," sagot sa kanya ni kuyang delivery at ibinigay kay Kyungsoo 'yung pirmahan. Napaisip naman si Kyungsoo, meganon pa pala? Sorry naman daw, first time lang may magpadala sa kanya over Food Panda. Oha, 'di niyo kaya.

Nang makapirma na si Kyungsoo, nag-thank you sa kanya 'yung driver at nag-thank you naman si Kyungsoo pabalik. Pumasok na rin siya agad sa bahay nila at sakto naman nakita niya 'yung bunsong kapatid niya na nasa sala at prenteng nakaupo habang nanonood ng Attack on Titan sa TV nila.

"Wow, may McDo? Daming pera ah! Kumupit ka kay mama, noh?"

Inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo 'yung kapatid niya. "Tanga, gaya mo pa ako sayong hindot ka. Hinaaan mo nga 'yang tv! Ang lakas lakas! Rinig na rinig 'yung sasageyo sa labas!"

"SASAGEYO SASAGEYO, SHINZOU WO SASAGEYO!" Pang-aasar pa ng kapatid niya kaya naman mas lalong nainis si Kyungsoo na umakyat sa kwarto niya. Pagkasalampak niya sa kama niya, tsaka niya lang napansin na may note pa na nakadikit doon sa may paper bag.

_Do you like it, baby boy? — From Daddy Jongin. :)_

Ampotangina. Literal na nag-cringe si Kyungsoo dahil sa nabasa niya. First of all, hindi niya sugar daddy si Jongin! Second, for sure ay inakala na nung staff na sugar daddy nga si Jongin. Third, sobrang nakakahiya dahil mukhang nabasa rin ni kuyang driver.

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo 'yun cellphone niya at nag-send ng message kay Jongin.

_Kyungsoo: thank you :((_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Dumating na?_

_Kyungsoo: oo kaso gago yung nasa stickynote :((_

_Jongin Lance Kim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Jongin Lance Kim: But did you like it, baby boy?_

_Kyungsoo: GAGO KADIRI KA DIYAN_

Pinicturan din ni Kyungsoo 'yung paperbag na may sticky note at sinend kay Baekhyun 'yung picture— at nagulat pa nga si Kyungsoo dahil sa bilis ng reply ng kaibigan niya.

_Kyungsoo: tignan mo 'to si jongin, parang gago_

_Baekhyun Byun: BAKLA KA ANO YAN_

_Kyungsoo: binilhan ako???_

_Baekhyun Byun: TANGINA BA'T MAY DADDY DADDY NA DIYAN ANO YAN KYUNGSOO BAKLA KA NG TAON_

_Kyungsoo: MALAY KO ANO TRIP NIYAN_

_Baekhyun Byun: TANGINA KA SURE KA HA WALANG NAMAMAGITAN SA INYO NI JONGIN NA GANYAN_

_Kyungsoo: GAGO ALA NGA bakit ba judger ka_

_Baekhyun Byun: GAGO NAKAKAGULAT KASI GANYAN NA KAYO KA-CLOSE???_

_Kyungsoo: alam mo kahit sa chat ang sakit sa tenga ng boses mo baekhyun_

_Baekhyun Byun: iDC PERO WOW SHET PINADALHAN KA NI JONGIN KIM AKDJSHAHA BEH SINO KA DIYAN MAMIGAY KA NAMAN NG GANDA SA MGA SINGLE_

_Kyungsoo: messaging you was a big mistake. bye._

_Baekhyun Byun: mEGANON?? MAY PA BIG MISTAKE PANDIYAN PERO KINIKILIG NAMAN NA HBANG NAGTATYPE?? ulol kyungsoo wag ako parehas tayo ng bITUKA_

_Baekhyun Byun: woW SEEN_

_Baekhyun Byun: MABULUNAN KA SANA BHIE_

_Baekhyun Byun: thiz iz a win for baklang kanal quezon city chapter btw_

Hindi naman na pinansin pa ni Baekhyun 'yung mga tadtad na reply ni Baekhyun. Pano ba naman kasi, puro pang-aasar na at "sana all" 'yung messages ni Baekhyun, akala mo doon nakasalalay 'yung pagligtas sa sangkatauhan.

Chineck ulit ni Kyungsoo 'yung conversation nila ni Jongin at kita niya na offline na si Jongin, pero may huling message ito. Asking Kyungsoo to enjoy his meal.

Nakagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi niya. Ngayon pa lang nagsi-sink in sa kanya ang lahat.

At sa ayaw man niya o sa hindi, aaminin niya na kinilig siya sa ginawa ni Jongin.

Again, eto na ba 'yung mga galawang pa-fall?

* * *

"Ano namang feeling mhie nang mapadalhan ng McDo?" Usisa ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, one time na magkasama sila at nagkatagpo 'yung schedule nila for the break.

Napairap si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Baekhyun at inis na tinignan 'yung kaibigan niya.

"Baekhyun, halos dalawang linggo na 'yung nakakalipas, hindi ka pa rin nakaka-move on diyan?"

Right. Halos dalawang linggo na mula nang mangyari 'yun pero since that day, walang araw na hindi na siya naalaska ni Baekhyun. Lagi na rin siya nitong tinutukso pati na rin 'yung pagpansin nito sa pagiging close na nga nila ni Jongin, na mas lalo pang nagiging intense talaga dahil isa't kalahating buwan na silang madalas nagkakasama.

"Ano ba! Suportado lang ako sa love life mo 'no!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun at natampal na lang ni Kyungsoo ang noo niya.

"Tsaka, grabe na rin closeness niyo ni Jongin ah. Character development yarn?" Natatawang wika ni Baekhyun. "Oh ano, tsaka mo i-deny sakin na hindi kayo naglalandian, Kyungsoo!"

"Hindi nga," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Echosera ka, 'noh?"

"Ikaw 'yon!" Mabilis na entra ni Baekhyun. "Ansabe ng closeness niyo ni Jongin? Ang ganda mo! Baka naman pwede kang mag-thank you kay Sir JD dahil sa pag-partner sa inyo? Eh diba isang taon ka nang patay na patay diyan kay Jongin?"

"Ang OA mo naman?" Asik ni Kyungsoo. "Makagamit ka ng patay na patay, eh hindi naman ako katulad mo na halos bigyan na ng gayuma si Sehun, ano. Tsaka, himala at Sir JD na tawag mo diyan kay Proffy? Eh diba 'yun tawag mo sa kanya?"

Natatawa namang sumagot si Baekhyun. "Siyempre, mula nang pumayag na siya maging partner kami ni Sehun, mabait na ako sa kanya! Hulog siya ng langit at this point. Siya ang naging susi para sa love story namin ni Sehun."

"Ang landi mo," komento ni Kyungsoo at tinampal naman ni Baekhyun 'yung braso niya.

"Says the one na pinapadalhan ng McDo diyan? Meganon? May pa-daddy daddy pa sa sticky note? Baby boy 'yarn?"

"Meganon? Dalawang linggo na pero 'di pa rin nakaka-move on? Sis, 'pag inggit, pikit," asik ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na tawang-tawa naman dahil sa sinabi niya.

"Inamo," ani ni Baekhyun na umiiling-iling pa habang natatawa. "'Pag ako pinamanahan ni Sehun ng kumpanya, who you ka sakin."

"Kumpanya? May kumpanya sila Sehun?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Meron, siyempre, baby ko 'yon ih," smug na reply ni Baekhyun. "Ano ba! Nalaman ko lang sa get to know each other namin!"

"Tapos ine-echos mo ako dito sa pagiging close namin ni Jongin, eh ikaw naman pala 'tong asensado na ni Sehun dahil may pa-get to know each other na kayo diyan." Nakairap na saad ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

"At least ikaw napadalhan na ng McDo," sagot ni Baekhyun at sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, ano ba!"

"Baekhyun, ano ba," panggagaya ni Baekhyun sa tono ng boses niya. "Eh speaking of that, musta naman kayo ni Jongin?"

"Anong musta? Okay lang naman?" Nonchalant na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Weh? Walang progress or anything sa inyo? Like, landian, ganun? Aba, Kyungsoo, 'wag mong sabihing wala! 'Di kita pinalaking mahina!"

"Actually," panimula ni Kyungsoo. "May pagka-playful si Jongin. Like, subtle landi rin? 'Di ko nga alam kung nilalandi niya ako as a friend, or trait niya na talaga maging super caring?"

"Bakla ka," komento ni Baekhyun. "Ano ano ba ginagawa sayo ni Jongin?"

"Hilig ako bilhan ng mga pagkain o kung ano lang na masabi ko?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo at kita naman niya kung paanong natawa si Baekhyun at minouth 'yung word na "sugar daddy?" kaya naman mabilis na umalma si Kyungsoo. "Gago, sugar daddy ka diyan? Pero, ano.. ewan ko rin ba. Tapos 'yun nga, caring. Lagi akong china-chat sa messenger? Tinatanong if kumain na ba ako, tapos kung ano ano pang under the sun."

"Tangina," ani ni Baekhyun na tumatango-tango pa. "Ano pa? Anong ganap niyo 'pag magkasama kayo?"

"Uhm," Kyungsoo hums. "Tapos 'pag magkasama kami, random kwentuhan lang. Actually, siya nga 'tong sobrang daldal. Nanghaharot din. Ewan ko kung trip trip lang pero laging nakatitig sakin? Tapos nanglalanding tingin, ganun?"

"Bakla ka!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun na parang kinikilig pa sa kwento niya. "Gago, crush ka niyan ni Jongin!"

"Eh?" Make face ni Kyungsoo. Mabilis din siyang umiling-iling as if napaka-ridiculous nung sinabi ni Baekhyun. "I don't think so, ang assumero ko naman kung ico-confirm ko 'yan? Tsaka, too early to conclude that, ano. Malay ba natin kung ganyan lang talaga siya?"

"Ganyan lang talaga siya," ulit ni Baekhyun with the most unconvinced tone. "I refuse to believe, 'noh! Feeling ko, going there na 'yan. Papa-develop ng feelings, ganun? Wait, first of all, nag-date na ba kayo? Like, as in lumabas together outside the campus?"

Napaisip naman si Kyungsoo at mayamaya'y tumango. "Nitong Sunday—"

"Ay, wow! Gumaga-"nitong sunday" ka na ha! Oh sige, ano 'yan? Nag-date kayo?"

Inis na inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Masyadong excited at napaka-usisa talaga nito ni Baekhyun eh. Halos 'di na siya patapusin sa mga sinasabi niya.

"Hindi siya date?" Unsure na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Pumunta kami sa Zoo."

"Zoo?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. "Ampota, bakit Zoo? Ano meron sa Zoo? Animal crossing 'yarn? Field trip 'yarn? Ang weird naman ng first date niyo!"

Huminga naman nang malalim si Kyungsoo bago kwinento kay Baekhyun 'yung about sa bucket list nga ni Jongin ng nga firsts niya. Inexplain niya rin kay Baekhyun na dinawit siya ni Jongin para matupad 'yung mga first time niya na 'yun.

"Ay wow, may pa-ganyan!" Komento ni Baekhyun matapos niyang makwento kay Baekhyun lahat. "Tangina, sinasabi ko sayo, baks. Kapag wala pang feelings na nabuo sa pagitan niyo sa mga ganyang shenanigans niyo, ipupusta kong hindi kami magkakatuluyan ni Sehun. Sinasabi ko talaga!"

"Grabe ka naman, pano kung wala nga? Edi hindi nga kayo magkakatuluyan ni Sehun?"

"Kaya ko nga sinasabi kasi imposibleng 'di mangyari 'yon!" Agap ni Baekhyun. "Confident na confident akong magkakatuluyan kami ni Sehun, 'noh. Kaya confident akong nasasabi ko 'yung mga ganyang bagay, na magkaka-developan kayo ni Jongin. Pusta ko pa virginity ko."

"Tangina, Baekhyun, ang kalat mo," reklamo ni Kyungsoo na inirapan pa 'yung kaibigan niya.

"Anong kalat dun?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. "Anyway, 'di ba kayo magkikita ni Jongin ngayon? Ano pala progress niyo dun sa paper? Tangina kami ni Sehun puro cram, haha! Puro kwentuhan amputa, ano kaya mangyayari samin? Matitino naman kaming estudyante?"

"Kami rin naman," agap ni Kyungsoo. "Minsan kasi nakaka-tuyo ng utak, 'lam mo 'yun? Nakakatamad eh."

"Mahiya ka naman, baks! Running for Summa o Magna 'yang partner mo! Ayusin mo 'yang pwet mo!"

"Alam ko!" Asik ni Kyungsoo. "Pero alam mo, napapaisip talaga ako eh. Ang talino ni Jongin, pero 'yung tatay niya? Ba't ganun?"

"'Yung tatay niyang corrupt?" Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun. "Oo nga pala, baks. Pano kapag naging kayo ni Jongin? Imagine magiging son in law ka ng corrupt na congressman, tapos lagi mo makikita 'yun. Amputa, pick a struggle naman."

Baekhyun makes face pa at dinagdagan 'yung sinasabi niya, "'Yan lang talaga 'yung panget na part kay Jongin eh. Imagine, halos perfect na 'yang crush mo na si Jongin, diyan lang talaga sumabit."

Kyungsoo shrugs, "Alam mo kasi, 'yang mga politicians na 'yan, sa una lang naman matitino 'yang mga 'yan. Pero kapag nasa pwesto na at natagalan na dun? Mga nasisilaw na sa pera. Tapos kapag nagtagal pa sila, hindi na sila sa pera mismo nasisilaw. Kundi 'dun na sa kapangyarihan na dala ng pera. The power that comes within the money, 'yun na 'yung importante sa kanila. Kasi tignan mo naman? Hindi lang sa Pilipinas ha, kundi sa buong mundo. 'Yung status quo ang batayan para i-respeto ka, and that's totally bullshit. Kaya kahit may mga sapat nang kapangyarihan 'yung mga pulitiko na 'yan, maghahangad at maghahangad pa rin 'yang mga 'yan. Because they're whole suckers for power, for authority. Mga masasahol— and that makes me think. Kaya nga sila nandiyan sa pwesto na 'yan para pabutihin 'yung mga sitwasyon ng mamamayan nila eh, pero bakit sila pa mismo nagpapahirap? Mas importante pa sa kanila 'yung pangalan at nananakaw nila kaysa sa buhay ng mga taong sinumpaan nila ng maayos na pamumuhay."

"Sabagay," bulong ni Baekhyun, as Kyungsoo's words totally make a lot of sense. "And that really sucks, and it's the thing that we all should stop normalizing. Hindi pwedeng lagi na lang sasabihin ng mga tao na normal na 'yan, or wala tayong magagawa kesyo nandiyan na, or whatever. After all, mas malakas ang boses ng mga mamamayan. We all should put an end to that stigma."

Tinango ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya, completely agreeing with what Baekhyun said. "Nice ah, may PolSci GE ka ba?"

"Wala nga eh," komento ni Baekhyun. "Pero wait, diba PolSci major si Minseok?"

"Oo," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Alam mo, kapag politics na topic, hindi pasisiil 'yun. Talagang kung sino maka-debate nun, wala, durog lang 'yung kausap niya.

"Sarap naman," komento ni Baekhyun. "Wala bang jowa 'yan?"

"Meron," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Taga-CMC rin."

"Uy, weh? Legit ba!" Halos 'di makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. "Sino naman?"

"Pangalan niya Chen ata," unsure na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Basta, 'yung anak ni Sir JD."

"Oh my god!" Gulat na gulat na reaksyon ni Baekhyun. "Anak ni Sir JD? Jowa ni Minseok? What the fuuuck, seryoso ba 'yan! Chen Kim ba name? Legit talaga na anak ni Sir JD 'yun?"

"Oo nga," halos nakukulili nang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Diyan pa lang, gulat na gulat ka na. Pano pa 'pag nalaman mo plot twist sa pagitan nila? Edi bumulagta ka na lang diyan."

"Ay, why?" Curious na tanong ni Baekhyun. "Ano ba meron sa kanila? Bilis, baks! Nakakaintriga naman 'yan!"

Ngumisi muna si Kyungsoo bago sumagot.

"Kwento sakin ni Minseok, 'yung father niya na Minseok Sr., naging jowa si Sir JD."

"Hoy putangina legit ba 'yan—" this time, halos gimbal na talaga si Baekhyun at hawak hawak pa nito ang bibig nito. "Hoy, Kyungsoo, legit talaga 'yan?! What," kita naman ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nasa state of shock si Baekhyun. Honestly, hindi rin naman niya masisisi si Baekhyun. Nagulat din siya nung kwinento ni Minseok sa kanya 'yun, although hindi naman siya ka-OA ni Baekhyun mag-react.

"Oo nga," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Bali, parang history repeats itself lang? Parang lahat ng mapapangalanang Minseok at Jongdae magkakatuluyan eh."

"Ang galing, omg," amused na amused na komento ni Baekhyun. "Super lala? Grabe, of all people, lahi talaga nila 'yung pinagtatagpo 'noh? Alam mo, baks, ang gandang plot niyan ah!"

"Hay nako," last comment ni Kyungsoo. "Mukhang nagka-idea ka ng plot para sa film ah. Credit mo kay Minseok 'yan ah."

Natatawa namang sumagot ni Baekhyun. "Soon! Baka scary ‘yan kausap si Minseok ha.”

"Sa totoo lang, hindi." Alma ni Kyungsoo. "Marami kang matututunan diyan. Like, masarap kausap kapag 'yan na topic. Daming knowledge."

"Ows? Mas masarap kausap kesa kay Jongin?"

Salubong naman ang kilay ni tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. "Bakit naman nadamay na naman si Jongin?"

Tawang-tawa naman si Baekhyun na sinagot niya. "Tamo 'to, ang bilis talaga mag-react kapag si Jongin usapan eh! Pero, 'di ba kayo magkikita ngayon? Kung hindi, samahan mo nga ako. Fairview tayo."

"Sorry ka pero magkikita kami," angal ni Kyungsoo. "Gaga, mula nung sunod sunod na ghinost ko siya, never again na akong hindi sumipot sa mga meet ups namin 'no. Nakakahiya pati, ano lagi na lang walang ambag?"

"Daming ebas?" Naka-ismid na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Tinanong ko lang naman!"

"If gusto mo, pwede ka naman magpasama kay Chanyeol," suggestion ni Kyungsoo at nagsalubong 'yung kilay ni Baekhyun.

"Kanino? Ni Chanyeol? Eh hindi naman kami close nun," saad ni Baekhyun at kinibit naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga balikat niya.

"Crush ka nun eh," walang pag-aanlinlangan na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiwi naman si Baekhyun at natawa pagkatapos.

"Lagi mo na lang sinasabi 'yan! Mukhang hindi naman eh? Alam ba ni Chanyeol 'yan na nirereto mo siya sakin?"

"Akala ata neto nagjo-joke ako eh," bulong ni Kyungsoo pero 'di rin naman na niya pinansin pa 'yung sinabi ni Baekhyun. "Teka, anong oras na ba?"

"Wala kang orasan, beh?" Tanong ni Baekhyun pero tumingin din naman ito sa wristwatch niya. "It's a quarter after 11 na. Bakit?"

"Ano? Anong quarter after 11?" Nababangag na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Bwakanang bitch naman kasi talaga 'to si Baekhyun, hindi na lang diretsong sabihin 'yung oras. Ang dami pang ebas eh.

"11:15, gaga!" Nakairap na sabi ni Baekhyun as if stating the most obvious pa. Nanlaki naman 'yung mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang marinig niya 'yung sinabi ni Baekhyun. Bitch, lagpas 11 na?

"Gago, kanina pa 11? Luh, shet, 11 kitaan namin ni Jongin eh!" Nagpapanic na sagot ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Baekhyun.

"Ayan, bakla ka! San daw kayo magkikita?"

"Sunken," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo habang sinusukbit na niya 'yung bag niya sa likod niya. "Gago, ba't di ka nagsasabi diyan! Late tuloy ako, lagi pa naman maaga 'yun! Lagi pang una sa first eh," himutok ni Kyungsoo at defensive na sumagot si Baekhyun.

"Baklang 'to, ako pa sinisi! Malay ko ba may kitaan kayo ni Jongin, kanina ko pa tinatanong! Tsaka, ang layo naman ng meet up niyo. Bakit Sunken, beh?"

"San ba gusto mo? Sa Lagoon? Where magic happens?" Pambabara ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na natawa lang. "Sige na, lalayas na ako. If gusto mo ng kasama sa Fairview, ime-message ko talaga si Chany—"

"Gaga! Nakakahiya naman don! Keri ko na. Asikasuhin mo na 'yang sa inyo ni Jongin. Go get that big tite, ghorl!"

"'Yang bunganga mo!" Kyungsoo warns pero kinindatan lang siya ni Baekhyun pabalik.

"Born to be makalat 'to 'noh!"

"Sana may mag-walis sayo." Huling say ni Kyungsoo bago siya tuluyang umalis at tumakbo palapit sa sakayan spot ng ikot.

"Gago, may tumatakbong penguin sa Diliman," bulong bulong ni Baekhyun na natatawa habang sinusundan ng tingin si Kyungsoo na tumatakbo.

* * *

Automatic na nagtaka si Kyungsoo nang makita niyang wala pa si Jongin around the place nang makababa siya ng jeep. Expected niya na nakaupo na si Jongin sa isa sa mga bench dun at hinihintay siya pero halos umikot na ang ulo niya 360 degrees pero wala talaga siyang Jongin na nakikita.

Shet, how the tables have turned na nga ba? Hindi naman siya siguro igho-ghost ni Jongin, 'no? Kyungsoo hopes not. Hindi naman si Jongin 'yung tipo ng gaganti. Plus, ang tagal tagal na nung naganap sa kanila. Hindi naman ganun ka-petty si Jongin, 'no?

Umupo muna si Kyungsoo sa mga bench don at nang halos sampung minuto na ang nakakalipas pero wala pa rin si Jongin, nagsimula nang kabahan si Kyungsoo. Kahit kailan, hindi na-late si Jongin kapag magkikita sila.

Just when he's already in depth with his thoughts, tsaka niya naramdaman na may kumalabit mula sa likod niya. Nang lumingon siya, doon niya nakita si Jongin na nakatayo sa likod niya, at medyo namamawis pa nga. Agad namang napatayo si Kyungsoo pagkakita niya kay Jongin.

"Sorry, I'm late, Kyungsoo," Jongin apologizes, at kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang medyo garalgal 'yung boses ni Jongin. Pero tinango lang ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya as if saying kay Jongin na it's fine.

"Too much things in your plate?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at nag-hum si Jongin bilang sagot.

"I think? I guess so? Ganun pa rin naman," Jongin blurts out, followed by a sigh. "Actually, I really wanna say sorry because I came here so late. But I want to say sorry more, Kyungsoo."

"Huh?" Napukaw ni Jongin ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa pagkasabi niyang 'yon. "Bakit ka magso-sorry?"

"Honestly, I can't do the paper muna ngayon," Jongin admits. "I'm sorry, but if okay lang sayo, ako na lang gagawa muna for today, sa unit ko?"

"Huh? 'Di pwede," mabilis na alma ni Kyungsoo. "Dapat parehas tayong may ambag diyan sa paper natin."

"But I can't really do it right now kasi eh," Jongin mutters, at nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil don.

"Bakit?" Kyungsoo confusedly asks. Ilang segundo hindi nakasagot si Jongin kaya naman matiim siyang tinitigan ni Kyungsoo, at sa pagtitig na 'yun ni Kyungsoo, napansin niya na medyo pale 'yung labi ni Jongin.

"Teka, may sakit ka, 'no?" Kyungsoo accusingly asks. "May lagnat ka ba? Anong sakit mo? Anong masakit sayo?"

Mabilis naman na sumagot si Jongin, "No, no, wala. Sumakit lang talaga ulo ko kanina and I puked na rin. Actually, hanggang ngayon, masakit pa rin. Although, konti na lang 'yung ache but still, hindi ko muna kaya mag-work sa paper ngayon kaya I'm asking if okay lang ba na wala na lang muna for today? Promise, gagawin ko talaga sa unit. I can even send you the file kapag tapos na to make sure I'll really do it."

"No, Jongin," matigas na agap ni Kyungsoo. Naisip niya kasi, may sakit na nga si Jongin, tapos ito pa rin 'yung gagawa na ng paper nila? Very no kay Kyungsoo. Ayaw naman niyang pahirapan 'yung buhay ni Jongin. "Actually, since may sakit ka, pwede namang ako na lang gumawa. Okay ba 'yun sayo?"

"Kyungsoo, no," angal ni Jongin. "I can't let you do it alone. This is supposed to be done by two people, hindi naman pwedeng ikaw lang ang hahayaan ko na gumawa."

"Pero may sakit ka?" Himutok ni Kyungsoo. "Pwede naman 'yun ah, hindi naman mabigat na task 'yun. Basta makapagpahinga ka lang."

"Kyungsoo, I said no." Pinal na sagot ni Jongin.

Ilang segundo munang nagkatitigan lang si Kyungsoo at Jongin as if hinihintay nila 'yung isa't isa kung sinong unang susuko.

It was Jongin who waved the white flag nang bumuntong-hininga ito.

"Fine, if you would really insist na we should make it together, why don't you just go my unit today? Dun natin gawin 'to. Wait, may klase ka pa ba?"

Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin.

Talaga bang niyayaya siya ni Jongin sa condo nito?

Hala, shet.

'Di pa siya ready for mature roles.

"Kyungsoo," tawag sa kanya ni Jongin dahil hindi agad siya nakasagot.

Para namang nababangag na sumagot si Kyungsoo, "Ha? Sa unit mo? Ano meron dun? Bakit dun tayo?"

"Wala na akong klase for this day, and I'm about to go home na. I was having a fever last night pa, though pumasok ako for my morning class for today. "

"Teka, pumasok ka ng may sakit ka?" Kyungsoo asks at tumango naman si Jongin.

"Grabe, ang sipag mo naman," komento ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Jongin nang marahan.

"So, are you up? In my place? G?"

"For the paper lang ah," Kyungsoo warns at doon na natawa nang malakas si Jongin.

"For the paper."

* * *

Sa buong byahe nila, wala nang pinatugtog si Jongin kundi kanta ni Taylor Swift. Magmula sa Fearless album nito hanggang Folklore— and Kyungsoo was suprised with that fact. Never naman niya na-imagine na Swiftie pala si Jongin, although nagpatugtog din naman ito ng other songs like Best Part by Daniel Caesar, and the likes.

Naramdaman din naman ni Kyungsoo na mukhang masakit nga talaga ang ulo ni Jongin dahil hindi ito dumadaldal masyado, although nang pagsakay niya sa shotgun seat, biniro siya ni Jongin at tinanong siya nito if gusto niya ng SEx, katulad lang nung unang encounter nila sa isa't isa. Nakatikim naman ng hampas si Jongin mula kay Kyungsoo dahil don.

Nang makarating na sila sa unit ni Jongin, unang napansin ni Kyungsoo na malaki 'yung condo ni Jongin kung para sa kanya lang, at pangalawa, para sa kalinisan conscious na katulad niya, malinis naman 'yung buong lugar. Maganda rin 'yung interior ng condo ni Jongin at Kyungsoo bets na ang mahal siguro kung pagsusuma-sumahin lahat ng nakikita niya sa unit ni Jongin.

Jongin motioned him to sit muna sa couch at nagpaaalam na magbibihis muna siya sa kwarto niya. Pumayag naman si Kyungsoo at umupo doon sa couch ni Jongin. Naramdaman pa nga ni Kyungsoo 'yung paglubog ng pwet niya nang makaupo na siya dahil sa sobrang lambot ng couch.

Inikot-ikot ni Kyungsoo 'yung tingin niya sa buong lugar. Hindi naman sa naiigno siya 'no, hindi naman 'yun 'yung first time niya na nakapunta sa isang condo na kakilala niya. Ilang beses din naman na siya nakapunta sa unit ni Chanyeol pero hindi nga lang kasing-laki at kasing-grande ng condo ni Jongin, kaya it's a new sight pa rin para kay Kyungsoo.

"I forgot to ask, wala ka na bang klase, Kyungsoo? Dinala kita dito nang hindi ko alam if meron pa o wala."

"Wala naman na, morning class lang din. Nga pala, 'yung sa— oh, wow," bulong ni Kyungsoo nang humarap siya at makita niya si Jongin na kakalabas lang ng kwarto nito.

Sino ba namang hindi magugulat kung tatambad sayo ang bagong ligo na Jongin Kim, mamasa-masa pa ang buhok nito, naka-basketball shorts, at walang damit pantaas? Rold, hindi naman ito ang ipinunta niya sa unit ni Jongin, diba? Malamig naman ang condo ni Jongin pero pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo kusang lalayas 'yung lamig dahil sa ulam na lumabas na mainit-init pa, at 'yun ay si Jongin. Cheurk.

"'Yung sa?" Tanong ni Jongin sa naputol na tanong ni Kyungsoo at mabilis namang sumagot si Kyungsoo na distracted pa.

"Ano, wala ka bang damit?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at nagsalubong 'yung kilay ni Jongin. "Nakaka-distract kasi 'yang katawan mo."

Natawa naman si Jongin dahil sa pagiging prangka ni Kyungsoo, at itinango na lang niya ang ulo niya. "Aight, sorry. Kuha lang akong damit, teka."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at pumasok naman ulit si Jongin sa kwarto niya. Nang makabalik si Jongin sa sala, kita ni Kyungsoo na may dala na itong dalawang MacBook. Umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya at nilapag 'yung dalawang laptop, giving the other one kay Kyungsoo.

"Naka-save din diyan 'yung huling natapos natin, as I shared the file diyan. You do the methodology, tapos I'll look for more sources to get informations from and start working with them. Will that be okay?"

"Yup!" Mabilis na tumango si Kyungsoo at kinuha 'yung Macbook ni Jongin. Nakapatay pa rin 'yun nang makuha ni Kyungsoo kaya naman binuksan na niya ito, pero may password pang hinihingi.

"Jongin, fingerprint mo nga," utos ni Kyungsoo pero nag-groan lang si Jongin.

"Medyo sweaty na kamay ko eh, type mo na lang password."

"Ano ba password?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at mabilis namang sumagot si Jongin.

"Pangalan mo."

Tila nabingi naman si Kyungsoo. Ano raw? Pangalan nino?

"Kanino? Pangalan mo? Jongin?" Paninigurado ni Kyungsoo at tinignan naman siya ni Jongin.

"Pangalan MO, Kyungsoo. Hindi pangalan ko."

"Eh?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nagsisimula na ring mamula 'yung tenga niya dahil kung pina-prank lang siya nito ni Jongin, hindi nakakatuwa.

"Literal ba na "Pangalan mo" o.. pangalan ko? As in ko?"

"Ano bang pangalan mo?" Tanong ni Jongin pabalik sa kanya kaya naman sumagot si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Patanong pa na sagot ni Kyungsoo kaya natawa si Jongin.

"Parang 'di ka pa sigurado eh."

"Gago ka, legit ba 'yan?" 'Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil ano ba kasi, stop playing with his feelings!

"Go type it." Utos sa kanya ni Jongin at nag-aanlinlangan naman siyang sinunod ni Kyungsoo.

"First name o kasama last name?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang matapos na niyang ma-type 'yung "Kyungsoo". Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit ba he's buying Jongin's trip pero kung hindi naman trip trip lang at nagsasabi talaga ng totoo si Jongin..

Hindi niya na alam.

"First name lang," Jongin answers habang nakatitig sa kanya, as if checking his reaction kapag nabuksan na nga niya 'yung laptop ni Jongin.

When Kyungsoo typed enter, namula na talaga nang sobra 'yung pisngi niya dahil tinanggap nga 'yung password at bumulaga sa kanya 'yung home screen ng macbook ni Jongin.

That means one thing, pangalan nga ni Kyungsoo ang password ni Jongin sa isang Macbook niya.

"See?" Jongin shrugs. "Seryoso nga kasi 'yun."

"Gago ka," that's all Kyungsoo could mutter dahil nandun pa rin 'yung gulat factor sa kanya. "Bakit naman pangalan ko password mo?"

"Bakit naman hindi?" Jongin replies, at natahimik na lang si Kyungsoo.

Napabuga naman ng hangin si Kyungsoo bago siya tuluyang nag-focus sa file na kailangan niyang gawin.

Day by day, hindi niya kinakaya ang pagiging pa-fall ni Jongin.

* * *

Sa halos isa't kalahating oras nilang pagta-type ni Jongin, halos hindi na rin sila gaanong nag-uusap dahil nga sa kanya-kanya nilang ginagawa. Bukod pa dun, kung mag-uusap lang sila ay 'yung tipong kaswal lang na tanungan sa isa't isa, at bukod pa sa doon ay wala na, dahil seryoso rin nilang ginagawa 'yung part nila.

Sa katahimikan naman nilang 'yun ay bigla na lang sinara ni Jongin 'yung laptop niya, at nagtataka naman si Kyungsoo na tinignan si Jongin.

"Bakit?"

"Sumasakit na 'yung mata ko," mahinang saad ni Jongin at tunog malungkot pa ang boses nito. "I can't continue na."

"Oh, 'wag mo na lang muna ipilit," ani ni Kyungsoo. "Masakit pa rin ba ulo mo?"

"Medyo," mabilis na sagot ni Jongin. "Okay lang ba kung hindi muna ako gagawa?"

"Siyempre naman," wika ni Kyungsoo. "Basta ako tatapusin ko na lang muna 'yung—"

"No, no, no," mabilis na alma ni Jongin. "I stopped mine and it would be unfair naman if you'd continue yours."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo asks. "Hindi ah, okay lang naman sakin. Pero kung ayaw mo.. then, pwede na ako umuwi?"

"That fast?" Nakangusong tanong ni Jongin. "Can't you stay longer here muna?"

"Eh?" For the nth time, 'yan na siguro ang pinakang-gamit na expression ni Kyungsoo sa araw na 'yon. Naman kasi si Jongin, ang daming ebas eh.

"Yeah, or maybe.. teka nga pala, have you eaten na ba? Nag-lunch ka na?" Sunod sunod na tanong ni Jongin at umiling naman si Kyungsoo.

Shoot, hindi pa nga pala siya nakakapag-tanghalian.

"Great!" Jongin flashes a smile, pero mabilis din namang binawi ni Jongin 'yun. "I mean, not the idea na hindi ka pa kumakain ah, pero that means kasi na you can stay longer here. What would you like? Oorder ako."

"Hala, 'wag!" Mabilis na alma ni Kyungsoo nang makita niyang kinukuha na ni Jongin 'yung cellphone niya. Tumingin naman sa kanya si Jongin na nagtataka. "'Wag ka na umorder, gastos pa 'yun eh. Baka naman may stock ka diyan sa kitchen mo?"

"Kitchen ko?" Jongin repeats, at ngumuso ito as if thinking kung meron nga. "Hindi ko alam eh, pero let's see?"

"'Di mo alam kung anong meron ka sa sarili mong kitchen?" 'Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo na tumatayo na rin para sundan si Jongin papunta sa kitchen ng unit niya.

Natawa si Jongin bago siya sinagot, "I just do random buying lang kasi. Minsan naman, 'yung assistant lang ng tatay ko 'yung pumupunta dito sa unit ko para i-refill 'yung groceries, tapos ako naman— oh shoot, Kyungsoo! Puro itlog na lang nasa ref ko."

Pinakita ni Jongin kay Kyungso 'yung loob ng ref niya, at nang makita ni ni Kyungsoo, sinara ni ulit ni Jongin 'yun bago pumunta sa may pantry niya.

"Wala na ring stock, eto, bread and butter na lang," nakangiwi na pinakita ni Jongin 'yung stock niya. "Sorry, Kyungsoo," natatawang sambit ni Jongin. "My kitchen is hopeless, oorder na lang talaga ako."

"Okay lang naman sakin?" Kyungsoo says. "Hindi naman ako mapili, tsaka mas gusto ko na kung ano na lang meron dito sa kitchen mo kesa umorder ka pa. Gastos eh."

"Seriously?" Jongin asks. "My stocks are really hopeless.. unless you'd want an egg sandwich na lang?"

Natatawa namang sumagot si Kyungsoo, "Kahit ano, Jongin. Basta edible, hindi naman ako maarte sa pagkain."

"Sure ka okay ka lang sa egg sandwich? This ain't really a lunch.. you know. Ayaw mo ba ng rice? I can make you fried rice. Para lunch talaga." Dagdag pa ni Jongin at umiling si Kyungsoo.

"Kebs lang din naman sakin 'yung rice, bakit?"

"Well.." Jongin starts. "I don't really cook, Kyungsoo, at itlog lang kaya kong lutuin, frankly. Would that be okay to you?"

Hindi naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang matawa. "Okay lang."

"Okay, sige. Just go sit there," turo ni Jongin sa may malapit sa island bar. "Ako magluluto."

"Pwede bang panoorin na lang kita?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at tinignan naman siya ni Jongin.

"Seryoso ka diyan?"

Tinango ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya, "Oo naman? Gusto ko makita 'yang mala-masterchef mong skills."

"I feel like that's an insult," komento ni Jongin at natawa naman si Kyungsoo. "Hey, don't laugh. Kapag natikman mo itlog ko, 'yun na ang pinaka-masarap na itlog na malalasap mo."

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin.

Shet, double meaning ba 'yun? Ang dumi pakinggan nun ah? Gago 'to si Jongin!

"Ay," mukhang na-realize ni rin ni Jongin 'yung sinabi niya kaya natawa ito. "Sorry, I'm talking about the literal egg. Not the.. you know, down there—"

"Sige na! Magluto ka na, Jongin!" Putol ni Kyungsoo sa kung anumang sasabihin ni Jongin dahil baka kung saan pa mapunta 'yung pinag-uusapan nila.

"Oops," Jongin mumbles, bago kinuha 'yung bahaw na kanin na nasa rice cooker niya at nag-proceed para gawin 'yung fried rice.

Kyungsoo was just watching hanggang sa malapit nang maluto 'yung fried rice na hinahalo-halo na ni Jongin. If Kyungsoo can judge Jongin's skills in the kitchen, isang word lang ang masasabi niya.

Disaster.

Disaster, dahil una, para bang may mantika by default 'yung kamay ni Jongin dahil kung anong mahawakan nito ay nadudulas sa kamay niya. Kung hindi 'yung syanse na biglang mahuhulog, 'yung kutsara naman. Muntik din matapon 'yung mantika na nasa tabi nang masiko ni Jongin 'yun, buti na lang at naagapan ni Kyungsoo at nasalo niya. Isa pa, bago pa magsimula si Jongin, muntik na niyang isalang 'yung bawang nang walang mantika. Kyungsoo couldn't help but just shake his head sa mga little accidents na 'yun ni Jongin.

At ngayon naman, hinahalo-halo ni Jongin 'yung rice at hindi na nakatiis si Kyungsoo na lumapit at akuin 'yung pagluluto nang makita niya na nahuhulog na 'yung ibang kanin palabas sa kawali.

"Haluin mo nang ganto lang," hinawakan ni Kyungsoo 'yung kamay ni Jongin at ginabayan 'yun sa paghalo ng fried rice. "Natatapon kasi 'yung iba, sayang naman."

Hawak hawak lang ni Kyungsoo 'yung kamay ni Jongin, habang si Jongin naman ay kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin. Naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo 'yon kaya nagsalita siya.

"Wala tayo sa KDrama, Jongin. 'Wag kang ano diyan. Ramdam ko 'yang titig mo sakin. Sige na, magprito ka na lang ng itlog dun."

Ngumuso si Jongin pagkarinig non at tuluyang binigay kay Kyungsoo 'yung syanse. Kinuha niya 'yung isang kawali at pumunta na rin sa ref para kumuha ng dalawang itlog. Nag-excuse din siya kay Kyungsoo at nang makabalik na siya sa pwesto niya, tinawag niya si Kyungsoo na focus na focus sa pagluluto nung fried rice.

"Kyungsoo, tignan mo 'tong mga malaki kong itlog," tawag ni Jongin sa kanya na natatawa pa kaya naman mabilis na tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin as if ang dumi dumi ng sinabi nito. Amputa naman kasing itlog 'yan?

"Kyungsoo, tignan mo!" Pangungulit pa ni Jongin sa kanya nang mabilis din niyang inalis 'yung tingin niya kay Jongin. Hindi naman niya pinansin ulit si Jongin kaya mas lalo itong nangulit.

"Kyungsoo, tignan mo kasi 'tong itlog ko!"

"Oo na! Malaki na itlog mo!" Kyungsoo gives up, at narinig niya 'yung malakas na tawa ni Jongin.

"Masarap 'tong itlog ko, Kyungsoo, kapag natikman mo, hihirit ka pa ng isa."

"Gago amputa," bulong ni Kyungsoo na inirapan na lang si Jongin.

"How do you like my eggs, Kyungsoo?" Playful na tanong ni Jongin kaya naman sinamaan na siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "I meant, gusto mo na sunny side up or scrambled? Ano ba iniisip mo!"

"Putangina mo ha," Kyungsoo slurs. "Magluto ka na diyan!"

"Eh ano ngang gusto mong style ng itlog ko?" Pangungulit pa ni Jongin. "Ano nga gusto mo?"

"Gusto ko tumahimik ka na," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Kahit ano, kahit gawin mo pang sisiw 'yang itlog na 'yan basta makapagluto ka na— ay puta, umuusok na 'yung kawali, Jongin!!!"

Mabilis naman na pinindot ni Jongin nang sunod sunod 'yung pangpahina ng apoy. Nagpanic din for a moment si Jongin bago tuluyang nilagay 'yung itlog sa kawali.

"Masusunog pa 'tong buong unit mo dahil diyan sa kadaldalan mo," komento ni Kyungsoo bago kinuha 'yung kawali na may fried rice at sinalin sa plato 'yung naluto niya.

Mabilis namang nakapagprito si Jongin at mula sa pagkakanguso nito ay ngayon naman, nakangisi na itong nakatingin kay Kyungsoo habang proud na proud na hawak 'yung kawali at pinapakita kay Kyungsoo na tapos na niyang prituhin 'yung itlog. Nagtataka naman si Kyungsoo dahil imbis na kunin nito sa kawali gamit ang syanse ay 'yung buong kawali pa ang hawak nito.

"I saw this trick sa master chef eh, 'yung fini-flip 'yung itlog gamit 'yung kawali," daldal ni Jongin na nire-ready na 'yung kawali at 'yung plato na paglalagyan niya pagka-flip niya. "Watch me, Kyungsoo."

"Bakit feeling ko katangahan na naman 'yan— amputa?!"

Kyungsoo was right. Nahulog 'yung itlog sa lapag nang triny ni Jongin na i-flip. Halos ilang segundo din ang lumipas bago tuluyang na-gets ni Jongin 'yung pangyayari. Nagmamadali naman nitong kinuha 'yung scrambled egg at nilagay sa plato. Samantalang si Kyungsoo naman, nakatanga lang habang pinapanood si Jongin.

He can't believe Jongin is this clumsy.

"Hala, Kyungsoo, sorry," naka-pout na apologize ni Jongin habang hinihipan din 'yung itlog na nahulog na. "Kailangan ko pa ata ng practice."

"Actually.. ang kailangan mo ay lumayo sa kusina," komento ni Kyungsoo. "Mukhang ayaw ng kusina sayo."

"At least pinagluto kita!" Nakanguso pa ring himutok ni Jongin. "Eh, kasalannan ko bang tumalon 'yung itlog? Grabeng itlog 'yan, 'di marunong sumunod sakin. Nagpapakitang gilas nga ako sayo para matikman mo kung gano kasarap itlog ko eh."

"Alam mo, ikaw," halos speechless na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Jsq, hindi na niya talaga alam ang gagawin niya kay Jongin.

"Magluluto na lang ulit ako!" Jongin blurts out at mabilis namang hinawak ni Kyungsoo 'yung braso ni Jongin at hinila pabalik sa pwesto niya na parang bata.

"'Wag na, magsasayang ka lang ulit ng itlog. Okay na 'tong niluto mo, hindi naman madumi eh."

"Pero nahulog na 'yan!" Pag-alma ni Jongin. "Madumi na 'yan, Kyungsoo! Ayoko namang pakainin ka ng maduming itlog. Hindi ganyan ang itlog ko na gusto kong matikman mo!"

Sa halip na sagutin si Jongin, kumuha ng isang kutsara si Kyungsoo at sumandok dun sa fried rice. Nilagyan niya rin nung itlog na prinito ni Jongin at nang ibinuka ni Jongin ang labi niya, sakto na sinubo ni Kyungsoo 'yung kutsara sa bibig ni Jongin.

No choice naman si Jongin kundi nguyain 'yung sinubo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at nang tuluyan na niyang manguya, he gave a reluctant thumbs up kay Kyungsoo.

"Kink mo pala 'yung subuan ng itlog ha," komento ni Jongin nang malunok na niya 'yung sinubo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Isa namang malakas na hampas na may kasamang mura ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, at tawang-tawa naman si Jongin dahil don.

He felt like his headache was cured.

* * *

Pagkatapos nilang kumain, Jongin suggested na i-on 'yung sound system niya and blast some songs. Pumayag naman si Kyungsoo, at pagka-on ni Jongin ng speaker niya, automatic na sinalang ni Jongin 'yung You Belong With Me ni Taylor Swift. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo dahil don.

"Fan ka pala ni Taylor Swift eh 'no?" Kyungsoo asks at kinibit naman ni Jongin 'yung mga balikat niya.

"I just really like her songs plus her as a musician. She's so great when it comes to writing her crafts, she's a hell genius lyricist. Isa pa, influence na rin nung ate ko na nauna sakin. Sinama pa ako nun sa isang concert ni Taylor."

"That's nice," komento ni Kyungsoo na tumango-tango pa.

Jongin switched the songs sa iba pang relaxing na kanta, at napansin ni Kyungsoo na mahilig si Jongin sa mga indie. May ilang kanta rin ng mga banda na pinatugtog si Jongin pero karamihan hindi alam ni Kyungsoo, although masasabi niya naman na maganda music taste ni Jongin.

"Hindi ka mahilig sa indie, 'noh?" Puna ni Jongin nang mapansin nitong nananahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa mga pinapatugtog niya. Hindi rin kasi ito nagba-bob ng head although nakikita naman ni Jongin na nagta-tap ng daliri si Kyungsoo along with the beat. Pero wala, hanggang dun lang.

Diretso namang umiling si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. "Hindi eh, hindi 'yan 'yung music taste ko eh."

"Eh ano bang mga tugtugan mo?" Tanong ni Jongin at imbis na sagutin siya ni Kyungsoo, nilahad ni Kyungsoo 'yung kamay niya as if asking for his phone na connected via bluetooth ng speaker niya.

Binigay naman ni Jongin 'yung phone niya at hinayaan lang si Kyungsoo na mag-browse ng kung anumang gusto niyang patugtugin.

Tumigil 'yung kanta ni Jongin at nang marinig niya kung anong pinalit ni Kyungsoo, confusion drew on his face at nagtatakang tinignan si Kyungsoo.

"You're into.. that?" Halos 'di makapaniwalang tanong ni Jongin. Pano ba naman, halos dumagundong na 'yung buong unit ni Jongin dahil sa pinapatugtog ni Kyungsoo.

"Metal," Kyungsoo finishes Jongin's words. "I'm into metal shit simula elementary pa ata ako. Mga tugtugan ng kapatid ko eh. Tsaka ano pala, EDM!"

Sakto naman na iniswitch ni Kyungsoo sa Albatraoz. Unang nota pa lang, tumayo na si Kyungsoo mula sa couch at pumwesto sa gitna, sumasayaw-sayaw din ito in accordance sa beat at actually, hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jongin na nakikita niya sa gantong sight si Kyungsoo.

"Lorry was a mouse in a big brown house!" Kanta-kanta pa ni Kyungsoo habang sumasayaw sa beat. Amused naman na pinapanood lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa rin nagsi-sink in sa kanya na 'yung kanina na nakaupo lang habang nagpe-play 'yung mga kanta niya ay ngayon sumasayaw-sayaw na with an EDM beat.

"She call herself the HOE— with the money money blow!"

Nang malapit na sa chorus, nagre-ready na si Kyungsoo. Kinuha rin nito 'yung kamay ni Jongin as if asking him na tumayo siya at sabayan si Kyungsoo na sumayaw sa drop beat.

"But fuck that little mouse 'coz I'm an albatraoz!"

At 'yun na nga, feeling ni Kyungsoo nasa disco siya when the beat dropped habang natatawa naman si Jongin na pinapanood lang si Kyungsoo na sumayaw-sayaw with that beat. Halos kabisado rin ni Kyungsoo 'yung lyrics and Jongin couldn't help but to be amused. Pati ba naman kasi 'yun ay kabisado ni Kyungsoo?

Nang matapos 'yung kanta, Kyungsoo immediately played the next song. Tumingin din si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakanguso.

"Ano ba, sabayan mo naman ako sumayaw!"

'Di napigilan ni Jongin matawa dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. "Wait, I'm processing it all pa. You're really into metals and EDM?"

"Oo nga!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Energy booster kasi!"

Then Skrillex' Bangarang's beat dropped. Okay, this is the first time na Jongin's hearing all the songs Kyungsoo's playing. Hindi niya rin expected na ganto mga tugtugan ni Kyungsoo!

Kumuha pa ng unan si Kyungsoo mula sa couch niya at umaarte na ginagamit 'yun bilang gitara habang naghe-headbang. Tawang-tawa na talaga si Jongin. 'Yun ang first time niya na makita si Kyungsoo sa ganung mood.

"I hate this Sugar Free!"

This time naman, Sugar Free ng T-ARA (as Kyungsoo calls na EDM Queens) 'yung tumutugtog at Kyungsoo hates na kabisadong-kabisado niya pa rin 'yung steps. Shet, naalala niya 'yung mga panahong angkin na angkin niya 'yung parts ni Eunjung dati. Hindi niya tuloy mapigilan na ilabas 'yung pagiging dancerist niya.

Ilang rounds din ng kanta 'yung tumugtog bago umupo si Kyungsoo sa couch nang hinihingal, ganun din si Jongin na sinabayan siya sa pagsayaw sa beat drop. Natatawa naman siyang tumingin kay Jongin na may mga pawis na sa noo.

"Para tayong nag-work out," ani ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Jongin.

"Yeah, hindi ko inexpect na ganyan 'yung music taste mo." Sagot ni Jongin at tumingin naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

"Bakit naman?"

Jongin shrugs his shoulders, "Wala, parang kasi you're that type na ang tugtugan ay rnb, or ballads. I don't know, fit lang kasi sa boses mo?"

"Ah," tumango-tango si Kyungsoo. "Sabi nga nila. Pero ewan ko rin, siguro 'yung music taste ko nga influence ng kuya ko. Puro ganyan din tugtugan niya eh."

"Kaya naman pala eh, hindi ko naman kasi inexpect na mapapasabak pala ako sa sayawan at jamming sa EDM songs dahil sayo," natatawa pa rin na saad ni Jongin at nanlaki bigla 'yung mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Hala, masakit nga pala ulo mo. Teka, masakit ba ulit? Sorry, mukhang nagaslaw ka pa tuloy dahil sa tugtugan ko," apologize ni Kyungsoo pero ngumiti lang si Jongin sa kanya.

"Kanina pa naman ako magaling, Kyungsoo."

"Ah, uminom ka ng gamot?"

"Hindi ah."

"Eh pano ka gumaling?"

"Nung nakasama na kita?"

Sinamaan lang ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongin. Akala kasi nakikipag-biruan lagi!

Nag-switch sa mellow na kanta 'yung tumutugtog sa speaker ni Jongin, at dumako 'yung tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mga frames na naka-display sa unit ni Jongin.

"May tanong ako," mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos nang ilang minutong katahimikan sa pagitan nila. Tumingin naman si Jongin sa kanya agad.

"Pwede ko bang tanungin sino 'yung mga batang 'yan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sabay turo niya sa mga picture frames na naka-display sa ilalim ng tv ni Jongin. 'Yung mga pictures kasi na 'yun ay may kasamang bata si Jongin. Actually, maraming bata and Kyungsoo wonders kung saang lugar at sino 'yung mga batang 'yun.

"Oh, that?" Tanong ni Jongin nang makita niya ang tinuturo ni Kyungsoo. "That's one of my mom's annual charity work."

"Charity work?" Ulit ni Kyungsoo sa sinagot ni Jongin. "May charity works kayo?"

"Oo naman," mabilis na sagot ni Jongin. "When my mom was still alive, she loved doing charity works."

"Your mom's in heaven now?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nang tumango si Jongin, lumambot ang ekspresyon ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya alam na wala na pala ang mama ni Jongin, at base sa nakikita niya sa mukha ni Jongin, nalulungkot din ito at the mention of his mom.

"I'm sorry," sambit ni Kyungsoo pero umiling-iling lang si Jongin.

"You don't have to be sorry, ano ka ba. But yeah, I just miss her," Jongin mumbles. "We were really close although lumaki ako nang wala siya sa tabi ko while I was growing up. Pero, when she was still alive, hindi naman siya nagkulang sa pag-check up sakin. Daily niya akong kinakausap while I was abroad. I couldn't ask for more, pero siyempre, bukod sa hinihiling ko nun na nasa tabi ko siya."

Tahimik lang na nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa mga kwento ni Jongin. Hinayaan niya lang rin ang binata na magsalita.

"That charity work," tinuro ni Jongin ang picture frame kung saan kasama niya ang mga bata. "It's an orphanage, actually. Mom really used to love that orphanage, our family's one of the biggest fundraiser there. Kaya when mom died, it's like they lost a mother as well. Kasi mom really treated everyone in that community like her people. She loved everyone there and so everyone did the same to her."

Itinango ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at hinayaan lang ang sarili niya na makinig sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin.

"So, when my mom died, nang lumipat na kami dito sa Philippines, me and my sisters have sworn na we'll still continue to do programs there, monthly, and regularly. Tapos 'yang pictures na 'yan," ngumiti si Jongin habang tinuturo 'yung mga frames. "Last month lang 'yan, actually. You know, that orphanage is a big part of my life because apart from mom loved it 'til her last breath, I myself, has been always fond of kids. I really love kids."

"Sure you do," komento ni Kyungsoo at napagkawala naman ng marahan na tawa si Jongin.

"Yeah, kids are adorable. Lovely.." kitang-kita ni Jongin 'yung amusement sa mga mata ni Jongin sa pagbanggit pa lang 'kids'. It's as if Jongin's soft spot for them opened, at kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo 'yon.

"Kids are blessings, you know?" nakangiting saad ni Jongin sa kanya. "They're beautiful."

Nginitian ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na diretsong nakatitig na sa kanya.

"Just like you."

Napatikhim naman si Kyungsoo dahil doon. Okay, nasa gitna sila ng touching story session pero bakit naman may biglaang ganong entrada si Jongin? Parang awa. Hindi healthy sa puso niya.

"Actually, would you like if I tag you along sa next na program namin? That would be next next week. Well.. only if you want to."

"Wait," nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "For real 'yan? Isasama mo ako? Pwede ba?"

Natawa naman si Jongin, "Oo naman. Bakit hindi?"

"Sure!" Halos excited na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Gusto ko 'yan. I would love to."

"That's good to hear," Jongin genuinely smiles at him. "You'll love it there, I'm sure."

"Wala pa naman pero excited na ako, honestly," sagot ni Kyungsoo at natawa ulit si Jongin.

"Oh trust me, you'll never forget that day. Anyway," pinatay na ni Jongin 'yung sound system niya at tumingin kay Kyungsoo pagkatapos. "Nood tayo movie?"

"Wala ka bang balak pauwiin ako?"

"Pwede rin," natatawang sagot ni Jongin. "Pero kasi, may healing movie akong nakita. Gusto kong panoorin."

"Healing movie? Ano 'yan?" Curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang maganda rin kasi 'yung sinasabi ni Jongin. Like, kapag stressed ka or something, makakatulong talaga kapag healing 'yung papanoorin mo diba?

"The Conjuring," Jongin answers, at kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. The Conjuring amputa? 'Di ba Horror 'yun? Hindi pa napapanood ni Kyungsoo 'yon pero alam niya na horror 'yun! Nakita na niya 'yun dati.

"Gago amputa, horror 'yan ah!" 'Di na napigilang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Healing ka pa diyan!"

"Horror ba 'yun? Healing 'yun para sakin eh," nonchalant na saad ni Jongin. "Maganda kaya 'yun."

"Mukhang napanood mo naman na 'yan eh, bakit gusto mo pa panoorin ulit? Tapos kasama pa ako?"

"Para kapag may nakakagulat na scene, kakapit ka sakin," mabilis na sagot ni Jongin na may kasama pang kindat kay Kyungsoo.

Binato naman ni Kyungsoo ng unan si Jongin. "Malas mo, hindi ako mabilis matakot sa mga ganyan."

"Eh sino ba kasing nagsabi na nakakatakot? Healing movie nga 'yan," pagpupumilit pa ni Jongin kaya naman inis siyang inirapan ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi ka pwede sa MTRCB, 'lam mo ba 'yun? Mali mali reviews mo eh."

"Weh? So mali kapag sinabi kong 11/10 ka?"

"Review ba 'yan? Rate 'yan eh?"

"Ay, rate ba? Sorry, nakakatuliro ka kasi."

"Ah, kaya pala ganyan ka rin sa kusina? Itlog na lang nahuhulog pa?"

"Kyungsoo naman!"

* * *

"Amputa naman neto."

'Yun na ang pang-ilang beses na pagmumura ni Kyungsoo magmula nang hinarap niya 'yung notebook ng kapatid niya at sinubukang sagutan 'yung assignment nito.

Paano ba naman kasi, kaninang naghuhugas si Kyungsoo ay aksidenteng nabasag niya 'yung paboritong mug ng mama niya. Pakiramdam niya rin instant siyang namutla at nakalimutang mag-function ng buong katawan niya. Mahilig kasi mangolekta 'yung mama niya ng plate and mugs collection, at believe it or not, 'yung araw na 'yun ay sadyang malas kay Kyungsoo dahil nadulas sa kamay niya 'yung isang mug na laging ginagamit ng nanay niya— at much worse, 'yung bunso niyang kapatid 'yung witness nun.

Kaya bilang kapalit ng pagtahimik ng kapatid niya, nag-presinta si Kyungsoo na siya ang gagawa ng kahit anong assignment ng kapatid niya— which is a dumb decision for Kyungsoo dahil he should've said na any subject 'wag lang Math dahil kung dino-doble nga lang ang kamalasan niya, talagang 'yung Math pa 'yung binigay ng kapatid niya.

"Real roots of this polynomial? Huh? Puta, ano raw?" Kakamot-kamot at salubong ang kilay na reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang binabasa 'yung assignment ng kapatid niya. Amputa, kahit kailan ay hindi niya nagustuhan ang Math. 'Yung tipong kapag kuhaan ng grades dati, 'yung lahat ng grades niya ay 95 pataas pero 'yung Math ay kumakaway na 89 o 90 lang. Laging panira, kaya simula nun, mortal na kaaway na ni Kyungsoo 'yang mathematics.

Paulit-ulit nang binasa ni Kyungsoo 'yung explanation sa module ng kapatid niya, pero ni isa, wala pa ring ma-gets si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya tuloy alam ang gagawin niya. Hindi naman pwedeng sumuko siya dahil kapag ginawa niya 'yun, matik na isusumbong siya nung kapatid niya sa nanay nila. Mas gugustuhin pa ni Kyungsoo na umiyak na lang dahil sa Math kesa naman ratratin siya ng nanay niya dahil sa nabasag niyang mug.

Nasa kalagitnaan ng isa pang pagbabasa si Kyungsoo nang tumunog 'yung messenger chime ng cellphone niya. Lumanding ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa notif at nakita rin ni Kyungsoo na galing kay Jongin 'yung chat.

Kahit gusto niyang makausap si Jongin ay hindi niya muna pinansin 'yung cellphone niya. Tutal, halos gabi gabi rin naman na sila nag-uusap ni Jongin. Walang palya 'yun, at halos kung ano-ano lang din pinag-uusapan nila. At isa pa, hindi niya muna talaga makakausap si Jongin ngayon dahil nga busy siya intindihin kung papaano niya sasagutin 'yung assignment ng kapatid niya.

Actually, isa rin sa dahilan kung bakit nagi-space out si Kyungsoo ngayon ay dahil namatay 'yung alaga niya na guinea pig. Kaya siguro nung naghuhugas siya ay tulala lang talaga siya at sakto na dumulas 'yung mug ng mama niya sa kamay niya

The more na tinititigan ni Kyungsoo 'yung math problem, the more na bumibigat 'yung pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Ang bigat bigat din ng nararamdaman niya, at ewan ba niya. Hindi naman siya 'yung tipo na mabilis umiyak pero iba lang talaga ang tama ng araw na 'yun sa kanya dahil una, namatay 'yung alaga niya na halos tatlong taon na sa kanya. Pangalawa, 'yung nabasag niyang mug na hindi niya ma-imagine kung paanong raratratin siya ng nanay niya kapag nalaman 'yung tungkol doon at pangatlo, ito ngang math na hindi niya magawa-gawa. Feeling tuloy ni Kyungsoo ang tanga tanga niya sa mga oras na 'yun.

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na nangingilid na 'yung luha niya, at sakto naman na tumunog ulit 'yung cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Napagdesisyunan na ni Kyungsoo na kunin 'yun at sagutin 'yung chat ni Jongin.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Boo, boo._

_Jongin Lance Kim: Uy._

_Jongin Lance Kim: Busy? :(_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Ano ginagawa mo?_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Ang snub naman._

Suminghot nang malakas si Kyungsoo as if stopping his tears to roll down. Para naman kasing tanga, ang liliit na bagay, iniiyakan niya. Ano ba, focus naman oh!

_Kyungsoo: outanginsng math haha_

_Kyungsoo: naiiyak ako_

_Kyungsoo: shet badtrip tong araw na 'to_

Hindi na nagulat pa si Kyungsoo nang mabilis na nag-reply si Jongin sa kanya.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Uy, hala. Okay ka lang ba?_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Anong nangyari?_

_Kyungsoo: gago kasi_

_Kyungsoo: my guinea pig died_

_Kyungsoo: tapos nabasag ko yung pinaka-paboritong mug ni mama na galing pa sa most treasured collection niya_

_Kyungsoo: tapos hindi ko magawa 'tong putanginang assignement ng kapatid ko_

_Kyungsoo: puta gusto ko umiyak_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Hey, hey. I'm sorry to hear that, 'yung about sa pet mo._

_Jongin Lance Kim: Even though crying might help, I don't want you to get drown naman with those thoughts kaya, if you want, gusto mo tulungan na kita sagutin 'yang math? Ano bang topic 'yan?_

_Kyungsoo: legit ba yan :(_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Kailan ba ako nagsabing hindi, Kyungsoo? Sige na, para hindi ka na umiyak. Anong topic 'yan?_

_Kyungsoo: finding real roots_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Really? Madali lang 'yan. I can help you._

_Kyungsoo: pano_

_Jongin Lance Kim: Answer my call._

Pagka-send ni Jongin nun ay nag-ring na 'yung phone ni Kyungsoo, pero nakaka-ilang rin na ay hindi pa rin sinasagot ni Kyungsoo. Paano ba naman, sumisinghot-singhot na talaga siya dahil may nalalaglag ng butil ng luha sa mata niya. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit ba ang emosyonal niya ngayong gabi, at mas lalong hindi rin siya makapaniwala na isa sa magpapaiyak sa kanya ay math subject.

_Jongin Lance Kim: Answer the phone, Kyungsoo._

Humugot muna ng one last sigh si Kyungsoo bago sinagot 'yung tawag ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," rinig niyang tawag ni Jongin sa kanya sa kabilang linya.

"Hello," garalgal 'yung boses ni Kyungsoo nang sagutin niya si Jongin. Suminghot-singhot din siya habang pinipigilan 'yung sarili niya na umiyak habang nasa kabilang linya si Jongin.

"Hey.." Jongin's voice softens nang marinig niya 'yung pag-singhot ni Kyungsoo as he figured na umiiyak nga si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. Kahit ba naiisip niya ang cute na itsura ni Kyungsoo habang umiiyak ito, ayaw naman niya na malungkot si Kyungsoo.

"What happened?" Tanong pa ni Jongin at nang magsalita si Kyungsoo, ramdam ni Jongin na pinipigilan nitong pumiyok.

"Namatay 'yung guinea pig ko," malungkot 'yung tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo. "Tapos, raratratin ako ng nanay ko kapag nalaman niya na nabasag ko 'yung mug niya, tapos eto pa! Eto pang demonyo na assignment ng kapatid ko," hinampas-hampas ni Kyungsoo 'yung module at narinig naman ni Jongin 'yun sa kabilang linya kaya napangiti siya nang slight.

Ang cute ni Kyungsoo.

"Condolence sa guinea pig mo," Jongin gently says. "Hey, you can rant on me. But first, 'yung sa assignment ng kapatid mo, let me help you with that muna, okay?"

"Okay," parang bata na sagot ni Kyungsoo na suminghot pa. "Sige, sigurado ka alam mo 'to ah?"

"Yes," Jongin confidently answers. "I'm a math wizard."

"Wi-wizardin ko 'yang nguso mo Jongin kapag hindi mo ako natulungan," naluluha na sagot ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman nang malakas si Jongin sa kabilang linya. "Eto 'yung list of polynomials, ise-send ko sayo 'ah, tapos i-explain mo sakin para ma-explain ko sa kapatid ko."

"Okay, send it," utos ni Jongin at Kyungsoo obeyed naman. Pinicturan niya 'yung set of polynomials at na-seen naman agad ni Jongin.

"Three items lang?" Jongin asks. "Okay, konti lang pala. So, proceed tayo sa number one."

"Ayusin mo explanation ah," demand ni Kyungsoo at tumawa ulit si Jongin.

"Yes, boss. Sulat mo sasabihin ko, ha? Okay, so for number 1, factor mo muna 'yung x fourth minus sixteen. Do you know how to?"

"Siguro," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "So bali magiging sagot, x squared to the second power minus four to the second power?"

"Yes," Jongin answers, at sinulat ni Kyungsoo 'yun. "And then for that factorized polynomial, applicable kasi 'yung formula ng difference of squares, so factor mo ulit siya."

"Hala, 'di ko na alam," sagot ni Kyungsoo pero mabilis namang nagsalita si Jongin sa kabilang linya.

"No, don't worry, I got you. Teka, sulat mo sasabihin ko," ni-ready naman ni Kyungsoo 'yung ballpen niya para isulat 'yung ididikta ni Jongin. "So it's.. x squared minus four, and x squared plus four."

"Tapos?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Factor ulit."

"Factor na naman?" Himutok ni Kyungsoo. "Puro factor na lang amputa, sino ba kasi nag-imbento netong roots roots na 'to pati roots ng animal na polynomial na ‘yan pinapakelaman."

"Madali lang 'yan, Kyungsoo," natatawang sabi ni Jongin. "Sige na, for the last factor, put is as x minus two, x plus two, and x squared + four. After that, we'll find the zero."

Isa-isa namang inexplain ni Jongin lahat, hanggang sa matapos na sila sa number one. Dalawa na lang, at hindi na makapaghintay si Kyungsoo na matapos na 'yung kalbaryo niya.

"For the factorized, sulat mo— x, tapos enclosed sa parentheses yung two x squared plus six x, plus x ulit, plus three tapos equal to zero."

Sinunod ni Kyungsoo lahat ng sinasabi ni Jongin at hinahayaan na si Jongin na lang magsalita sa kabilang linya. Nasa last item na sila, at thankful talaga siya kay Jongin kasi kahit rant na siya nang rant at 'di niya talaga ma-gets 'yung iba, ang haba pa rin ng pasensya ni Jongin na turuan siya. Amputa naman kasi, 4th year college na si Kyungsoo, ano bang malay niya sa mga math math pang ganito na years ago pa huling naturo sa kanya?

"So x tapos enclosed sa parentheses two x plus one?"

Akala ni Kyungsoo ay tinatanong siya ni Jongin kaya nagpapanic siyang sumagot.

"Huh? 'Di ko alam? Two x plus one? Magellan?"

"Kyungsoo, no," sagot ni Jongin sa kabilang linya na medyo natatawa. "I'm making sure of things! Pero yeah, sulat mo 'yan tapos yung isa naman, x plus three then equal to zero."

Nang matapos na sila, halos nawala sa balikat ni Kyungsoo 'yung bigat na nararamdaman niya. Ang iniisip na lang niya talaga ay 'yung guinea pig niyang namatay at 'yung sa mug nga ng nanay niya.

Nag-thank you rin siya kay Jongin who refused to drop the call nang matapos sila, saying na gusto niyang kausapin si Kyungsoo at he's willing to hear Kyungsoo's rant. Being the obeyer that Kyungsoo is, talagang nag-rant siya sa bagay-bagay na medyo naiiyak pa nga. Sinabi niya rin kay Jongin na 'wag siyang pagtawanan dahil nga emosyonal siya nung gabing 'yun, at once in a blue moon lang naman siya maging emosyonal.

Nang mahimasmasan na siya, Kyungsoo thanked Jongin and sinabi niya na matutulog na siya, but Jongin refused once again to drop the call at hihintayin na lang niya na makatulog si Kyungsoo. Pumayag naman si Kyungsoo as he was really tired, at wala na siyang balak pang makipag-matigasan kay Jongin.

In the midst of his mid-consciousness, Kyungsoo knows na he was hearing the other line pretty clear and right.

He fell asleep with Jongin singing Best Part at the other line, and even though Kyungsoo's starting to fall into his slumber, Kyungsoo doesn't forget the tone of Jongin's honey voice singing on the other line.

* * *

Kakatapak pa lang ni Kyungsoo sa labas ng building niya nang matanggap niya 'yung text ni Baekhyun, at nanlaki 'yung mga mata niya pagkabasa agad nun.

Kahapon lang kasi ay nagkita sila ni Baekhyun, tapos may favor na hiningi si Baekhyun sa kanya at pumayag naman si Kyungsoo. May pinapabili kasi si Baekhyun sa kanya tapos sakto naman na nasamang iabot ni Baekhyun 'yung flash drive niya kay Kyungsoo.

Actually, dapat kagabi pa sana sasabihin ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na naibigay niya 'yung flash drive niya sa kanya, pero dahil na rin sa pagod at dami ng gagawin niya ay nawala na sa isip ni Kyungsoo.

Kaya nga pagbukas niya ng phone niya, nanlaki talaga 'yung mga mata niya nung nabasa niya 'yung tadtad na messages sa kanya ni Baekhyun, asking for his flash drive dahil may presentation pala si Baekhyun sa PI 100 nila.

That made Kyungsoo na magmadali talaga at tumakbo para makahanap ng masasakyang ikot. But Kyungsoo can say na ang malas talaga sa kanya ng araw na 'yung dahil walang jeep na nahahagilap 'yung mata niya.

Nakareceive pa siya ng sunod sunod na texts kay Baekhyun, at kung buhay na buhay 'yung adrenaline ni Kyungsoo kanina, mas dumoble pa pagkabasa niya ng messages ni Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun: SOO NA SAYO BA YUNG FLASH DRIVE KO_

_Baekhyun: SOO hUHUHUHU SOO PLS SAGOT_

_Baekhyun: BAKS KUNG NA SAYO PLS HATID MO SAKIN SUPER NEED KO TALAG MAZE-ZERO KAMI NI SIR HUHU AS IN ITLPG TALAGA HINDI GANITONG ITLOG ANG PANGARAP KO BEH HUHU ITLOG NI SEHUN ANG GUSTO KO_

_Baekhyun: BAKS KUNG MAY KLASE KA KAHIT ISEND MO NA LANG SA MESSENGER YUNG FILE KERI MO BA_

_Baekhyun: KYUNGSOOOOO ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

_Baekhyun: SOO PROMISE KAPAG NAHABOL MO YAN LIBRE KO NG ISANG TAON LUNCH MO SA A2 HUHU SHET_

_Baekhyun: BAKS SA FLASH DRIVE NA YAN NAKASALALAY BUHAY KO AT NG GRUPO KO_

_Baekhyun: KAPAG HINDI MO GINALAW ANG BASO YUNG INAASAM KONG UNO ANG MAGAGALAW_

Panicked na panicked si Kyungsoo at hindi niya alam kung paano ibibigay kay Baekhyun 'yung flash drive. Naman kasi, ang clumsy din ni Baekhyun at nasamang ibigay 'yung flash drive niya! Ngayon, si Kyungsoo ang nagagahol.

Sunod sunod na mura na 'yung pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo dahil wala talaga siyang mahagilap na ikot o toki. Leaving with no choice at kahit alam niya na medyo deliks, tinakbo na niya 'yung way papunta sa building nila Baekhyun.

Sige lang din ang kakatunog ng cellphone ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga tadtad na messages ni Baekhyun, at isa pa 'yun sa nakakadagdag sa panic ni Kyungsoo. Shet, ayaw naman niya na maging dahilan kung bakit babagsak si Baekhyun dahil kahit ba malaki o maliit, makakaapekto pa rin 'yun sa grado ni Baekhyun kung hindi sila makakapag-present, at ayaw naman dalhin ni Kyungsoo 'yung kunsensya na 'yun.

Medyo malayo-layo na rin 'yung nagagawa niyang lakad-takbo at Kyungsoo's a little glad dahil medyo malapit naman na siya. He decided to run the close distance na pero dahan-dahan siyang napatigil nang bigla niyang maramdaman ang paninikip ng dibdib niya.

"Shit, shit, shit," sunod-sunod na pagmumura ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niya ang ibig sabihin nun. Agad agad din niyang kinuha 'yung bag niya at hinalughog para hanapin 'yung inhaler niya— dahil inaatake siya ng asthma niya. Kyungsoo wants to blame himself dahil tumakbo siya in a pretty mile distance knowing that could trigger his asthma, but at the same time, hindi niya rin naman masisisi 'yung sarili niya dahil si Baekhyun naman ang maapektuhan kung hindi.

Shit naman kasi, bakit nagkataon pa na ang dalang ng jeep sa campus?

"Putangina," nahihirapang sambit ni Kyungsoo habang sinusubukan niyang habulin 'yung hininga niya. Halos hindi na rin niya makapa nang maayos 'yung bag niya at nangingilid na rin 'yung luha niya. Hindi niya mahanap 'yung inhaler niya at kung hindi niya pa mahahanap 'yun, baka talaga bumulagta na lang siya sa kalsada.

Kyungsoo tried to wander his gaze kung may dumadaan ba to ask for a little help pero for Kyungsoo's dismay, wala. Napaupo na rin siya sa gilid ng kalsada habang hawak hawak niya 'yung dibdib niya, inuubo ubo na rin siya pero sinusubukan niya pa ring hanapin 'yung inhaler sa bag niya.

Sobrang sikip na talaga ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo at sobra na siyang nahihirapang huminga. May ilang luha na rin na lumalabas sa mata niya habang inuubo siya. Mahigpit din ang hawak niya sa bag niya as he was struggling to breathe. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, kapag nagtagal pa rin at hindi niya nahanap 'yung inhaler niya, anytime, bibigay na 'yung katawan niya.

Just when he's about to lose hope and consciousness, narinig niya na may tumatakbo papalapit sa kanya at inalalayan agad siya.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo!" Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagtapik sa pisngi niya ng may-ari ng boses na iyon, at nang tuluyan niyang maaninag kung sino 'yun, Kyungsoo felt like God sent him a savior nang makita niya si Jongin— na punong puno ng concern ang mukha nito habang hawak hawak at inaalalayan siya. "Kyungsoo, hang on. Hang on, shit."

Inilibot ni Jongin ang paningin niya at sakto naman na dumapo ang tingin niya sa bag na tinuturo ni Kyungsoo. Agad agad niyang inabot 'yun gamit ang isang kamay niya at binuhos lahat ng laman nun sa kalsada para hanapin 'yung inhaler ni Kyungsoo, as his only focus that time was to make Kyungsoo regain his breath.

"Kyungsoo— breathe here, please, breathe—" nakaalalay 'yung isang kamay ni Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo habang 'yung isa naman ay hawak hawak at iniaabot kay Kyungsoo 'yung inhaler niya nang makita niya ito. Ramdam ni Jongin 'yung higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo sa may damit niya bago kinuha ni Kyungsoo 'yung inhaler niya. Kyungsoo took puffs, at puno nang pag-aalala siyang tinitignan ni Jongin while he is trying to gain his breath.

"Relax, Kyungsoo.. relax.. I'm here," Jongin gently mumbles, habang hinihimas-himas niya 'yung likod ni Kyungsoo.

Nanatili lang din na nakaalalay si Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo as he lets the medicine goes inside his lung. Kyungsoo holds the medicine inside his lung bago siya ulit nagpakawala nang malalim na hininga.

When Kyungsoo felt he's recovered his breath after several minutes, lumipat ang tingin niya kay Jongin na concerned pa ring nakatingin sa kanya. Hinahagod-hagod din ni Jongin 'yung likod niya nang dahan-dahan at masasabi talaga ni Kyungsoo na sobrang nag-aalala sa kanya si Jongin.

When Kyungsoo fully recovered, he felt a big surge of gratefulness at dahil doon ay niyakap niya nang mahigpit Jongin. Niyakap naman siya pabalik ni Jongin at doon ulit naramdaman ni Kyungsoo 'yung pangingilid ng luha niya.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mumbles, at naramdaman niya 'yung tuluyang pagtulo ng luha niya. "Thank you.. akala ko, bubulagta na lang ako sa kalsada kasi hindi na talaga ako makahinga. For that moment, Jongin, takot na takot ako," kapos ang boses ni Kyungsoo at ramdam ni Jongin ang mahigpit na hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, pati na rin 'yung unti-unting pamamasa ng damit niya dahil sa luha ni Kyungsoo. "Jongin, thank you.."

Jongin rubs Kyungsoo's back, "Hey, hey, Kyungsoo. 'Wag ka na umiyak. I'm here, shush," Jongin continues to soothe Kyungsoo. "God, even I was so scared when I saw you struggling. But the important thing is, I came, right? And you can breathe now freely. It's okay, Kyungsoo. Don't be scared anymore."

Sunod sunod na tumango si Kyungsoo, at mas lalong humigpit 'yung yakap niya kay Jongin. Words can't explain kung anong nararamdaman niya ngayon dahil sobrang thankful niya talaga kay Jongin. It's as if Jongin saved his life— in which he really did. It's not an exaggeration when he say he could've died on that some spot if not for Jongin who saved his life.

Ilang minuto lang na nanatiling nakayakap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago siya tuluyang humiwalay. No, he's not feeling shy. Wala talaga siyang nararamdaman ngayon kung hindi puro gratefulness kay Jongin, and he feels his heart clenching with the way Jongin looks at him with so much concern and affection. It's full of.. a lot of things Kyungsoo couldn't name, but all he knows is, he's more than grateful that Jongin is with him.

"Hey, are you really okay now?" Marahang tanong sa kanya ni Jongin at tumango naman si Kyungsoo. "Sigurado ka?"

"Thank you," bulong ni Kyungsoo at umiling si Jongin.

"You thanked me enough. Isa pa, bakit ka inatake ng asthma mo, Kyungsoo? What triggered it?"

"Exhaustion," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Tumakbo ako nang malala, tapos nanikip na lang bigla 'yung dibdib ko.. and then, ayun na."

"Exhaustion?" Jongin repeats. "Why? Bakit ka tumakbo? Dapat tinawagan mo ako, Kyungsoo. Kung wala kang nakitang jeep, I could’ve pulled off my car."

"No, no— ibibigay ko kasi sana 'yung flash drive— oh my god," bulalas ni Kyungsoo nang ma-realize niya 'yung hinihingi ni Baekhyun. Agad agad niyang inabot 'yung cellphone niya at tinignan kung may texts pa ba si Baekhyun bukod sa huli niyang nabasa, pero nang nakita ni Kyungsoo na wala na, nagtaka siya.

"Ibibigay mo? Kanino? Bakit hindi ka sumakay?" Sunod sunod na tanong ni Jongin. "Was that the reason why you ran? Urgent ba 'yan?"

Pinaliwanag ni Kyungsoo 'yung dahilan kung bakit siya tumakbo, at bumuntong-hininga lang si Jongin.

"Eh ikaw? Paano mo ako nakita?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"I actually did look for you, kasi tinext ako ni Baekhyun," Jongin answers. "Tinanong niya if magkasama tayong dalawa tapos sinabi kong hindi, then he wondered kung nasan ka kasi alam niya na wala kang klase for this hour. Hindi mo raw kasi sinasagot 'yung texts niya."

"Wala akong load," Kyungsoo mutters. "Kaya nagmamadali rin akong pumunta sa building niya kasi need niya raw 'yung flash drive for presentation tapos.. wait, nasa akin pa 'yung flash drive... does this mean na zero sila sa presentation nila?"

"No," Jongin firmly answers. "Baekhyun said na false alarm lang daw 'yung reminder sa kanila."

"False alarm?" Ulit ni Kyungsoo. Don't tell him, muntik na siyang mamatay over a false alarm?

"Pero ikaw, sigurado kang okay ka na?" Paninigurado pa ni Jongin. "I'm staying with you."

"Ha?" Parang nabibingi na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit? Wala ka na bang klase?"

"Meron," sagot ni Jongin pabalik na matiim ang titig sa kanya. "But I'll insist, Kyungsoo. Mas gusto kitang samahan ngayon."

"Pero may klase ka pa," bulong ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo worries dahil alam niya kung gaano kahalaga kay Jongin 'yung bawat klase at ni isang beses ay hindi naman umabsent si Jongin.

Jongin smiles, "I know, but right now, I just really want to stay with you."

In that moment, Kyungsoo remained staring at Jongin. Sa pagkakataon din na 'yun, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, naninikip 'yung dibdib niya. Hindi dahil sa nahihirapan siyang huminga, kung hindi dahil sa bawat pagtagal ng titig niya kay Jongin ay nararamdaman niya 'yung dahang-dahang pag-usbong ng hindi niya mapangalanang bagay na kay Jongin niya lang nararamdaman.

He's just really thankful Jongin's by his side.

"A2 tayo?" Anyaya ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at tinango naman ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya.

"Libre mo?"

Kinindatan siya ni Jongin, "As always."

Sa pagtitig ni Kyungsoo may Jongin, sumilay ang maliit na ngiti sa labi niya. Sa pagtitig niya ring 'yon, naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya.

God, how thankful Kyungsoo is that Jongin Kim exists.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, oh my god!"

Wednesday morning at sa lahat ng taong pwede niyang unang makita, hindi na nagtaka pa si Kyungsoo na si Baekhyun ang taong 'yun, in his case. Naramdaman na lang niya ang epekto ng pagsugod ni Baekhyun nang yakapin siya nito nang mahigpit, at puno nang concerned siya nitong tinignan. Nakanguso rin ito at katulad nga ng laging sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, by default na mukhang tuta ang itsura ni Baekhyun.

"Anong nangyari sayo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo pero sunod sunod lang na umiling si Baekhyun.

"No, ano ang nangyari SAYO?"

"Huh?" Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at tinuro niya pa 'yung sarili niya dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. "Sakin?"

"Oo!" Nakangusong sagot ni Baekhyun. "Kasi, I heard what happened nung inatake ka ng asthma mo last last day, grabe super na-guilty ako nun kasi ako 'yung naging cause nun," halos naiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Super sorry talaga, Kyungsoo. Bakit ka kasi tumakbo! Dapat nung wala kang masakyan, chinat mo na lang ako kesa tumakbo ka pa! Aanhin ko naman 'yung mataas na grado sa PI 100 kung tigok na bff ko!"

"Ang OA mo naman," komento ni Kyungsoo pero alam niya rin sa sarili niya na posibleng mangyari 'yun. Kung hindi siya naagapan at tuluyan niyang hindi nahanap 'yung inhaler niya, worse case scenario, baka nga tigok na siya by now.

"Hindi 'yun OA! Super naguilty ako nun, pero hindi naman kita makausap kasi super tambak talaga ako ng stuff. Gustong gusto na kitang kausapin tapos ngayon lang ako nagka-time kaya super sorry talaga, Kyungsoo," niyakap siya ni Baekhyun at ramdam naman ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot sa tono ng boses ni Baekhyun. Natatawa naman si Kyungsoo na pinat na lang 'yung likod ng kaibigan niya.

"Next time ha! Kapag alam mo na, kahit gaano pa ka-importante 'yun, basta alam mong magiging cause ng asthma attack mo o magpapa-trigger sayo, i-ditch mo na 'yan ha? Mas mahalaga buhay mo kesa sa mga bagay na 'yan!" Himutok ni Baekhyun na nakanguso pa rin.

Ngumisi naman si Kyungsoo, "Kahit pa susi sa love life niyo ni Sehun?"

Mabilis na sumagot si Baekhyun, "Kahit pa kasal namin ni Sehun 'yan! Basta, 'wag mo na papagurin sarili mo! Kaloka ka, huhu. Tae, halos maiyak talaga ako nung sinabi ni Jongin sakin 'yun! Buti na lang at nakita ka niya dun!"

Right. Sino pa nga bang magsasabi nun kay Baekhyun bukod kay Jongin?

"Sobrang thankful ko kay Jongin, wew, shet. Buti na lang talaga, nakita ka niya. Buti na lang din, tinext ko siya. Grabe, baks. Literal na life saver si Jongin!"

Kyungsoo sighs, "Oo nga eh. If not because of him, ewan ko na lang talaga. Bubulagta na lang ako dun sa kalsada."

"Yie, naks!" Sinundot-sundot ni Baekhyun 'yung bewang niya. "Alam kong grateful ka kasi niligtas ka ni Jongin pero aside from dun, wala ka na bang naramdaman, Kyungsoo?"

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

"You know!" Kibit-balikat ni Baekhyun. "Hindi ka ba ano, like after nun, kinilig man lang? Na-touch? Ganun ba?"

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun, muntik na ako mamatay. Anong nakakakilig dun?"

"Eh hindi naman 'yun 'yung tinutukoy ko, gaga! Like, after mo maka-recover, wala ka bang.. ewan? Ano ba, bato ka ba o ano? Crush mo 'yun si Jongin, diba!"

"Ewan ko sayo, Baekhyun," inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. "Pero kung sasagutin ko 'yang tanong mo.. ehrm, ewan? Siyempre, sobrang thankful ko, 'di naman mawawala 'yun. Tsaka.. ewan ko ba, B. Frankly ha, parang may kumurot sa puso ko? Hindi dahil sa pain ah, literally o figuratively. Basta ba.. ewan ko."

"Anong ewan mo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. "Like, ano ba naramdaman mo? Something distinct other than gratefulness?"

"Affection?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan naman siya ni Baekhyun. "I mean.. parang ganun? Ewan ko rin, B. Kasi nung tinitigan ko siya, para akong may naramdamang iba, Baekhyun? Iba pa sa default na nararamdaman ko kapag kasama ko siya. Para bang.. hindi ko alam, iba siya eh?"

"'Yung bang may something na pero hindi mo mapangalanan 'yung nararamdaman mo, ganun ba?"

Natigilan si Kyungsoo at lumipat din ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Alam niya sa sarili niya na masyado pang maaga mag-conclude, pero mahirap din sa kanya dahil may parte sa kanya na 'di niya makaila 'yun, kahit gusto niya pa.

"Hindi ba.. masyadong maaga pa diyan? Masyadong mabilis naman?"

"Mabilis?" Natatawang sambit ni Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, gaano mo na bang katagal na crush si Jongin? Alam ko na kahit anong tago mo diyan, hindi pa rin nawawala 'yung paghanga mo diyan kay Jongin. Akala mo ba 'di ko nakikita 'yung mga pa-stalk stalk mo sa IG niya dati?" Inirapan naman ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun pagkarinig niya nun. "Kung dati nga na wala kayong interaction, crush mo na 'yan si Jongin eh. Pano pa kaya ngayon na ayan, madalas na kayong magkasama? Aba, ilang buwan na rin kayong ganyan ah? Tapos, lagi mo pang sinasabi sakin na may times na nilalandi ka niya— okay, too much for a word 'yung "landi" pero, gets mo naman 'yung context diba? Kahit sino naman, Kyungsoo, masasabi na hindi lang pangkaibigan 'yang kung anong meron sa inyo."

"Ang aga mo naman mag-conclude," bulong ni Kyungsoo pero bumuga lang ng hangin si Baekhyun at inirapan siya.

"Oh, trust me, Kyungsoo. Hindi lang 'yan basta basta conclude ko. Sinasabi ko 'yung totoo, Kyungsoo. Kung anong nakikita ko. Kailan ba huling usap niyo ni Jongin?"

"Uhm, kagabi?" Mabilis pero patanong na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Nag-video call lang kami, tapos pinanood niya ako magluto. Pero kung ano.. kung pagkikita ba.. nung isang araw ata? Sa unit niya — ginagawa 'yung paper namin."

"Unit niya?! Ni Jongin?" Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Kyungsoo.

"Oh tignan mo! See?!" Binigyan siya ni Baekhyun nang makabuluhang ekspresyon, na para bang sinasabi nito na tama siya. "Laging magkasama, kahit sa chat o text, lagi pa ring magkausap. May video call pa na nagaganap! Sinong tanga naman ang hindi pa made-develop sa ganyan, Kyungsoo? Tapos ayan, nagpupunta ka na rin pala sa unit niya. Liban pa dun 'yung caring acts niya. Subtle man o hindi. Tapos sasabihin mo, it's too early para maramdaman mong lumalalim 'yung nararamdaman mo kay Jongin?" Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo. "Nah-uh, 'wag ako, Kyungsoo."

Bumuga naman ng malakas na hangin si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Kung tutuusin, lahat ng sinabi ni Baekhyun ay may sense. He has all the rights at dahil sa mga nagaganap sa kanila ni Jongin, hindi rin naman niya masisisi kung unti-unti na siyang nararamdaman kay Jongin liban sa paghanga, at kung mas lalong ~lalalim~ nga ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin sa paglipas pa ng mga araw, as Baekhyun names.

With that thought, kinabahan si Kyungsoo. May konting takot na namuo sa dibdib niya. Naisip niya, kung magtu-tuloy tuloy 'to, saan ang punta nila ni Jongin? Anong mangyayari? Paano kung hindi pala? Paano kung masaktan lang siya?

"Huy," kalabit ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo kaya naman nabalik siya sa reyalidad. "Ano, naisip mo na?"

"Sigura—"

"Kyungsoo!"

Parehas na lumipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa pinanggalingan ng boses na iyon. Nang makita nila kung sino 'yung tumawag sa kanya, nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at parang automatic na nag-stiff siya. 'Yung kadaldalan niya kanina parang nawala pansamantala.

"Sehun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makalapit ang binata sa kanila. Nagtataka naman si Kyungsoo dahil wala naman siyang maisip na dahilan para lapitan o hanapin siya ni Sehun. Wala naman siyang atraso dito, diba?

"Hi," ngumiti ito nang simpatiko kay Kyungsoo. Lumipat din ang tingin nito nay Baekhyun na nasa tabi niya. "Hi, Baekhyun."

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na ngumiti lang kay Sehun. Amputa, isang tingin niya pa lang kay Baekhyun, alam na niya kung anong nangyayari sa kaibigan niya.

Kinikilig kay Sehun.

"Uy, Sehun, haha," alanganing tawa ni Baekhyun. "Bakit mo tinawag si Kyungsoo? May atraso ba siya sayo?"

"Uy, wala!" Mabilis at natatawang sagot ni Sehun. "May ibibigay lang kasi ako."

Malalim ang kunot sa noo ni Kyungsoo na tumingin kay Sehun. Ibibigay? Ni hindi nga sila close ni Sehun, bakit naman siya bibigyan nito ng kung ano?

"Anong ibibigay?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tsaka naman lumipat 'yung tingin ni Kyungsoo sa dala-dalang paper bag ni Sehun. Iniabot ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo 'yung paper bag at kinuha naman 'yun ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan niya rin 'yung paper bag at mas lalo siyang nagtaka nang makita niya kung anong laman nun.

"Delight? Lemon.. square? Takoyaki?" Confused na confused na si Kyungsoo na tumingin kay Sehun. Sumilip naman sa paper bag si Baekhyun at nang makita niya rin kung anong laman, nagtaka rin si Baekhyun. Bakit binibigyan ni Sehun ng pagkain si Kyungsoo?

"'Yan ba laman?" Tanong ni Sehun at mas lalong nagtaka 'yung dalawa. Amputa, mamimigay tapos hindi naman alam 'yung ibibigay?

Nang mapansin ni Sehun na nagtataka 'yung dalawa, natawa siya at kinamot 'yung batok niya. "Ah, nakalimutan ko sabihin. Pinabibigay kasi 'yan ni Jongin sayo. Brunch mo raw. Hindi niya naibigay mismo, may klase kasi siya ngayon eh."

Mula sa pagtataka ay nang-tutukso namang lumipat 'yung tingin ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Alam na alam ni Kyungsoo 'yung tingin na 'yun ni Baekhyun. Nakangisi na rin ito na para bang may ipinahihiwatig.

Shet, kailangan na niyang maghanda para sa libo-libong tukso ni Baekhyun sa kanya mamaya.

"Galing kay Jongin 'to?" Gulat pa ring tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumango naman si Sehun bilang sagot.

"Oo eh, tinext ako kani-kanina lang magkita raw kami, may ipabibigay daw siya. Tas ayan, inabot sakin. Ibigay ko raw sayo. Kainin mo raw 'yan ah."

"Sana all," sambit ni Baekhyun at sa kanya naman napunta 'yung atensyon ni Sehun at Kyungsoo. Natawa naman si Sehun dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

"Bakit? Gusto mo rin?"

Sa pagkakataon na 'yun, alam ni Kyungsoo na turn na niya ngumisi. Ano ka ngayon, Baekhyun. Sagot.

"Ayoko ng pabigay, gusto ko mismo 'yung nagbigay." Ganting sagot ni Baekhyun at doon na talaga nabilib si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya.

Of course.

Si Baekhyun pa ba? Eh hindi papatalo 'tong kaibigan niya sa mga banat na ganyan.

Natawa lang nang marahan si Sehun bago kinibit ang mga balikat niya. "Cute."

Salubong lang ang kilay ni Kyungsoo habang palipat-lipat 'yung tingin niya kay Baekhyun at Sehun. Aba nga naman sa harap niya pa naglandian? Sino naman kaya sila diyan?

"So," tumikhim si Sehun. "I should get going? May klase na rin kasi ako in 20 minutes. Hinatid ko lang talaga 'yang pinabibigay ni Jongin." Ngumiti si Sehun sa kanilang dalawa. "Eat well, Kyungsoo."

"Thank you," sambit ni Kyungsoo. "Pakisabi rin sa kanya, thank you."

"Nah," winave ni Sehun 'yung kamay niya. "Ikaw na mismo mag-thank you kay Jongin. Kikiligin pa 'yung loko na 'yun."

"Kikiligin?" Ulit ni Kyungsoo. Pero sa halip na sumagot, natawa lang ulit si Sehun at nagpaalam na ulit. Tumingin din ito kay Baekhyun.

"Bye, Bee." At kumindat pa si Sehun kay Baekhyun bago ito tuluyang umalis. Kumaway naman si Baekhyun in return at nang makalayo na si Sehun sa paningin nila, agad agad humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya na nakapamewang pa.

"Ansabe niyang may paghatid pa ng pagkain?" Echusero na tanong ni Baekhyun na inirapan na lang ni Kyungsoo.

"Ansabe naman nung may pag Bee sayo ni Sehun?"

"Tawag niya 'yun sakin, 'wag kang ano. Tsaka, 'wag mo ngang iniiba 'yung topic, Kyungsoo! Ano nga? Bakit may paghatid ng pagkain? Echusera ka ah!"

"Malay ko rin?" Nagtatakang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Normally, bibilhan niya ako kapag magkasama kami—" tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil sa sinabing 'yun ni Kyungsoo. "Pero first time niya na bigyan ako ng pagkain na hindi kami magkasama. Tapos.." tinignan ulit ni Kyungsoo 'yung laman ng paper bag. "Andami pa."

"Edi ikaw na maganda!" Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. "May pagbigay eh 'no? Ang ganda mo talaga, baks. Binibigyan ng Delight tsaka Lemon Square. Parang ganyan lang baon natin nung kinder tayo ah? Kindergarten 'yarn?"

"Gago," bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na tawang-tawa pa rin.

"'Yan 'yung sinasabi ko sayo, Kyungsoo," mayamaya'y sabi ni Baekhyun. "'Yang mga ganyan ni Jongin.. paano ba 'yan, baks? Masasabi mo pa rin ba na too early pa para mahulog ka talaga sa kanya?"

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo.

May point si Baekhyun.

"Ang daldal mo, i-takoyaki mo na lang 'yan," pambabara ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at hinawakan niya pa ang braso nito. "'Wag kang mag-alala, ishe-share ko naman sayo 'to."

"Aba, malamang! May parte rin si Sehun diyan, siya naghatid! Kawawa naman baby ko, 'noh. Bali, ako ang babayaran mo."

"Assumero ka 'noh?"

Humagikgik naman si Baekhyun. "May kasalanan pala ako sayo, baks."

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad at humarap sa kaibigan niya. Naka-poker face lang din siya pero imbis na matakot, iba pa ang naging epekto nun dahil nakangisi lang si Baekhyun nang parang gago.

"Aminin mo na habang mabait pa ako sayo." Saad ni Kyungsoo, pero imbis na sagutin siya ni Baekhyun, tumawa lang ito sabay kindat sa kanya.

"Malalaman mo rin 'yan soon."

Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo kaso bigla nang humarurot ng takbo si Baekhyun palayo sa kanya. Inis na inis namang napa-groan si Kyungsoo.

"Kahit kailan ka talaga Baekhyun, impakta ka!"

* * *

"Lalim ng iniisip mo ah?"

Puna sa kanya ni Jongin, one time na nasa Mainlib sila. As usual, ginagawa nila ang research paper nila. Napag-usapan nila na sa main lib sila magkikita ngayon dahil sabi ni Sir JD eh required sa kanila na maglagay ng info na galing libro. Kaya ngayon, tambak ang lamesa nila ni Jongin ng ilang libro na pwede nilang pagkunan na related sa research nila.

"Anong malalim? Hindi ah, kita mo ngang nagbabasa ako dito," sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nagpakawala lang ng hangin as if saying na he's not buying Kyungsoo's shit.

"Nagbabasa? Eh tulala ka nga lang? Pagbabasa ba 'yun?"

Inis lang na inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Ang ingay ingay naman kasi, eh kitang nasa library sila. Kahit kailan, napaka-careless din nito ni Jongin eh.

"Huy," pagpapapansin pa sa kanya ni Jongin na pinapaikot-ikot ang hintuturo nito sa braso niya kaya naman ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo 'yung hawak niyang libro at tinignan si Jongin. Salubong din ang kilay niya nang pabulong niya itong tinanong.

"Ano ba? Nasa library tayo, 'wag kang maingay diyan," asik ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Paano ba naman kasi, hala sige lang lang ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa kanya imbis na mag-focus na lang sa kailangan niyang hanapin. Parang mas gusto pa nga nito na si Kyungsoo na lang ang titigan kaysa sa mga libro na nasa harap nila.

"Ano nga kasi 'yang iniisip mo?" Tanong pa ni Jongin at nairap na lang ulit ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya. Heto na naman, kinukulit na naman siya ni Jongin.

"Bakit ba?" Bulong ni Kyungsoo pabalik. "Wala ka na dun, ano ba, magbasa ka na lang diyan."

Ngumuso naman si Jongin, at sa halip na sundin niya si Kyungsoo, mas lalo siyang nanatiling nakatitig kay Kyungsoo na kinalabit pa niya.

"The next next day ko na pala gagawin 'yung first time kong pag-inom ng empi," nakangiting saad ni Jongin sa kanya. Pero siyempre, sa mahinang boses pa rin.

"Oh, talaga?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo pabalik. Bilib nga rin si Kyungsoo na kahit papaano ay nagkakarinigan pa sila ni Jongin dahil na rin sa hina ng boses nila

"Yup! Pero bawal ka sumama, bawal ka mag-inom."

Doon naman nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. As far as he knows, nagpapasama si Jongin sa mga firsts niya kay Kyungsoo, pero bakit naman ayaw nito ngayon na kasama siya?

"Eh kasi, masama sayo ang mag-inom," sagot ni Jongin na parang nababasa nito ang utak niya. Ngumuso naman si Kyungsoo pagkarinig mo.

"Okay, fine. Hindi ako mangungulit. Pero saan ba 'yan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti naman sa kanya si Jongin.

"Sa unit ko, tapos around 5 pm. Bakit?"

Ngumisi naman si Kyungsoo sabay iling. "Wala."

"Ang duga," sambit ni Jongin. "Sinagot ko 'yung tanong mo, tapos 'yung akin, hindi."

Lumingon-lingon si Kyungsoo sa paligid at pinanlakihan ng mata si Jongin as if saying na lumalakas 'yung boses niya. Tinakpan naman ni Jongin ang bibig niya agad agad.

"Ano ba kasing gusto mong malaman?" Frustrated na tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nangungulit pa rin base sa pangangalabit nito sa kanya.

"Ano 'yung iniisip mo kanina?"

Pinikit sandali ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya at bumuga ng hangin. Jusmiyo, hindi niya kinakaya ang pagiging makulit ni Jongin. Kung ano talagang gustong malaman nito, hindi ito titigil hanggan't di nalalaman 'yun.

"Fine," Kyungsoo gives up. "Iniisip ko 'yung sinabi ni Baekhyun na kasalanan niya raw sakin. Ilang araw ko nang iniisip 'yun, pero ayaw naman sabihin sakin ni Baekhyun.

Pagkarinig non, pinigilan ni Jongin ang matawa pero hindi naman nakaligtas ang maliit na bunghalit ng tawa niya kaya naman masama siyang tinignan ni Kyungsoo. Uh-oh, oo nga pala, nasa library sila.

"Alam ko 'yang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun," saad ni Jongin at doon naman nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Alam ni Jongin?

"Ano?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Sabihin mo na."

Umiling-iling muna si Jongin as if saying na ayaw niyang sabihin at bale way na rin para asarin niya si Kyungsoo.

It's Kyungsoo's glare ang naging dahilan kay Jongin para ngumuso at sabihin 'yung tinatago niya.

"Okay, fine," pagsuko ni Jongin. "Baekhyun said na crush mo raw ako."

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabing 'yun ni Jongin. Baekhyun did what now? Bitch? 'Yun ba 'yung sinabi ni Baekhyun na kasalanan niya kay Kyungsoo?

"Uy, totoo 'yun 'no?" Napalitan ng ngisi 'yung tulis ng nguso ni Jongin. "Wow, totoo nga, crush mo ako."

Hindi naman na sumagot pa si Kyungsoo pero ramdam niya ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. Impakta talaga 'yun si Baekhyun, kahit kailan, napaka-paladesisyon.

Ilang minuto lang siyang inasar-asar ni Jongin at naiinis nang tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Pano, mukhang tuwang tuwa pa ito sa balitang 'yun. Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung inaasar ba siya nito dahil natutuwa ito o dahil lang sa trip trip niya talaga.

Napagdesisyunan naman na ni Kyungsoo na hindi na niya papansinin si Jongin at haharapin na lang niya 'yung mga libro na tambak sa harap niya.

Pero hindi pa rin tumitigil si Jongin sa pagpapapansin sa kanya kaya naman nauubusan na ng pasensya na nilapag ni Kyungsoo 'yung libro niya sa lamesa at tinignan si Jongin na nakangisi lang sa kanya.

"Bakit ka nakabusangot?" Natatawang tanong ni Jongin.

"Ang ingay mo kasi," palusot ni Kyungsoo pero sino bang niloloko niya? Kitang kita ni Jongin ang mga namumulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

Nakangiti namang tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, "'Wag kang mag-alala, Kyungsoo.”

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at hinintay ang sunod na sasabihin ni Jongin.

Mas lalong naging simpatiko ang ngiti ni Jongin habang nakatitig pa rin kay Kyungsoo.

"Crush din naman kita eh."

At kinindatan pa siya ni Jongin bago ito bumalik na sa pagbabasa sa librong hawak nito.

Feeling ni Kyungsoo, mas lalong namula 'yung pisngi niya.

Sino ba namang hindi kung sasabihan sila ng ganun ng crush nila?

Sabi nga ni Baekhyun, matigas man sa inyong paningin, si Kyungsoo ay marupokpok din.

And Kyungsoo hates it's true.

* * *

Nang dumating si Kyungsoo sa unit ni Jongin, halos malusaw si Kyungsoo dahil sa tingin ng lahat sa kanya. Gulat na gulat lahat ng tao sa loob at alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung bakit. Una, bukod sa hindi nila ineexpect na sasama at pupunta si Kyungsoo, wala man lang pasabi si Kyungsoo na pupunta siya. Ni kay Baekhyun o Jongin, wala talaga. Kumbaga, dire-diretso lang talagang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa unit ni Jongin at sa pagdating man lang niya — halos walang ingay. Kung tutuusin nga, para siyang nag-akyat bahay pero change the bahay into "big yummey grande condo" dahil 'yun ang angkop na maitatawag sa unit ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" Gulat na gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun na tumili pa pagkatapos nang makasigurado siyang si Kyungsoo nga 'yung dumating. "Oh my god, Kyungsoooooo!"

Tumakbo si Baekhyun palapit sa kanya at niyakap pa siya. Hinila naman siya pagkatapos ni Baekhyun papunta sa pwesto niya kanina. Nginitian naman ni Kyungsoo 'yung iba pang nasa loob. Actually, iilan lang sila at kilala naman ni Kyungsoo lahat ng nasa unit ni Jongin. Si Junmyeon, na nginitian agad siya pagkakita sa kanya, si Sehun na nagulat at mabilis tumingin kay Jongin nang dumating siya, si Baekhyun, 'yung isa na hula ni Kyungsoo ay Lay ang pangalan dahil pamilyar sa kanya, at panghuli, si Jongin na gulat na nakita siya. Actually, hindi lang gulat ang nakikita ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Jongin ngayon kundi amusement na rin. Halatang hindi nito ineexpect na makikita si Kyungsoo.

"Hi! I'm Lay!" Pambati sa kanya nung isang lalaking hindi niya kilala. Tama nga si Kyungsoo. Ito si Lay, 'yung kaibigan ni Jongin from other university. Tsaka base na rin sa mga kwento ni Jongin, childhood best friend niya na rin.

"Kyungsoo," ganting bati ni Kyungsoo at idinaop niya ang palad niya kay Lay. Halata namang mabait at friendly si Lay, base na rin sa approach nito kay Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, I know. At last na-meet na rin kita," natatawang turan ni Lay at nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo doon.

Bakit parang kilala na siya ni Lay kahit hindi pa naman sila nito nagkikita kahit kailan?

Nang maayos na 'yung pagkakaupo ni Kyungsoo at natapos na rin siya sa basic introductory ng sarili niya kay Junmyeon at Lay, bigla namang nagtanong si Sehun kaya dumako sa kanya ang tingin ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, paano ka nakapasok sa unit ni Jongin?"

"Ah, alam ko 'yung passcode ng unit ni Jongin." Timid na sagot ni Kyungsoo at nag-form naman ng 'o' 'yung bibig ni Junmyeon sa gilid.

"Oh, bakit mo alam?" Nakangising tanong ni Sehun at naningkit naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Alam niya ang mga tanungang ganun ah. Kadarating niya pa lang, parang ginigisa na siya?

"Eh ano bang passcode ng unit ni Jongin?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Lay, at si Junmyeon naman ang sumagot.

"0112?"

"Anong meron sa 0112?" Tanong ni Sehun, at siya namang singit ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

"Birthday ni Kyungsoo."

Pagkasabi nun ni Baekhyun, automatic naman na sa kanya tumingin ang lahat. Pakiramdam tuloy ni Kyungsoo, nasa kanya 'yung hotseat dahil doon. Hindi niya tuloy alam ang gagawin niya, kung magiging stiff lang siya o mag-iinarte bigla dahil ano ba, ito ba ang deserve niya? Ang ma-hotseat? Chos.

"Woooow," parang amazed na amazed na ekspresyon ni Sehun at natatawa pa ito. "Kaya naman pala alam eh."

Samantalang si Lay naman ay nag-make face na para bang he knew it.

Tumikhim naman si Jongin kaya automatic na sa kanya napunta 'yung atensyon ng lahat.

"So, labas ko na ba 'yung drinks?" Pagtatanong ni Jongin at nag-ingay naman si Sehun.

"Siyempre! Tinatanong pa ba 'yan!"

Nag-apir naman si Sehun at Lay habang parehong natatawa. Inirapan lang sila ni Jongin at naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo na sa kanya na nakatingin si Jongin. Nang tignan niya ito pabalik, parang sinenyasan naman siya ni Jongin na sumunod sa kanya sa kitchen.

Kahit na nagtataka, sumunod naman si Kyungsoo nang tumayo si Jongin. Naramdaman niya rin ang pagsunod ng tingin sa kanila ni Baekhyun pero hindi na 'yun pa pinansin pa ni Kyungsoo.

Nang nasa kitchen na sila, humarap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at tinignan siya ng diretso.

"Kyungsoo, bakit ka nandito?"

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi niya rin alam kung mao-offend ba siya o ano pero 'yung tono naman kasi ng tanong ni Jongin ay genuinely curious and asking. Ayaw naman ma-misinterpret ni Kyungsoo 'yun.

"Bawal ba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo pabalik at mabilis namang umiling si Jongin bilang sagot. Hinawakan din niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at huminga nang malalim bago nagsalita.

"No, pero, alam mo naman kung anong gagawin ngayon diba?"

"Uhm, mag-iinom?" Patanong na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Ngayon mo gagawin 'yung iinom ka ng empi for the first time. 'Yung nasa listahan ng firsts mo?"

"Yeah, tama ka naman," Jongin mutters. "Pero, hindi ka naman umiinom diba?"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo calls his name. "Sabi mo, sasamahan kita sa mga firsts mo, at nag-yes ako dun. Alam mo 'yan. Kaya nga ako nandito eh."

Jongin releases a chuckle, "Sigurado ka diyan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo nods his head. "Oo naman."

"Eh paano 'yang asthma mo? Baka ma-trigger? Iinom ka ba? Teka, may stock ata ako ng Delight sa ref ko—" tatangkain na sana ni Jongin na pumunta sa may refrigerator niya pero natatawa siyang pinigilan ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang OA mo banda diyan. Tsaka ano? Delight amputa? Parang bata naman, Jongin," komento ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi naman ako mamamatay sa pag-inom ng tatlo o higit pang shot. Isa pa, mabilis naman ako malasing."

Ilang minuto lang nanatiling nakatitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, at diretso rin siyang tinititigan ni Kyungsoo. Kusa namang sumuko si Jongin nang hindi hinihiwalay ni Kyungsoo 'yung titig niya. Nagpakawala siya nang malalim na hininga bago nagsalita.

"Okay, fine. Pero moderate drinking lang, Kyungsoo ah? Please."

"Wow," komento ni Kyungsoo na natatawa. "Parang tatay kita ah."

"Ano bang sabi ko sayo?" Ani ni Jongin sa kanya. "Sabi ko naman sayo, I'm your Daddy."

Kyungsoo cringed for real at umarte pa siyang parang nandidiri dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin. Totoo naman, hindi niya talaga trip 'yung Daddy daddy na 'yan. Cringe for Kyungsoo— dahil first of all, wala siyang daddy kink.

"Kadiri ka po," saad ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Jongin.

Nang makabalik sila sa may living room, nilapag ni Jongin 'yung tatlong bote ng empi sa may lamesa at iba't ibang reaksyon 'yung nakita ni Kyungsoo sa mga kasama nila. Halatang halata kay Junmyeon at Lay 'yung gulat dahil sa dami ba naman ng drinks, hindi 'yun 'yung ineexpect nila na ilalabas ni Jongin. Sino ba naman kasi ang mag-aakala na sa lahat ng mamahaling alak ni Jongin na nasa kusina niya, ang ilalabas ni Jongin ay empi?

"Wow, puta, empi," 'di maiwasang komento ni Sehun nang mailapag na ni Jongin sa lamesa 'yung tatlong bote. Pusta ni Kyungsoo na sa kanilang lahat, si Junmyeon, Lay, at Jongin pa lang ang hindi nakakainom ng empi. Si Sehun kasi ay halata naman na dahil base na rin sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun, halos lahat na ata, natikman na ni Sehun.

"I've never tasted that," saad ni Lay na gulat pa rin.

"Puro ba nating iinumin 'yan o may halo?" Curious na tanong ni Baekhyun at kahit hindi appropriate, gustong matawa ni Kyungsoo. Iba-iba kasi talaga 'yung reaksyon nilang anim, at seryosong-seryoso talaga sila sa gagawin nila.

"Teka muna, why empi?" Tanong ni Junmyeon. "I mean, first time ko makita na 'yan 'yung nilabas ni Jongin ah. Tsaka, I heard demonyo raw 'yang alak na 'yan."

Natawa naman si Baekhyun, "Kung hindi pang-burgis na alak 'yung usapan, mas may alak pa na demonyo diyan, Jun!"

"Really?" Junmyeon innocently asks. "Pero sige, I'd like to try. There's always a first time for everything naman."

"Actually, that's the main point," singit ni Jongin, pero hindi naman na nito inelaborate pa 'yung sinabi niya. "Anyway, ano 'yung halo na sinasabi mo, Baekhyun? Puro o halo?"

"Pwede kasi nating inumin 'to na puro lang talagang empi, pero pwede rin naman natin haluan. Ano ba gusto niyo?"

"Ano ba hinahalo diyan?" Tanong ni Lay at si Sehun naman 'yung sumagot.

"Depende sa trip mo, kung gusto mo mapunta sa kalawakan, 'yung galaxy."

"Ano naman 'yang galaxy?" Si Junmyeon naman ang nagtanong this time at hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo matawa. Amputa, bago pa ata sila mag-inom, may tanungang portion munang magaganap.

Mga burgis talaga eh.

"Hahaluan mo ng coke, tapos 'yung Tang juice na grapes," salo ni Baekhyun sa tanong ni Junmyeon. Bale kay Sehun at Baekhyun na silang nakatingin lahat dahil parang sila 'yung may alam na alam. Kyungsoo can't blame naman, eto pa si Baekhyun, eh legit na ang dami nang experience niyan.

"Wow, g," mabilis na ani ni Lay at tumango naman si Junmyeon bilang pag-agree.

"Okay, sino magtitimpla?" Tanong ni Jongin at sabay namang tinaas ni Baekhyun at Sehun 'yung kamay nila.

Nagkatinginan pa nga si Sehun at Baekhyun pagkatapos nun, at naging dahilan naman 'yun para matawa si Jongin.

"Amputa, expert na expert kayong dalawa ah?"

Isang malutong na mura naman ang natanggap ni Jongin mula kay Sehun.

* * *

Halos tatlong oras na ang nakalipas simula nang magsimula silang mag-inom. Halos lasing na rin 'yung karamihan sa kanila, lalo na si Sehun. Although masasabi naman ni Jongin na nasa tamang pag-iisip pa naman silang lahat, at wala pang senglot talaga sa kanila.

Nakaka-tatlong timpla na rin si Baekhyun at Sehun, at bukod sa pag-iinom nila, siyempre ano pa nga bang pag-uusapan nila kundi makalat moments nila? Kung hindi naman makalat moments ay kung anong under the sun lang.

Sa ngayon, ay nakikinig sila sa kwento ni Lay about sa ex niya na taga-Cali.

"Bro, she dumped me because apparently LA mfs are way more better than bed daw? I was like, gago what the fuck," hazy na kwento ni Lay at tawang-tawa naman silang lahat dahil don. "Gago, super nakaka-insulto 'yun ah? Better than bed daw amputa? San banda? I got the moves and I know it."

Umiling-iling naman si Sehun na tumungga muna bago nagsalita, "Mehn, super nakakatapak ng ego naman 'yon?"

"True," kahit si Junmyeon na kanina ay tahimik ay sumasali na rin sa usapan nila. Actually, lahat naman na sila ay may tama na at namumula na rin 'yung mga mukha nila.

Including Kyungsoo na nakaka-three shots pa lang ay tipsy na. Subsequently, tumitingin-tingin sa kanya si Jongin to check him. He's worried about Kyungsoo, kaya kahit papano ay sakto-sakto lang 'yung intake niya ng alak.

"Tapos this guy naman, he was my fubu for like, three weeks?" Lay starts to tell. "The guy's really great, though! Super flexible, yum ass? Got it all, actually. Kaso shet, siguro papasok na kami sa three weeks nang magsimula maging super clingy?" Lay makes face as he remembers it. "Amputa, nanghihingi na ng label? I was like, wow, dude, I thought we had this clear? I am not into any commitment, fun fun lang! Tapos he started saying shit na bakit ko raw siya pinaasa, na sana raw sinabihan ko siya, sana raw hindi ako naging caring? What the fuck, man," iiniling-iling naman ni Jongin ang ulo niya sa kwento ni Lay. "We just met three weeks ago, and then he's acting like in our third week, I'm supposed to buy him a ring and marry his ass na? Ergh, no."

"Reminds me of Jongin's ex," singit ni Junmyeon na natatawa at nang marinig ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun 'yun ay natigilan sila. Shocks, they're gonna talk about Jongin's ex!

"Teka, sinong ex?" Tanong ni Sehun. "Ang daming naging ex niyan ni Jongin eh!"

Double kill for Kyungsoo. Kahit ba tipsy na siya at medyo umiikot na rin 'yung paningin niya ay nasa katinuan pa naman siya so bali naririnig niya pa rin naman 'yung sinasabi ng lahat, and he's just curious to hear more about sa ex ni Jongin na tinutukoy nila Junmyeon.

"The one na super clingy and even faked her pregnancy para mag-stay si Jongin?" Sagot ni Junmyeon at nanlaki naman 'yung mata ni Baekhyun doon. Samantalang si Sehun at Lay naman ay nagpakawala nang sobrang lakas na tawa as they also recalled that moment. Parang may memory na na-unlock sa mga utak nila nang marinig nila 'yung sinabi ni Junmyeon na 'yun. Samantalang si Jongin naman ay napa-groan nang malakas at winagayway 'yung kamay niya as if saying next topic at he doesn't wanna remember it.

"Oh my god," natatawa na ring komento ni Baekhyun na katulad ni Kyungsoo, hindi alam kung matatawa ba dahil sa kamalasan ni Jongin o maa-amuse dahil sobrang funny at epic naman nung encounter na 'yun.

"Amputa, 'yan ba 'yung taga-Beda?" Dagdag ni Sehun at naipikit na lang ni Jongin ang mga mata niya. Amputa, pinipilit na nga niyang kalimutan 'yun pero heto naman si Sehun na pilit talagang pinapa-alala.

"Oo, gago," natatawa na ring sabat ni Lay. "Gago, that day na sumugod 'yung babae na 'yun sa UP para kausapin si Jongin, tinawagan ako ni Jongin. Nagpapanic pa si gago 'di alam kung ano gagawin."

"Oh my goood," tawang-tawa na rin si Junmyeon dahil naalala niya talaga 'yung incident na 'yun. "We were just second year pa lang ata nun! Tapos legit na nagulat pa din kami ni Sehun kasi akala talaga namin totoo 'yun tapos magiging ninong na kami."

"Legit talaga 'yan?" Natatawa na ring tanong ni Baekhyun. "Paano niyo nalaman na whack lang pala?"

"Eh kasi sinabi nga niya na pregnant siya, diba? So etong si Jongin, sinamahan niya magpa-check up. Like, tanggap na ni Jongin na tapos na ang maliligayang bachelor days niya dahil magiging tatay na siya. Actually, Jongin was asking na nga saan daw ba maganda bumili ng mga stroller if ever," sabay na lumakas 'yung halakhak ni Sehun at Lay pagkasabi ni Junmyeon non. "Not until na dun sa check up na 'yun, nalaman ni Jongin na three months preggie na pala 'yung girl, eh kaka-meet pa lang nila ni Jongin ng halos dalawang buwan pa lang. So, whack diba? Jongin’s not the father. Kasi pano nangyari 'yun? Unless espiritu santo 'yung dinadala niya."

Halos maluha-luha na rin si Sehun sa gilid dahil sa kwento ni Junmyeon. Binato naman ni Jongin ng unan si Sehun dahil doon.

"Grabe ka bro, ready na ready ka na maging tatay nun ah?" Tumatawang komento ni Lay at kinibit lang ni Jongin ang mga balikat niya.

"I know how to be responsible for my actions, Lay." Sagot ni Jongin. "If ever I really impregnated her and I was the father, I'd be willing to take care and provide for my kid. Not just that, but love that kid as well. I've always loved kids anyway— and most important thing, I'm no runner."

"Yeah!" Mabilis na agap ni Junmyeon. "That time din, I was so amazed kay Jongin. Since then, I've always known na he's always responsible, kahit anong bagay pa 'yan. He really knows how to be accountable."

Napaisip naman si Kyungsoo.

Ang.. amazing lang ni Jongjn. Sobrang responsable? Parang day by day, mas lalong nadagdagan 'yung admiration niya kay Jongin dahil sa mga katangian nito.

"Basic math eh, nag-fail pa," umiiling na sagot ni Sehun. "Mehn, lesson learned na 'yun sayo ah. Matuto ka naman pumili! 'Yung may substance naman. 'Yung matalino, ganun. 'Yung ipaglalaban ka!"

"Natuto naman na siya— kaya nga crush niya si Kyungsoo eh," sabat ni Lay at dahil don, na-caught off guard si Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam niya, kahit namumula na 'yung pisngi niya ay mas lalo 'yung namula dahil sa sinabi ni Lay.

Naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo na sinusundot-sundot ni Baekhyun 'yung bewang niya habang si Sehun naman ay nag-iingay.

Si Jongin naman sa isang banda ay hindi rin nakapag-react, pero hindi niya rin namang sinubukang i-deny pa. Para saan pa?

"Speaking of Kyungsoo, leader ka ng activist org niyo, diba?" Tanong ni Lay at tumango naman si Kyungsoo. Actually, unti-unti na talagang tumatama 'yung alak kay Kyungsoo, kahit pa kanina pa siya tumigil. Naka-ilang shot lang din siya pero dahil nga sa low tolerance niya sa alak, may tama na agad siya.

"Nice, edi you do rallies, ganun?" Dagdag pa ni Taemin at tumango ulit si Kyungsoo doon.

"Oo naman, bakit?"

"You must hate politicians, 'noh?" Sabat ni Junmyeon pero dinagdagan din naman niya agad ito. "But, don't we all, anyway?"

"True," Baekhyun agrees. "Politicians are whack."

"May anak ng politician dito oh," natatawang wika ni Lay. Lumingon naman silang lahat kay Jongin na umiinom lang sa gilid at pinapakinggan sila. Nang mapansin ni Jongin na sa kanya nakatingin lahat, nagsalubong naman ang kilay niya.

"What? I hate politicians too," komento ni Jongin. "Being a son of one doesn't exempt me to favor them most of the time. I even hate my own father."

"As you should." Diretsong sagot ni Kyungsoo at this time naman, sa kanya napunta ang atensyon ng lahat. Everyone was not just expecting that someone would be that straightforward kay Jongin.

"I actually despise your father as a politican," Kyungsoo admits, at mas lalong natahimik ang lahat. Lalo na si Baekhyun na unti unti nang natataranta dahil alam niya na tinatamaan na ng alak si Kyungsoo— at believe it or not, iba ang bunganga ni Kyungsoo kapag nasa espiritu ng alak. Mas matabil ang dila nito.

"Your father is so whack, Jongin," Kyungsoo straightforwardly says. "His corruption is just.. so known but it's so infuriating how a lot of people still vote for him? The fact na 'yung tatay mo nabubuhay lang tuwing election ha."

Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo's shirt, as if signaling his friend na 'wag nang magsalita. Kasi, hello? Balak talagang i-trashtalk ni Kyungsoo 'yung tatay ni Jongin — at sa harap pa talaga mismo ni Jongin? Grabe, who even have the audacity like Kyungsoo?

"Ang daming mamamayan na umaasa sa kanya, pero wala lang? Ang lakas lakas niya mangampanya nung election, ngayon, nasan siya? Ang ganda ganda pa ng catchphrase niya, akala mo talaga ginagampanan ng maayos 'yung tungkulin niya eh. Tapos ngayon na naluklok na siya sa pwesto niya, asan na siya? Wala, diba? Isn't that so maddening?"

"Huy, Kyungsoo, gago 'to—" pag-awat ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo but for their surprise, sinignalan siya ni Jongin as if it's fine for Kyungsoo to continue. Actually, ni wala ring bakas ng offended o galit sa mukha ni Jongin. Para pa nga itong amused dahil sa pinagsasasabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagtaka silang lahat dahil dun sa ginawa ni Jongin pero mas nagtaka sila nang makita si Jongin na parang aliw na aliw pa kay Kyungsoo na para bang lahat ng sinasabi ni Kyungsoo ay may point.

"No, no, no. Let him continue, he does make sense," Jongin's eyes were looking at Kyungsoo with so much amusement, at hindi lang si Baekhyun ang nakakita noon.

"Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng tinatrashtalk na 'yung tatay pero willing pa rin makinig dun sa nangta-trashtalk," natatawang sabi ni Sehun. Umagree naman si Lay at sumagot naman si Junmyeon.

"Because he really does make a lot of sense though?" Tumungga si Junmyeon bago siya tumuloy. "But you know, Kyungsoo is so brave na sabihin 'yun sa harap ni Jongin. Like, harap-harap talaga ah? Name someone braver than Kyungsoo?"

"Wala," Baekhyun's laughing lowly as he answers. "Sorry, ganyan lang kasi talaga si Kyungsoo kapag lasing siya. You know, mas deadly 'yung bunganga."

"Such a turn on," Jongin mumbles at tumingin naman sa kanya ang lahat. "No— I mean, yeah?"

"Edi natu-turn on ka pala sa honesty Jongin kasi— your daddy is really whack, Jongin," tuloy-tuloy na saad ni Kyungsoo. "You know, as a politician, he barely do a minimum. Ano naman kaya 'yun?"

Kyungsoo continued to rant about Jongin's father, at subsequently, habang nakikinig si Jongin, hindi niya mapigilan ang mapangiti.

This is not the first time someone has trashtalked his father, pero ito ang unang beses na may nang-trashtalk tungkol sa tatay niya sa harap harap niya. Jongin doesn't know, but there was just something about Kyungsoo and his words that Jongin didn't have any emotions to feel but amusement— just amusement and amusement alone.

Hindi niya alam kung 'yung mga salita ba ni Kyungsoo o 'yung hindi pagdadalawang-isip ni Kyungsoo na sabihin 'yung mga bagay na 'yun ang nagpaparamdam sa kanya in that way.No one has ever been this brutally brave and honest sa harap ni Jongin.

Si Kyungsoo lang.

As Jongin continues to listen to Kyungsoo's words, isa lang ang nasa isip niya.

Nasa espiritu man ng alak o hindi— Kyungsoo's not like any other. Definitely.

Sa mga nagdaang oras na 'yun, kahit natapos na't lahat lahat ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, kahit na nakatungo na lang ito, at sa bawat pagdilat nito ng mga mata niyang namumungay, hindi mawala-wala ang nasa isip ni Jongin.

Ibang iba si Kyungsoo.

Namumukod-tangi.

Walang katulad.

Nagtuloy-tuloy lang ang kwentuhan nilang lahat nang biglang mag-excuse si Baekhyun at tinanong nito kay Jongin kung saan ang cr ng unit niya. Nang tumayo si Baekhyun, sinamahan siya ni Jongin para ituro ang daan papunta doon sa comfort room niya.

Pabalik na sana si Jongin sa may sala para balikan sila Sehun nang mahagip ng mga mata niya si Kyungsoo na nakaupo lang mag-isa sa veranda ng unit niya. Kahit nakatalikod sa kanya si Kyungsoo, alam ni Jongin na tanging pinagmamasdan lang ni Kyungsoo ay 'yung kalangitan.

Para bang may sariling utak 'yung mga paa niya at imbis na sa gawi nila Sehun pumunta, natagpuan na lang niya 'yung sarili niya na naglalakad palapit kay Kyungsoo. Nang makarating na siya sa pwesto nito, tipikal lang na lumingon sa kanya si Kyungsoo na para bang hindi nagulat sa presensiya niya. Hindi rin ngumiti si Kyungsoo at sa halip ay binalik sa kalangitan 'yung tingin niya.

Worrying, Jongin gently asks Kyungsoo.

"Okay ka lang ba, Kyungsoo?"

Muling bumalik ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na para bang nagtataka kaya naman nagsalita ulit si Jongin.

"I mean, hindi ka naman ba sobrang nahihilo? Hindi ka naman sobrang lasing? Hindi ba naninikip dibdib mo? Okay ka lang ba?" Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Jongin at ngumisi naman si Kyungsoo bilang sagot.

"Jongin, hindi naman death potion 'yang alak, 'wag kang ano diyan," tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong-hininga naman si Jongin, "Siyempre, nag-aalala rin naman ako sayo."

"Psh," natatawang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. "Anyway, kamusta ang lasa ng empi? Ano, kamusta ang first time mo?"

"Okay lang," simpleng sagot ni Jongin na kumibit pa ng balikat. "Hindi naman ako masyadong nakapag-inom, at saka hindi ko rin maano 'yung mismong lasa niya, may halo kasi eh. Pero wow, ang sarap ng timpla ni Baekhyun?"

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo bago sumagot, "Si Baekhyun pa, eh napaka-expert niyang gagang 'yan sa ganyan."

"Parehas sila ni Sehun," komento ni Jongin. "Pansin ko rin na sobrang magkaugali sila."

"Yeah, medyo?" Tango-tangong sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na rin naman na nakapagsalita pa si Kyungsoo dahil bigla na lang siyang natulala. Tumingin naman sa kanya si Jongin nang nag-aalala dahil nga sa biglang pagtahimik niya.

"Uy, Kyungsoo," marahang tawag ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. "Okay ka lang ba? Wala bang masakit sayo? Naparami ka ba ng inom mo? Tell me if you're feeling something, okay?"

Lumipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na medyo natatawa, "Jongin, ano ba, may tama nga lang ako. Hindi naman ako sobrang lasing."

"Sigurado ka?" Naninigurong tanong ni Jongin.

"Ang kulit," himutok ni Kyungsoo at ngumuso naman si Jongin. "Eh ikaw ba? Hindi ka ba lasing o ano?"

"Hindi," mabilis na sagot ni Jongin. "Konti lang naman ininom ko."

"Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa binata. "Eh 'diba first time mo 'yan?"

"How would I be able to watch over you if I'm wildly drunk, Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Jongin pabalik sa kanya. Dahil doon, nagsalubong ang mga mata nila ni Jongin nang tumingin siya sa binata na matiim ang titig sa kanya.

"I'm not a kid, Jongin," mariing sagot ni Kyungsoo na nagsisimula nang magsalubong ang kilay.

"Oh, shush," Jongin waves him off. "Don't take it that way. It's just, when you're around, my eyes are automatically set on you, you know? In a feeling that.. as if you've found something you really want and there's no other way your eyes could leave that thing."

"Scary naman," diretsong komento ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Jongin.

"How is that scary, sige nga?"

"Ayoko nga i-explain, nakakapagod magsalita," sagot ni Kyungsoo at mas lalong natawa si Jongin dahil doon. Nang humupa ang tawa niya, his gaze fell on Kyungsoo with so much amusement in his eyes.

"Alam mo ba na kapag tumitingin ka sa kalangitan, para ka na ring tumitingin sa sementeryo?" Basag ni Jongin sa katahimikang namamagitan sa kanila.

Hindi naman nahiwalay ang tingin ni Kyungsoo mula sa kalangitan at kahit hindi niya alam ang patutunguhan ng usapan nila, sinagot niya pa rin si Jongin.

"Bakit naman?"

"Because a lot of things you see up there is dead." Jongin simply answers.

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Figure of speech ba 'yan? Na parang sinasabi mo na that sky is full of souls of those who have already rested in peace?"

"No," mabilis na tugon ni Jongin. "I'm talking about it literally."

"Literally? Pano?" Curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Like, literal ba na sementeryo 'yang kalangitan?"

"Scientifically, yes?" Sagot ni Jongin. Tumingin din ito sa kalangitan bago siya sinagot. "Not all the stars we see there are still alive. No one knows if one's already dead even if it still glows, we don't know anything."

"Hm, I'd like you to elaborate on that," saad ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig kay Jongin at handa na siyang makinig.

Nagpakawala naman ng marahan na tawa si Jongin bago ito nagsalita.

"You see, Kyungsoo, scientifically talking, the starlights take hundred, million, or billion of years— and even decades, or centuries at peak to reach us. Say that one," tinuro ni Jongin ang isang bituin na makinang kumpara sa iba at sinundan naman 'yun ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "We don't know how long that star has been there. Did the light only reach the Earth now? If so, has it already died? Is it still there in the outer space? What about the others? Ngayon lang din ba natin nakita 'yung kinang nila? We don't know anything aside from the fact na 'yung iba sa kanila ay patay na, samantalang 'yung iba naman ay hindi."

Jongin continues with a breath, "Say there's a lot of dead stars we see in the night sky, but their lights only reached us now. Thus, making us grasping and being amused with scientifically— a memoir of past. The sky is a graveyard, Kyungsoo. But, a beautiful graveyard."

Ilang segundo lang na nakatitig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. He's always known that Jongin is smart, intelligent, and all the superlative adjectives he can name with the way Jongin thinks. But he's not aware that Jongin has thoughts like this, and it leaves him struck. Jongin combines metaphor and reality into one, in a way that only him can do it. Sa ilang buwang pagkakasama nila, Jongin has been always open with his thoughts naman, even the blunt o 'yung mga random ones lang, pero ngayon— hindi alam ni Kyungsoo pero nakaramdam siya ng sobrang adoration kay Jongin.

Jongin's thought is so deep in depth, as if it's a known yet underrated kind of Earth's wonders, and even though a lot tried to dive its abyss— no one still ever, had a full access to it.

But Jongin is not letting himself be explored— instead, he has chosen one person for him to explore himself, to get near by himself.

And it was Kyungsoo.

"Wow.." that's all Kyungsoo could say, at tumingin naman sa kanya si Jongin with a little smile.

"'Yung sinabi mo kanina about my father.." panimula ni Jongin at tumawa agad si Kyungsoo.

"No, Jongin. Hindi ko babawiin 'yun. Your father ain't shit, Jongin."

"Hindi ko naman pinababawi sayo," natatawa ring sagot ni Jongin. "Actually, I'm even gonna say that you're right. You're really really right."

"Alam mo ba sa lahat ng taong kilala ko, ikaw lang ang nagtangka na sabihin 'yun lahat sa harap ko? Sa buong buhay ko, Kyungsoo." Lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Pero sabagay, my father was so great when I was still young. He was also the one who powered me to pursue my passion in dancing— in a lot of things. I didn't grow up with him since I was eight, pero he still managed to have a good relationship with me, with all of my siblings. A politician who serves people so damn good tapos he's such a father to us pa? He was such a role model. Everything was perfect then."

"But shit started getting real when my mom died. I don't know, I didn't understand why everything about him changed. Was it because he was too affected with the loss of our light? Our foundation? That he diverted his attention to this prowess? Too much blinded by the power of money? Or the power that comes along with the money? His authority? I never understand why he'd do shit like that, corruption? What the fuck."

"Ever since I was young, I always had this privilege. I used to like it when I was young kasi, I get special treatment? Everyone treats me good because of my father— and as someone who had always adore him, I liked, every, bits, of it," Jongin says, emphasizing each last words. "I've always thought it's so amazing. Not until everything started to get fucked up, when I started learning about things. I hate how privileged I am now, Kyungsoo."

"You know," Jongin heaves a sigh before he continues. "Everyone thinks na it must be so easy for me, 'no? Siyempre, anak ako ng isang politician. Anak ako ng isang may kapangyarihang tao. Lahat ng gusto ko, pwede kong makuha— with just a mention of his name. Lahat, Kyungsoo. Parang sa buong buhay ko, no, actually— sa buong buhay ko, kaakibat ko 'yung salitang 'yan. Pribilehiyo. You know what's the only good thing about being privileged, Kyungsoo? The word itself. Wala nang iba. It's the only word itself."

"But you can use your privilege to speak for what is right, for the oppressed, isn't that one of its benefit? To use your privilege to hand out helps for those who cry for it?"

"Yes," mabilis na sagot ni Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. "And I am doing that. Ginagawa ko lahat 'yan. But you know, personally, because of it, I have my own struggles. Because of that privilege, everyone still asks me. Am I doing that for my father's name? Did I reach this point, all the things I've achieved because of my father? Because of my own privilege? Pati nga pagpasa ko sa UP, I am being asked if I used my connection eh. Para bang sa lahat ng bagay, kwestyonable ang mga kredibilidad ko dahil sa pagiging pribilehiyo ko? It sucks a lot, it does. Habambuhay may mga taong kukwestyon ng mga nararating ko dahil sa pribilehiyo na 'yan, Kyungsoo. Privilege is not a privilege for the privileged personally. It is a chain."

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin pagkatapos niyang magsalita. Ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang namagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Iniisip ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng sinabi ni Jongin.

For all his life, Kyungsoo had been always envious with the privileged. Naisip ni Kyungsoo, siguro nga, ang dali lang lahat ng bagay kapag may pribilehiyo ka. Marami kang pera, marami kang bagay na magagawa. 'Yung boses mo ay angat, maswerte, pinapakinggan, maraming koneksyon— ilan lang 'yan sa mga bagay na naiisip ni Kyungsoo na kaakibat ng mga taong pribilehiyo.

Kaya nga isa sa mga ikinagagalit ni Kyungsoo ay ang hindi paggamit ng mga taong mayroon non sa tama. Madali lang naman 'yun ah? Gamitin mo ang pagka-pribilehiyo mo sa tama, sa pagiging edukado, sa paglaban sa boses ng mga umiiyak, ng mga nangangailangan, ng masa. Kyungsoo thinks na kapag ang pribilehiyo ay ginagamit ng tama, kaisa ang mga taong iyon sa mga pinagkaitan at boses lamang ang mayroon.

Kyungsoo knows na hindi kasalanan ng isang tao kung ipinanganak siyang pribilehiyo.

Pero magiging kasalanan 'yun kung ang taong iyon ay mulat na pero nagpupumilit pa ring pumikit. Mas malala, mas mapait sa mga nagkakait. Kaisa ng mga nanggigipit sa mga taong tulong at demokrasya lang ang nais.

Pero kahit na sumasagi sa utak niya minsan na nahihirapan din ang mga taong may pribilehiyo, kailanma'y hindi niya lubusang naisip at naintindihan ang nararamdaman ng mga taong kaisa ng mga nasisiphayo. Bakit pa? Eh marami naman silang mayroon. Boses, kapangyarihan, pera. Kailangan lang nila gamitin 'yun ng tama, hindi sa kawalanghiyaan. Anong hirap ang meron sila kumpara sa mga taong araw-araw umiiyak sa mga kalsada?

Ngunit ngayon na kausap niya si Jongin, mas lalong lumalawak ang kaalaman niya sa mga bagay. Tama si Jongin, at napagtanto ni Kyungsoo. Ang mga may pribilehiyo na kaisa ng mga nasisiphayo ay nagdudusa rin, Habambuhay na nila kaakibat 'yung salitang 'yun, habambuhay kwestyonable ang mga bagay na ginagawa nila kahit pa bukal 'yun sa puso nila. Pero ano nga ba naman diba, ano nga ba naman ang pakialam ng mga taong mapagkwestyon kung halata namang bukal sa loob ng taong tumutulong ang ginagawa nila? Pero naisip din ni Kyungsoo, hindi magiging balanse at ang mundo kung wala ang mga taong 'yun.

Habambuhay may mga taong ganyan, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay hahayaan mo nang alilain ka ng mga sinasabi ng mga taong 'yun.

Ang boses mo ang mahalaga, hindi sa kanila.

Ano nga ba naman ang boses ng mga taong mapagkwestyon kumpara sa boses mo na ginagamit mo sa tama at sa buong masa?

"Jongin," mahinang pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan ng binata. Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya at hinihintay ang sunod na sasabihin niya. "Hangga't ginagamit mo ang boses mo sa tama, mararamdaman ng mga tao ang sinseridad mo sa pamamagitan ng pagtatagal mo."

Diretso lang nakatitig sa kanya si Jongin, hinihintay ang bawat buka ng bibig niya.

"Naisip ko, mali pala 'yung pagkumparahin 'yung estado ng buhay, ano? Pero hindi rin eh, kasi hindi mawawala sa tao 'yun. Lalo na kung 'yung mga mahihirap ay mas lalong naghihirap, at 'yung mga tao na hindi karapat-dapat sa kapangyarihang tinatamasa nila ay mas lalong namamayani. Naiintindihan ko, Jongin, 'yung pinanggagalingan mo. Tama ka nga naman, kung pangkalahatan, masarap ang maging pribilehiyo dahil nagiging susi 'yun para makatulong ka sa pag-angat ng mga taong nasa laylayan. Pero kung personal na ang pag-uusapan, mahirap nga kung laging kwestyonable ang ginagawa mo dahil nakaakibat na sayo ang salitang 'yan. Pero, Jongin, hindi ko alam kung tama ko bang sabihin ito pero sana, sa pagiging pribilehiyo mo, piliin mong maging masaya at mapagpasalamat dahil sa mundo natin, mahirap ang maging mahirap. Pinagkakaitan ka ng boses, wala kang kapangyarihan, mababa ang tingin sayo, at marami pang iba. 'Yung mga taong kukwestyon sayo, nandiyan lang naman lagi 'yan eh. Pero sasabihin ko sayo, hangga't hinahayaan mo sila na maapektuhan 'yang buhay mo, hindi mo tuluyang makikita ang halaga ng boses at ginagawa mo. Jongin, marami mang kumu-kwestyon sayo at hindi naniniwala sa mga pagsusumikap at pagiging sincere mo pero, paano naman 'yung mga taong naniniwala sayo? Paano naman 'yung mga taong nagpapasalamat sa ginagawa mo? Sa boses mo? Paano naman 'yung kasiyahan na naibibigay mo sa kanila dahil sa paggamit mo sa pribilehiyo mo kung ikaw mismo, hindi masaya sa bagay na susi sa pagtulong sa boses ng nakakarami? Jongin, hindi ka nag-iisa. Kasama mo ang mga taong pinaglalaban mo. Doon pa lang, Jongin, pribilehiyo na ang pagkakaroon ng pribilehiyo. Nagagamit mo sa tama, at 'yun ang mahalaga. Hindi ang sinasabi ng kung sino man, hindi ang pagkwestyon ng nakakarami sayo. Kasi sa buong buhay mo Jongin, hindi lang 'yan ang nakaakibat sayo— kundi ang mga taong pinaglalaban mo. 'Yang mga yaman mo, Jongin? Mga materyal na bagay na nagkakahalaga ng kapalaran? Mawawala 'yan. Pero 'yung katotohanan na sumapi ka sa boses ng mga naaapi, na tumutulong ka sa pag-abot ng kagustuhan ng mga taong nasasakdal— 'yun ang habambuhay. 'Yun ang hindi mawawala sayo— at sinasabi ko ito bilang tao na mula nang maisilang, nasa pangkat na ng mga taong kumpara sa mga kataas-taasan, boses lang ang tanging mayroon."

Nanatiling tahimik si Jongin sa buong sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam niya, may nagising sa kaloob-looban niya. Pakiramdam niya, 'yun ang bagay na kailangan niyang marinig sa buong buhay niya. Pakiramdam niya, mas lalong namulat ang bawat silakbo ng isip, puso, at damdamin niya.

Doon niya napagtanto na ang dami nilang pinagkaiba ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalong nabigyang diin 'yung pagkakaiba ng antas ng buhay nila. Si Jongin, pinanganak ng pribilehiyo. Si Kyungsoo, pinanganak ng boses ang pinakang-sandata sa laban.

"Alam kong mahirap din sa parte mo 'yung laging may kumu-kwestyon sayo, sa mga naaabot mo. Sino nga ba namang hindi? Bakit ang tatay mo ang nakakakuha ng gratipikasyon? Bakit hindi ikaw? Baka nga sa isang punto ng buhay mo, hinihiling mo na hindi ka na lang ipinanganak nang may pribilehiyong tinatamasa," komento ni Kyungsoo. "Pero, hindi, Jongin. Gusto kong isipin mo na kapag nararamdaman mong walang mabuting dulot kung anong meron ka ngayon— isipin mo ang epekto at nagagawa mo at sa tulong non sa nakakarami. Hindi ka nag-iisa, Jongin, at hangga't ginagamit mo sa tama 'yang meron ka, kahit kailan, hindi mo mararamdaman na nag-iisa ka— na pangit at nakakasakal ang mayroon ka. Marami kang natutulungan, Jongin. Dapat kung merong isang tao na pinakang-makakaalam nun, hindi ako. Kundi ikaw mismo, Jongin. Ikaw at ikaw."

And Jongin's so fucking grateful he's met Kyungsoo, he's grateful that Kyungsoo came upon his life— as if he's the biggest eye opener Jongin could ever have. The key to finding his purpose in life, they spice that he needs in his life in order for it to be not bland. Marami silang pagkakaiba ni Kyungsoo, at isa ang gabing 'yun sa saksi sa kung paanong namulat ang diwa nila pareho ukol sa isa't isa, at sa mga pinaglalaban nila sa buhay nila.

Saksi ang tala sa pag-uusap nilang 'yon ni Kyungsoo, at saksi rin ang tala na iyon sa kung paanong naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya nang tuluyang gumalaw ang mga ulap at lumapat ang liwanag ng buwan sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Ang bilis bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Jongin habang ang mga mata niya ay nakatutok kay Kyungsoo.

Kay Kyungsoo at Kyungsoo lang.

Narinig ni Jongin ang mahinang tugtog ng kantang Kalawakan na nagmumula sa sala ng condo niya. Marahil ay sila Baekhyun ang may pakana noon pero hindi 'yun pinansin ni Jongin, pero hindi niya makakalimutan kung paanong lumalapat ang himig at melodiya ng kantang iyon sa nararamdaman niya habang nakatingin siya kay Kyungsoo.

"Diba, sabi mo kanina, 'yung kalangitan ay isang graveyard? Isang sementeryo? Kaya pala pamilyar sakin kasi nabasa ko siya sa isang piece ni William Shakespeare," nakangiting saad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, pero walang ibang salita na namumutawi sa bibig ni Jongin dahil kay Kyungsoo lang nakatututok ang buong atensyon niya.

"Pero gusto kong sabihin na kung ang kalangitan nga na 'yan ay pinaghalong mga buhay at patay na selestyal.. sasabihin ko na nandiyan ang mama mo, Jongin."

Nanatili lamang na nakatitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

"Kasi maaring wala na siya dito sa tabi mo, kaya naman magsisilbi na siyang isang bituin na wala na, na lumisan na. Pero, mananatili pa rin ang kinang niya. Hindi mawawala 'yun, kahit pa ilang bilyong dekada na ang lumipas. Kaya tuwing titingin ka sa kalangitan, alam kong pambata lang 'yung mga gantong advice pero, isipin mo na lang na 'yung mama mo ay isang bituin diyan. Laging nakamasid sayo, at kahit ilang nakaraan pa ang lumipas, lagi niyang maaabot 'yung kasalukuyan mo."

Wala na.

Hindi na kaya ni Jongin ang ganito, ang kabog ng dibdib niya na halos warakin na ang balat niya makalabas lang ito.

"Uy, lame ba 'yung mga advice ko? Ang tahimik mo naman, feeling ko tuloy may mali akong sinabi," nakangusong saad ni Kyungsoo. "Pero bahala ka nga, basta, I said what I said. Period, no erase. Jadine forever. Nadine, my president. Nadine Lustre, my queen. Nadine Lustre, the only woman ever. I am a Filipino and Nadine Lustre is my president!"

Natawa lang si Jongin bilang sagot.

And Jongin realized, in any way, he's not willing to let this gem go.

Sabay sa pagsilay ng isa pang ngiti sa mga labi ni Jongin, ay ang pagkumpirma niya sa matagal na niyang iniiwasan, pero patuloy niya pa ring nararamdaman.

At sa bawat araw na nagdadaan, mas tumitindi ang nararamdaman niyang 'yun.

Gustong-gusto niya si Kyungsoo.

Gustong-gusto.

* * *

'Yung araw na 'yun na ata ang isa sa pinakamasayang araw sa buhay na Kyungsoo.

Sa buong araw, halos mapunit na 'yung labi niya dahil sa sobrang laki ng ngiti niya. 'Yun na rin ang araw na pinakang-maraming tawa ang nagawa niya. Everything was just so blissful and beautiful that day, at masaya si Kyungsoo na nangyari 'yung araw na 'yun sa buong buhay niya.

He was just genuinely happy. For a moment, he felt the world stress free.

At 'yun ang araw na nasa charity program siya sa orphanage na suportado nila Jongin.

Kung magiging honest si Kyungsoo, sasabihin niya na kahit kailan naman ay hindi siya naging mahilig sa bata. Kumbaga, neutral lang siya. He enjoys their company sometimes, pero minsan naman hindi. Ganun at ganun lang.

But not until that day happened, dahil sa buong araw, walang naramdaman si Kyungsoo kung hindi kasiyahan sa piling ng mga batang nakasama niya.

"Precious," bulong ni Jongin na nasa tabi ni Kyungsoo, at lumipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Katulad niya, ay nakatitig lang din ito sa mga bata na masayang naghahabulan at nagtatawanan. Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo 'yung kasiyahan ni Jongin in that plain sight, sa mga buhay na buhay na tawanan ng mga bata, at kahit sa mga maliliit nilang ginagawa. Kyungsoo sees the warmth of Jongin's eyes towards those kids.

Staring at Jongin makes him feel something inside him, at sa pagkatataong 'yun, alam na ni Kyungsoo kung ano 'yun.

"Aren't they precious?" Tanong sa kanya ni Jongin at malawak ang ngiti nito sa kanya. Ginantihan naman ni Kyungsoo ng ngiti si Jongin at tumango rin siya.

"They really are."

Sasagot pa sana si Jongin ngunit may grupo na ng mga bata na nagtakbuhan papalapit sa kanya.

"Kuya Jongin! Kuya Jongin!"

Mga nasa lima o pitong bata ang tumakbo papalapit kay Jongin at niyakap ito. Natawa naman si Jongin at ginantihan din ng yakap 'yung mga bata na lumapit sa kanya. Halos matumba na nga si Jongin at 'yung mga bata dahil nagkakagulo pa ito sa pagyakap kay Jongin. Dahil don, tawang-tawa naman si Jongin habang inaalalayan 'yung mga bata para hindi sila matumba.

Habang pinapanood lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at 'yung mga bata, kitang-kita niya 'yung kasiyahan kay Jongin— at sa tinagal-tagal niyang kakilala at nakakasama si Jongin, 'yun ang unang beses na nakita niya nang ganun kasaya si Jongin. 'Yun ang unang beses na nakita niya na nakita ang ganung mga ngiti ni Jongin. It was.. priceless.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, may humahaplos sa puso niya with that sight of Jongin. Pakiramdam niya, ang saya saya rin ng puso niya? Pakiramdam niya, gugustuhin niya na makita lang si Jongin sa ganung estado na ganun kasaya sa buong buhay niya.

He would throw hands just for Jongin to not have those smiles away.

Maaring isa ito sa pinakamasayang pangyayari sa buhay ni Kyungsoo, but seeing Jongin, he definitely can say that nothing could top Jongin's level of happiness. Kyungsoo can see that this is Jongin's haven, his own sanctuary, and Kyungsoo's heart warmths at that fact.

Sa dinami-rami ng side na nakita niya kay Jongin, ito na ata ang pinakapang-paborito niya. Para bang, ito 'yung side ni Jongin na gugustuhin niya laging makita. Ito 'yung side na hindi niya inakala na magkakaroon ng sobrang impact sa kanya. Ito 'yung side na hindi niya inaasahan na magpapa-kumpirma sa kung anong nararamdaman niya.

Tuluyan na nga siyang nahulog kay Jongin.

Sa buong araw na magkasama sila ngayon, para bang malayo sa estudyante na Jongin ang nakikita niya. Hindi ito 'yung Jongin na seryoso sa paggawa ng research, hindi ito 'yung Jongin na halos halimaw ang GWA, hindi ito 'yung Jongin na laging hinaharot siya, hindi ito 'yung Jongin na lagi siyang hinahatiran ng pagkain para makasiguradong hindi siya magugutom, hindi ito 'yung Jongin na anak ng pulitiko na nakilala niya.

Ito mismo si Jongin. 'Yung may pagmamahal sa bawat bata na nakikita niya, 'yung masaya sa bawat maliliit na bagay na meron siya, 'yung may mabuting puso, someone selfless, and someone kind who's willing to have his life risked rather than any kid in this world.

Hulog na hulog na siya kay Jongin.

"Kuya Jongin, ano mo po si Kuya Kyungsoo?"

Lumipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa batang nagtanong nun, at nakita niya kung paanong dumako ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin nang tanungin siya ng batang 'yun.

"Si Kuya Kyungsoo niyo?" Ulit ni Jongin sa tanong ng batang 'yun. Tumango naman ang lahat ng bata na nakapalibot kay Jongin na para bang hinihintay nilang lahat ang sagot ni Jongin.

Not leaving his gaze on Kyungsoo, Jongin smiles.

"He's my favorite person."

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paglakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya nang namutawi sa mga labi ni Jongin ang mga salitang 'yon.

"I think my world would really be boring without him."

Diretso pa ring nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya, at ganun din si Kyungsoo. Ni isa sa kanila ay walang nagtatakang alisin ang titig nila sa isa't isa.

Sabay din sa pagsabi ni Jongin ng mga salitang 'yun ay ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya alam kung paano aalpas. Masyadong mabilis, at masyadong malakas. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, kusang lalabas 'yung puso niya dahil sa pagkabog nito na parang gusto nitong kumawala.

"Kuya Jongin, hindi po namin naintindihan! English po kasi eh, i-Tagalog niyo po!"

Lumipat ang tingin ni Jongin sa mga bata na nagtawanan dahil sa sinabi ng isa. Laughing once more, Jongin shifted his gaze towards Kyungsoo.

Sa pinakamasayang araw ng buhay ni Kyungsoo, isa ang hindi niya makakalimutang nakumpirma niya.

Tama siya.

Hulog na hulog na siya kay Jongin.

* * *

Tatlong araw na ang nakakalipas mula nang huling magkita si Kyungsoo at Jongin.

At sa tatlong araw na 'yun, wala na silang inisip kundi kung anong na-realize nila nitong nakaraang araw.

Hulog na hulog na sila sa isa't isa.

Pero para kay Kyungsoo, hindi lang 'yun ang namamayani sa kanya. Sabay sa pag-amin niya sa sarili niya na gusto niya si Jongin, ay ang pagkabuhay ng mga takot niya.

Hindi ba masasaktan lang siya? Pagkatapos nito, ano na ba? Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo at natatakot siya.

Una niya si Jongin. Ito ang unang beses na nagkagusto siya sa isang tao nang ganito, ito ang unang beses na nararamdaman niya 'yung ganito. Ito ang unang beses niya, at si Jongin ang una niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang gawin, hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari.

Nang matanggap niya ang text ni Jongin na magkita sila sa campus, may pagdadalawang-isip kay Kyungsoo. Pero hindi niya na lang pinansin ang mga iniisip niya at agad din naman siyang pumunta sa lugar na hinihiling ni Jongin na magkita sila.

Pumunta si Kyungsoo, at katulad na lang ng dati, nandun na agad si Jongin sa lugar na sinabi nito. Katulad ng dati, nauna pa rin ito sa kanya.

Pagdating niya, kita ni Kyungsoo kung paanong lumiwanag ang mukha ni Jongin, hanggang sa pinasakay siya ni Jongin sa kotse niya, at sumunod pa rin si Kyungsoo doon.

Sa buong byahe, hindi katulad ng dati, ay tahimik lang sila. Tanging 'yung tugtog lang sa stereo ng kotse ni Jongin ang lumilikha ng ingay sa buong byahe nila. Sugar ng Brockhampton. 'Yun ang pangalan ng kanta na nakarehistro sa stereo ni Jongin.

Para bang sa buong byahe, ang tanging pinapakinggan lang nila ay ang mga sariling isipin at pagtibok ng puso nila.

Walang alam si Kyungsoo kung saan sila patungo ni Jongin hanggang sa naramdaman na lang niya ang pagtigil ng kotse ni Jongin. Umikot ang paningin ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi pamilyar sa kanya ang lugar, pero kita na agad ni Kyungsoo ang kagandahan ng buong lugar mismo.

Nang pinagbuksan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng pinto, saktong pagbaba niya ay doon niya lang tuluyang nakita kung nasaan sila ni Jongin. Hindi pa rin alam kung saan pero kitang kita ni Kyungsoo kung paanong kumikislap sa dilim ang buong kamaynilaan. It's an overlooking place, where the whole Metro Manila can be seen. Ramdam din ni Kyungsoo ang paghigit ng hininga niya habang inililibot niya ang mga mata niya. Walang katao-tao sa lugar na 'yon, tanging sila lang ni Jongin.

"I brought you to my favorite place," panimula ni Jongin nang makaupo sila sa hood ng kotse nito. "This is my own haven, where I go to when I feel a lot of emotions that are too much, or are starting to drown me. Dito ako pumupunta, Kyungsoo, tuwing pakiramdam ko, nalulunod ako sa mga nararamdaman ko, na tipong kapag hindi ko pa nasabi, sasabog na ako mismo."

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin at tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo.. for the past days, alam kong sigurado na ako sa nararamdaman ko. Pero ewan ko, hindi ko pa rin alam— ang daming bagay na pumapasok sa isip ko, Kyungsoo," matiim ang titig na ibinibigay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at sa pagkatataong 'yun, unti-unting naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagtibok ng puso niya. "At isa ka dun."

There's.. a lot of things that he sees in Jongin's eyes.

"Alam mo ba Kyungsoo, kung bakit I've moved places to places?" Panimula ni Jongin, at umiling lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. Tumingin naman sa malayo si Jongin bago nagpakawala ng hininga at tinuloy ang sinasabi niya. "It might look like goals for everyone else, but for me, it is actually a sad story. I grew up in Germany, moved to Australia.. and now, I'm here. You know the reason, Kyungsoo?"

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo, pero sa halip, diretso lang siyang nakatitig kay Jongin at pinapakinggan ang bawat salita na lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongin.

"I am so scared of being alone," Jongin whispers. "I really am. Nang mag-settle dito 'yung panganay kong ate, natakot ako maging mag-isa sa Germany, that's why I immediately moved to Australia, dahil nandun 'yung second sister ko. Not until she also moved here, and that's when I followed," bumuga ng hangin si Jongin. "I followed all of them here, because I couldn't bear being alone. I really can't."

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang namayani sa pagitan nila ni Jongin, and Kyungsoo's slowly digesting Jongin's words. At sa pagkakataon na 'yun, naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang strong sense of connection niya kay Jongin.

Doon niya naisip, parehas sila ng nararamdaman ni Jongin.

Magkaiba sila ng pananaw ni Jongin sa buhay, magkaiba sila ng antas ng buhay, magkaiba sila ng pinagdaanan at pinagdadaanan pa— pero isa lang ang alam ni Kyungsoo. Kahit sa napakarami nilang pagkakaiba nj Jongin, may isang dulo pa rin sila, may isang bagay na kinatatakutan sila.

Ang maging mag-isa.

Naisip ni Kyungsoo, ano na lang ang mangyayari kung siya na lang ang natitira sa pakikibaka? Ano na lang ang mangyayari kung sa lahat ng pinaglalaban niya, wala siyang kasama? Paano kung dumating 'yung araw na siya na lang ang natitira sa kalsada? Siya na lang ang nagsisilbing boses ng masa? Siya na lang mag-isa?

Hindi kaya ni Kyungsoo ang isipin na 'yun.

"Kyungsoo, I'm scared of being alone," Jongin admits, in his forlorn voice. "Kaya ngayon.. na nandito ka, gusto ko nang sabihin ang gusto kong sabihin."

Doon na tuluyang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya. Diretso ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin, at halos maupos siya sa paraan ng pagtitig ni Jongin sa kanya. Masyadong malamlam, masyadong puno ng mga bagay.

"Kyungsoo, gusto kita."

And there. Jongin dropped the words.

Ilang sandaling natigilan si Jongin at pinanood niya lang ang pagrehistro ng gulat sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Isa pang malalim na hininga ang hinugot niya bago niya itinuloy ang pag-amin niya ng nararamdaman niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Gustong gusto kita, Kyungsoo.." malalim at kapos ang boses na saad ni Jongin. Hinawakan niya rin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at puno nang ingat niyang hinimas-himas 'yun. "Cliché man kung cliché, pero hindi ko alam Kyungsoo kung kailan nagsimula, kung paanong lumala. Ang bago ng linya ko 'no? Actually, I used to think that way too. Na bakit ba 'yung mga tao, pulos iisa lang 'yung sinasabi sa mga taong gusto nila? 'Yung tipong halos parang isang chain na pasa-pasa? Pero ngayon, naiintindihan ko na, Kyungsoo.. intinding-intindi ko na," nanatiling matiim lang ang titig ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Hindi ko alam, Kyungso. Hindi ko masabing natakot akong pangalanan 'yung nararamdaman ko Kyungsoo kasi una pa lang, maliit pa lang, nagsisimula pa lang, alam ko na kung sa anong pangalan uuwi 'tong nararamdaman ko, Kyungsoo. Pero kahit na may ideya na ako kung ano ang bagay na 'yun, hindi ko pa rin mapangalanan Kyungsoo 'yung mga bagay na pinaparamdam mo sakin. Masyadong marami, masyadong nakakalunod. Hanggang sa dumating na lang 'yung araw na nasabi ko sa sarili ko, sa bawat pagtitig ko sayo Kyungsoo, napapasabi ako, ayoko nang maging mag-isa. Pero hindi lang doon umiikot 'yun, kasi Kyungsoo.." kapos ang boses ni Jongin na itinuloy ang mga sinasabi niya. "Masyadong tunog makasarili, pero totoo 'yun, Kyungsoo. Ayokong maging mag-isa, lalo na't alam ko na sa pakiramdam 'yung kasama kita."

Ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay nanatiling nakatitig lang sa mga mata ni Jongin. Sa bawat buka ng labi ni Jongin, ay para na ring pagbasa ni Kyungsoo sa mga emosyon na nakikita ni Jongin. Hindi nawawala sa paningin ni Kyungsoo 'yung paraan ng pagtitig ni Jongin na tanging sa kanya lang nagagawa ni Jongin, 'yung bawat lamlam ng mata ni Jongin, at 'yung nakakapasong epekto nito magmula sa labas hanggang kaloob-looban ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." mahinang pagtawag ni Jongin sa pangalan niya. "Kyungsoo, gustong gusto kita. Gusto ko 'yung paraan ng pagtawa mo, gusto ko 'yung paraan ng pagngiti mo, 'yung kung paanong magsalubong 'yung kilay mo kapag nagtataka o naiinis ka, kung paanong hindi ka nagdadalawang-isip sa mga sasabihin mo na puno ng katotohanan, 'yung mga prinsipyo mo sa buhay na minsan, napapaisip na lang ako— lahat ng bagay tungkol sayo, Kyungsoo, gusto ko," mahigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa kamay niya. Ramdam din ni Kyungsoo ang lamig at pagpapawis ng kamay ni Jongin habang nagsasalita ito, at isa lang ang naiisip ni Kyungsoo.

Kinakabahan ba si Jongin?

"Kyungsoo, sigurado ako sa nararamdaman ko. Sigurado ako sa kung ano mang bagay na naiisip ko, sigurado ako sa mga bagay na pinararamdam mo, sigurado ako sa mga emosyon at bagay na naibibigay mo sakin kapag malapit ako sayo— sigurado ako sayo, Kyungsoo. Siguradong sigurado ako," Kyungsoo saw Jongin's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. "Hindi ko alam kung pareho ba tayo ng nararamdaman, kung gusto mo rin ba ako, kung gusto mo ako sa paraang gusto kita, o iba pa dun. Pero hindi ako natatakot, Kyungsoo. Dahil kung sakaling hindi mo man ako gusto, kung sakaling hindi pa tugma sa isa't isa ang nararamdaman natin, nasa sa akin na 'yun, Kyungsoo. I will work on that for it to happen, I will try everything I can do, until you tell me stop. So please.. Kyungsoo? Would you please let me know how you feel about me, too?"

Ilang minutong hindi nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo. Sabay sa katahimikan niyang 'yun ay ang pagdampi ng malahiningang hangin sa balat niya, at ang pagkislap ng mga ilaw sa buong kamaynilaan. Para bang 'yung ganda ng tanawin ang nagsisilbing humahawak sa boses ni Kyungsoo, at sa pagkakataong 'yun, wala siyang masabi. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya, dahil kahit siya, hindi niya rin matukoy ang nararamdaman niya.

"Kyungsoo, magsalita ka naman oh.." bulong ni Jongin sa kanya, "I'm really nervous right now. Please say something."

"Jongin.." sambit ni Kyungsoo pero natigilan din siya agad dahil hindi niya alam kung anong sunod niyang sasabihin. Pero nakita ni Kyungsoo sa mga mata ni Jongin kung paanong hinihintay nito ang kung anumang sasabihin niya.

"Jongin, gusto rin kita."

Nang namutawi 'yun sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo, kita niya kung paanong kumislap 'yung mga mata ni Jongin. Kita niya kung paanong unti-unting sumilay ang maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin— at sa pagkakataong 'yun ay nahirap si Kyungsoo. Dahil hindi pa siya tapos sa kung anumang sasabihin niya, pero ayaw niyang mawala 'yung kasiyahan na dumadaloy sa mga mata at sa buong mukha ni Jongin.

"Gusto mo rin ako?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya at tumango naman nang dahan-dahan si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. This time, mas malaki na ang mga ngiti sa labi ni Jongin.

"Say it, Kyungsoo, say it. Say it again, please," mahinang pakiusap ni Jongin sa kanya, at doon na tuluyang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagdurog ng puso niya.

"Gusto rin kita, Jongin, pero.." natigilan si Jongin at nawala ang mga ngiti sa labi niya dahil sa huling salitang binanggit ni Kyungsoo. "Pero.. hindi ko pa masabing handa ako."

"Kyungsoo.. pwede mo bang ipaliwanag sakin?" Mapungay ang mga mata ni Jongin habang diretso siya nitong tinitignan. Unti-unti ring nakikita ni Kyungsoo kung paanong napapalitan ng pagtataka at pagkabahala ang nakarehistro sa mga mata ni Jongin — at kahit hindi niya aminin, nadudurog ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing nakikita niya ang mga iyon.

"Jongin," humugot ng hininga si Kyungsoo bilang pagkuha ng lakas ng loob sa susunod niyang sasabihin. "Jongin, natatakot ako. Ang dami kong iniisip. Gusto kita, Jongin, pero pakiramdam ko, hindi muna ito para satin?"

"Anong hindi para sa atin, Kyungsoo? Hindi ko maintindihan. Gusto kita, gusto mo ako. Alin ang hindi para sa atin, Kyungsoo?"

"Ito," bulong ni Kyungsoo. "'Yung kung anong gusto mong mangyari satin. Jongin, natatakot ako. Paano kung nasasabi lang natin 'tong mga bagay na 'to kasi masyado tayong nadadala sa mga bagay na naranasan natin kasama ang isa't isa? Paano kung masyado tayong nagmamadali, Jongin? Paano kung sa feelings tayo natin masyadong nag-rerely? Paano kung sa mga susunod na araw, masira lang natin ang isa't isa?"

Hindi nakasagot si Jongin, pero nanatili lang siyang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo. Tuluyan nang napalitan ng lungkot 'yung masayang kislap ng mga mata niya kanina. Hindi niya mawari kung anong gustong iparating ni Kyungsoo, o kung anuman ang mangyayari pagkatapos ng gabing ito.

"Hindi kaya hindi pa ito ang oras para satin, Jongin? Paano tayo nakakasiguro na hindi lang tayo nadadala ng kung anong nararamdaman natin? Jongin, aaminin ko, ngayon, bukod sa alam kong gusto kita, aaminin ko na natatakot ako. Hindi pa ako ready sa gantong bagay, Jongin.." pag-amin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Hindi ko nga alam kung paano ba magwo-work 'yung ganto eh.. natatakot ako mag-commit, natatakot ako na baka maibigay ko 'yung sarili ko masyado tapos 'yun lang din ang sisira sakin, natatakot ako masira ako, natatakot akong masaktan.." halos garalgal na ang boses ni Kyungsoo habang nagsasalita. "Ikaw ang una ko, Jongin. Hindi ako katulad mo na marami nang alam sa ganito, marami ka nang naranasan, hindi katulad ko, Jongin. Bago pa lang ako dito, bago lang lahat ng bagay na 'to sakin, kahit itong pinaparamdam mo sakin, Jongin.. bago lang sakin 'to. Ikaw pa lang ang nakakapagparamdam sakin nito."

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo's voice finally breaks, as he stares at Jongin with silent apology in his eyes. "Gusto rin kita Jongin pero hindi pa ako handa.. hindi ko pa kaya, Jongin. Masyado pa akong takot.. masyado pa akong takot na sumuong sa susunod na hakbang. Gusto kong manatili lang muna sa kung anong meron tayo.. at gusto ko ring makasigurado sa sarili ko. Gusto kong makasiguro na handa na ako bago ako pumayag at magpadala sa agos ng kung anumang meron tayo."

Matagal na hindi nakasagot si Jongin. Mula sa mga diretsong titig nito sa kanya, hindi rin nagtagal at umiwas ito ng tingin at panandaliang ipinikit ang mga mata niya. Sa pagdilat ni Jongin, hinayaan na muna niyang manatili ang mga mata niya sa kalangitan bago ito muling bumaba kay Kyungsoo, sabay sa paghugot niya ng malalim na hininga.

"Anong.. gusto mong mangyari, Kyungsoo?"

Panandaliang hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Ano nga ba ang gusto niya? Ano nga bang naiisip niyang sagot sa mga kinatatakutan niya?

"Kaya mo ba akong hintayin, Jongin?"

Alam ni Kyungsoo na mabigat ang salitang pinakawalan niya. Hintay? Tinatanong at hinihiling niya kay Jongin na hintayin siya nito?

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kamay ni Jongin at direktang tinignan ang binata sa kanyang mga mata.

"Natatakot ako na sagutin mo, yan Jongin. Dahil kahit ako, natatakot ako dahil paano kapag nagpahintay ako, masyado akong matagalan? Paano kung napagod ka na maghintay sakin? Ayokong pagsisihan 'to, Jongin, pero hindi ko naman masisi 'yung sarili ko kasi hindj ko pa talaga kaya.."

"Kyungsoo," bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at hinawakan nito ang dalawang balikat ni Kyungsoo. "Kahit gaano pa katagal 'yan, handa akong hintayin ka."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, at diretsong tinitigan lang si Jongin. Walang sabi sabi, at walang salita na namumutawi sa bibig niya.

"I'm swearing that to you, I will always wait for you, Kyungsoo."

"Hanggang sa maging handa ako?"

Nagpakawala nang isang maliit at tipid na ngiti si Jongin bago siya dahang-dahang tumango. Inilapit din niya si Kyungsoo sa kanya at mahigpit pero punong puno ng ingat na niyakap si Kyungsoo. Hinalikan niya ang noo ni Kyungsoo, at sabay sa paghalik niya ay ang pagdurog ng puso niya nang tuluyang malirip in sa kanya na hindi pa ito ang tamang oras nila ni Kyungsoo.

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin, at kahit ayaw niyang aminin, ay ramdam niya ang bigat na meron sa dibdib niya dulot ng gabing iyon.

"Hanggang sa maging handa ka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ


	4. lic

* * *

_**mundo ko'y baliktarin** _

_**babalik-balik ka rin** _

_**tila 'di nauubusan** _

_**ng hangin at ng paraan** _

"Hoy, Kyungsoo! Sumama ka mamayang 7 PM sa Music Bank, ah?"

Kyungsoo's forehead created a rigid, "Baekhyun, alam mo namang may trabaho ako."

"Hala!" Baekhyun snaps upon his realization, "Oo nga pala!"

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niya sabay kibit ng balikat niya, "Parang hindi mo naman kabisado ang schedule ko. Every Thursday, may work ako ng 4 to 8 PM. Ano ba, parang 'di kaibigan eh."

"'Wag ka ngang bumusangot diyan!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun pero imbis na sundin siya ni Kyungsoo, mas lalo pa siya nitong sinimangutan at inirapan pa. Grabe talaga 'tong kaibigan niya kahit kailan.

"Ilang taon na tayong magkaibigan, bakit 'di mo pa rin alam schedule ko?" Asik ni Kyungsoo na siya namang kina-defensive ni Baekhyun sa pagsagot.

"Hoy! Akala mo talaga hindi ka nag-iiba ng schedule taon taon at every sem ah. Three months ka lang nag-start diyan sa work mo ah! Siyempre hindi ko naman makakabisado 'yun."

"Three months are enough to know it, Baekhyun." Pinal na sagot ni Kyungsoo kaya naman walang nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi bumuga na lang ng hangin kaysa sa makipagsagutan pa siya sa kaibigan niya. Aba, si Kyungsoo pa. Eh hindi nga nagpapatalo 'to kahit kanino, sa kanya pa kaya?

"Ah, basta!" Baekhyun exclaims, "Humabol ka na lang! Sakto, 8 PM naman labas mo. Tama, tama!" Baekhyun nods to himself pa na akala mo talaga napaka-genius ng suggestion niya. "You can still make it! Pumunta ka, Kyungsoo ah! Pag-uwi mo! Diba sa malapit sa Tims ka naman nagwo-work? Sakto, sa Timog lang din 'yung Music Bank! This is fate!"

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun at makabuluhang tinignan ang kaibigan niya, "Music Bank? Timog? Sigurado ka na sa Music Bank talaga ang punta mo, Baekhyun? Eh katapat lang 'yan ng Urban QC ah? Baka dun talaga 'yang hang out na 'yan ah?"

"Hoy, grabe ka naman!" Pangsasalag ni Baekhyun sa tono ni Kyungsoo. "Ano ba, ang dumi ng utak mo! Music Bank nga kasi talaga, at saka ang mga kasama naman eh 'yung mga classmates natin sa GE, sa 125. Sila Heechul and the company, kasama sila."

"Ka-close mo ba 'yung mga 'yun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang salubong pa rin ang kilay niya.

"Oo? Medj!" Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Mababait naman 'yung mga 'yun eh. Promise, konti lang talaga tayo. 'Yung mga kasama sa 125 GC? Inadd kita don ah!"

Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo, "Anong 125 GC 'yan?"

"Edi parang 'yung circle of friends lang natin sa klase ni Proffy," natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun. "Si Heechul gumawa nung GC na 'yon, tapos inadd kita. Ano ba, ba't 'di mo alam?"

"Ah," tango-tango si Kyungsoo nang maalala niya. "'Yan pala 'yung inignore kong group sa messenger."

Frustrated naman na bumuga ng hangin at umirap si Baekhyun, "Ewan ko sayo, Kyungsoo! Sabi ko na eh! Kaya pala 'di mo alam na may gimik mamaya. Sa GC 'yon sinet kagabi, hindi mo naman pala binabasa mga ganap don."

"Busy ako, Baek—"

"Pero pupunta ka pa rin mamaya ah?!" Mabilis na pagputol ni Baekhyun sa sasabihin niya, "Bawal humindi! Magtatampo ako. Wala akong kasama dun na best friend, I need chu, Soo. I need chu, huhu."

Hindi napigilang matawa ni Kyungsoo dahil sa itsura ni Baekhyun. Para na naman itong tutang nakanguso tapos luging-lugi.

"Titignan ko, Baekhyun."

"Kyungsoo naman eh!"

* * *

"Kyungsoo, 7:30 na. Strictly cut off mo rin ba ng 8 ngayon?"

Mabilis na tinanguan ni Kyungsoo ang workmate niya na nagtanong sa kanya. Tulad din niya, working student din ito and is taking part time sa fast food chain na pinapasukan niya ngayon.

"Extended kasi ako hanggang 8:30 eh, ikaw ba?"

Ipinilig ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya, "Hindi eh. Wala namang sinabi sakin, meron sayo?"

"Oo, bali pambawi na rin siguro kasi late ako ng 1 hour kanina. May emergency kasi."

"Ah," nginitian na lang ni Kyungsoo 'yung workmate niya. "Kaya pala eh. 30 minutes lang naman, kaya mo na 'yan."

"Thanks, Kyung!" ngiting-ngiti na sabi ng workmate niya bago pumunta doon sa may counter area na kung saan 'yon nakatoka.

Siya naman kasi ay nakatoka sa sink area. Medyo marami-rami rin 'yung hugasan niya ngayon pero sigurado naman siya na matatapos siya after 30 minutes, sakto na uwian na niya.

Hindi naman na siya nagpatumpik-tumpik pa at sinimulang maghugas na, minsan ay napapa-hum din siya. Good thing naman at walang tao sa paligid niya kaya very at ease ang introvert personality niya.

Nang malapit na siya matapos, bigla namang pumasok sa isip ni Kyungsoo 'yung paanyaya ni Baekhyun kanina. Hindi niya pa rin nache-check yung GC sa spam folder niya sa Messenger, siguro maya-maya na lang din. Hindi na rin niya pagkakaabalahan na i-check kung sino ba 'yung mga members don na sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Wala naman kasi siyang kakilala masyado sa elective class nila na 'yun, kahit ba patapos na 'yung sem at kung pagbibigyan ni papa cheese sauce fries, road to Sablay niya. Hindi rin naman kasi siya sociable at hindi siya palatandain sa pangalan.

Nang matapos na siya, automatic naman na ilang minuto na lang ay alas otso na kaya agad siyang pumunta sa quarters nila at kinuha 'yung damit niya para hubarin 'yung uniform na suot niya at magpalit na. Kinuha niya rin ang cellphone niya sa bag niya nang matapos na siya, at chineck kung may nagtext o tumawag sa kanya, pero napasimangot siya nang makita niya na halos sakupin na ni Baekhyun ang buong screen ng cellphone niya dahil sa mga texts at missed calls nito. Ano ba naman 'to si Baekhyun! Parang hindi mabubuhay nang wala siya eh.

Binuksan niya ang phone niya at doon niya rin nakita na may mga messages din galing kay Jongin. Tinatanong kung kumain na ba siya, how's his day, bakit 'di siya nagre-reply at 'yung last message nito ay recent lang, 10 mins ago. Tinatanong nito kung nasaan siya.

Ilang segundo rin siguro siyang nakatulala lang sa screen niya at nang magising na siya, sinara na niya ang zipper ng bag niya. Hindi niya rin naman marereplyan si Jongin. First of all, wala siyang load.

At pangalawa.. hindi pa siya handang kausapin ito pagkatapos nang nangyari sa pagitan nila.

Pagkatapos kasi nang nangyari noong gabing ‘yun, kinabukasan, lahat ng nasa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Jongin ay naging awkward. Kung makikita man nila ang isa't sa isa campus, halos hindi nila alam ang gagawin nila. Para silang naninigas mismo sa pwesto nila, hanggang sa mauwi na lang sila sa hindi pagpapansinan.

Kung papangalanan ni Kyungsoo— awkward. 'Yan na ang pinaka-akmang tawag sa sitwasyon nila ni Jongin ngayon.

Bukod pa sa dun, ramdam ni Kyungsoo na iniiwasan din nila ang isa't isa.

"Kyungsoo? Are you going home?"

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa pinanggalingan ng boses na 'yon at doon niya nakita 'yung Manager nung chain, kaya naman automatic siyang umayos sa pagkakatayo at tumango.

Nginitian naman siya nito as a response, "I see, may naghahanap kasi sayo na. Nandun siya sa may counter area."

Agad na nagtaka si Kyungsoo at kitang kita 'yon sa pagkunot ng noo niya, pati na rin sa pagsalubong ng kilay niya. Sino naman kasing sugo ni satanas naman ang pupuntahan siya sa pinagtatrabahuhan niya at hahanapin siya?

Isang pangalan lang ang sumagi sa utak niya at napa-facepalm naman si Kyungsoo dahil doon. Sino pa nga ba ang sigurista na susunduin siya kung nasan siya ngayon para makasama siya?

"Baekhyun, impakta ka talaga," gigil na bulong ni Kyungsoo bago inayos ang gamit niya at napagdesisyunang lumabas na pagkatapos niya magpaalam sa ilang kasama niya.

Handa na sana niyang tawagin sa pangalan si Baekhyun pero nagulat siya nang hindi si Baekhyun ang makita niya. Feeling niya tuloy nasa segment siya ng Wow Mali bigla. Ilabas na 'yang hidden cam!

"Uy, Chanyeol?" Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa matangkad na lalaking nasa gilid malapit sa counter area. Lumabas naman na siya galing doon at hinampas ang balikat ng binata nang makalapit na siya dito.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol, kamot-kamot din nito ang batok nito, "Hi, Soo."

"Ano namang naisipan mo at pinuntahan mo ako dito?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at lumingon-lingon din siya sa paligid bago itinulak si Chanyeol palabas ng food chain. Ayaw naman niya na doon pa sila sa loob ng chain magchikahan. Masyadong live naman ata.

Nang makalabas na sila, tsaka naman siya humarap kay Chanyeol na inaayos ang buhok niya at hawak naman sa kabilang kamay niya ang sumbrero niya.

"Anong problema mo naman at napagdiskitahan mo na namang puntahan ako sa lungga ko?"

Inayos muna ni Chanyeol ang pagkakalagay niya ng cap sa ulo niya bago natatawang sumagot, "Parang ayaw ako makita? De, galing din kasi ako sa Mall na 'yun, tapos naalala ko na dun ka rin nagwowork sa may fast food chain doon. Kaya pinuntahan na rin kita, sakto, uwian mo naman ng 8."

"Buti ka pa alam 'yan eh, si Baekhyun hindi." Pabalang na sagot ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Chanyeol doon. Slight na namula na rin pagkabanggit ni Kyungsoo ng pangalan ni Baekhyun. Ano ba 'yan, ser Chanyeol! Huwarang lider ng marupok nation naman tayo diyan.

"Bored ako Kyungsoo, wala ka bang pupuntahan?" Pagtatanong ni Chanyeol at napakunot naman ng noo si Kyungsoo dahil don.

"Schedule mo rin ba ng field trip ngayon? Parang galang-gala ka ah."

"Gago," Chanyeol answers, "Ayaw mo lang ata ako kasama eh!"

"Ikaw nagsabi niyan."

"Ano nga? Wala kang pupuntahan? Kung wala, samahan mo na lang ako." Pangungulit ni Chanyeol at sakto namang umilaw 'yung cellphone ni Kyungsoo kaya naman chineck ito ni Kyungsoo. Message galing kay Baekhyun.

"Actually," sambit ni Kyungsoo habang binabasa 'yung tadtad na messages ni Baekhyun sa kanya. "Actually, meron. Niyayaya ako ni Baekhyun sa Music Bank."

"Baekhyun?" Banggit ni Chanyeol kaya naman Kyungsoo had his eyes squinted kay Chanyeol kasi talaga nga namang sa lahat ng sinabi niya, pangalan pa talaga ni Baekhyun 'yung nag-stand out kay Chanyeol, eh 'no?

"Ulit-ulit?" Masungit na sagot ni Kyungsoo at pinakita kay Chanyeol 'yung mga text messages ni Baekhyun sa kanya pati na rin 'yung amount ng missed calls nito, "Ayan, oh. Kita mo? Kulit diba. Punta na raw ako dun sa Music Bank."

"Music Bank? Malapit na lang 'yun dito ah! Tara? Uy, tara. 'Wag mo na i-refuse 'yang offer ni Baekhyun. Tara na, Kyungsoo. Eto naman oh. Wala ka bang kasiyahan sa katawan?"

"Tangina ka," pagmumura ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol na halos excited na. Hindi naman sure si Kyungsoo kung sa karaoke ba nae-excite si Chanyeol o sa the fact na nandun si Baekhyun at makakasama nito 'yun eh. Either way, Kyungsoo still bets na it's the latter.

"Nagugutom ako, tangina," sambit ni Kyungsoo na may paghimas pa ng tiyan niya kaya naman natawa si Chanyeol.

"Sakto, tara na dun sa Music Bank! They sell foods din! Baka bumili na si Baekhyun or kung hindi, libre na lang kita."

Suspicious naman na tinapunan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. Baka kasi inuuto lang siya netong nasa harap niya. Madali pa naman pabilugin ang ulo niya kapag gutom siya. Mahirap na.

"Oh, ano nga? Seryoso nga ako. Tara na." Pangungulit pa ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at dahil nakukulili na si Kyungsoo sa kakulitan ni Chanyeol, wala na siyang nagawa kundi ibigay ang bataan at umoo na lang. Besides, ayaw naman niya na magtampo si Baekhyun sa kanya. So, much better na pumunta na lang din siya sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

Heaving a one last sigh, he had no choice but to wave the white flag.

"Tangina ka talaga Chanyeol kahit kailan eh 'no?"

* * *

"Oh my god, ayan na si Kyungsoo!"

Pagpasok na pagpasok nila ni Chanyeol sa room na sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, automatic naman na sa kanila napunta ang spotlight at lahat ng nasa room na 'yun ay sa kanila napunta ang atensyon nang sumigaw si Baekhyun at tinawag siya.

"Uy, Chanyeol? Pare!"

Mabilis ding lumingon si Kyungsoo sa tumawag kay Chanyeol at nakita niya si Heechul na papalapit kay Chanyeol, nag-bro hug sila at pagkatapos naman non ay nginitian siya nito, in which Kyungsoo responded with a timid smile na lang din.

"Kyungsoo, buti nakapunta ka. Kanina ka pa inaantay ni Baekhyun," natatawang sabi ni Heechul at napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na excited na 'di mapakali sa upuan nito. Pansin niya na medyo hyper na si Baekhyun at namumula na rin ito.

Yayayain na sana ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na bumili ng pagkain since nahihiya naman siyang tawagin yung waiter thru that something na pantawag but someone from the group suddenly shrieked.

"Oh my god! Kaya naman pala late si Kyungsoo kasi magkasama sila ni Chanyeol from College of Music eh! Yie!" Panunukso nung isang matangkad na babae and maganda rin naman (in which Kyungsoo guesses na Joy ang pangalan) kaya naman gumaya na 'yung iba pang tao sa loob ng room. Nakisali na rin si Baekhyun sa pang-aasar bago siya nito hinatak papunta sa tabi niya kaya naman Kyungsoo didn't had the chance to see kung sino pa 'yung mga ibang tao na nasa loob ng room.

"Kyungsoo, nag-date kayo ni Chanyeol 'no?" Pangungulit pa pero pasigaw na tanong sa kanya ng isa pa na nakaupo sa malapit na table sa kanila, and Kyungsoo kinda remembers her name. Jiseo? Jisu? Jusoo? Ay ewan, basta it's something like that.

"Uy, 'di makasagot! Swerte mo naman, alam mo bang sikat 'yan si Chanyeol sa college nila pati na rin sa kalapit nilang college? Nadawit mo 'yan si papa borts!" Natatawang singit nung isa pa and hindi na talaga keri ni Kyungsoo na kilalanin pa sila. Pansin niya rin na tipsy na 'yung mga tao and that includes Baekhyun na lingkis na lingkis sa kanya ngayon.

"Hoy, gaga ka, kanina ka pa tinitignan ni ano," bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya maya-maya at hindi naman niya gaanong naintindihan dahil may nagsalang na ng kanta at kung sino mang kumakanta at that moment, bilib na bilib na si Kyungsoo dahil sa confidence nito with that kind of ear wrecking voice.

"Huh, nino?" Takang tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya narinig masyado 'yung sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Bukod kasi sa maingay, nakatutok 'yung mata niya sa lamesa at sa mga sandamakmak na pagkain pati na rin sa ilang alak na nakakalat sa lamesa, ganun din sa other tables. Kaya naman pala tipsy na mga tao dito eh.

"Ni Jongin kako!" Nakasigaw na sagot na ni Baekhyun. "Bakit 'di mo pinansin si Jongin nung dumating ka? Tapos kasama mo pa 'yan si Chanyeol! Baka magselos 'yun!"

Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo.

Nandito si Jongin?

Dahil doon, nagpalinga-linga naman si Kyungsoo around the place at doon napako ang tingin niya sa isang lalaki na medyo malayo-layo sa pwesto niya. Sakto namang nakatingin nga ito sa kanya so their eyes met, and for Kyungsoo at least, it was a little bit awkward dahil magkasalubong ang kilay nito habang nakatitig sa kanya.

It was Jongin.

Hindi naman niya alam na nandito pala si Jongin at hindi rin naman niya napansin ito kanina. Prolly because his attention's too focused kay Baekhyun at sa mga lumalapit sa kanya, pati na rin he's tensed dahil nga sa hotseat na binigay sa kanila ni Chanyeol pagdating nila. Siguro kaya hindi na rin niya napansin ito ay dahil nasa gilid sila banda, pati na rin ang mga tropa nito na katabi niya, which is si Sehun, samantalang ang katabi naman ni Sehun ay si Junmyeon.

Kaya naman pala hyped na hyped si Baekhyun ay dahil nandito si Sehun. Napaka naman talaga.

Hindi naman alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niya. Kahit ba medyo malayo-layo sa pwesto niya si Jongin, who's by the way ay kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya, ay ramdam niya ang awkwardness. Maya-maya rin ay umiwas na ng tingin si Jongin sa kanya at diretsong tinungga ang iniinom nito sa hawak nitong baso sa kamay niya.

Kyungsoo internally sighs.

Why are they in this situation even?

Hindi naman na siya pinansin pa ni Kyungsoo at hinatak na lang 'yung hem ng damit ni Baekhyun. Nagugutom na kasi talaga siya at ilang oras na rin siyang walang kain. Tatanungin niya si Baekhyun if paano sana umorder since he's anxious sa mga ganyang bagay pero nababanas naman siya dahil sobrang tipsy na talaga ng kaibigan niya. Tatayo-tayo na ito sa pwesto niya at sumasayaw-sayaw pa kasama nung iba nilang classmates sa 125. Shet, ang wild na ng mga tao sa paligid niya. Parang gustong pagsisihan ni Kyungsoo na pumunta pa siya dito. Kasalanan din 'to ni Chanyeol eh.

Speaking of the devil, after ng ilang minuto niyang pagtitiis pumapak doon sa french fries sa lamesa nila, naramdaman niya na may umupo sa tabi niya and he just made a face nang makitang si Chanyeol iyon.

"'Di ka ba gutom?" Pagtatanong ni Chanyeol and masyadong malapit ang pwesto nila kaya naman naririnig niya ito kahit na maingay sa paligid nila.

"Actually, oo. Damuho ka, bakit kasi dito tayo dumiretso agad. Dapat pinakain mo man lang muna ako," nakabusangot na sagot ni Kyungsoo kaya naman natawa si Chanyeol at nahampas pa nito si Kyungsoo.

"Sabi ko sayo, may pagkain naman dito eh!" Sagot ni Chanyeol at inirapan naman siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Gago, kanina pa ako 'di kumakain. Mabubusog ba ako sa french fries? Wala pang nakalista sa Guinness na nabusog sa pagkain ng dalawang pirasong french fries, gusto mo ba ako na mauna?"

'Di naman mawala-wala ang ngisi ni Chanyeol dahil natatawa talaga siya kay Kyungsoo. Sakto namang pagtawa niya ay napalakas ang hampas niya sa lamesa kaya naman aaray-aray siya, na naging dahilan para matawa si Kyungsoo.

'Di naman kalayuan sa kanila eh may isang mapagmatyag na mata at kitang-kita kung paano hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol habang tumatawa.

"Ayan gago ka," nakangisi na sambit ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol na nakangiwi pa rin dahil sa kamay niyang nasaktan. "Pinagtatawanan mo pa kagutuman ko ah, damuho ka."

"Sige na nga, oorder na ako para sayo!" Pinal na sabi ni Chanyeol. "Tutal pinilit naman kita pumunta dito. Wait ka lang ah."

Tumayo na si Chanyeol at akmang aalis na nang hawakan ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Chanyeol. Sakto naman na 'yun 'yung eksena na natapos 'yung kanta at sa kanila napunta 'yung spotlight na naman. Tuloy, naging tampulan na naman sila ng tukso.

"Uy, may hawakan nang nagaganap! Kyungsoo ah! Clingy ka pala!" Pang-aasar ni Heechul kaya naman mas lalong nakisabay 'yung iba.

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol, "Gago kayo."

Ikinibit na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga balikat niya at 'yung mga prutas naman sa lamesa ang nilantakan niya habang hinihintay si Chanyeol na lumabas para umorder. Actually, pwede naman nilang tawagin 'yung waiter mula sa place nila since parang may device doon para matawag sila in case may kailangan sila pero mas gusto raw ni Chanyeol na lumabas kesa naman mahirapan 'yung staff. Everybody say,Chanyeol best boi!

Inilinga naman ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at kita niya si Jongin na nakapokus lang doon sa screen ang tingin nito. May hawak pa rin na baso sa isang kamay at umiinom pa rin ito. Napaisip naman si Kyungsoo. Kanina pa umiinom ang isang 'yun ah, hindi pa ba 'yun lasing?

Tsaka naman naagaw ni Baekhyun ang atensyon niya dahil napakaingay nito. He's getting secondhand embarrassment dahil sa best friend niya pero kebs lang. Halos lahat naman na sila ay tipsy. Bilang na lang ang hindi. Siguro kasama na si Sehun dahil simula nung dumating siya, napansin niya na wala itong hawak na baso. Mukhang moderate lang ang pag-inom nito, hindi katulad ni Jongin na halos ubusin na 'yung isang bote ng Jack Daniel's sa harap nito. Napabuntong-hininga naman si Kyungsoo dahil don. May dapat ba siyang gawin?

Sakto naman na biglang pumasok si Chanyeol at may mga dalang pagkain. Automatic naman na napunta na naman sa kanya ang atensyon dahil sa laking tao ba naman ni Chanyeol, sinong hindi makakapansin dito? Bukod pa sa don, eh siya talaga ang naiiba lang dahil hindi naman nila classmate si Chanyeol sa GE na magkakasama sila. Para tuloy outsider ang ganap ni Chanyeol pero parang hindi na rin dahil kilala naman ng lahat si Chanyeol. Mukha ngang mas sumaya pa 'yung ilang babae sa kanila nang makita nila ito mula nung dumating sila. Kyungsoo snorts at that thought. Kung alam lang nila na all eyes na 'to si Chanyeol sa best friend niya, which is by the way, halos walang pake na dumating si Chanyeol. Busy lang mag-ingay eh.

Nang makalapit sa kanya si Chanyeol, agad na inabot nito 'yung dala nitong pagkain sa kanya at mabilis na kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo 'yon. Hello, gutom na talaga siya.

"Wow, sana all ino-orderan ng foods!" Natatawang sigaw ni Yeri kaya naman matik na lumingon sa kanila 'yung iba. At ano pa nga ba, puro pang-aasar na naman ang narinig ni Kyungsoo.

Sumimangot na lang siya dahil tokang-toka na sila ni Chanyeol. Inayos na lang niya 'yung mga bitbit ni Chanyeol pero bago siya magsimulang kumain, umangat ang tingin niya at napako kay Jongin na nahuli niyang nakatitig sa kanya pero mabilis din namang iniwas ang tingin sa kanya nang mahuli niya ito. Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil doon pero hindi na lang niya pinansin, kahit na deep inside ay may heavy feeling sa kanya.

Ano ba 'to, parang pakiramdam niya pumatay siya ng tao dahil sobrang bumibigat lang ang pakiramdam niya kapag nagkakatinginan sila ni Jongin.

Dahil nga gutom na rin siya, hindi na niya pinansin ang mga nasa paligid niya at mas nag-focus sa pagkain niya. Maliban na lang kay Chanyeol na tumabi sa kanya at dinadaldal siya. Tulad ng iba, may hawak na rin itong shot glass kaya naman nagtaka si Kyungsoo.

"Wow, nakikiinom na rin ah?" Puna ni Kyungsoo at tumingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Eto ba?" Tinaas ni Chanyeol 'yung baso. "Inalok lang sakin ni Heechul. 'Di naman pwedeng maging rude ako tapos i-reject ko 'no. Nakakahiya nga, sabit lang ako."

"Oo nga, sabit ka," sagot ni Kyungsoo na naging dahilan para ngumuso si Chanyeol at matawa siya. "Joke lang. Nagulat nga ako eh, kilala mo pala si Heechul? Pati kilala ka rin nung iba dito. Daig mo pa ako eh."

"Orgmate ko si Heechul," saad ni Chanyeol at tumango-tango naman si Kyungsoo habang kagat-kagat niya 'yung tinidor. "Tapos the rest, sa kasikatan ko na lang."

Kumindat pa si Chanyeol pagkatapos kaya naman napabuga ng tawa si Kyungsoo dahil sa kakapalan ng mukha ni Chanyeol. Kung malayuan silang titignan, mukha talaga silang naglalandian, dagdag pa na ang lapit nila sa isa't isa.

But Kyungsoo could just grimace with that thought. Ano ba, never in his life magiging talo sila ni Chanyeol. Lalo na't patay na patay ito kay Baekhyun.

Which is speaking of Baekhyun, ay ayun kanina pa kumakanta at bumibirit sa KTV. Ngayon ay kumakanta ito ng She Will Be Loved at bigay na bigay sa pagkanta. Actually, maganda ang boses ni Baekhyun and ia-admit naman ni Kyungsoo na masarap sa tenga ang boses ni Baekhyun— kapag kumakanta lang. Kumanta lang dahil in his normal voice.. naku, try niyo na lang sa posisyon niya minsan at marinig si Baekhyun dumaldal buong araw, baka mamuti na lang lahat lahat ng mga buhok niyo sa katawan, hindi pa rin tapos dumaldal si Baekhyun.

"Ang ganda ng boses ni Baekhyun," Chanyeol mumbles sa tabi niya. Nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang katabi niya at kitang-kita niya na whipped na whipped naman si Chanyeol habang pinapanood kumanta si Baekhyun.

"Diyan lang. Nakakarindi na 'yan kapag dumaldal," saad ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil doon.

"Sayo lang. You have no idea how that voice affects and boots my inner system," nakangiti na wika ni Chanyeol, at nag-make face lang si Kyungsoo. Napaka-hopeless romantic naman nito ni Chanyeol.

"Oh, bakit ka nagme-make face diyan? Wala ka bang someone na, you know," lumapit ng konti si Chanyeol sa kanya at tinitigan siya. "Alam mo 'yun? 'Yung kapag narinig mo 'yung boses, boses pa lang, pakiramdam mo okay na lahat? Na you could go on for days na? Like, someone who affects you that much? Wala ba, Kyungsoo?"

Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo.

Wala nga ba talaga?

Sabay sa pagsalang ni Baekhyun ng panibagong kanta, ay ang paglapat ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa isang taong automatic na pumasok sa isip niya sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.

In that period of moment, his eyes and the deep brown orbs of that person met.

And the owner of those eyes was Jongin.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo napapaso siya sa diretsong titig ni Jongin sa kanya kaya naman napaiwas siya ng tingin at mas piniling mag-focus na lang sa pagkain niya. Hindi naman niya napansin na sunod sunod na pala ang subong nagagawa niya. Una, dahil sa iniiwasan niyang tumingin kay Jongin at pangalawa, gutom na gutom na talaga siya. Buti na lang marami-rami ang inorder ni Chanyeol para sa kanya.

Busy pa kumain si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya ang marahang pagtawa ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya at hinagod-hagod din nito ang likod niya. Kunot-noo at inis namang tinapunan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Chanyeol.

"Ano na naman?"

'Di agad nakasagot si Chanyeol dahil nga sa pagtawa nito, pero maya-maya'y sinagot na rin siya habang pinipigilan pa rin na matawa.

"Dahan dahan lang sa pagkain, Kyungsoo. Shit, parang may aagaw sayo ng kinakain mo eh. Relax ka lang diyan."

'Di lang 'yon, ginulo pa ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya kaya naman mas lalo siyang nainis.

"Tangina ka," pagmumura ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, "Eh sa nagugutom ako eh, bakit ba?"

"'Di mo nga sinagot 'yung tanong ko kanina," himutok ni Chanyeol.

"Anong tanong?"

Sasagot pa sana si Chanyeol pero hindi na 'yun natuloy dahil may boses nang pumangibabaw sa buong kwarto. Nilingon naman ni Kyungsoo ang may-ari ng boses na 'yon at napa-tampal na lang siya sa noo niya nang makita niya si Baekhyun na nakatayo at hawak hawak pa rin ang mic. Pulang-pula na rin ito at kung hindi nga lang siya kilala ni Kyungsoo, sasabihin ni Kyungsoo na lasing na 'to. Pero since he knows Baekhyun, alam ni Kyungsoo na his friend still knows what he's doing kahit na sesenglot-senglot na ang kaibigan niya.

"Okaaaaaay!" mahabang sabi ni Baekhyun at nag-echo sa buong room ang boses nito. "This song.. this song ay para sa crush ko," lakas-loob na sabi nito at humahagikgik pa. "Matagal ko na siyang crush, pero 'di ko alam kung alam niya 'yun. Ay basta! Ang alam ko lang ay crush na crush ko siya, crush ko siya so much and I'm crazy for him," nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun at rinig na rinig talaga ang bawat sinasabi niya dahil na rin nga sa naka-mic pa siya.

"Hoy, Sehun Oh! Para sayo 'to!"

Sakto naman na nag-play ang intro ng Crazy For You ni Madonna kaya naman umulan din ng napakaraming tukso sa buong kwarto at 'yung iba ay kinantiyawan pa si Sehun. Nakita naman ni Kyungsoo na kahit madilim ay namumula si Sehun at Kyungsoo guesses na kinikilig ito dahil sa mga patutsada ni Baekhyun.

"Nice."

Nalipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa katabi niyang si Chanyeol, who just shrugged his shoulders at tinungga ang lamang alak ng baso niya.

Pinili na lang ni Kyungsoo na kumain habang si Baekhyun naman ay nagre-ready nang kumanta. Take note, mukhang with feelings pa talaga ang nais ng kaibigan niya.

"Swaying room as the music starts~"

Nang magsimula na si Baekhyun, umulan na naman ulit ng kantiyawan sa buong kwarto, and Kyungsoo could just stifle a laugh. Tangina naman kasi ni Baekhyun, napaka-lakas ng loob talaga.

"I see you through the smokey air, can't you feel the weight of my stare?" Sakto namang pagkanta ni Baekhyun ay napako sa direksyon ni Jongin ang tingin niya.

And voila.

Jongin was directly staring at him.

"You're so close but still a world awaaaaay," hindi lang si Baekhyun ang may feel na feel sa lyrics na 'yun dahil si Kyungsoo rin.

Feeling niya, fit na fit sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa ni Jongin ngayon 'yung kanta.

Napapilig naman ng ulo si Kyungsoo. Ano ba 'yan, ba't ganto naiisip niya!

Nang dumating na sa chorus, halos lahat naman ay sumabay sa kanta dahil sino nga ba naman ang hindi nakakaalam sa kanta na 'to ni Kween Madonna? Ang OG kantahan ng pokmaru nation.

Gusto na lang sana mag-focus ni Kyungsoo kumain kaso nadi-distract siya at naaaliw siya panoorin si Baekhyun na sumasayaw-sayaw pa habang kumakanta. May paturo-turo rin ito sa way ni Sehun kaya naman mas lalong lumalakas 'yung asaran.

"Trying hard to control my heart," Baekhyun starts the second verse. "I walked over to where you are~"

Mas lalong lumakas 'yung hiyawan nang lumapit si Baekhyun kay Sehun habang kumakanta pa rin. Doon naman nanlaki 'yung mata ni Kyungsoo at tawang-tawa na rin siya sa pwesto niya. Nakalimutan niya na rin na sa pagkain niya siyadapat magfo-focus dahil libang na libang siya sa shenanigan ni Baekhyun.

"Eye to eye, we need no words at all," Baekhyun was so close with Sehun and Kyungsoo can clearly see na they were directly staring at each other, at mas lalong nanlaki 'yung mata ni Kyungsoo nang kinanta na ni Baekhyun 'yung sumunod na linya.

"Slowly now we begin to move," Baekhyun was slowly dancing while his other hand was on Sehun's shoulder, and the most surprising thing about it, 'yung kamay naman ni Sehun ay nasa waist ni Baekhyun at sinasabayan nito ang trip ng kaibigan niya.

Sabay-sabay naman nilang kinanta 'yung chorus at naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo na inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol. Lumingon naman siya dito at nakita niya na Chanyeol was just watching Baekhyun do his thing with Sehun. Nawala naman ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo at napaisip tuloy siya.

Hindi ba masakit para kay Chanyeol kung anong nakikita niya ngayon?

"Uy, ang clingy mo naman," bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. Tina-try niya rin itong pangitiin at mukhang nagtagumpay naman siya nang sumilay sa mukha nito ang pilyong ngiti.

"Sus, kunwari ka pa. Ang sarap nga ng sandal mo sa braso ko oh."

Hinampas naman ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, "Ang kapal mo naman banda diyan."

But Kyungsoo could feel there was a different tone in Chanyeol's voice.

Parang lungkot?

"It's all brand new, I'm crazy crazy for you!" Chant ni Baekhyun at ng mga tao sa loob ng room. Patuloy pa rin sa pagiging magaslaw si Baekhyun samantalang hawak hawak pa rin ni Sehun ang waist ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood lang ito magligalig sa bisig niya. Nakangiti rin ito while he was just watching Baekhyun with full of fondness.

Grabe, Kyungsoo's been always amazed sa confidence ni Baekhyun pero parang sobrang nag-boost ito ngayong gabi dahil tignan niyo naman, sino ba namang magkakaroon ng ganyang kakapal ng mukha katulad kay Baekhyun at landiin ang crush niya nang ganyan ganyan na lang?

Si Baekhyun at si Baekhyun lang.

Oha, kamusta naman kayong mga single diyan? 'Di niyo kaya.

Nang patapos na, everyone suddenly shrieked dahil sa stunt na ginawa ni Sehun.

Sehun kissed Baekhyun's cheek.

Everyone definitely hollered but except from three people. Instant kasi napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol to see his reaction, and he clearly saw kung paano umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol mula sa eksena and Kyungsoo felt how it hurt for Chanyeol, kaya naman out of reflex, niyakap niya si Chanyeol.

"Uuuuuy, may love birds din doon sa gilid!"

Hindi pa sana aware si Kyungsoo na nasa kanila na nakatutok ang atensyon ng lahat kung hindi pa siya tinapik ni Chanyeol at bumitaw sa pagkakayakap niya dito. Doon niya naman nakita na karamihan nga nakatingin sa kanila kaya naman nainis na ng slight si Kyungsoo. Ano ba naman 'tong mga kaklase niya, mga mapang-hotseat.

"We haven't heard Kyungsoo sing simula nung dumating siya ah! Kyungsoo, isang song naman diyan!" Sigaw ni Heechul at isang horror para kay Kyungsoo nang umagree ang lahat at ngayon ay pinipilit na siyang kumanta.

"We heard na maganda raw boses mo. Isang sample naman diyan!" Dagdag pa ni Taemin kaya naman mas lalong naging intense ang request ng lahat, at iyon ay ang pakantahin siya.

"Nakakah—" Sasagot pa sana siya pero agad agad namang lumapit sa kanya si Baekhyun at sapilitang ipinahawak sa kanya ang mic.

"Sige na, Soo! Isa lang!" Nakangusong pakiusap ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo could just only sigh. Tumingin naman siya kay Chanyeol at tumango naman si Chanyeol as a sign. Ampota naman, nanghihingi nga siya ng saklolo!

"Chanyeol, pati ba naman ikaw?" Defeated na sagot ni Kyungsoo at wala rin naman na siyang nagawa kundi maghanap ng kanta at nang mahanap niya ito sa listahan, si Baekhyun pa ang nag-salang para sa kanya.

Nang mag-play na ang intro, sa screen lang talaga nakatutok ang tingin niya. Not until the first line hits.

_"Ikaw at ako, magkaibang mundo."_

Tila ba may force na tumulak sa kanya at automatic na nabaling ang tingin niya sa isang tao 'di kalayuan sa kanya.

_"Karagatan ang pumapagitan sa atin.."_

Walang iba kundi kay Jongin.

"Handa na akong tawirin ito.. makuha lang kung anong alam kong sa akin."

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip.

Hindi rin humihiwalay ang tingin niya kay Jongin gaya nang hindi nito pag-alis ng tingin sa kanya.

_"Mundo ko'y baliktarin.. babalik-balik ka rin.."_

Titig na titig pa rin sa kanya si Jongin at hindi katulad kanina, hindi talaga ito umiiwas ng tingin. Parang sila na lang din ang natira sa buong kwarto at wala nang ibang tao sa lugar na 'yun kundi sila lang.

Silang dalawa lang.

Si Kyungsoo at Jongin lang.

Natapos na ang kanta pero ni isang segundo, o ni isang beses, hindi man lang naalis ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. Parang kay Kyungsoo lang ang buong atensyon nito at si Kyungsoo lang ang nakikita nito sa buong paligid.

At ganun din kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo but it was just there. Para bang, hindi niya magawa tumingin sa iba maliban kay Jongin? Para bang, the lyrics of the song was speaking his heart at para kay Jongin 'yon? Bawat liriko ng kanta, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo nilapat para sa kanila ni Jongin?

Nagpalakpakan naman ang lahat sa buong room at 'yung iba pa nga ay humihirit ng isa pa, pero tinanggihan na sila ni Kyungsoo. Aba naman, hindi naman siya katulad ni Baekhyun na halos ganapin na ang album launching at mag-concert kapag may hawak nang mic.

Bago siya makaupo, Chanyeol offered two high fives and Kyungsoo did high fives with Chanyeol. Nakangiti rin siya as sign of challenge successful.

"Love shot! Love shot!"

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa pinanggalingan ng ingay na 'yon at nakita niya na sa kanila na naman ni Chanyeol naka-pokus ang atensyon ng lahat.

"Love shot?" Takang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Kayo ni Chanyeol, love shot." Nakangiting sabi ni Irene at lumalim naman ang salubong ng kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil doon.

"Anong love shot?" Curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo na sinagot naman ni Joy.

"Love shot! Yung ano, cling niyo 'yung arms niyo ni Chanyeol tapos sabay kayong iinom."

"Kami ni Chanyeol? Love Shot?" 'Di pa rin makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Ano ba naman kasing naiisip nitong mga classmates niya, mga pauso.

"Oo nga! Unless.. may iba kang gustong maka-love shot dito?" Pang-iintriga ni Joy kaya naman sumimangot si Kyungsoo.

"No, I mean, bakit pa maglo-love shot?"

"Bakit hindi?" Sagot ni Yeri. "Kanina pa kayo diyan sweet eh! Kulang na lang mag-5 seconds walang malisya na kayo ni Chanyeol diyan. Wait, come to think of it, bakit hindi na lang 'yon ang gawin niyo?"

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun at tila nawala 'yung kalasingan niya dahil sa sinabi ni Yeri. Matik din na lumipat ang tingin niya kay Jongin at kita niya na hindi na maganda ang aura ng mukha nito. Salubong na rin ang kilay nito at alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang ibig sabihin non.

"Uy!" mabilis na singit ni Baekhyun. "Pressure kayo, guys! Haha!" Mabilis rin na tinapunan ni Baekhyun ng tingin si Jongin. "Stop na 'yan, obvious naman na friends lang sila!"

"Oooows," pang-eechos pa ng ilan sa kanila. "Friends lang ba talaga?"

"Oo naman?" Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Sinusumpa niya talaga na ito na ang huling sama niya sa mga kaklase nila sa Comm Res. Grabe mang-alaska ng mga ito. Hindi rin makaka-survive ng gabi nang walang nalalagay sa hotseat!

"Sige nga, kung friends nga kayo, 5 seconds walang malisya! Wala namang malisya eh! Just like you guys said, friends lang kayo!"

Hindi naman na nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil nafu-frustrate na siya. Saan ba gawa 'tong mga bungo ng kaklase niya at napakatitigas ng ulo?

"Soo," tawag ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo kaya naman napatingin siya dito.

"Soo, I want to try something."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo at pabulong na sumagot kay Chanyeol.

"Uy, gago? 'Wag mo sabihing papayag ka? Mandiri ka nga, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sighs, "May ibubulong ako sayo. Come closer."

Marahan lang ang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Lumapit ka, Kyungsoo."

Bilang masunuring tao at wala na rin naman siyang nagawa, lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at siya namang hawak ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya. Nag-lean din ito palapit sa kanya at bumulong sa kanya.

"I just want to try us making them see us in this angle. I want to know if Baekhyun will have a reaction, at least."

Naintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo ang pinaparating ni Chanyeol and before he could pat Chanyeol's shoulder, he heard some shrieks na from everyone.

"Oh my god, that's it! I think they're kissing!"

Kung malakas na ang hiyawan kanina, mas lalo itong lumakas ngayon dahil akala talaga ng lahat ay naghahalikan sila ni Chanyeol.

Mabilis namang humarap sa likod si Kyungsoo at nakita niya na nakatingin ang lahat sa kanila. 'Yung iba ay nakahawak pa sa labi nila as if they witnessed something na habambuhay na nilang maaalala.

Just when Kyungsoo's about to explain, hindi na niya nagawa pa dahil mas lumamang ang mga pang-aalaska ng mga tao sa paligid nila.

"Shet!" Sigawan pa ng mga ito at napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo dahil sa kakulitan ng mga tao sa paligid niya.

Winagayway ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya as if saying na wala namang nangyari pero nang mapako ang tingin niya sa pwesto nila Jongin, nagtaka siya.

Wala na si Jongin sa pwesto nito.

Kyungsoo's gaze dropped down sa cellphone niya na nasa lamesa, and its screen was on. Kinuha niya ito at doon niya nakita na may isang message galing kay Jongin.

Let's talk.

Hindi na inexcuse pa ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya at dire-diretsong lumabas ng KTV room. Pero paglabas niya, hindi niya mahagilap si Jongin at mas lalong hindi niya alam kung saan niya hahagilapin ang binata. Kaya naman lumabas siya sa mismong lugar at paglabas niya, mula sa 'di kalayuan, his eyes captured one silhouette.

At kilalang-kilala ni Kyungsoo ang may-ari non.

"Jongin."

Marahang pagtawag niya sa binatang nakatalikod nang makalapit na siya. Sakto naman humarap ito at doon din nakita ni Kyungsoo kung anong hawak nito. Nagsalubong ang kilay niya.

"Teka, you're smoking? I thought you stopped?"

Sa halip na sagutin siya ni Jongin, humithit pa ito sa sigarilyong hawak niya bago bumuga at itinapon sa sahig. Tinapakan din nito ang baga at nilagay ang mga kamay sa bulsa ng pantalon niya bago diretsong tumingin sa kanya.

"Bakit, bawal ba?"

Mas lalong lumalim ang pagsalubong ng kilay ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi, pero hindi naman 'yan nakakabuti sayo."

Kumibit ng balikat si Jongin, "Wala namang nagsabing oo."

Napamura na lang si Kyungsoo sa isip niya. Eto ba ang dahilan ni Jongin bakit tinawag siya? Para lang bigyan siya ng attitude?

"Aware ka naman siguro na may hika ako, diba?"

Natigilan naman si Jongin dahil doon at parang realization suddenly hits sa kanya. Apologetic siyang tumingin kay Kyungsoo na salubong pa rin ang kilay at halatang naiinis na.

"Oh shit, Kyungsoo, sorry." Nagpa-panic na sabi ni Jongin at sinipa rin paalis sa gitna nila 'yung sigarilyong tinapon niya. Hindi naman niya intensyon na bastusin si Kyungsoo.

Tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at harapan siyang tinanong.

"Bakit mo ako gustong makausap?"

Ilang segundo munang nakatitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo bago siya sumagot. Marahan lang ang boses niya at medyo garalgal na rin. Naisip naman niya na baka dahil lang sa alak na ininom niya. Naparami rin siya.

Humugot muna si Jongin ng malalim na buntong-hininga bago nagsalita, "Hindi mo ba talaga alam, Kyungsoo?"

"Sabihin mo na, Jongin."

Katahimikan.

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, samantalang si Jongin naman ay malayo na ang tingin pero ramdam na ramdam niya ang nakakapasong titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, humugot ulit ng hininga si Jongin bago niya sinalubong ang mga titig ni Kyungsoo at ibinuka ang bibig niya.

"Kyungsoo, bakit ganon?"

Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi niya maintindihan.

"Kyungsoo.. ganun na lang ba talaga ako kabilis palitan?"

Natigilan si Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, anong.. palitan?"

"Ah," natigilan pansamantala si Jongin pero mayamaya'y natatawa siyang sumambit. "Pasensya ka na. Mali 'yung term na ginamit ko. Hindi pala palitan."

Jongin took steps closer to Kyungsoo before he continued, his gaze never leaving Kyungsoo. "Kasi in the first place, Kyungsoo, wala namang tayo eh, diba?"

Unti-unti nang nalilito si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya maintindihan kung anong pinaparating ni Jongin.

"Jongin.. hindi kita maintindihan."

"Lagi naman, Kyungsoo eh. Lagi mong sinasabi na hindi mo ako maintindihan. Parang lagi mong ikinikilos na wala lang 'yung mga ginagawa ko para sayo, parang wala lang sayo lagi, Kyungsoo. To the point na pati 'yung feelings ko, kung anong mararamdaman ko, parang wala na lang din sayo."

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya, hindi siya makapagsalita.

"Alam mo Kyungsoo?" Jongin runs his tongue to his lower lip as he starts. "Alam ko sa sarili ko na hindi mo naman pinilit na maghintay ako, that there was something I should hope for, na humawak ako satin, sa kung anumang meron tayo. Tanga ko lang talaga kasi wala eh, olats ako sayo, Kyungsoo. Talong talo ako, kasi tangina, clown ako eh. Sabi ko, hahayaan kita, hindi ko hahayaan sarili ko na umasa, pero.. gago, Kyungsoo. Masakit na makita kitang ganun kasaya sa iba, samantalang ako dito.. parang nangangapa. Kyungsoo, bakit ganun? Bakit kailangan sa harap ko pa?"

"Jongin," napapikit si Kyungsoo at pilit na pina-process sa utak niya ang mga sinasabi ni Jongin. Sa pagdilat niya, diretso niyang tinitigan ang binata at tinanong ito, "Jongin, nagseselos ka ba.. nagseselos ka ba kay Chanyeol?"

"Selos?" marahang natawa si Jongin. "Selos, Kyungsoo? Siguro. Pero, hindi ko masabing selos lang, Kyungsoo eh. Kasi ramdam ko dito 'yung sakit," sinundan ng mata ni Kyungsoo ang pagturo ni Jongin sa dibdib niya. "Parang ang saya saya mo sa taong 'yun, Kyungsoo eh. Hindi ko alam. Naiinis din ako sa sarili ko."

Hindi na nagsalita pa si Kyungsoo at hinayaan na lang magsalita si Jongin.

"Nung kumanta ka.. alam ko, naramdaman ko, para sa'kin 'yung kinakanta mo eh. Tama ako Kyungsoo, diba?" Malamlam ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. "Pakiramdam ko, sumaya ako dun, Kyungsoo. Kasi shit lang, naramdaman ko 'yun eh. That's it, there was something I could grip on, may panghahawakan ako. Kasi, ikaw na mismo nagbigay non Kyungsoo. Ikaw na mismo."

"Pero nung hinalikan ka nung lalaking 'yun.. at nakita kitang hindi man lang umiwas? Ah, tapos ikaw pa ang lumapit? Tangina, Kyungsoo," natatawang saad ni Jongin pero ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo 'yung lungkot sa boses nito. Garalgal at halos nanginginig na rin ang boses ni Jongin. "Tangina talaga, Kyungsoo. Hindi ko na alam. Pakiramdam ko, sobrang tanga ko na naman. Sobra na naman akong napaglaruan."

"Hindi kita pinaglalaruan, Jongin." Marahang sagot ni Kyungsoo at sinubukan niyang hawakan ang braso ni Jongin.

Lumapat naman ang tingin ni Jongin sa braso niyang hinahawakan ni Kyungsoo, bago niya ibinalik ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo at nginitian ito, "Alam ko, Kyungsoo. Alam ko. Hindi naman kita sinisisi. At wala akong karapatan na pagbawalan ka sa kung ano mang gusto mong gawin. Alam ko sa sarili ko 'yun, Kyungsoo. Tangina, Kyungsoo. Ilang araw na ba tayong hindi nag-uusap? Pero hindi ko kaya na ganun na lang 'yun, kaya pasensya ka na kung mine-message pa rin kita, kung kinu-kumusta pa rin kita. Kasi ayoko ng ganito, Kyungsoo.. ayoko. Parang nagsisisi ako," Jongin met his eyes, and there was nothing in Jongin's eyes but pure sadness. "Nagsisisi ako, Kyungsoo. Nagsisisi akong umamin pa ako nung gabing 'yun sayo. Kasi kung hindi, hindi tayo aabot sa puntong ganito."

"Jongin, si Chanyeol, walang nama—"

"Ssh," pinutol ni Jongin kung ano mang sasabihin niya. "Patapusin mo ako, Kyungsoo.."

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang-ibabang labi niya.

"Please?"

Shit. Hindi kaya ni Kyungsoo ang ganito.

Nagpakawala ng isang pilit na ngiti si Jongin bago siya nagpatuloy, "Pero alam mo, ayoko magsisi na umamin ako sayo. Kasi, doon ko natanggap na gusto mo rin ako. Ang sarap sa feeling nun, Kyungsoo. Kaya nga tinanggap ko 'yung sinabi mo. Sinabi ko sa sarili ako na maghihintay ako. Pero shit naman, Kyungsoo. Ang sakit ng gabing 'to. Bakit ganun, Kyungsoo? Bakit.. bakit kailangang sa harap ko pa?"

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at kitang-kita niya ang emosyon sa mga mata ni Jongin habang nagsasalita ito. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya. Hindi niya rin alam na ito na pala ang nararamdaman ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam na ganto na pala ang nagiging epekto ng mga ginagawa niya kay Jongin.

Nasasaktan siya na nasasaktan si Jongin.

"Jongin," hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Jongin at diretsong sinalubong ang mga titig nito. "Jongin.. makinig ka. Walang kami ni Chanyeol. Kaibigan ko lang siya. 'Yung nakita mo.. Jongin, hindi kami naghalikan. Kahit tamaan pa ako ng kidlat dito sa harap mo. Nagsasabi ako ng totoo. Walang namamagitan samin, at mas lalong walang nangyari samin doon sa loob ng kwarto kanina katulad ng anumang iniisip mo."

Walang salitang namutawi sa bibig ni Jongin kaya nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita.

"Jongin, sorry.. sorry na ganyan na pala ang nararamdaman mo," malamlam ang titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, "Hindi naman 'yan ang intensyon ko eh."

Jongin tilted his head sideways at ipinikit niya ang mata niya, pero mabilis din niya itong idinilat. Tumingin din siya sa itaas as if he's stopping the tears to form on their own and eventually run on his cheeks.

"Shit.." mahinang pagmumura ni Jongin, "Shit talaga," natatawang sambit nito.

Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Jongin bago ulit nito sinalubong ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. gustong gusto kita eh," Jongin mutters with his low, forlorn voice. "Gustong gusto kita, Kyungsoo."

_Gusto rin naman kita, Jongin eh._

"Ikaw lang ang nagustuhan ko nang ganito," Jongin's gaze was so gentle but it was straight and directly piercing Kyungsoo's chest. "Sayo lang ako ganito, Kyungsoo. Sayo lang."

Kyungsoo didn't answer as he waits for Jongin's next words.

"Pero.. pasensya na, Kyungsoo. Hindi ko muna kaya. Hindi ko muna kayang tignan ka nang matagal. Nasasaktan ako, Kyungsoo." Jongin says in his low, sad voice. "Pasensya na, Kyungsoo, pero sadyang masyadong masakit ang gabi na 'to."

And Jongin removed Kyungsoo's hands that were on his shoulders, as he made his way back inside the place, leaving Kyungsoo alone, and wordless on his spot.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes.

That night, the humidity of May did hit him different.

* * *

Pagbalik ni Kyungsoo sa loob, ang una niyang nakita ay ang hahapay-hapay na si Baekhyun, at pangalawa, si Sehun na umaalalay sa best friend niya.

"Oh my god, Baekhyun!" napatakbo si Kyungsoo sa upuan kung saan inaalalayan ni Sehun si Baekhyun, at agad na hinawakan ang mukha ng kaibigan niya.

"Uy, B? B!" tinapik-tapik ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Baekhyun pero nag-groan lang ang kaibigan niya. 'Di lang iyon, ngumuso pa ito pagkatapos.

"Ano baaaaa," himutok pa nito at parang batang nagta-tantrums. "Don't touch my face, only Belo touches my skin!"

"Gaga! Uuwi pa tayo, umayos ka! 'Di kita mahahatid nang senglot senglot ka diyan!"

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Sehun na natatawa habang hawak hawak nito si Baekhyun. 'Yung right arm nito ay nasa ulo ni Baekhyun samantalang 'yung left arm nito ay naka-girdle sa waist ni Baekhyun para alalayan ang kaibigan niya.

"It's okay, Kyungsoo. Ako na maghahatid sa kanya." Sehun says gently, at may maliit ding ngiti sa labi nito.

"Sure ka, kaya mo 'yan? Alam mo ba ang address niya?" Pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo and Sehun bobs his head in return.

"Yep, ilang beses ko na rin siyang nahatid sa kanila so Tita Byun knows me na rin."

Tatango-tango si Kyungsoo, "Sure ka ah? Baka kung anong gawin mo diyan sa kaibigan ko. Subukan mo lang, kahit na isang paa mo, hinding-hindi mo na matatapak sa Diliman."

"Scary," natatawang sagot ni Sehun. "Oo nga, Kyungsoo. Teka, sayo ba? May kasama ka ba pauwi?"

Isang mabilisang paglibot ng paningin ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo at nakita niya na may iilan-ilan nang umuwi, at 'yung iba naman ay nag-aayos na ng gamit.

"Kyungsoo?" Pagtawag ni Sehun sa kanya.

Bumalik ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun nang tawagin siya nito, "Ah, wala eh. Okay lang, makakauwi naman ako mag-isa. Ano pa't binigyan ako ng Diyos ng dalawang paa?"

"Wait, wala kang kasama pauwi? Teka, nasaan na 'yung kasama mo? Ano nga ulit name nun?"

"Chanyeol," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi ko rin alam kung nasan siya. Pero, baka nauna na."

"I'm here, Kyungsoo."

Paglingon ni Kyungsoo, doon niya nakita si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa likod niya.

"Hatid na ba kita?"

Kyungsoo rapidly blinks his eyes, "Ha? Ano, kung 'di nakakahiya, sig—"

"Ako na."

Sabay-sabay naman silang lumingon sa may-ari ng boses na 'yun, and there, Kyungsoo saw Jongin who was slowly approaching them.

"Ako na maghahatid kay Kyungsoo."

"Oh, ayan na pala si Jongin eh." Singit ni Sehun.

"Teka, sure ka pare?"

Tinapunan ni Jongin ng tingin si Chanyeol.

"Siguradong sigurado. Ako na maghahatid kay Kyungsoo."

Kitang-kita naman nila kung paanong nag-contemplate si Chanyeol at kita rin ni Kyungsoo kung paanong lumapat ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Sehun, papunta kay Baekhyun na hawak hawak ni Sehun at ang ulo nitong nakasiksik sa leeg ni Sehun.

Napansin ni Jongin ang pananahimik ni Chanyeol kaya naman nagsalita siya ulit.

"'Wag kang mag-alala, hindi ko naman pababayaan si Kyungsoo. Hinding-hindi."

"Sure ka Kai, 'di ka lasing ah? Mahirap na," paninigurado ni Sehun and Jongin just brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

"Parang hindi mo naman ako kilala, Sehun." Sagot ni Jongin kaya naman Sehun just shrugged his shoulders.

"Para makasigurado lang. Baka si Kyungsoo pa ang umasikaso sayo."

Bigla namang ngumisi si Jongin. "Kailan ko ba hindi inasikaso si Kyungsoo, Sehun?"

Kyungsoo clears his throat at tumingin na kay Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, sige na. Mauna ka na."

"Oh sige," tumatangong sagot ni Chanyeol bago inihiwalay ang tingin nito kay Baekhyun at tumingin kay Jongin. "Bro, alagaan mo 'tong kaibigan ko ah. At ikaw naman Soo," tinignan naman ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at nainis siya nang guluhin nito ang buhok niya. "Umayos ka ah, mag-ingat ka."

Maya-maya rin ay nagpaalam na si Chanyeol sa kanilang tatlo, at sumunod na rin si Sehun.

"Kai, hatid ko na 'to si Bee. Ingat kayo ah?" Tinapunan ni Sehun ng tingin si Kyungsoo at nginitian bago nito pinat ang balikat ni Jongin. "Ingat ka rin, bro. Sige na, una na ako."

Hindi naman sumagot si Jongin at simpleng tumango lang. Sinundan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Baekhyun hanggang sa makalabas na sila ni Sehun sa pinto. Nakahinga naman siya nang maluwag.

Tsaka niya lang napansin na sila na lang pala ni Jongin ang nasa loob, and things started to get awkward again.

Pinili ni Kyungsoo na basagin ang katahimikan.

"Ano, 'di mo naman ako kailangang ihatid.. baka pagod ka na rin—"

"'Wag mong sabihing pati sa paghatid ko sayo, ire-reject mo ako?"

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsagot ni Jongin.

"'Wag kang, makulit, Kyungsoo. 'Pag sinabi kong ihahatid kita, ihahatid kita."

That was all Jongin said before he grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and held it his, away from the silent room.

* * *

Hindi ang alarm ang gumising kay Kyungsoo kinabukasan kung hindi ang malakas na ring ng cellphone niya sa may ilalim ng unan niya. Bukod kasi sa sobrang lakas ng ring, talagang sobrang lakas din ng vibration nito na feeling niya alog na alog talaga ang utak niya.

Groaning really loud, lumipat ang tingin niya sa orasan na nakasabit sa dingding ng kwarto niya at doon niya nakita na alas otso pa lang ng umaga. Kahit ba pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo na tanghali na, ramdam niya ang biglang inis sa kung sino mang tumatawag at napagdiskitahang istorbohin ang tulog niya, lalo na't anong oras na rin siya nakarating sa bahay nila kagabi.

Releasing another low grunt, inis na hinilamos ni Kyungsoo ang mga palad niya sa mukha niya bago inabot ang cellphone niya na wala pa ring tigil sa pag-ring. Siya namang bungad ng pangalan ng caller at matik na biglang nawala 'yung inis niya. Napaupo rin siya sa kama niya bago ito sinagot.

"Hello, tita?" Malalim ang boses na bati ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. Agad agad din naman itong sumagot.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo, ako ito, mama ni Bekbek."

Pupungas-pungas pa si Kyungsoo na sinagot 'yung mama ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.

"Opo, tita. Naka-save po number niyo sa akin. Bakit po kayo napatawag?"

Rinig ni Kyungsoo na huminga muna nang malalim ang mama ni Baekhyun bago nagsalita.

"Si Bekbek kasi, siguro mga alas tres na ng umaga nakauwi 'yung batang 'yun. Nakita ko naman hinatid siya nung si ano, si Sehun," pagkukwento ng mama ni Baekhyun. "Binati pa nga ako nung batang 'yun. Pero kita ko namumugto 'yung mata ni Bekbek, eh kilala mo naman 'yung kaibigan mo na 'yun. Hindi umiiyak 'yun kaya nag-aalala ako tsaka nag-taka talaga ako na ganun ang istilo nun kaninang madaling araw."

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo nang marinig ang kwento ng mama ni Baekhyun. Napaayos na rin siya ng upo at nagtatakang nagtanong. "Teka, Tita. Umiyak si Baekhyun?"

As far as Kyungsoo remembers, masaya naman ito kagabi nung nasa Music Bank sila. Nakikipaglandian pa nga ito kay Sehun at mas lalong hindi naman maiisip ni Kyungsoo na uuwi 'yun na umiiyak.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na seryoso ang mama ni Baekhyun dahil ramdam niya ang concern sa boses nito.

"Kakatukin ko sana kaso naka-lock 'yung pinto ng kwarto niya eh, eh hindi naman mahilig mag-lock 'yung batang 'yun. Nag-aalala ako baka may nangyari."

Napikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya. Bigla rin kasi siyang nag-alala kay Baekhyun. Mukhang okay naman last night 'yung kaibigan niya. Actually, okay naman talaga si Baekhyun. Mas okay pa sa okay.

Bakit naman biglang magiging mugto ang mata nito pag-uwi?

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo.

"Sige po, tita. Pupunta po ako diyan. Magbibihis lang po ako."

"Naku," sambit ng mama ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya. "Salamat, Kyungsoo. Pasensya ka na kung naistorbo pa kita, ano ba naman kasi 'tong si Bekbek, hindi ko mawari."

"Okay lang po 'yun, tita," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Papunta na po ako diyan— opo, opo— sige po, tita."

Binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at nagdire-diretso na sa baba nila. Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa may sink at doon naghilamos ng mukha niya, pati na rin nag-tootbrush. Sakto naman na bumaba na rin ang mama niya. Mukhang kagagaling lang magdilig ng mga halaman sa may terrace nila dahil may dala dala pa itong timba at tabo. Hindi uso sa mama niya ang water sprinkler.

"Saan larga mo, anak?"

Right. Siyempre, alam na alam ng nanay niya kung lalarga ba siya o hindi. Para bang may radar 'yung nanay niya at nararamdaman agad niya kung maglalayas ba siya o magi-stay lang sa bahay nila. Actually, hindi rin maintindihan ni Kyungsoo.

"Kila Baekhyun po," walang patumpik-tumpik na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Tinawagan ako ni tita, 'yung mama ni Baek, pinapapunta ako sa bahay nila."

"Mama ni Bekbek?" Ulit ng mama niya. "Bakit daw? Anong nangyari?"

Kinibit ni Kyungsoo ang balikat niya. "Ewan ko rin, ma. Basta, punta muna ako dun ah? Sa kabilang street lang naman 'yun."

"Pupunta ka dun nang naka-ganyan ka?" Turo ng mama niya sa pajama niya. "Aba, magpalit ka naman don."

"Okay na 'to, mama. Hindi naman ako rarampa," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Sige na, babalik agad ako, ma!"

Hindi naman na sumagot pa ang mama ni Kyungso at alam na niya ang ibig sabihin nun. Isa pa, since childhood friend nga sila ni Baekhyun, kilala ng mama niya na si Baekhyun at ang mama na rin nito.

Since sa kabilang street nga lang ang bahay nila Baekhyun, mabilis namang nakarating si Kyungsoo sa bahay ng kaibigan nila. Pagdating niya sa may gate, agad din siyang kumatok at bumungad sa kanya ang mama ni Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, naku," hinawakan agad ng mama ni Baekhyun ang balikat niya at iginiya siya papasok sa loob ng bahay nila. "Halika pasok ka, buti nakarating ka kaagad."

Nginitian ni Kyungsoo ang mama ni Baekhyun at saka tuluyang pumasok. Nakita niya naman si Sebaek, 'yung aso ni Baekhyun na corgi na naglalaro lang sa may lanai nila Baekhyun. Yes, Sebaek talaga ang pangalan ng aso ni B. Pinagsamang pangalan ni Baekhyun at ni Sehun. Alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi ito ang tamang oras para sabihin ito pero.. oha, 'di niyo kaya.

"Ewan ko ba dun kay Bekbek, gusto ko sanang kausapin bakit namumugto mata niya pagdating niya eh ayun, naka-lock naman ang pinto ng kwarto. Kaya tinawag kita kasi alam mo namang 'di ka matitiis nung pasaway na 'yun," saysay nang mama ni Baekhyun habang ginigiya siya sa loob ng bahay nila. "Teka, Kyungsoo. Nag-almusal ka na ba?"

"Hindi pa po eh," mabilis at honest na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Pero hindi naman po ako gutom."

"Sigurado ka? Kapag gusto mo mag-almusal, hayan, maraming stock diyan ng pancake at strawberry syrup dahil kay Bekbek. Pwede kitang ipagluto, hindi ka naman na bago sakin."

"Hala hindi na po tita," nahihiyang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Puntahan ko na po ba si Baekhyun?"

"Oo, sige. Nandun siya sa taas, ikaw nang bahala, hane?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo bilang sagot bago pumanaog papunta sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Dahil hindi naman na siya bago sa bahay nila Baekhyun ay alam niya kung nasaan ang kwarto nito, doon sa may bandang dulo. Naglakad na si Kyungsoo papalapit doon at kinatok 'yung pinto nang malakas.

Walang sumasagot sa loob kaya mas lalong nilakasan ni Kyungsoo ang sunod-sunod na hampas sa pinto ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. Kapag hindi pa nabulabog si Baekhyun niyan, hindi na niya alam.

"Mama, ayoko nga pong lumabas!"

"Tangina ka, ako 'to, si Kyungsoo! Kapag hindi mo pa binuksan 'to, ibabarena ko 'tong pintuan mo!"

Wala nang narinig pa si Kyungsoo sa kabila. Akala niya makikipag-matigasan pa si Baekhyun pero nagulat siya nang tumunog ang door knob ni Baekhyun at umawang nang kaunti ang pinto. Kyungsoo sighs. Buti naman at hindi na siya pinahirapan nitong kaibigan niya.

Dali rin siyang pumasok sa kwarto ni Baekhyun at doon niya nakita ang kaibigan niya. Bagong salampak lang ito sa kama mula sa pagkakatayo nito at ang gulo gulo rin ng buhok. Naniningkit din ang mga mata nito na kita pa ni Kyungsoo na namamaga nang kaunti. Tangina, akala mo hiniwalayan ng sampung asawa at iniwan ng mga anak ang itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon.

Humalikpkip si Kyungsoo at tinitigan ang kaibigan niya.

"Anong nangyari sayo? Parang kagabi ang landi landi mo pa sa Music Bank."

Ilang segundo rin hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at nakatitig lang ito sa kama niya. Bumuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo. Kung wala 'tong pinagdadaanan, may nangyari lang kagabi at ramdam ni Kyungsoo 'yon.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa may edge ng kama ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang kumot na nakabalot kay Baekhyun para magising ito sa pagkakatulala.

"Hoy, sabi ko, ano nangyari?" Pangungulit ni Kyungsoo.

Humugot nang malalim na hininga si Baekhyun bago ngumuso at nagsalita nang mahina.

"Si Sehun.."

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Sehun?

"Anong Sehun? Anong meron kay Sehun?"

"Si Sehun.." ulit ni Baekhyun na ipinikit muna ang mga mata bago tumingin nang diretso kay Kyungsoo bago itinuloy ang sinasabi nito.

"Nagkaroon kami ng misunderstanding ni Sehun."

"Panong misunderstanding?" Tanong pabalik ni Kyungsoo. Nagtataka kasi siya. Parang imposible lang sa sobrang saya nilang dalawa kagabi at naglandian pa nga sila sa harap ng mga kaklase nila sa GE nila?

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, humugot ulit ng malalim na hininga si Baekhyun bago nagpatuloy sa pagkukwento.

"Diba Soo, kilala mo si Junmyeon?" Tanong ni Baekhyun at kusang tumango ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. Well, sigurado naman siyang iisa lang ang Junmyeon sa Diliman at isa lang ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun na Junmyeon, diba?

"Mag-ex sila.. ni Sehun."

"Ha?" Laglag ang panga ni Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Okay, umagang-umaga pa lang at ang huling ine-expect niya na matatanggap na impormasyon ngayon ay ang mag-ex si Junmyeon at Sehun. Sabi nga ni Ella Lopez ng Lucifer— shocker. A big, big, shocker.

"Oo.." Baekhyun sighs. "Naging sila. For 3 years."

"3 years, amputangina?" 'Di mapigilang react ni Kyungsoo. Nakakagulat na 'yung fact na mag-ex si Sehun at Junmyeon pero mas nakakagulat na naging sila for 3 years. Grabe, hindi rin biro ang taon na 'yun ah?

"Nag-break sila during their second year. Naging sila Grade 11 ata sila? Yeah, way back Senior High School days nila sa UST." Tuloy pa ni Baekhyun.

Isa-isang namang inaabsorb ni Kyungsoo ang mga info na naririnig niya ngayon mula kay Baekhyun. "Tapos?"

"Tapos.. ayun. Kagabi ko lang nalaman. Imagine the insecurities I felt nung marinig ko 'yun pati 'yung mga kwento niya? Gagi, Kyungsoo. First love ni Sehun 'yun eh? Kung magiging kami man ni Sehun, anong laban ko dun sa taon na 'yun pati sa memories nilang dalawa, diba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Wala pa siyang experience sa ganyan pero naiintindihan niya kung anong nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Masakit din 'yun.

"Alam ko hindi naman intensyon ni Sehun na saktan ako o ano sa mga kwento niya since sabi niya nga, past is past na, diba? Pero ewan ko Kyungsoo.. naiinis ako kasi ang sakit sakit sa part ko? Naiinis ako bakit ako nasasaktan? Eh wala naman na 'yun?"

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo na magkwento si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya i-interrupt ang kaibigan niya. Mas maganda kung ilalabas ni Baekhyun lahat lahat, at handa lang siyang makinig.

"Masakit, Kyungsoo. Na-insecure ako bigla. Sa dami nang kwento ni Sehun.. halatang ang dami na nilang pinagsamahan. Limang taon na silang magkakilala ngayon, Kyungsoo. Tapos 'yung tatlong taon sa limang taon na magkakilala na sila ngayon Soo, mundo nila 'yung isa't isa. Grabe, Kyungsoo, hindi ko matatalo 'yun.." Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at kita ng dalawang mata niya ang namumuo nang mga luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Humugot ng hininga si Kyungsoo. "Eh sino ba kasing may sabi na tatalunin mo 'yun, Baekhyun? Hindi naman ganyan dapat ang mindset mo." Hindi na napigilang sagot ni Kyungsoo bago siya ulit bumuntong-hininga.

"Wala.." mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. "Pero hindi ko mapigilan sa sarili ko. Masakit pa rin? Kaya nga naiinis ako Kyungsoo, kasi napaka-walang kwenta nitong insecurities ko. Bakit ako nasasaktan sa tapos na? Ah, siguro dahil 'yung relasyon nila tapos na pero 'yung memories, hindi matatapos 'yun, diba? Nandun lang 'yun. Hindi aalis 'yun."

"Grabe," mapait na natatawang kwento ni Baekhyun. "Ang bobo ko, Kyungsoo. Habang nagku-kwento si Sehun, hindi ko napigilan maiyak. Tanginang 'yan, sa Scarlet Heart hindi naman ako umiyak dun kahit isang beses pero bakit sa harap ni Sehun parang nagpustahan pa kanan at kaliwang mata ko kung sinong unang maglalabas ng luha? Tangina, umiyak ako sa harap ni Sehun? Hindi naman siya mukhang sibuyas, diba? Ang gwapong sibuyas naman niya kung nagkataon."

Tumatawa si Baekhyun pero 'yung tawa niya.. ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot. Parang pamilyar.. parang.. parang narinig niya rin kagabi lang?

Ipinilig niya ang ulo niya at ifinocus kay Baekhyun ang atensyon niya.

"Gago, Kyungsoo. First love 'yun eh, mahirap kalaban 'yun. Tapos 3 years pa.. tangina. Ang dami niya nang na-experience kasama si Junmyeon, naisip ko, pano kaya magmahal si Sehun nang first time, ano? Nakakainggit. Feeling ko, olats na olats ako." Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang pang-ibabang labi niya. "Tapos nagkaroon kami ng misunderstanding ni Sehun— hindi pala, ako lang. Tama naman siya Kyungsoo eh, nagsisimula pa lang kami, bakit ganto na nararamdaman ko?"

"Sinabi niya 'yun?" Salubong ang kilay na wika ni Kyungsoo.

Mabilis na umiling si Baekhyun. "Hindi, hindi. Mahinahon naman niyang sinabi sakin na wala na lahat ng 'yun. Tapos na lahat 'yun. Pero alam mo ba, Kyungsoo.. hindi lang 'yun eh.. alam mo ba Kyungsoo, kung saan ako pinakang-nasaktan?"

Diretsong nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya at kita ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nagtatangka nang mahulog ang mga luha sa mata ng kaibigan niya.

"Naalala mo 'yung, kwento ko sayo na sabi ni Junmyeon na awkward siya na maging mag-partner si Irene at Sehun?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo.

"Kasi totoo nga naman, sino nga bang hindi maa-awkward kung kasama ng ex mo ang taong nagugustuhan mo ngayon? Isa pa, all this time, Kyungsoo.. all this time. Akala ko charms ko lang ang dahilan kung bakit pumayag si Sir JD na maging partner kami ni Sehun.. pero kagabi, inamin sakin ni Sehun na.." natigil ni Baekhyun ang pagsasalita niya at kita ni Kyungsoo ang butil ng luha na pumatak na sa pisngi ni Baekhyun kaya naman lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya at hinawakan ang likod nito. "Ginawa rin pala ni Sehun 'yun, tinanong niya kay Sir JD kung pwede bang kami na lang ang maging partner.. at alam mo kung anong dahilan?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang sagot.

"Kasi he wanted to see something," sagot ni Baekhyun. "Gusto niyang makita if may mararamdaman pa siya.. he wanted to confirm something. At 'yun ay kung may mararamdaman pa siya kung sakaling makita niya si Junmyeon na may kasamang iba."

Hinagod-hagod lang ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Baekhyun habang hinahayaan ang kaibigan niya na magsalita at magkwento. Ganyan naman siya, hinahayaan niya muna na makatapos ang kung sino sa pagsasalita bago siya sumagot at magsalita.

"Tangina, Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam ko.. pakiramdam ko, nagamit ako? Alam mo 'yun?" Dagdag ni Baekhyun nang pinipigilan na humikbi. "Parang shet, ako pala ang basehan para masagot 'yung katanungan niya sa loob loob niya? Kung hindi niya nakita si Junmyeon na kasama ni Irene, wala siyang makikitang sagot, diba? Kailangan niya akong gamitin. Dun ako nasaktan, Kyungsoo. Ang sakit, sakit, shet."

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, at niyakap din naman siya pabalik ng kaibigan niya. Mas mahigpit at ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pag-iyak din ni Baekhyun. At isa lang ang alam ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang masyadong mabigat at masakit talaga kay Baekhyun ang lahat ng nangyayari dahil hindi naman 'yung tipo ng madaling iiyak si Baekhyun. Hindi iyakin si Baekhyun, at sa ilang taon na niyang kilala ang kaibigan niya, bilang na bilang niya sa daliri niya kung ilang beses itong umiyak nang may nakakakita sa kanyang ibang tao, pati sa kanya. Kaya it hurts for Kyungsoo to see his friend this way. Hindi niya ma-imagine kung gaano kasakit kay Baekhyun ang lahat para mag-breakdown ang kaibigan niya nang ganito sa harap niya.

"Sobrang bigat kagabi. Parang 'yung ang saya saya ko sa Music Bank tapos biglang binawi rin sakin? Ganun ba, Kyungsoo? 'Di ko alam." Mas lalong humigpit ang pagkakayakap ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. "Gago, dapat crush ko lang 'yan si Sehun eh, bakit naman na-attach ako nang ganito? Bakit ang bilis ko ma-attach? Ano ako, stapler?"

Tinapik-tapik ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Baekhyun.

"Anong sinabi ni Sehun? Nag-explain ba siya?"

Umiling si Baekhyun bilang sagot. "Hindi, naduwag ako eh. Baka mas lalo akong masaktan sa kung ano pang sasabihin niya. Hindi ko siya hinayaan magpaliwanag."

Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang dalawang balikat ni Baekhyun, at pagkatapos ay hinarap ang kaibigan niya sa kanya.

"Baekhyun, alam ko hindi ko mai-invalidate kung anumang nararamdaman mo. Pero sinasabi ko sayo, pag-usapan niyo ni Sehun 'yan. Lalo na't hindi mo rin siya pinatapos at hinayaan sabihin 'yung side niya. Naiintindihan ko na nasasaktan ka pero, hindi mo naman pwedeng takasan na lang lagi 'yan. May clue ba siya kung bakit ka umiiyak ng ganyan?"

Matagal bago nakasagot si Baekhyun bago ito tumango, pero binawi rin agad dahil mabilis din itong umiling as if contradicting his first answer.

"Hindi ko alam, Kyungsoo.. siguro ang alam niya kung bakit ako umiiyak ay dun sa pag-amin niya sakin. Na.. pakiramdam ko nga ginamit lang ako. Tapos.. ewan ko, wala na akong idea. Sinusubukan niya akong kausapin pero hindi ako kumikibo. Habang pauwi na kami at ihahatid niya na ako, sinusubukan niya akong kausapin pero wala eh.. hindi ko muna kaya." Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. "Nung nakita niya na hindi pa ako ready makipag-usap, nirespeto niya 'yun pero ni-reassure niya ako na willing siyang ayusin kung anumang mangyayari sa pagitan namin at sabihin 'yung side niya kung ready na ako makinig. Tangina, tignan mo, Kyungsoo. Bakit siya ganyan? Bakit ang perfect niya, Soo?"

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya gamit ang kumot niya at doon siya humikbi nang humikbi. Bumuntong-hininga naman si Kyungsoo sa sight ng kaibigan niya. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na sobrang apektado talaga ni Baekhyun at sobra rin ang epekto ni Sehun sa kaibigan niya.

Mahal na mahal ni Baekhyun si Sehun.

In one corner of his mind, he felt sad for Chanyeol. His friend really had always felt something for Baekhyun, but too bad, it's not the time for the story to be theirs. And Kyungsoo understands that feeling.

Dahil 'yun ang nararamdaman niya sa sitwasyon nila ni Jongin ngayon.

"Take your time, Baekhyun. Pero don't do it too much. Kausapin mo si Sehun. Talk everything out. Let him explain." Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at nginitian ang kaibigan niya nang maikli. "Baekhyun, ramdam kong gusto ka ni Sehun. Maraming tao ang makakapagsabi niyan. The eyes don't lie, Baekhyun. Everyone sees it, including the way Sehun looks at you."

Ilang segundo na nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya bago ito lumapit at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. Sumi-singhot singhot din ito habang nakangusong nagsasalita.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo. Kakausapin ko siya. Maybe hindi muna ngayon kasi hindi ko pa kaya at masyado pang masakit. I need time.. kaya bukas ko na siya kakausapin or.. the next next day."

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya. Kahit kailan, napaka-rupok talaga ng kaibigan niya.

"Sige na, mag-ayos ka na. Grabe, ginutom mo ako. Wala pa akong almusal na napasugod dito dahil tinawagan ako ni Tita." Saad ni Kyungsoo.

Kumalas naman sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun at nakangusong tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Talaga? Tinawagan ka ni Mama?" Baekhyun sighs. "Actually 'yun din.. nahihiya ako magpakita kay Mader. Nakita niya na namumula mata ko kagabi. Nagalit ba siya?"

"Bakit naman magagalit Mama mo, Baekhyun? Nag-aalala nga 'yun sayo. Alam din ni Tita na bihira ka lang umiyak, kaya naiintindihan ko kung nagulat siya nang makita ka niyang ganun. Hindi naman nahalata ni Tita na lasing ka, 'no?"

"Hindi na siguro nahalata ni Mama?" Umiiling na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Tangina, Kyungsoo. Broken na broken ako kagabi, sino ba namang hindi mawawala sa pagkalasing nun?"

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang matawa. Oo nga naman, may point din si Baekhyun.

"Tangina kasing Sehun 'yan," ayan na naman, kita na naman ni Kyungsoo ang namumuong luha sa mata ni Baekhyun. "Tangina, super broken ko sa kanya, wala namang kami. Tangina 2 years na nga akong asado sa kanya, tapos susuklian niya ako ng ganitong pain? The audacity ha," sumisinghot na sabi ni Baekhyun. "The audacity na paiyakin ang tagapagmana ng kumpanya!"

Umiling-iling na lang si Kyungsoo. Kahit kailan talaga si Baekhyun.

Nang mahimasmasan si Baekhyun, sinunggaban siya nito at mahigpit siyang niyakap. Sobrang higpit pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo nasasakal siya kaya umubo-ubo siya.

"Kyungsoo, sobrang thank you ah. Ikaw talaga best bff ko," parang batang saad ni Baekhyun.

"Sige na, sige na," kunwaring nangdidiri na sabi ni Kyungsoo pero deep inside, napapangiti rin siya. "Kanina ka pa yakap nang yakap, mapapasahan mo na ako ng germs mo."

"Arte naman!" Himutok ni Baekhyun. "Maselan ka? Pero kay Jongin, hindi magdadalawang isip magpayakap."

Natahimik naman si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa pala alam ni Baekhyun kung anong sitwasyon nila ni Jongin ngayon. Hindi pa nga rin ata alam ni Baekhyun na umamin na sa kanya si Jongin.

Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo na napabuntong-hininga na siya, pero mabilis din niyang ipinilig ang ulo niya. Buti na lang hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang saglit niyang pananahimik. Iba pa naman ang radar ni Baekhyun, mararamdaman at mararamdaman nito kung may tinatago siya.

"Wow, natahimik," komento ni Baekhyun nang lumingon siya kay Kyungsoo at makita niya na tikom ang bibig nito pagkatapos niyang kunin ang cellphone niya sa drawer ng bedside table niya. Baekhyun takes a deep sigh bago binuksan ang screen ng cellphone niya.

Nang bumaba ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa screen ng phone niya, nakita ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nag-soften ang expression ni Baekhyun.

"Sehun sent me messages last night and this morning.." bulong ni Baekhyun habang pinapasadahan ng basa ang mga texts ni Sehun. "Katulad lang din ng sinabi niya kagabi, he wants to talk about everything and sort out things with me and he's also willing to wait for me," suminghot-singhot si Baekhyun. "Tangina, Soo, wala na talagang ahunan kay Sehun 'to. Kung hindi niya pa ako crush sa mga gantong istilo niya, jojombagin ko siya!"

Tipid na ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Sabi ko sayo, seryoso naman talaga 'yan si Sehun sayo. Ayan oh, hindi ka pa nga sinusukuan."

"Edi ganun din si Jongin sayo— kasi hindi ka sinusukuan nun eh?" Tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun kaya naman natahimik si Kyungsoo. Kinibit ni Baekhyun ang balikat niya bago tinuloy ang pagsasalita. "I mean, since day 1, hindi ka sinukuan nun? Magmula sa pagiging partners niyo sa klase ni Proffy ah, 'yung mga panggho-ghost mo sa kanya, pero never kang pinalitan. Hanggang ngayon na may something na kayo. Hanggang ngayon, Kyungsoo. 'Di ka nun sinusukuan ni Jongin."

Hindi naman sumagot si Kyungsoo.

Hanggang ngayon nga ba talaga?

Kasi.. parang wala na.

Natatakot siya na nagbago na.

"Tignan mo 'to, natatahimik talaga kapag si Jongin ang topic," natatawa pero nakairap na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Very whipped, badette? Anyway, medyo goods na me. Hay, Sehun Oh. Magtutuos tayo bukas. Ngayon, ligo lang ako dahil ang baho ko na. Ligo lang ako, my baby Soo. Tapos pakainin na kita breakfast."

Hindi na napansin pa ni Kyungsoo na tumayo na si Baekhyun sa kama niya at hinalikan pa nito ang ulo niya. Hindi na nakaalma pa si Kyungsoo dahil masyadong malalim na ang iniisip niya para magbigay atensyon pa.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo.

Isa lang ang tumatakbo sa isip niya ngayon.

Si Jongin at si Jongin lang.

* * *

Lumipas ang mga araw nang parang normal lang kay Kyungsoo ang lahat. Same stuff. Papasok sa unibersidad niya, magwo-work kapag Martes at Huwebes. Magsusulat ng mga articles at iba pang paper works na kailangan niyang gawin. Magco-comply ng mga requirements. The same cycle repeats. Ganyan at ganyan lang.

At sa mga araw din na 'yun, walang Jongin na nagpakita sa kanya. Ni isang text, ligaw na emoji, ni anino, wala rin talaga. Para kay Kyungsoo, okay lang sa kanya at some point dahil naisip niya na kailangan nga nilang dalawa ng time. Pagkatapos nang nangyari sa Music Bank, alam ni Kyungsoo na for the mean time, a break will do for the both of them.

But Kyungsoo won't deny that a part of him misses Jongin. He really does.

"Gusto mo ba muna tumambay sa bahay, baks?"

Tanong ni Baekhyun na nasa tabi niya, habang nilalakad nila 'yung street na paghihiwalayan na nila ng landas nila. Nasa loob na kasi sila ng subdivision nila at the usual lang, magkasama na naman sila ni Baekhyun. Although actually, matagal na araw din sila bago uli nagkita ni Baekhyun. Bukod kasi sa busy 'tong kaibigan niya sa sarili niyang program at university stuff, hindi rin nagme-meet ang schedule nila minsan.

"Sige na! May gagawin ka ba pag-uwi mo?" Pangungulit pa ni Baekhyun at umiling naman si Kyungsoo. Dahil don, mas lalo pang nagpursige si Baekhyun na kulitin siya.

"Oh, wala naman pala eh! Tambay ka na sa bahay, Soo. Sabihin ko na ba kay Mama gumawa ng maruya? Diba favorite mo 'yun? Kape tas maruya? Nice 'no? Yum!"

Magmula nang magkasama silang dalawa ni Baekhyun, napansin niya na ang lively na ng kaibigan niya. Parang walang bakas nung pagiging broken at pag-iyak nito last last week lang, 'yung tipong parang wala lang nangyari— o kung meron man, sobrang naka-move on na talaga si Baekhyun dun.

"Desisyon ka eh, 'no?" Asik ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na natawa dahil sa sinabi niya.

"Eh, parang mahi—" tumunog ang cellphone ni Baekhyun at atubili namang kinuha 'yun ng kaibigan niya. Nang makita ni Baekhyun 'yung notif sa cellphone niya, automatic namang nagtaka si Kyungsoo nang makita 'yung halos abot langit na ngiti ng kaibigan niya.

Ano naman kayang nabasa nito?

Naramdaman siguro ni Baekhyun 'yung nakakapasong titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya lumipat ang tingin niya sa kaibigan niya. Salubong din ang kilay ni Kyungsoo na para bang takang-taka sa itsura niya ngayon na halos mapunit na ang labi sa sobrang ngiti.

"Ba't ganyan ka makatingin?" Nakangusong tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

"Eh ikaw, bakit ganyan ka makangiti?" Mapang-usisang tanong ni Kyungsoo at sa pagtatanong na 'yun ni Kyungsoo, bumalik na naman 'yung ngiting aso ni Baekhyun.

"Teka, alam ko na 'yan ah," naniningkit ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "May ginawa ka na namang kabalbalan 'no? Sagot!"

"Grabe ka naman sa kabalbalan, Kyungsoo! Halatang walang tiwala sakin eh!"

"Gaga! May tiwala nga ako sayo kaya nga alam ko na 'yang mga ganyan mo. Ano nga 'yan?"

"Psh," nagpakawala muna ng hangin si Baekhyun bago tumingin ng diretso sa kanya. Naglalaro na naman sa mga labi ni Baekhyun ang isang pilyong ngiti kaya nagsalubong 'yung kilay ni Kyungsoo. Ano na naman ba kasi 'tong pakulo ng kaibigan niya?

"Si ano 'yun, si Sehun," halos kinikilig na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Wala, tinext lang ako if nakauwi na ba ako. Sabi ko, hindi pa, although malapit na."

Mas lalo namang lumalim 'yung salubong ng kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa narinig niyang pangalan. Teka, nino? Sino? Ano? Si Sehun? Eh parang nung mga nakaraang araw lang, umiiyak pa si Baekhyun dahil dun ah?

"Teka nga," pinikit din ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya as if pina-process niya sa utak niya na tama lang 'yung narinig niya. "Sino ulit? Si Sehun? Tama ba narinig ko? Okay na kayo? Eh parang nung huling araw kitang nakita, iniiyakan mo pa 'yan ah?"

"Okay na kami!" Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Like, after one day lang nung pagmumukmok ko.. nag-usap kami tapos ayun na."

"Huh?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Paano nangyari 'yun? Magkwento ka nga!"

Humugot muna ng malalim na hininga si Baekhyun bago siya nagsalita.

"Remember nung araw na pinuntahan mo ako sa bahay tapos kwinento ko lahat sayo?" Panimula ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. Siyempre, hindi niya makakalimutan 'yun. Parang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa ang itsura ni Baekhyun noon.

"Isang araw lang pagkatapos nun ay tinanong na ako ni Sehun if okay lang daw ba na mag-usap kami, as he's willing na ipaliwanag naman sakin lahat." Baekhyun heaves a sigh bago nagpatuloy. "Siyempre, pumayag ako. Hindi rin ako nagdalawang isip pa, Kyungsoo kasi naisip ko, para san pa kung patatagalin ko 'yung mga araw, diba? Gusto kong malaman 'yung side ni Sehun, at kung magmumukmok lang ako at 'di ko siya hahayaang magpaliwanag, wala ring mangyayari, diba?"

Nanatiling tahimik lang si Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan ang bawat salita ng kaibigan niya.

"Kaya when he asked me kung pwede kami magkita, pumayag na agad ako. Kasi, hindi ko rin naman na kaya kung patatagalin ko pa 'yung pag-isip ko ng mga bagay bagay, nang walang kalinawan. Alam mo naisip ko nun Kyungsoo, wala naman kasing sense kung papatagalin ko lang mga bagay-bagay samin? Oo, sige, nasaktan ako. Pero naisip ko nung mga panahon na 'yun, hanggang dun na lang ba? Sapat na ba 'yun na dahilan para hindi ko na kausapin si Sehun? Kailangan ko na bang isara kung anong meron samin? 'Yung koneksyon ko sa kanya? Naisip ko lahat 'yun, Kyungsoo."

"Oo, hindi ko naman ikakaila na nasaktan talaga ako sa inamin niya. I was upset, I was surprised, I was hurt. Alam ko sa sarili ko na I had all my rights to be, pero naisip ko nun Kyungsoo, bakit ko lang hahayaan na ikulong 'yung sarili ko sa naramdaman kong 'yun? Hindi naman sapat na dahilan 'yun para hindi ko pakinggan si Sehun, lalo na kung siya mismo ay willing akong kausapin at ipaintindi sa akin lahat."

Ilang segundong natigilan si Baekhyun bago niya itinuloy ang sinasabi niya. "Kaya nung araw din na 'yun, pagkatapos ng isang araw, kinausap ko siya. Nag-usap kami, at inexplain niya sakin lahat lahat. Tapos, alam mo sa pag-uusap namin na 'yun, Soo, nalinawan ako? Parang.. lahat ng sagot sa tanong ko, nasagot? Na 'yung tanging naisip ko na lang, siguro kung hindi ko pa pinakinggan si Sehun nun, hanggang ngayon, nagmumukmok pa rin ako. Nasasaktan pa rin ako. He explained everything, Kyungsoo. He made me realize na kung anong nangyari dati, wala na 'yung mga 'yun. The moment he said to himself that he'll pursue me, ako na lang talaga 'yun— wala nang iba. That moment, Kyungsoo, na-realize ko 'yung isang bagay na tumpak sa naiisip ko nun."

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niyang iyon, at nang magsalubong ang tingin nila, ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo, na-realize ko na kaya ako ganun nag-react ay dahil natakot ako. Masyado akong natakot, Kyungsoo. Natakot ako masaktan, natakot ako mag-risk, natakot ako mag-commit, natakot ako sa mga consequences na meron 'yung nararamdaman ko," saad ni Baekhyun, at sa sinabi niyang iyon ay unti-unting natigilan si Kyungsoo.

Pakiramdam niya, personal na tumatagos sa kanya ang mga salita ni Baekhyun.

"Naisip ko nung mga panahon na 'yun, alam ko kung gaano na kalalim 'yung nararamdaman ko kay Sehun. Hindi na lang basta-basta crush 'yun eh, hindi na lang basta basta paghanga. Masyado nang malalim 'yung nararamdaman ko kay Sehun at alam ko sa sarili ko 'yun," huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. "Kaya nung inamin sakin ni Sehun 'yung sa kanila ni Junmyeon, natakot ako, Kyungsoo. Oo, nasaktan ako. Pero natakot din ako. Kasabay sa takot ko na 'yun ay 'yung pagkabuhay ng mga what ifs ko. Kasi Kyungsoo, naisip ko nun, at paulit-ulit sa utak ko 'yung mga tanong na paano kung pagbigyan ko si Sehun, pero hindi naman kami mag-work? Paano kung hindi naman talaga kami para sa isa't isa? Paano kung masaktan lang namin 'yung isa't isa? Paano kung nadadala lang kami ng feelings namin? Paano kung hindi naman pala talaga kami para sa isa't isa tapos masaktan lang ako? Lahat 'yun, Kyungsoo— lahat lahat 'yun, pumasok sa isip ko. Walang palya 'yung mga 'yun kakatanong sa sariling isip ko."

Kyungsoo hitches his breath. Pakiramdam niya, diretsong kinakausap at tinutukoy ni Baekhyun 'yung nararamdaman niya. Para bang kabisado rin ni Baekhyun 'yung nilalaman ng utak niya. Magmula sa mga takot, at katanungan niya.

Hindi lang si Baekhyun ang dumaranas ng napakaraming tanong na iyon. Pati siya, si Kyungsoo.

"Then me and Sehun talked. Tinanong niya ako if willing daw ba akong mag-take ng risk, if gusto ko raw ba na ituloy 'yung kung anong meron kami. Kasi umamin din naman na si Sehun sakin noon pa. Gusto niya rin ako, at ramdam ko 'yung sincerity niya dun. Sa pagkakataon na tinanong niya ako kung handa raw ba ako, kung sigurado na ako— that moment, Kyungsoo, with the way he was staring at me, under his stares, dun ako napasabing oo. At that moment din, Kyungsoo, dun ko na-overcome 'yung fears at thoughts ko." Humarap sa kanya si Baekhyun, at hinawakan ang mga balikat niya. "Out of so many things I realized, Kyungsoo, isa doon 'yung pinakamahalaga— at ito 'yun. 'Yung mga what ifs at takot ko nun? Hanggang isip ko lang naman 'yun eh. What if hindi mag-work? What if masaktan lang ako? What if hindi naman pala talaga kami ni Sehun tapos pagdating ng panahon, sobrang masisira lang ako? Kami? Pero naisip ko, Kyungsoo— ano bang mas gusto ko? Magpalamon na lang sa takot at mga iniisip ko kesa sumubok? Hahayaan ko na lang ba na 'yung mga takot na 'yan mag-dikta sakin?"

Ngumiti si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, "That moment, Kyungsoo, naramdaman ko 'yung strong urge of taking risk? Like, bahala na, wala eh, gusto ko 'tong taong 'to. I will take risk no matter what the future holds. Ano naman kung hindi kami mag-work? Ano naman kung hindi kami magtagal? Ano naman kung masaktan lang ako? Kami? Masaktan namin isa't isa? Naisip ko, corny man kung corny pero totoo pala Kyungsoo 'yung hindi ka nagmahal kung hindi ka nasaktan at masasaktan, 'noh? Dun ako natauhan Kyungsoo, kasi, oo nga naman. Bakit ba takot na takot ako masaktan? Bakit ba pinapangunahan ko lahat ng bagay? Hindi ba mas okay 'yung masaktan ako at least alam ko sa sarili ko na sinubukan ko kesa naman tuluyan lang akong magpalamon sa mga what ifs ko nang walang nangyayari? We can't live with our whats ifs and fears forever, Kyungsoo."

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, tagos na tagos sa kanya 'yung sinasabi ni Baekhyun. 'Yung tipong diretsong kinakausap ni Baekhyun 'yung puso at utak niya, 'yung dapat niyang ma-realize, heto na, nasa harapan na niya, pinapaintindi sa kanya lahat ng bagay.

Tama nga naman si Baekhyun. Isa siya sa hinahayaan 'yung sarili niya na lamunin ng what ifs at kung ano ano pang thoughts ang utak niya. Natatakot siya mag-commit, natatakot siya masaktan, takot siya sa mga possibilities na meron sa hinaharap— kahit ba ang dapat at ang pinanghahawakan niyang kasalukuyan ay sigurado na. Para bang nasa kamay na niya, pero hinahayaan niya lang na umalpas sa palad niya, at dahil 'yun sa mga takot niya.

"'Yung samin ni Sehun, naisip ko, bakit ko pa papatagalin? Bakit ko hahayaan na 'yung takot ko 'yung maging hadlang sa pagitan namin? Ang tagal ko nang ginusto 'to, Kyungsoo oh. Hahayaan ko ba na mawala na lang 'yun?" Umiling si Baekhyun. "Ang masasabi ko lang Kyungsoo, 'yang mga takot natin, 'yang issues natin due to our past relationships, or ako lang pala since nbsb ka— nandiyan lang 'yan. Pero hindi 'yan katulad ng kung anong meron ka sa present. Gusto ako ni Sehun? Okay, kung hahayaan ko lang 'yung sarili ko na makinig sa mga dinidikta ng utak ko, darating 'yung time na mawawala 'yung nararamdaman sakin ni Sehun nang wala akong ginagawa o ginawa, hinayaan ko lang mangyari 'yun kasi wala eh, natakot ako. Ganun ba ang gusto ko? Magiging masaya rin ba ako sa sitwasyon na 'yun? Siyempre isa lang ang sagot— hindi. Hindi 'yun ang gusto ko, Kyungsoo. Hindi ako magiging masaya sa ganun. Hindi 'yun 'yung gusto kong kahitnan ng mga dinidikta ng utak ko. Ang sinasabi ko, Kyungsoo," huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun at diretsong tumingin sa kanya. "Cliché man kung cliché pero totoo na ang mahalaga ay kung anong meron sa present. Mahalaga ang future, oo, pero hindi naman ibig sabihin non, hahayaan mo na 'yung sarili mo na mabuhay dun. After all, nasaan ba tayo? Diba nasa present? After all, 'yung present naman ang magdidikta sa future natin."

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun smiles at him. "If there's one thing I would never forget, it's the feeling of when you know and realized yourself that you're ready to take risk. After all, sabi nga ni Sehun, we got each other naman, and we're really, really willing to work things out and well. What's there to fear for, right? Kung mangyayari man 'yung mga kinatatakutan ko, eh ano naman? At least alam ko sa sarili ko na naging masaya ako sa mga panahong 'yun, diba? Naging masaya ako, at alam ko sa sarili ko na lumaban ako."

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. All of Baekhyun said make sense. Bawat letra at bawat salita, sobra ang epekto kay Kyungsoo. Kung hindi nga lang alam ni Kyungsoo na sariling realizations at sitwasyon 'yon ni Baekhyun, iisipin niya na siya 'yung pinapatamaan nito eh. Pero hindi— dahil si Baekhyun, isa rin sa mga natakot. Isa rin sa mga nalunod sa iniisip niya.

But look at him now. Kyungsoo feels like Baekhyun's set free, na handa talaga nitong suongin lahat ng bagay, mapasarili man niya o kay Sehun. Baekhyun took risk.

And Kyungsoo felt silent.

Eh siya? Kailan siya? Hahayaan niya na lang ba 'yung sarili niya gantong sitwasyon niya? Sa sitwasyon nila ni Jongin? Sino bang nahihirapan? Hindi ba't siya lang din, at si Jongin?

Ito ba ang gusto at ginusto niya?

Hindi. Hinding-hindi.

Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang mahinang pagtawa ni Baekhyun. Lumapit din ito sa kanya at ikinawit ang braso niya sa kanya. "Tamo, napaka-MMK na tuloy ako! Ikaw kasi eh!" Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. "Pero true lahat 'yun, bff. Kaya ikaw, ang sasabihin ko sayo, kung anuman 'yang iniisip mo— please, no matter what is it, be ready to take risk. After all, it's way better when you end the day with at least than what ifs, right?"

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo.

Para siyang nagising sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. 'Yung enlightenment na gusto niyang marinig, kay Baekhyun nanggaling. Ang dami niyang naiisip ngayon, pero sa dami ng mga bagay na 'yun, isa lang ang namumukod tangi.

Si Jongin.

Kailangan niyang makausap si Jongin.

* * *

For the past days, Kyungsoo has always felt this eagerness within him. Apat na araw na rin ang nakararaan simula nang matauhan siya sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun, at sa loob ng mga araw na 'yun, bukod sa gawin ang mga responsibilidad niya, wala na siyang ginawa kundi hintayin ang pagkakataon kung kailan niya pwede makausap si Jongin.

Sa loob kasi ng ilang araw na 'yun, ni anino ni Jongin ay hindi niya pa nakikita. Ni pigura man lang nito o ano, wala pa rin. Sinubukan na rin niyang i-message si Jongin pero ni isa, walang natanggap na reply si Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman siya iniiwasan ni Jongin, diba? Baka busy lang talaga si Jongin. Baka naghahabol ng requirements na kailangang ipasa. O baka sobrang dami lang talaga ng ginagawa nito inside at outside the university. Naiintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo 'yon, at willing naman siyang maghintay.

Kasi siya nga, hinintay ni Jongin, diba?

Hinintay siya ni Jongin hanggang sa maging ready siya.

At ngayon masasabi ni Kyungsoo na handang-handa na siya.

Hindi naman napagod sa kanya maghintay si Jongin, diba?

Alam ni Kyungsoo, hindi.

Sana.. hindi.

Hindi niya pa rin naku-kwento kay Baekhyun ang lahat. Hindi niya nga rin alam kung aware ba si Baekhyun na may pinagdadaanan silang sitwasyon ngayon, siya at si Jongin. Pero may balak namang magkwento si Kyungsoo, hindi nga lang ngayon.

Aayusin niya muna ang lahat.

"Kyungsoo! Gosh, kanina pa kita hinahanap!"

Pumako ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa pigurang papalapit sa kanya. Na-recognize naman niyang isa sa mga orgmate niya. Like him, Journ student din, at masasabi niya namang hindi niya gaanong ka-close. Kaya siguro nagtataka na rin siya kung bakit siya hinahanap nito at parang isang malaking achievement sa kanya ang makita na si Kyungsoo.

"Bakit mo ako hinahanap?" Pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo. "Ah, pinatawag ako sayo ni Chanyeol, 'no?"

"Ay, hindi!" Maagap at natatawang sagot ng kaharap niya. "Itatanong ko lang kasi kung tuloy 'yung meeting bukas since.. alam mo na?" Alanganin ang tingin nito kay Kyungsoo at kumibit din ng balikat.

"Huh?" Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit hindi tuloy? Settled naman na?"

"Kasi diba may ce—" Hindi na narinig pa ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi ng kausap niya dahil nagawi na ang tingin niya sa taong papalapit sa pwesto nila. Umawang din ang labi ni Kyungsoo at pansamantalang 'di alam ang gagawin niya pero naka-recover din agad siya at nginitian ng tipid ang taong 'yun.

Pero for Kyungsoo's dismay, tinitigan lang siya ng taong 'yun at umiwas na ng tingin pagkatapos. Dire-diretso na lang din itong naglakad at hindi na siya tinapunan ng tingin pa.

Kyungsoo felt his heart shattered.

"So, ayun! Tuloy ba? Gusto rin kasi ng buong org na bigyan siya ng surprise party, alam mo na? And.. of course, permission mo na lang and we're good to go."

Pero it shouldn't be a thing for him to be worried about, diba?

Sabi niya maghihintay siya.

"So.. erm.. Kyungsoo?"

Napapitlag si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kausap niya. Pakiramdam niya matagal siyang nag-space out, ni hindi na niya narinig pa 'yung ibang sinabi ng taong nasa harap niya.

"Ha? Ano nga ulit 'yun?"

Natawa ang kausap ni Kyungsoo bago humalukipkip. "'Yung sinasabi ko nga, are you good to go? I mean, okay lang ba sayo?"

Kahit hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang tinutukoy nito ay tumango na lang siya. Masyadong maraming tumatakbo sa isip niya at that moment na doon na lang naka-focus ang atensyon niya.

"Nice!" Malawak ang ngiting sambit nito. "Thank you, Soo. Kami nang bahala sa preparation." Kumindat pa ito sa kanya bago tinapik ang balikat niya.

Ngumiti na lang nang alanganin si Kyungsoo bago ulit tumango. Hindi niya alam kung ano bang sinabi nito pero tiwala naman si Kyungsoo na kung ano man 'yun eh hindi naman masamang bagay 'yun, diba?

Inilingon ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at sinundan ng tingin ang dinaanan ni Jongin. Nakita niya ito na nakatayo at may kausap malayo sa kanya, pero agad din naman itong naglakad na paalis. Sinundan lang ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang pigura ni Jongin.

Humugot nang malalim na buntong hininga si Kyungsoo.

Kailangan niyang makausap si Jongin.

* * *

For all his life, Kyungsoo never used the word "sana" kapag humihiling siya. Dahil naniniwala siya na kapag ginagamit niya ang word na 'yun, opposite ang kinakalabasan at kadalasan talaga ay hindi nagkakatotoo. Sa lahat ng mga "sana" ni Kyungsoo, bilang niya sa daliri niya kung ilan lang ang nagkatotoo sa mga 'yun.

At napatunayan niya 'yun nang masalubong niya si Jongin na pababa sa hagdan sa building na kung saan may klase siya.May kausap ito sa cellphone niya kaya hindi siya agad na napansin nito. Alam ni Kyungsoo na wala namang klase si Jongin sa building niya ngayon kaya naman mukhang effective ang hindi niya paggamit ng salitang "sana" sa paghiling niya na sana makita niya si Jongin sa araw na 'to.

"Jongin," sambit ni Kyungsoo nang magkaharap na sila ni Jongin. Pumako ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin at kita ni Kyungsoo kung paano itong saglit na natigilan. Ibinaba rin nito ang cellphone niya at inilagay sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

Katulad ni Kyungsoo ay nakatitig lang ito sa kanya, at walang salitang namumutawi sa bibig nito. Diretso at blanko lang din ang mukha nito, pero kita ni Kyungsoo ang hindi mawawala sa mga mata ni Jongin. Malamlam, at nandun pa rin 'yung kung anong gumuguhit sa mga mata niya kapag tumititig siya kay Kyungsoo.

At nandun pa rin ang epekto kay Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, hi.." bati ni Kyungsoo at diretso pa rin siyang nakatingin kay Jongin, and there's no way his gonna divert his gaze somewhere. "I've been looking for ways para makausap kita."

"Why?" Mabilis na sagot ni Jongin, at natigilan naman si Kyungsoo.

"Gusto kitang kausapin.. about.." nahigit ni Kyungsoo ang hininga niya as he gathers all his thoughts and courage to continue what he's about to say. "Look, Jongin.. gusto kitang kausapin pero hindi tayo magkatagpo. As if the time's not giving it to me, to us. I want to talk to you about us. Jongin, let's talk."

Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Jongin at pumikit, his eyes locking with Kyungsoo's the moment he opened it. "Kyungsoo.. in those times na hindi 'yun binibigay satin.. hindi kaya, 'yun na 'yung sign na binibigay sa atin?"

"Ha?" Napailing si Kyungsoo. "Hindi ko maintindihan, Jongin."

"I'm saying, Kyungsoo.. maybe.. this isn't for us?"

"Ang alin?" Pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo pero mabilis din siyang umiling pagkatapos. "Jongin, about dun sa—"

"Kyungsoo." Pagtawag sa kanya ni Jongin sa malalim nitong boses kaya naman natigilan siya at naputol niya kung ano mang sasabihin niya. Jongin heaves a sigh bago nito itinuloy ang sinasabi niya. "Nothing— just tell me what you want to say, Kyungsoo. I will listen."

Kyungsoo smiles a little before he continues, "Jongin, about satin. I want to talk to you about us, our situation. I don't like what we have in our plate right now. I'm asking, maybe, we can already fix this? Talk about everything? Jongin, ilang beses at ilang araw na kitang sinusubukan kausapin, pero since hindi naman tayo parehas ng mundo, hindi lang talaga maibigay sakin 'yung tamang timing." Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo at ilang minuto muna siyang hindi nagsalita, and Jongin waited for him patiently. Nakatitig lang din sa kanya ng diretso si Jongin habang hinihintay siya nitong muling magsalita. "Jongin, gusto kong sabihin na—"

Nag-ring ang cellphone ni Jongin at sa lakas nito ay hindi maiwasang maputol ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi niya. Ganun din si Jongin na natigilan sandali pero sa halip na sagutin 'yung tawag ay hindi na lang pinansin ni Jongin.

"Jongin, iniiwasan mo ba ako?"

Natigilan si Jongin sa tanong na ibinato sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Diretsong nakatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo at hinihintay ang sagot niya.

Mabilis na umiling si Jongin bilang sagot. "What? Kyungsoo, no.. bakit kita iiwasan? Hindi kita kayang iwasan."

"Yung nangyari sa—"

"Jongin, bro!"

Parehong gumawi ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at Jongin sa pinagmulan ng boses na iyon. Hindi kilala ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking papalapit sa kanila pero tiyak niya na blockmate ni Jongin base na rin sa pagiging close nila ng binata.

Wala namang salitang namutawi sa labi ni Jongin hanggang sa makalapit sa kanya ang bagong dating. Tinapik din nito ang balikat niya at nagsalita.

"Bro, kanina pa tawag nang tawag si Kyu sakin. Sayo din ba? 'Di mo raw sinasagot tawag niya. 'Yung file daw, lams na? Na sayo, diba? Andito ka lang pala, 'lam mo namang rush tayo ngayon eh!"

Mabilis na lumipat kay Jongin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo. At hindi niya matukoy kung anong mararamdaman niya. Guilty, siguro, dahil sobrang busy pala ni Jongin pero heto siya at iniistorbo ang binata.

"Sabi ko na lang, baka may importanteng ginagawa muna. Mukhang meron nga," dumako ang tingin ng blockmate ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at mukhang nagulat pa ito. "Ay, hala! Sorry, mukhang importante ang pinag-uusapan niyo. Kyungsoo, diba? Journ student? Bagsik ng class niyo," natatawang daldal nito. "Ay sandali— ikaw 'yung wallpaper ni Jongin sa MacBook niya!"

Kyungsoo freezes. Okay.. hindi niya alam 'yun ah. Lumipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na masama ang tingin sa katabi niya na halatang walang kamalay-malay sa nagaganap sa kanila.

"Sorry, Kyungsoo ah. Dami kasing ganap nitong idle ko," at tinapik-tapik pa nito ang balikat ni Jongin bago bumulong sa binata. "Lods, kanina ka pa dito? Urgent na 'yung file."

"Kausap ko pa si Kyung—"

"Okay lang!" Mabilis na agap ni Kyungsoo. "Sorry, nakaistorbo pa ata ako. Sige na, mauna na kayo. Sorry, Jongin. Ang dami mo palang ginagawa."

"Kyungsoo, you know you'll never be a bothersome to me." Diretso ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin at mahinahon ang pagkakasabi nito. Tumingin si Jongin sa blockmate niya na kumibit lang ng balikat at tinapik ulit ang balikat niya bilang pamamaalam bago naglakad nang pauna.

"Jongin, sorry ah, hindi ko alam," Kyungsoo apologetically says. Dahil alam niya kung gaano ka-hassle ang maging busy at bawat segundo ay importante kapag maraming ginagawa, nagui-guilty si Kyungsoo dahil pakiramdam niya ay inaksaya niya lang ang oras ni Jongin.

"No, no. Don't say sorry. Ginusto ko ring makinig sa sasabihin mo, Kyungsoo." Jongin gently says. "You know I'll always make time for you no matter how rush and busy my world can be." Lumapit sa kanya si Jongin at bumuga ng hangin bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "We will talk soon, okay? For now, wala ka bang klase? Ihahatid kita sa room mo."

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Mamaya pa naman 'yung klase ko, maaga pa naman. Sige na, Jongin. Mauna ka na."

Ilang segundo munang nakatitig lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo bago ito humugot ng hininga at nagsalita.

"Sigurado ka?"

Kyungsoo nods his head.

For the last time, Jongin heaves a sigh bago tumango. Tinapunan din siya nito ng huling tingin at nauna nang maglakad.

Kyungsoo was left standing on his spot, his thoughts starting to fill his mind.

Sobrang busy ni Jongin, but the fact na kahit sobrang busy nito at nagmamadali ito sa mismong oras na 'yun, talagang huminto siya para kay Kyungsoo at pakinggan kung ano man ang sasabihin niya.

Again, Jongin was ready to set aside everything pagdating sa kanya. And it was just proven again from that very moment.

Naipikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya. Pero agad din niya itong naidilat nang maramdaman niyang may humawak sa kamay niya at saktong paglingon niya dito ay nakita niya si Jongin, diretsong nakatingin sa kanya at nangungusap ang mga mata.

"We'll talk soon."

And Jongin smiles a little at him, before leaving him on the same spot he's standing on.

That alone, Kyungsoo took as the sign.

Maybe, Jongin did really wait for him.

* * *

Supposedly 4 pm ang tapos ng klase ni Kyungsoo at the very same day pero dahil he had sworn to himself na 'yun na ang araw na kakausapin niya si Jongin, he willingly waited until 7 pm para lang saktuhan ang tapos ng klase ni Jongin para sa araw na 'yun.

Kyungsoo waited 'di kalayuan sa building kung saan may klase si Jongin. He's known some of Jongin's schedule at alam niya kung kailan at saan ang tapos ng klase ni Jongin for that day.

Halos tatlong oras na siyang naghihintay but he didn't complain, and he just patiently waited there. Hindi na rin siya pumunta pa sa ibang lugar dahil sa ayaw niya rin at iisa lang ang pakay niya sa araw na 'yun. 'Yun ay ang makausap si Jongin.

All his hours waiting paid off nang makita niya si Jongin na lumabas na sa building niya. Kyungsoo definitely hates waiting the most pero kung si Jongin lang din ang makikita niya sa paghihintay na 'yun, Kyungsoo's always willing to wait no matter what it takes.

"Jongin," nakangiting bati ni Kyungsoo nang makalapit siya kay Jongin. Mukhang nagulat naman ito na makita siya, probably not expecting na makikita niya si Kyungsoo dahil alam niya na kanina pa dapat tapos ang klase nito at wala na ito sa campus.

"Kyungsoo? Diba kanina pa dismissal mo?"

Dahan-dahang itinango ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya. Mukha ring gulat si Jongin na makita siya sa labas ng building niya. Jongin remembers telling Kyungsoo na they'll talk soon pero definitely he's not expecting na 'yung "soon" na 'yun ay hours after lang.

"Hinintay kita."

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa tugon ni Kyungsoo.

"Ng 3 hours?"

Kyungsoo smiles a little. "Ng 3 hours."

"Shit." Jongin mutters under his breath.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at iginiya siya papunta sa may hagdan 'di kalayuan sa kanila para doon sila makapag-usap ni Kyungsoo. Alam niya kung anong pakay ni Kyungsoo— ang kausapin siya. Pero, ang hindi niya alam, ay kung anong paksa at punto ng kung anumang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makaupo sila, sakto naman na konti na lang ang tao sa paligid nila. Hinintay din ni Kyungsoo na tuluyang tumahimik ang paligid bago niya napagdesisyunan na magsalita na, pero bago pa siya tuluyang makapagsalita, inunahan na siya ni Jongin.

"How have you been, Kyungsoo?"

Ilang segundo na nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago siya sumagot. Maybe, Jongin is trying to break the ice na namamagitan sa kanila at that moment.

"Okay lang. Actually, ikaw dapat ang tinatanong ko niyan eh," Kyungsoo pulls off a little smile.

"Yeah?" Jongin diverts his gaze into nowhere. "I've been so busy these days, really busy I couldn't even have some leisure time myself." Humugot ng hininga si Jongin bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "I couldn't even check up on you," humarap sa kanya si Jongin at diretso siyang tinitigan. "God, it's been a long time since I've talked to you this close, Kyungsoo."

Nanatiling nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Unknown what to say, at ramdam niya lang talaga ang bugso ng damdamin na nagsisimulang mabuhay sa kaloob-looban niya.

Ilang minutong katahimikan ang namagitan bago ito binasag ni Jongin.

"I missed you, Kyungsoo," bulong ni Jongin. Diretsong nakatitig din ito kay Kyungsoo at ramdam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano ka-sincere ang mga salita ni Jongin dahil na rin sa paraan ng pagtingin nito sa kanya. "God, I missed you so much."

Kyungsoo's gaze softens. Nahigit niya rin ang hininga niya as he just nodded to Jongin's words, feeling the same. "Ako rin."

Ilang segundong katahimikan ulit ang namayani bago ulit ito binasag ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya magpapaligoy-ligoy pa. Alam niya na kailangan niyang kausapin si Jongin, hindi pwedeng lagi silang tumatakas. Hindi pwedeng lagi na lang nila tatakasan ang feelings nila.

"Jongin, 'yung nangyari sa Music Bank." Panimula ni Kyungsoo at lumingon naman sa kanya si Jongin pagkabanggit niya ng dalawang huling salita. "Jongin, I'm sorry about that."

Tumango lang si Jongin sa kanya as a response, and Kyungsoo took that as a cue para lang magpatuloy sa sasabihin niya.

"I'm really sorry, I was being insensitive for your own feelings. But it was not my intention to do that," Kyungsoo whispers. "I know these days have been rough for us. Since the day you confessed to me, alam ko na since that day, we've put ourselves into the middle of an unwanted berg."

"Unwanted berg?" Kumibot ang labi ni Jongin. There's also something about his eyes na tila sinasabi na hindi siya makapaniwalang narinig niya ang salitang 'yun mula kay Kyungsoo. "Are you saying we've been put to a situation neither of us liked because I told you my feelings for you, Kyungsoo?" Jongin asks, at mabilis na umiling si Kyungsoo bilang sagot, pero contradicting sa tinugon niyang salita.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Jongin repeats, and Kyungsoo saw a glint of pain in Jongin's eyes.

"Kasi Jongin... hindi naman natin ginusto na maging distant tayo sa isa't iaa pagkatapos mong sabihin ang nararamdaman mo para sakin, diba?" Kyungsoo gently says. "I'm saying, kung anumang sitwasyon meron tayo ngayon, I know we both don't like it."

"Sandali lang," agap ni Jongin sa kanya. "Sinasabi mo ba na hindi mo gusto at ayaw mo kung ano tayo ngayon, Kyungsoo? Which is, eto na. Alam mo na may feelings ako sayo. Alam mo na gusto kita, Kyungsoo. Eto ba 'yung sinasabi mong hindi natin parehong gusto?"

"No," mabilis at matigas na turan ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi 'yan ang sinasabi ko, Jongin." Kita ni Kyungsoo ang unti-unting bakas ng sakit na gumuguhit sa mukha ni Jongin, and god, it's a hell for Kyungsoo. "What I mean is, I know we both don't like this situation where we act like we don't know each other— oh sige, kahit hindi totally strangers. Pero alam mo 'yun, may boundaries? The past days, Jongin. For the past days, parang tinik sa dibdib ko na nakikita kita pero hindi kita tuluyang malapitan dahil sa nangyari satin? 'Yung boundaries na nandun lang?"

"Kyungsoo, you asked for a space." Jongin states. "And I gave you that, dahil alam ko na what I said, my confession, it was all overwhelming for you. You said you're not ready for commitment, and I understood it. Alam kong it was too much for you to handle that time, but I was not rushing anything," malamlam ang titig ni Jongin sa kanya. "Did I make you feel that I'm rushing everything, Kyungsoo?"

"What? No, definitely not." Kyungsoo quickly retorts. "You didn't make me feel that way. Alam ko, Jongin. I know I asked for a space and you gave me that, especially what happened sa Music Bank.." Kyungsoo's voice lowers. "I know I already explained this pero 'yung mga nakita mo nung gabing 'yun, wala lang 'yun, Jongin. Pero naiintindihan ko, na it was too much din para sayo kaya.. you completely gave me a space." Kyungsoo's eyes directly meet Jongin's stare. "We were not talking, it's like we didn't know each other. And that's what I'm saying na ayoko, hindi ko kaya 'yung ganun na sitwasyon, Jongin. Nakikita natin 'yung isa't isa, pero parang wala lang?"

"It was a selfish move of mine, yes," Jongin mumbles. "But it was also too much for me to take, kung anuman ang nakita ko, yet, I completely understood it, Kyungsoo. Sa mga araw na 'yun, hinihintay pa rin kita. Kasi sabi mo, hintayin kita, diba? And I have sworn you that. I'm sorry that those days I'm waiting for you, you felt that I already can survive my days without you. When in fact, it isn't, Kyungsoo. I can't."

"Pero nakikita mo naman ako, diba?" Kyungsoo's gaze saddens. "Pero bakit sa mga araw na 'yun na nakikita mo ako, parang wala lang ako sayo, Jongin?"

"You haven't seen my stolen glances," Jongin releases a mellow chuckle. "Kyungsoo, maniniwala ka ba talaga na wala ka lang sakin? Na wala ka na— sa akin? Tingin mo, kaya ko 'yun?"

Tinitigan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya, pero nararamdaman niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya. Jongin's eyes are so expressive, and Kyungsoo was reminded how he loved those eyes, and he still does.

"I wanna ask, Kyungsoo, what exactly do you want to say right now?" Jongin gently asks, his eyes looking for answers. "I'll have myself listen to you first before I say mine."

Hindi inihiwalay ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya kay Jongin. Humugot siya ng malalim na hininga. Ito na, ito na ang sasabihin niya. He waited and prepared himself for this moment. Paulit-ulit niya ring inalala ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Take risk. Be ready to take risk.

"Jongin.." hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling kamay niya. The tips of his fingers are cold. "Jongin, I want to say.. this time, I'm ready."

"Ready?" Jongin repeats, eyebrows stuck in confusion.

Kyungsoo slowly nods his head. "You're right, and what I said before was true. Natakot ako, Jongin. Masyadong kinain ng what ifs 'yung utak ko. What if hindi tayo mag-work? What if masaktan lang tayo pareho? I had those thoughts instantly after you confessed. Actually, hindi eh. Even way before, nang hindi mo pa sinasabi sakin. Nung mga panahon na we're just subtle about it. I've grown so comfortably and so happy with you by my side, and I never wanted all of those to end. Kaya nung dumating 'yung time na 'yun, when you wanted to step it up, natakot ako. Kasi what if saglit lang 'yung panahon na 'yun? Ayoko. Cowardice— yes, the right term it is. Naduwag ako. I was so scared to get attached, to commit, and to end up hurt. Because you are my first, Jongin."

Marahang nakikinig lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, pero bawat salita ni Kyungsoo ay pakiramdam niyang tumatagos sa kanya. He's known that Kyungsoo was so afraid to commit, but he never had the chance to have a full access on Kyungsoo's depth.

And to hear that he's Kyungsoo's first.. he doesn't know. He just felt something dear inside him, and even some scatters of pain, because he knows to himself what he's about to say after Kyungsoo finish his.

"I've been so afraid to take risks," Kyungsoo mumbles. "But right now? I just feel, this is it. Wala akong dapat katakutan, diba? So what kung hindi mag-work? Kung hindi magtagal? But honestly— why would we even let it be? Sabi mo nga, I got you. So here I am, Jongin. I'm ready.. ready to take risks. I'm ready for you."

"Kyungsoo—" agap ni Jongin, but he cut himself as he takes a deep sigh. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya, o paano siya magsisimula pagkatapos ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya rin alam kung ano bang feeling ang dapat mamayani sa kanya. Saya, dahil nasagot na ang paghihintay niya? O lungkot dahil alam niya sa sarili niya na mali ang timing nilang dalawa?

Jongin deeply inhales. Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo nang diretso sa kanya, highly anticipating what he's about to say.

"Kyungsoo.. what if this isn't for us?"

Kyungsoo freezes on his spot. No, he doesn't understand what Jongin meant by that, at unti-unti nang namumuo ang kaba sa loob niya. Kung ano mang iniisip niya, hindi naman 'yun ang mangyayari diba?

"What if I only have feelings for you, but you're not really the one for me?"

Kyungsoo remained silent, a word not attempting to escape his mouth. His heart slowly shattering with Jongin's words.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin heaves a deep sigh at ilang segundong nanatiling nakatitig lamang sa kanya. Nagpakawala ulit ito ng hininga bago nagsalita.

"Alam mo, Kyungsoo," sabay sa panimula ni Jongin ay ang paglipat ng tingin nito sa kawalan, but Kyungsoo's gaze never left Jongin. "For the past days that I've waited for you, in those days din, I've had myself into deep contemplation, at lahat lahat ng sinabi mo sakin, Kyungsoo, lahat 'yun nasa isip ko lang."

Kyungsoo remained silent.

"'Yung sinabi mo sakin na baka masyado tayong nagmamadali? Na baka nadadala lang tayo ng nararamdaman natin? Na wag sana natin madaliin 'yung mga bagay?" Nagpakawala ng maliit na tawa si Jongin habang sinasabi ang mga salitang 'yon. "Kyungsoo, sa ilang araw na hinintay kita, bukod sayo, wala na akong ibang naisip kung hindi 'yon. At narealize ko, Kyungsoo, tama ka naman."

"No.." bulong ni Kyungsoo, pero ngumiti lang nang maliit si Jongin at nagpatuloy.

"Kyungsoo, what if, you're right, after all these time? Kyungsoo, baka nga masyado lang akong nadadala ng feelings ko. Baka nga hindi pa tayo sigurado sa kung anong meron man tayo sa mga susunod na araw kung sakaling pinagbigyan mo ako ng gabing 'yon."

Huminga ulit nang malalim si Jongin, pagkatapos ay hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at diretsong tinignan sa mata ang binata.

"Kyungsoo, maybe you're really right," sa bawat salita na namumutawi sa bibig ni Jongin, ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagtagos nito. Sa muling pagkakataon, humugot nang malalim na hininga si Jongin. Tila ba na ang susunod na sasabihin nito ay mahirap sabihin.

"Kyungsoo, I can't."

And Kyungsoo was right.

'Yun ang pagkakataon na tuluyang bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Sa pagkakataon din na 'yun, hindi niya alam kung anong pakikinggan niya. May parte sa kanya na alam niya ang pinapahiwatig ni Jongin sa kanya, pero sa oras na 'yun, mas gusto niyang pakinggan 'yung nagdidikta sa kanya na hindi niya maintindihan ang sinasabi ni Jongin, at sa pagkakataon din na 'yon, mas pipiliin ni Kyungsoo na paniwalain ang sarili niya na iba ang pinaparating ni Jongin.

"You can't?" Kyungsoo repeats, questions evident on his face. Jongin didn't nod, as he was just staring at Kyungsoo's face, and soon watched how that confusion transitioned to denial. Jongin saw it all on Kyungsoo's beautiful face.

"Jongin, what do you mean by you can't? Jongin, eto na nga ako oh. Ready na ako, I know you waited, and here I am. I am ready to take risks with you." Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin, but the latter didn't give the same affection. Kyungsoo felt hurt but he set aside it.

"Kyungsoo, that's not how it works." Jongin sighs, closing his eyes for a moment then opening it after, directly staring at Kyungsoo's pained face. "I know you're not afraid of commitments anymore, and the fact that you can trust me already in this matter, means a lot to me. I wish I could emphasize that, Kyungsoo. It's a privilege to be cared by you, to be liked by you.. to be loved by you." Jongin's arm stretched to reach Kyungsoo's face. Dahan-dahan din nitong hinaplos ang mukha ni Kyungsoo gamit ang hinlalaki nito, a gentle and soft smile plastered on his face. "Kyungsoo, hinintay kita. Now, would you do the honor to wait for me this time?"

Sa pagkakataon na 'yun, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong isasagot niya. Ayaw niya maging selfish, at malinaw na rin sa kanya kung ano ang gustong ipahiwatig ni Jongin.

Sa mga panahon na naghihintay si Jongin sa kanya, naiwan kay Jongin ang lahat ng sinabi niya. At ngayon, sa puntong ito, Kyungsoo don't want to put it this way, pero si Jongin naman ang humihingi ng time sa kanya– to digest it all, and think of everything thorough.

Jongin's done waiting, and now, it's his turn.

Dahan-dahang tumango ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. Unti-unting sumilay ang maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin. Ilang minuto ring nanatili ang mga mata ni Jongin sa kanya bago ito lumapit nang kaunti. Sinundan lang ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang bawat galaw ni Jongin, his eyes completely expressive and he knows Jongin can read his mind and feelings through his eyes.

"You will wait for me, right? I know you will."

Muling ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. Buong ingat din nitong hinaplos ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo bago ito tuluyang lumapit sa kanya at hinalikan ang noo nya.

With that, Jongin left Kyungsoo alone on his spot.

But that night, Kyungsoo wasn't the only one with hazed mind.

It was Jongin too.

* * *

"Ang daming asikasuhin, nakaka-stress ng slight!"

Reklamo ni Heechul, one time na nasa Area 2 sila, sa may Nomu. Supposedly, si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo lang naman talaga ang usual na magkasama, at usual na tambayan nila ay sa Area 2. Kaso for this day, sumama si Heechul sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun— at magmula nang maupo sila, wala nang ginawa si Baekhyun at Heechul kung hindi magdaldalan. Usapang Sablay na rin, at kung ano pang under the sun.

Samantalang si Kyungsoo ay busy mag-type sa laptop niya. Recently lang ay nakapasok siya bilang writer sa isang known site na rin, dagdag raket niya. Kaya naman at the moment, walang ibang focus si Kyungsoo kung hindi sa task niya ng oras na 'yun. Pero siyempre, hindi pa rin nakakaligtas sa tenga niya ang daldalan ni Heechul at Baekhyun. Akala mo 'yung mga tipikal na chismosa tuwing umaga 'yung dalawa. 'Yung tipong ke-aga aga mga naka-duster pa tapos may hawak na walis tingting pero chismis na agad ang inaatupag? Parang ganun ang nakikita ni Kyungsoo sa dalawang kasama niya ngayon.

"Nagyayaya nga ulit sila Jisoo, buong 125 daw ulit. Unknown pa kung sa Music Bank ulit o hindi." rinig ni Kyungsoo na pagku-kwento ni Heechul.

"Ibang place naman! Kakasawa rin sa Music Bank." Himutok ni Baekhyun bago humigop ng classic na Nomu Tea niya. Gusto nga sanang inisin ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niya at orderan ng Matcha pero hindi niya rin tinuloy nang sinabi ni Baekhyun ang magic word. Libre. Libre niya si Kyungsoo, kaya naman umatras si Kyungsoo sa dibel niyang plano.

"Luh 'to, isang beses pa lang nakapunta sa Music Bank, sawang sawa agad? Eh dun nga kayo may memories ni ano," nakairap na sagot ni Heechul.

"Ni Sehun?" Tuloy ni Baekhyun, at kahit hindi siya tignan ni Kyungsoo, alam ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti na naman nang parang aso 'yung kaibigan niya. Base pa lang sa tono ng boses nito eh, naiisip na niya agad 'yung ngiting aso na mukha ni Baekhyun.

"Ay, basta!" Humigop ulit si Baekhyun sa milk tea niya pero mayamaya'y napanguso ito. "Shet, dapat alak ang dumadaloy sa lalamunan ko ngayon eh, hindi milk tea! Namimiss na raw ng lalamunan ko ang alak. Hindi ko na nga alam lasa nun."

"Alak na alak ka ah," natatawang komento ni Heechul. "Pero, mood. Sobrang stress these days ah, baka literal na sumablay pa ako at 'di maka-graduate. Wala na akong night life."

"Which leads me to a suggestion naaaa," pagpapahaba ni Baekhyun, nakangisi rin ito at nag-lean pa sa table para sa mas intense na atmosphere. "Tara, Pop Up mamaya!"

"Wala kang gagawin?" Tanong ni Heechul at umiling naman si Baekhyun. Umarko ang ngisi sa mukha ni Heechul at nagsalita ulit ito. "Game! Pero, Pop Up? San tayo don?"

"May fave place sila Sehun dun eh, usual spot daw nila ni Jongin. Nakalimutan ko lang tawag. Tanungin ko ba?" Kukunin na sana ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya pero natigilan siya nang malipat ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo, na busy pa rin mag-type at parang walang naririnig.

"Right!" Baekhyun snaps his fingers at kinalabit si Kyungsoo pagkatapos. "Kyungsoo, alam mo ba 'yun? Nabanggit ba sayo ni Jongin 'yun?"

As expected, hindi naman agad sumagot si Kyungsoo. Bukod pa sa habit na niya 'yun, eh dahil na rin sa pagbanggit ni Baekhyun ng pangalan ni Jongin. Ilang araw na rin ang nakalipas simula nung huling usap nila. Pagkatapos nung araw na hiniling ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na hintayin siya ng binata. Simula nun, ni hindi na sila nakapag-usap pa. Text, chat, call, wala.

"Soo!" Pangungulit ni Baekhyun kaya naman walang choice si Kyungsoo kung hindi itigil ang pagta-type niya at tignan ang kaibigan niya with the same irritated look.

"Hindi ko alam, ang kulit mo." Tipid na reply ni Kyungsoo bago bumalik sa pagta-type niya. Ngumuso naman si Baekhyun.

"Sayang naman, curious pa naman ako! 'Di ko naman pwede istorbohin si Sehun ngayon, busy 'yun ih."

"Eh kung sa Rooftop na lang kaya tayo?" Singit ni Heechul, at kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun.

"The Rooftop? Dito rin sa Katip? Uy, bet! Huli kong punta diyan last year pa ata." Nae-excite na sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Got ya," kumindat pa si Heechul kay Baekhyun. "Teka, tatlo lang tayo mamaya? Wala nang iimbitahan na iba?"

"Wala!" Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun. "Tsaka anong tatlo, dalawa lang tayo, 'nuh! 'Di naman sasama satin si Kyungsoo eh, 'di 'yan mahilig sa ganyan!"

"Sinong may sabi sayong 'di ako sasama?" Sabat ni Kyungsoo. Sinara na rin niya ang laptop niya at humarap sa dalawa, at nakita ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nagulat si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, pero mayamaya rin ay napalitan ng pagtataka ang gulat ni Baekhyun.

"Hoy, Kyungsoo! Legit ba 'yan?" Naniniguradong tanong ni Baekhyun. "Gaga ka! Pwede ka ba mag-inom? Paano 'yung asthma mo? 'Pag ikaw inatake, Kyungsoo, hindi kakayanin ng kunsensya ko ah!"

"Tanga, depende naman sa alak 'yon. Tsaka bihira lang naman ako uminom ah?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi naman ako magpapakalasing talaga, 'wag ka nga."

"Sure 'yan? Babantayan talaga kita mamaya para makasigurado! Mahirap na." Nakangusong saad ni Baekhyun. "Teka nga kasi, ano bang meron at naisipan mo namang mag-inom? Anong pinagdadaanan mo naman? Wala ka bang work?"

"Saturday ngayon." Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay, pero wala kang paper works or stuff? 'Yang work mo?" At ngumuso pa si Baekhyun sa gawi ng laptop niya, na siyang inirap lang ni Kyungsoo ng mata.

"Ayaw mo ba akong kasama o ano?"

"Ang sensitive mo naman!" Agap ni Baekhyun. "Siyempre, naninigurado lang ako? Eto ata ang first time na 'di kita kinailangang pilitin para sumama sa walwal eh. Ano nakain mo?"

Ngumisi lang si Kyungsoo. Nakain? Wala siyang nakain. Dinaramdam siguro.

Char not char.

"So, g ka nga mamaya?" Paninigurado pa ni Baekhyun, at tumango si Kyungsoo bilang sagot.

"San ba 'yan? URBN QC ba 'yan?"

Mukha namang umarteng nandidiri si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. "Tangina mo naman, Kyungsoo! Halatang 'di nakikinig eh! Tsaka ayoko diyan 'no? Gago, bigla bigla ka na lang may magiging kamomol diyan. Rooftop tayo!"

"Ah, pamilyar lang ako ng slight." Sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Anong oras mamaya? Bakit 'di na lang ngayon?"

"Tangina mo ba? Alas nwebe pa lang ng umaga, inuman na agad gusto mo? Ampota, ano ka, 'yung mga tatay sa binyagan?" Komento ni Baekhyun, at inis namang tinapunan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ang kaibigan niya. Parang tanga lang eh.

"'Di ko gets," singit ni Heechul. "Bakit tatay sa binyagan?"

"Diba, kapag may binyagan sa mga bara-barangay, o birthday o kung anong kineme, may mga nag-iinuman agad ng alas nwebe ng umaga? 'Yung mga tatay, ganun? Basta, 'yung tipikal na scenario!" Paliwanag ni Baekhyun, at tumango lang si Heechul.

"Ah, okay, gets. Ampanget pala kapag ine-explain 'yung meme or something 'no? Nawawalan ng sense."

"Buti naman na-realize mo 'yan, 'noh? Anyway," humarap si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. "Sure ka talaga, sama ka Rooftop maya? Para kasing himala. At saka if so naman, babantayan talaga kita, Kyungsoo ha! Bawal ka mapadami kasi nga bad sa asthma mo. Naku naman kasi."

"Ang OA mo diyan." Nakairap na tugon ni Kyungsoo. "Bawal ba?"

"May pinagdadaanan ka 'no? Ano 'yan? Sabihin mo na!"

Natampal ni Kyungsoo ang noo niya bago binuksang muli ang laptop niya.

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun.

"Aba, sige, ganyanan. Ewan ko na lang kung 'di ka pa mapakwento mamaya kapag nasa espiritu ka na ng alak, Kyungsoo."

Kinibit lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga balikat niya.

Totoo 'yung sinabi ni Baekhyun na hindi tipikal sa kanya ang umattend ng nomi session o anumang night life. Dahil busy siya sa school (more on outside academic matters), work, at kung ano ano pang he does for living. Isa pa, wala siyang hilig sa ganyan, hindi naman siya kasing-harot at adventurous katulad ni Baekhyun. Mas nanaisin niya pang matulog.

Pero there's just something today and these days na gusto niya munang ma-distract at, truth be told, hindi ba kapag broken ang sarap lang mag-inom? Okay, not literally broken dahil hindi naman winasak ni Jongin ang puso niya.

More like, complicated lang ang sitwasyon nilang dalawa.

"Inuman lang ah? Walang hook up hook up, walang puntahan ng ibang table!" Baekhyun warnings, at natawa naman si Heechul.

"Bagong buhay yarn?"

"Tanga, siyempre may jowa na ako. Kupal 'to." Irap ni Baekhyun. "Walang tatalo kay Sehun, 'noh."

"Ay, ako, mabait ako, Baekhyun."

"Top ten anime lies! Anyway, ikaw naman Soo," humarap sa kanya si Baekhyun na humigop muna sa milk tea niya bago nagsalita. "Duda pa rin talaga ako diyan sa hidden agenda mo ba't mapapasama ka eh. Dahil alam ko na hindi kita mapapa-kwento nang nasa katinuan ka pa, tiwala naman ako na masasabi mo 'yan mamaya kapag senglot senglot ka na!"

Hindi naman sumagot si Kyungsoo. Mukhang wala nga siyang takas mamaya at mamaya na rin niya maku-kwento kay Baekhyun ang mga happenings sa buhay niya at ni Jongin ng mga nakaraang araw.

"Sigurado ka diyan, Baekhyun? Eh ikaw mabilis masenglot satin." Sabat ni Heechul, at tinampal naman siya ni Baekhyun sa braso.

"Kapal mo! Moderate drinking lang ako mamaya 'noh, wala naman akong pinagdadaanan. Baka 'yung isa, meron diyan."

"Si Kyungsoo?"

"Hindi, ikaw. Balita ko basted ka raw ni Momo ah?"

"Alam mo, Baekhyun, puta ka talaga."

* * *

"Ano ba naman 'yang inumin mo, Kyungsoo! Soju yakult amputa? Pambata?"

"Pangbanlaw lang 'yan eh!"

"Okay lang ‘yan! Ganyan lang iinumin ni Kyungsoo! ‘Wag kang desisyon diyan, Heechul!" 

Mula nang dumating sila sa Rooftop at umorder ng inumin nila, wala nang ginawa si Heechul kung hindi ma-frustrate sa choice of drink ni Kyungsoo. In which hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit puro bash ang natatanggap niya eh masarap naman?

"Masarap naman eh? Tsaka sabi ni B, ayaw niya naman ako malasing." Saad ni Kyungsoo, at sabay na bumuga ng hangin na may kasama pang irap 'yung si Heechul sa sagot niya.

"Oo nga, sabi ko nga! Pero no fun kung ‘yan lang iinumin mo sa buong night na ‘to, ‘noh! If gusto mo malasing— ‘wag ‘yan. Promise, there’s so much more to offer! Tsaka wala pa akong kilala na nalasing diyan, goal mo ba na ikaw mauna?"

"Which is sobrang imposible talaga and we should stop the madness dahil eto na!" Sabay lapag ni Heechul ng bote ng Johnnie Walker sa table nila. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun pero natatawang inapiran nito si Heechul.

"Amputa, akala ko ba simpleng hang out lang tayo? Bakit plano niyo atang magpaka-wasted?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Okay, it's certainly not his goal naman kasi talaga na magpakalasing ng sobra. May pinagdadaanan lang siya, pero gusto niya lang ma-distract ng slight at hindi naman 'yung magwalwal talaga. Kumbaga 'yung ma-let out niya lang 'yung hinanakit niya, the spilling of drunken truths, ganun ba.

Kaya naman nagtataka siya dahil parang iba ata 'yung plano nitong dalawang kasama niya. Plano pa ata ng mga 'to maging senglot pauwi.

"Anong tayo?" Agap ni Baekhyun. "’Di pwede sayo ‘to! At saka, hindi naman sa wasted talaga! Ano ba, Soo? Sino ba naman kasing malalasing diyan sa iniinom mo? Rum coke pa? 'Nu 'yon? Dito tayo sa real drinks— I mean, kami pala, sorry. Sige, ituloy mo na lang pala ‘yang iniinom mo! ‘Wag kang iinom ng mga nakakalakas amats ah! Ikaw tatamaan sakin!” Paalala ni Baekhyun bago nito kinuha ang iniinom ni Kyungsoo at inilayo ito sa kanya.

"Let the drunken truths begin!"

* * *

Tinupad naman ni Baekhyun 'yung sinabi niya na moderate drinking lang ang gagawin niya. Ayaw niya naman kasi na malasing talaga siya ng sobra dahil may pasok pa siya kinabukasan. Pero since almost 4 hours na silang nag-iinom, tipsy na rin talaga si Baekhyun at halos tinatamaan na siya. Pero nasa ulirat pa naman siya, hindi katulad ni Kyungsoo na talagang senglot na senglot na dahil sa sobrang daldal na nito, partida kahit pakonti-konti lang 'yug iniinom nito. Sadyang mabilis lang talaga ma-senglot si Kyungsoo.

"Tapos 'ayun ngaaaaa, hintayin ko raw siya! Edi go ako!" Humahagikgik na kwento ni Kyungsoo. "Kasalanan ko rin naman, pabebe pa ako nung una, tapos ngayon ako 'tong hahabol-habol? Tangina 'yan," iiling-iling na sagot ni Kyungsoo bago ulit tumungga. "Pero willing ako hintayin 'yun si Jongin! Aba, crush ko nga 'yan ng isang taon eh!"

Umiling-iling naman si Baekhyun habang pinapakinggan lang ang kwento ni Kyungsoo. Samantalang si Heechul na may amats na rin eh sinasabayan 'yung kwento ni Kyungsoo at nagbibigay pa ng advice— drunk advice, to be more specific.

"Hindi mo naman siya hinahabol, tsaka bakit ka naman naiinis sa sarili mo? Eh hindi mo naman masisisi 'yung sarili mo na natakot ka. Siyempre, first time mo 'yan si Jongin. Pero at least, ready ka na ngayon diba?"

Or maybe, drunk advice pero may sense. Baekhyun unconsciously nodded his head. May point naman si Heechul, hindi naman masisisi ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya. Bummer lang talaga this time dahil si Jongin naman ang nagdalawang-isip at nanghingi ng time.

Okay, may sense naman pala talaga kainuman si Heechul. Kanina kasi, aayaw-ayaw pa magkwento si Kyungsoo at tahimik lang na nakikinig sa kanila ni Heechul. Pero nang magsimula na itong tamaan ng iniinom niya, bukod sa namumula si Kyungsoo, nagsimula na rin itong dumaldal at kusang kwinento ang lahat lahat. Mula sa nagkadevelopan sila ni Jongin, hanggang sa ngayon na complicated ang sitwasyon nila.

"Pero siya naman 'yung hindi ready ngayon?" Malungkot na tugon ni Kyungsoo. "Alam mo 'yung sinabi niya na, what if daw may feelings lang siya sa akin pero hindi naman daw pala ako ang the one para sa kanya? Shit mehn, that hurts!" Dumapo pa ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya as if emphasizing at sinuntok ito ng dalawang beses nang marahan.

Baekhyun sighs at the sight of his friend. Sinasabi na nga ba niya, may pinagdadaanan 'tong kaibigan niya at hindi rin mapipigilan ni Kyungsoo na magkwento. Moreover, hindi niya rin masisisi si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi ito nagsabi sa kanya, hindi naman mahilig mag-open si Kyungsoo kahit kulitin pa siya ni Baekhyun. Kumbaga, darating na lang talaga 'yung time na kusang lalapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at dun na 'to magkukwento.

"Taena naman nitong binili mong alak, Heechul. Parang may truth potion ampota, napapasabi ng mga bagay bagay eh." Komento ni Kyungsoo, na pabagsak na ibinaba ang baso sa lamesa bago nagpatuloy. "Tapos nakakatapang pa. Feeling ko ang tapang tapang ko ngayon. Dapat ininom ko pala 'to nung nag-confess sakin si Jongin eh!"

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, pero siya ring pagtahimik ni Kyungsoo at parang nangungulila na tumingin sa city lights. Sakto naman na tumugtog ang kantang Migraine ng Moonstar88 as background.

_Oo nga pala.. 'di nga pala tayo.._

"Miss na miss ko na si Jongin..." malungkot na sambit ni Kyungsoo. "Miss na miss ko na, 'yung mga korni niyang jokes, 'yung pagkamalas niya sa mga laro. Tangina bato-bato pik na lang natatalo pa amputa? Tapos 'yung mga ideas niya na out of this world. 'Yung katangahan niya sa pagluluto, itlog na nga lang nahuhulog pa sa kawali. Pero 'wag kayo, ang bangis naman nun pagdating sa academic shit na ganyan." Mas lalong lumamlam ang mata ni Kyungsoo at suminghot pa ito. "Pakshet na 'yan, kaya ko bang mag-survive nang walang presence ni Jongin? Siyempre naman! Nabuhay nga ako sa mundo nang wala 'yan eh, ano naman kung nandiyan na siya? Pero kasi, nasanay na akong nandiyan siya eh. Tapos kung kailan ready na ako, tsaka naman che-chekwa? Make up your mind, Jongin!"

_Nahihilo.. nalilito.._

_Asan ba 'ko sayo? Aasa ba 'ko sayo?_

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun bago nagsalita. "Alam mo, Kyungsoo, cliché man kung cliché pero kung kayo talaga, kayo talaga. Besides, sabi mo nga hinintay ka niya, diba? Bakit hindi mo rin magawa para sa kanya?"

"Anong hindi? Eto na nga oh, naghihintay na nga. Ang akin lang, miss na miss ko na 'yung tao." Nangungusap ang mata ni Kyungsoo na tumingin sa kanya. "Ang tagal na naming walang usap.. pano kung mauwi sa wala paghihintay ko? Pano kung maging sigurado si Jongin na hindi nga kami talaga magwo-workout, na mas maganda na walang kami?"

"For sure naman na nung mga panahon na hinihintay ka niya, Kyungsoo, nagkaroon din siya ng thoughts and fears na ganyan. Pero sumuko ba siya sa paghihintay sayo?"

Ilang segundong natahimik si Kyungsoo bago umiling. Inihilamos niya ang dalawang palad niya sa mukha niya pagkatapos, frustratedly groaning at his seat. Mayamaya naman ay kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang bulsa niya para kuhain sana ang cellphone niya pero siya namang kaba niya nang makapa niyang wala 'yung cellphone niya sa bulsa niya. Hinanap niya sa kabilang bulsa niya pero wala rin kaya naman inabot na niya ang bag niya. Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na nakatingin din sa kanya at pinapanood kung anong ginagawa niya.

"Baekhyun, binalik mo na ba 'yung cellphone ko?" Nahihilo na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na nga rin niya makapa 'yung bag niya nang maayos at hindi na rin niya makita ang loob dahil sa nahihilo na nga siya.

"Huh? Oo naman? Bakit?"

Hiniram kasi ni Baekhyun 'yung cellphone niya kanina, magt-tweet lang daw pero dahil wala na siyang data, hiniram ni Baekhyun 'yung cellphone niya. Pagkatapos nun ay hindi na napansin ni Kyungsoo kung binalik na ba ni Baekhyun 'yung cellphone niya dahil busy na siya lumaklak.

"Gaga, nawawala ampotangina," Hysterical na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo pa siya sa upuan niya pero napaupo na rin siya agad dahil nga sa sobrang hilo na niya. Nagtataka naman na sumenyas si Heechul kay Baekhyun para tanungin kung anong nangyayari, na sinagot naman ni Baekhyun thru gestures.

"Sure ka, binigay mo na?" Paninigurado ni Kyungsoo at sunod sunod namang tumango si Baekhyun. Ayaw naman niya na umuwing walang cellphone si Kyungsoo, worse, maging kasalanan niya pa dahil siya ang huling humawak nun.

"Hahanapin ko nga!" Tumayo ulit si Kyungsoo at sinubukang maglakad pero medyo pasuray-suray na siya kaya naman hinila ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo pabalik sa upuan niya. Mahirap na, mukhang lasing na lasing na talaga si Kyungsoo. Baka kung saan pa mapadpad 'tong kaibigan niya, baka kaibiganin pa nito lahat ng nasa ibang table.

"Ako na maghahanap! Heechul, may pantawag ka ba? Kabisado mo ba number mo, Kyungsoo?" Tinapunan ni Baekhyun ng tingin si Kyungsoo pero mas lalo lang siyang na-frustrate nang makita niya na nakalaylay lang ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa table at tulala lang. Amputa, lasing na nga talaga si Kyungsoo.

"Wala akong load, B! Samahan na ba kita maghanap?"

Mabilis na umiling si Baekhyun. "Ako na, bantayan mo 'yan si Kyungsoo diyan. Matigas ang mukha niyan kapag lasing, tsaka kung anong tabil ng dila niyan kapag matino, mas may itatabil pa 'yun kapag lasing na rin," humugot ng hininga si Baekhyunz "Bantayan mo na lang si Kyungsoo, dahil kapag lumayas 'yan sa pwesto natin, baka mapaaway pa tayo nang wala sa oras."

Pasalamat na lang talaga si Baekhyun dahil moderate drinking lang ang ginawa niya ngayong gabi. Kung hindi, baka tatlo sila ni Heechul na senglot at hindi na lang din niya talaga alam kung paano sila makakauwi kung nagkataon.

Papunta na sana si Baekhyun sa may bar counter dahil baka dun niya nalapag 'yung cellphone ni Kyungsoo nang pumunta siya dun kani-kanina lang, pero bago pa siya makalagpas sa isang table, may humawak sa braso niya at hinila siya. Nang tignan ni Baekhyun kung sinong humila sa kanya, nakita niya ang isang guy (in which he verdicts na taga-ADMU) pati na rin ang same group of girls and guys na kasama nito, in which hindi rin kalayuan sa pwesto nila.

"From UP kayo 'no?" Tanong nito, at nagtataka namang tumango si Baekhyun.

Nakangisi itong sumagot. "Nice."

Mukha naman itong maayos at mabait, pero walang interes si Baekhyun na makipag-chitchat dito dahil hahanapin niya pa ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. At the mention of the name, lumipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa table nila ni Kyungsoo at nakita niya 'yung kaibigan niya na nakatungo na pero umiinom pa rin. Amputa, siya 'yung alak na alak pero mukhang si Kyungsoo 'yung sobrang nangulila sa alak base sa dami ng paginom ng kaibigan niya.

"Ah, sorry ah. May hahanapin pa kasi ako, sige," paalam ni Baekhyun sa kausap niya at akmang maglalakad na siya palayo dito pero hinawakan ulit nito ang braso niya. Naiinis namang tinignan ni Baekhyun 'yung atenista na kaharap niya.

"Can I ask if you're looking for a phone?" Tanong nito at doon naman napukaw ang atensyon ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung paano nito nalaman pero sunod-sunod na tumango si Baekhyun.

"This phone, in particular?"

Inangat nito ang kamay niya at nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. 'Yung cellphone ni Kyungsoo!

"Yeah, that one! Bakit na sayo 'yan?" Baekhyun accusingly asks, at natawa naman 'yung Atenista na kausap niya.

"Chill, nakita ko kasi na you dropped this sa may counter top kanina, kinuha ko na since baka may makakuha pang iba but I didn't get the chance na ibalik sayo. Here oh." Inabot nito ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at mabilis namang kinuha ni Baekhyun 'yun. Relieved din siya dahil akala niya nawala na talaga.

"Oh my god, super thank—"

"No need to thank me," nakangiting tugon nito. "I just have a favor to ask in return."

Nagtataka namang sumagot si Baekhyun. "Ano 'yun?"

"Introduce me to that fine lad friend of yours with sumn sexy ass." At ngumisi ito habang tinuturo si Kyungsoo. Sobrang nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun. Trip ba nitong lalaking 'to si Kyungsoo?

"I'm sorry but, mukha na kasing senglot 'yung kaibigan ko. Hindi mo na rin makakausap nang maayos 'yun at saka—"

"But, can you at least let me know his name?"

Natigilan naman si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakas na ang inis sa mukha niya, pero naiinis na talaga siya dahil sa kakulitan nitong kausap niya. Okay, thankful siya na binigay nito 'yung cellphone ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya pa rin maiwasang mainis dahil sa kakulitan nito. Isa pa, hindi naman sa paladesisyon siya ano, pero kahit mukhang mabait 'tong atenista na kausap niya, hindi niya bet for Kyungsoo.

"I can't say his name and siya lang makakapagsabi nun, sorry. Now, if you—"

"Edi I'll just be the one ask his name na lang."

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun nang magsimula na itong maglakad papunta sa pwesto nila Kyungsoo. Naiinis namang naglakad na rin papunta si Baekhyun sa pwesto nila at tsaka niya narinig ang sinasabi ng atenista na 'yun kay Kyungsoo.

"Hi, what's your name?"

Nagtataka namang iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang paningin niya, at doon niya nakita ang isang lalaki na nakatayo malapit sa kanya. Sa likod nito ay si Baekhyun, na halata ang inis sa mukha. Nag-gesture naman si Heechul kay Baekhyun as if asking sino 'yung lalaking bagong dating pero inis lang ni Baekhyun na kinibit ang balikat niya.

"Huh?"

"I'm just asking if ano name mo," natatawang sagot nito. "I've been staring at you and you seem really, pretty interesting."

Hindi pinansin ni Baekhyun ang pagsasalita ng atenista na nasa harap ni Kyungsoo at walang pake na inabot kay Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya.

"Eto na phone mo, itabi mo na."

"Oh my god, 'yung phone ko!" Kyungsoo shrieks, at ngumisi naman 'yung atenista sa harap niya.

"I was the one who found it."

"Talaga?" Kyungsoo looks at the lad. "Edi thank you pala," humagikgik pa si Kyungsoo.

"No worries, name mo na lang ibayad mo sakin."

Palibhasa nasa espiritu ng kalasingan, mabilis na nilahad ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya. "'Yun lang pala eh! Name ko Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Nice." The guy comments, at matalim na irap lang ang ginawa ni Baekhyun in return. Tangina ni Kyungsoo, nagiging friendly kapag lasing.

"Okay, bayad na ako ah. Shupi ka na."

... or not.

Oh my god.

Sabay na pinigilan ni Heechul at Baekhyun ang matawa. Ito na nga ba sinasabi niya, mas prangka at ewan ba nila, mas pasmado nga ang bibig ni Kyungsoo kapag lasing.

"What's shupi?" Nakangiting tanong ng binata pabalik, at natampal na lang ni Baehyun ang noo niya. "But, anyway, nevermind. So hey, Kyungsoo. Are you up for some fun ba?"

"Pakshet Baekhyun, ang daming missed calls ni Jongin!" Natataranta na sabi ni Kyungsoo at ipinakita pa nito kay Baekhyun ang screen ng cellphone niya na kakabukas pa lang niya. Instant din na nawalan ng pake si Kyungsoo sa stranger na kumakausap sa kanya at nagmamadali na pinasadahan ng tingin 'yung hoard ng missed calls ni Jongin sa phone log niya.

"Bakit tinatawagan ako ni Jongin?" Halos nababangag na sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Sheeet, pero walang text man lang. Puro tawag lang. Prank calls ba 'to? Emphasizing on S kasi ang dami talaga."

Binigyan ni Baekhyun ng signal si Heechul na paalisin na 'yung atenista na parang naa-out of place na. Sumunod na rin naman si Heechul at kinausap 'yung Atenean. The best naman si Heechul pagdating sa pakikipag-negotiate so relieved si Baekhyun nang sumunod 'yung Atenean guy.

"Ano, makakauwi ka pa ba? Okay ka lang ba? Hindi ba naninikip 'yang dibdib mo? Ano? Nakakahinga ka ba nang maluwag?" Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na hawak hawak ang cellphone at lugmok pa rin ang ulo sa table. Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Baekhyun, bakit dalawa ka na? May kambal ka na?"

Ampotangina.

Lasing na nga talaga.

"Kamukha mo 'yung kambal mo!" Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

Magsasalita pa sana si Baekhyun kaso naudlot nang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Tinignan niya ang caller ID at nakita niyang si Sehun.

"Teka lang, Soo, ah. Dito ka lang. 'Wag kang mag-inarte bigla diyan at manatili ka lang diyan sa pwesto mo. Sasagutin ko lang 'to si Sehun." Paalala ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, at tumango tango lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot kaya naman naglakad si Baekhyun 'di kalayuan sa pwesto nila pero sa mas tahimik na lugar.

Mga 10 minutes na rin mula nang umalis si Baekhyun at hilong-hilo na talaga si Kyungsoo. Mayamaya ay naramdaman niya na may umupo na sa tabi niya, at Kyungsoo thought na si Baekhyun 'yun.

"I'm back."

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang may-ari ng boses na 'yun at napabuga na lang siya ng hangin nang makita 'yung same guy na nangungulit sa kanya kanina.

"Trip mo talaga ako?" Diretsong tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Ano ba, may atraso ba ako sayo?"

Natatawa namang umiling 'yung kausap niya. "No, wala. I just really want to be friends.. well, at first."

"Ah," tumango si Kyungsoo. "'Di kasi ako interesado sa tao. Bakit ako trip mo?"

"Hard to get, I like it." Sagot nito.

"Pft," umiling-iling si Kyungsoo. "Alam ko na 'yung mga linyahan na ganyan."

"Really?" Mas lalong lumapit 'yung lalaki sa kanya. "Well, iba ako."

"Taga-admu?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki at tumango naman ito. "Yikes, gusto ko taga-UP."

"Like your own camaraderie, eh?" The stranger smirks and even went closer to Kyungsoo. "Tell me, what does UP have that Ateneo doesn't?"

"Simple," Kyungsoo snaps his fingers as he stares directly at the guy. "Ateneo doesn't have Jongin Kim."

"Now, who is this Jong—"

"Kyungsoo!" Humahangos na lumapit si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Hawak hawak pa rin nito ang cellphone niya at inis na nakatingin sa lalaking nangungulit kay Kyungsoo.

"If you'll excuse us?" Halata na ang yamot sa boses ni Baekhyun kaya naman tumayo na 'yung atenista at kumibit muna ng balikat bago tuluyang umalis. Napabuga naman ng hangin si Baekhyun at umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Hinimas-himas niya ang likod ng kaibigan niya.

"Kyungsoo, how are you feeling?" Puno nang concern na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Mukha na kasi talagang sobrang senglot si Kyungsoo. "Anong ginawa sayo nung atenista na 'yun, ha? Sabihin mo!"

"Wala," sagot ni Kyungsoo. Namumungay ang mga mata nito nang tumingin sa kanya. "Diba, ano, tinawagan ka ni Sehun? Anong sabi mo?"

"Tinanong lang kung nandito pa tayo tapos tinanong bakit daw mukha akong badtrip base sa boses ko. Sinabi ko nga na may atenista na umaaligid sayo at saka," luminga-linga si Baekhyun. "Bakit nga pala nadikitan ka ulit nung lalaking 'yun? Nasan ba si Heechul?" Nilibot ni Baekhyun ang paningin niya at naiinis na napalatak nang makita si Heechul na nakaupo na sa table nung atenista na lumalapit kay Kyungsoo.

"Tangina talaga niyan ni Heenim, sabi ko ibudol 'yung atenista na 'yun palayo pero siya na pala 'yung nabudol! Teka nga, pupuntahan ko," lumipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. "Soo, sinasabi ko sayo ha. Dito ka lang. 'Wag kang tatayo, baka tumumba ka pa diyan. Ampucha, nawala 'yung amats ko sa inyo ah."

Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo kahit na inaudible na 'yung ibang sinasabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Kiniss naman ni Baekhyun ang side ng ulo niya bago umalis ulit.

Siguro halos lagpas 15 minutes na nung umalis si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya na may kamay na dumapo sa likod niya at marahan ding hinahagod ang likod niya. Kyungsoo groans, hindi siya sigurado kung si Baekhyun na ba 'yun dahil nga sa bukod sa nakatungo siya at hindi niya makita kung sino ang bagong dating, masyadong malaki ang palad na humahagod sa likod niya. Hindi ganun kalaki ang kamay ni Baekhyun. But Kyungsoo takes note kung gaano ka-soothing ang ginagawa nito at pati na rin 'yung comfort na dala ng kamay na 'yun.

"Baek, bakit ang laki na ata ng kamay—"

"Kyungsoo."

Mabilis na naiangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at tinignan ang may-ari ng boses na 'yun. Kilalang-kilala niya ang boses na 'yun, at isa pa, pumapasok sa ilong niya ang scent ng taong iyon at kilalang-kilala rin ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang may-ari ng pabango na 'yun.

"Jongin?"

Namumungay pa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang tignan niya ang binata na nasa tabi niya ngayon. Alam niya na tipsy na siya pero wala definitely, wala siyang tendency na mag-hallucinate. Si Jongin ang nasa harap niya ngayon.

Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na abutin ang pisngi nito at pindutin na rin gamit ang hintuturo niya. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang ma-realize nga niya na nasa tabi na nga niya si Jongin, his eyes darting at him with full of concern.

"Hala, totoo ka." Kyungsoo mumbles, at lumapit naman sa kanya si Jongin. His hand still on Kyungsoo's back.

"Lasing ka na, Kyungsoo. Let's go home."

"Tekaaaaa," pitlag ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit ka nandito? Pano ka napunta dito? Of course, may paa ka naman. May kotse rin. Pero, paano mo nalaman na nandito ako? Tsaka bakit mo ako niyayaya na umuwi? At isa pa, for the record, hindi ako lasing! Tipsy lang ako!"

Jongin sighs at the sight of Kyungsoo. Ito ba ang epekto ng alak kay Kyungsoo? Nagiging makulit at madaldal?

"Nakita ko 'yung tweet mo na nandito ka, at kanina ko lang na-confirm na kasama mo si Baekhyun nang mag-text sakin si Sehun. So in those hours na 'di ko alam kung sinong kasama mo, I was worried kung sinong kasama mo kaya I tried to call you numerous times, pero hindi ka sumasagot. So then, I started to get really worried."

"Eh bakit ka naman mag-aalala, crush mo ba ako?"

Tinitigan lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo bago sumagot. "More than that, Kyungsoo."

"Anong more than—"

"Not the time, Kyungsoo. For the mean time, halika na, umuwi—"

"Hey."

Parehas na lumipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at Jongin sa bagong dating, hawak hawak din nito ang likod ni Kyungsoo kaya naman nagsalubong ang kilay ni Jongin. Sino naman ang isang 'to?

"That earlier friend of yours is tough ah, ayaw ata ako para sayo. But news flash, I'm really interested in you kaya I'll insist." Nakangising saad nito, at dumilim naman ang mukha ni Jongin dahil sa panghuling sinabi nito. Mukha naman na napansin na nito si Jongin kaya ngumiti ito. "Ah! Looks like you have another friend. Let me guess, from UP din? Hi pala, dude. Would you mind? Usap lang kami." At sumenyas pa ito na kung pwede siyang umalis dahil balak nito kausapin si Kyungsoo.

Ngumisi naman si Jongin nang nakakaloko. "I'm sorry but, who the fuck are you though?"

Mukhang na-offend 'yung lalaki dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin kaya napataas ito ng kamay. "Woah, woah. Strong words. Don't tell me, you don't want me to hang out with this friend of yours too? Bakit, strict ba ang parents niya? This guy looks like he's got it all pa naman. Thick brows, large eyes.. big ass." Mas naging pilyo ang ngiti ng binata dahil sa panghuling sinabi nito.

Dahil don, nagsalubong ang kilay ni Jongin at mabilis niyang hinawakan ang kamay nito na tatangkain sanang hawakan ulit si Kyungsoo. Napipika na rin talaga siya kaya naman sinagot na niya ito, "First, certainly, he's not my friend and I don't look at him that way. Second, dude, with all respect ah, I don't like your guts. I'm trying to talk to you properly here pa, dude. Now, would you mind? I'm taking him home," Jongin quickly glances at Kyungsoo bago ito binalik sa kausap niya. "Find someone you can hang out with, but certainly not Kyungsoo."

"Teka, sino ka ba?"

"You want to know my name?" Jongin irritated asks. "Fine, for your peace, it's Jongin Kim."

Jongin recognizes na ito 'yung sinasabi ni Sehun sa kanya na sinabi ni Baekhyun na nanggugulo raw kay Kyungsoo at interesadong-interesado sa kanya. Actually, ito rin ang isa sa dahilan kung bakit pumunta siya dito. Bukod sa nag-aalala siya, ayaw niya na may magtangka kay Kyungsoo.

Bumabakod lang siya.

"Jongin Kim? Ah, the one he mentioned kanina?" Natatawang sagot nito, at kumunot naman ang noo ni Jongin. Kyungsoo mentioned his name sa lalaking 'to?

"Fine, whatever." The lad did one last scoff bago ito tuluyang umalis. Saka naman nakita ni Jongin si Baekhyun na papalapit sa kanila at hila-hila si Heechul.

"Oh my god, Jongin? Buti pumunta ka!" Halata na relieved si Baekhyun na makita siya. "Senglot na senglot na si Kyungsoo. Hindi ko na rin kasi mahahatid sa kanila si Kyungsoo eh, magkaiba sakayan ng street namin nang ganitong oras na. Kung keri ko lang talaga, sa bahay ko na papatulugin 'yan kaso maraming tao sa bahay namin ngayon eh. Ang bummer lang talaga kasi he's supposed na sa bahay namin mag-stay ngayon."

"Ako na lang maghahatid sa kanya," Jongin simply answers, trying to cool down himself mula sa nangyari kanina.

"Sigurado ka? Si Sehun ba nagsabi sayo na nandito kami? Sa kanya sana ako magpapatulong na iuwi nga 'to si Kyungsoo kaso busy kasi talaga 'yun. Sinabihan ka ni Sehun?"

"No, actually, nakita ko kasi 'yung tweet ni Kyungsoo na nandito siya sa The Rooftop. But I wasn't sure kung sino kasama niya, kaya I tried to call him pero hindi niya sinasagot. Tapos earlier lang din sinabihan ako ni Sehun na Kyungsoo's with you."

"Ah," tumatangong sabi ni Baekhyun. "Wait, tweet ni Kyungsoo? Hindi naman nag-tweet si Kyungsoo ah.."

"Hindi? But I saw one he tweeted, an image. And by the looks of it, dito nga sa place na 'to."

"Wait, was that an image na—"

Naputol ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun dahil napukaw ang atensyon nilang dalawa nang biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo. Nawawalan pa ito ng balanse kaya naman maagap na sinalo ni Jongin ang binata at hinapit ito palapit sa kanya.

"Ang init, gusto kong maghubad." Nanlaki pareho ang mata ni Baekhyun at Jongin nang simulang hubarin ni Kyungsoo ang damit niya kaya naman mabilis na hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"No, no, no, no! Kyungsoo, no!" Sigaw din ni Baekhyun kaya naman napatigil si Kyungsoo. Ngumuso na lang ito at tumingin sa malayo. Hinawakan naman ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at inintertwine ang mga daliri nito sa darili niya.

"So, hahatid mo na ba si Kyungsoo ngayon?" Tanong ni Baekhyun na tinatapunan pa rin ng tingin ang kaibigan niya. Tumango naman si Jongin. "Okay, ingat kayo ah? Ingatan mo 'yan si Kyungsoo."

"Certainly. Ikaw? Hindi ka pa uuwi?"

"Aasikasuhin ko pa si Hee— ampucha talaga!" Frustrated na himutok ni Baekhyun nang makita niya na wala na naman si Heechul sa tabi niya. Malamang ay nasa ibang table na naman 'yun at who knows kung anong kaharutan na naman ang ginagawa nun at the moment.

Jongin scoffs, at umiling-iling na rin. Lumingon siya kay Kyungsoo na nakapikit sa tabi niya at tina-try na i-maintain 'yung balance niya. Jongin heaves a sigh bago niya mas hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, let's go home."

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo pa but Jongin already took that as a cue. Ngunit bago pa sila makaalis ni Kyungsoo, tinawag siya ni Baekhyun at lumapit ito sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo told us kung anong nangyari sa inyo. Please, talk it out. The both of you." Tinapik ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Jongin bago ito lumapit kay Kyungsoo para halikan ang noo nito. Niyakap din ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan niya bago ito naglakad palayo para hanapin si Heechul.

* * *

Naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo na nasa loob na siya ng kotse nang pumasok sa ilong niya ang pamilyar na amoy. Amoy 'yun ng kotse ni Jongin. Sinubukan niyang ilibot ang mga namumungay niyang mata at doon niya nakita si Jongin na naka-upo na sa driver seat, samantalang nasa shotgun naman siya. Kyungsoo releases a low grunt at napatingin naman si Jongin sa kanya.

"Hey," malumanay na tawag sa kanya ni Jongin. "How are you feeling? Do you feel dizzy? Hot? Do you need anything?"

Ilang segundo na nanatili lang na nakatitig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Shet, andiyan na naman 'yung silakbo ng nararamdaman niya kapag nakikita niya si Jongin, kapag malapit sa kanya si Jongin. Ilang araw niyang hindi nakita nang malapitan ang mukhang 'yun, at kahit nalulunod sa espiritu ng alak, pumapangibabaw pa rin kay Kyungsoo ang pangungulila na nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin.

"I miss you."

Jongin was caught off guard with what Kyungsoo said. Halos mahabang katahimikan ang namayani, at sa katahimikan na 'yun ay nakatitig lang siya kay Kyungsoo, at ganun din si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

He was not expecting Kyungsoo would say it.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. Inabot niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at marahang hinaplos ang likod nito gamit ang hinlalaki niya.

"Give it a rest, Kyungsoo, hm?" Jongin gently says. "Just tell me if you need something, or is there something you want me to buy so I can stop my car, okay?"

Kyungsoo didn't answer for seconds, as he was waiting for Jongin to say that he missed him too, at least. Pero walang sinabi si Jongin. Kyungsoo ignored that sad feeling.

Sa buong byahe, hawak lang ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Sumu-sulyap sulyap din si Jongin kay Kyungsoo para tignan kung anong ginagawa nito pero tulog lang ang binata.

Jongin decided na sa condo niya muna magi-stay si Kyungsoo. Tinext din kasi siya ni Baekhyun na nagpaalam pala si Kyungsoo sa mama niya na mag-istayover sana siya sa bahay nila Baekhyun, kaso nga hindi naman natuloy so probably naka-lock na ang gate nila Kyungsoo kung ihahatid lang din niya ang binata.

When they reached his place, tinapik-tapik ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo to tell him na they're already at his place. Kaso umungol lang si Kyungsoo at kinamot pa ang pisngi nito, as if saying na ayaw niya magpaistorbo ng tulog niya. Jongin heaves a sigh bago ulit sinubukang gisingin si Kyungsoo. As much as he'd like to, he's out of some romance-ish na entries dahil hindi niya naman kaya buhatin si Kyungsoo paakyat sa unit niya. This is reality, heller.

"Kyungsoo, we're here. Let's go, hm?" Panggigising ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Successful naman dahil ilang segundo lang pagkatapos ay unti unti nang nagising si Kyungsoo. Nakakunot ang noo nito at nakanguso rin.

"Masarap 'yung strawberries nila dito.."

Narinig niyang bulong ni Kyungsoo habang tinatanggal ni Jongin ang seatbelt niya. Nang matanggal na niya ito, nagtataka siyang tumingin kay Kyungsoo na nakanguso pa rin at namumungay ang mga mata.

"Strawberries?" Nagtatakang ulit ni Jongin. Lumapit siya nang kaunti kay Kyungsoo para tanggalin ang seatbelt nito since the lad's too drunk para tanggalin ang sarili niyang seatbelt. Diretso namang tumitig sa kanya si Kyungsoo at tumango nang paulit-ulit, nakanguso pa rin itong parang bata.

"Mhm, masarap strawberries dito sa Baguio."

Napahinto si Jongin sa pagtatanggal ng seatbelt ni Kyungoo at natatawang tinitigan si Kyungsoo. "Baguio? Kyungsoo, wala tayo sa Baguio. Nasa Quezon City pa rin tayo."

"Weh," Kyungsoo says, prolonging the word. Umiling-iling din ito as if hindi niya naniniwala sa sinasabi ni Jongin. "Nasa Baguio tayo eh! Tamo, ang lamig na. Very, very cold! I love Baguio!"

"Because of my car's aircon," Jongin mumbles, at tuluyan nang tinanggal ang seatbelt ni Kyungsoo. "Halika na, let's go outside."

"Kung wala tayo sa Baguio, edi nasan tayo?" Nakangusong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"About to head to my unit," Jongin simply answers, a little smile curving on his lips as he stares at Kyungsoo, his eyes casting endearment no matter how he hides it. "Stay here."

Lumabas si Jongin sa kotse niya at umikot pagawi sa side ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan niya ang pinto at inalalayan palabas si Kyungsoo na naa-out balance pa dahil na rin sa hilo. Buong ingat na hinawakan ni Jongin ang bewang ni Kyungsoo papunta sa elevator hanggang sa makarating na sila sa floor ng unit niya.

Nang malapit na sila sa unit ni Jongin, umarte naman na nasusuka si Kyungsoo kaya nag-panic si Jongin. Naghanap agad si Jongin ng trash can na pwedeng pagsukahan ni Kyungsoo at talagang nagpapanic na siya nang bigla namang tumawa si Kyungsoo.

"Jooooke! Izza prank!" Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinuro-turo pa nito si Jongin. Bumuntong-hininga lang si Jongin at hinila si Kyungsoo nang marahan papalapit sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin warns a little dahil masyadong magaslaw si Kyungsoo. Konting steps na lang din at nakarating na sila sa tapat ng pinto ng unit ni Jongin. Inalalayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo bago niya pinindot ang passcode ng unit niya. Kyungsoo noticed na Jongin changed his unit passcode to 0125.

As for Jongin, 0125 dahil sa class 125 sila naging classmates ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makapasok na sila sa unit ni Jongin, dahan-dahan na inilapag ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kama niya. Tinanggal ni Jongin ang sapatos nito at inayos ang pagkakahiga nito. Pero dahil nga matigas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, tumayo ulit ito mula sa pagkakahiga at ngumuso habang nakatingin kay Jongin.

"Bakit tayo nasa unit mo?"

Tinitigan ni Jongin ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na namumungay pa rin. Huminga siya nang malalim bago sinagot ang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"To take care of you."

"Why would you take care of me?" Malumanay na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Subalit imbis na sagutin ni Jongin ang tanong, dumapo ang tingin niya sa damit ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo sa kama niya at pumunta sa closet niya para kumuha ng ilang damit at pajama na rin niya. Kumuha na rin siya ng basin at towel para ipunas kay Kyungsoo para mapreskuhan ito.

Nilapag niya ang mga dala-dala niya at umupo ulit sa harap ni Kyungsoo na pinapanood lang ang ginagawa niya.

"Kyungsoo, hubad."

"Ha?" Nababangag na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit? Bakit mo ako pinapahubad? Ayoko, Jongin. Hindi pa ako ready for mature roles. No, no, no, no."

"Kyungsoo, hubad sabi ko." Malalim ang boses na utos ni Jongin. Pero imbis na sumunod, umiling lang nang sunod sunod si Kyungsoo.

"Ayoko nga sabi eh, bakit mo ba ako pinipilit," nakakunot ang noo na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin bago nagkusang itaas ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo. For his surprise, hindi na pumalag pa si Kyungsoo at nakangisi na lang na pinapanood siya.

"Impatient, I like it."

Naipikit ni Jongin ang mga mata niya. "Kyungsoo, for the record— we are not doing THAT, okay? Bibihisan lang kita, now, raise your arms."

Nakanguso na inangat ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya, at tuluyan namang hinubad ni Jongin ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha ni Jongin ang towel at pinigaan ito sa basin. Dahan-dahan niya ring pinunasan ang leeg ni Kyungsoo, papunta sa braso at buong upper body nito. He was all doing it with too much gentleness and affection.

Kinuha na rin niya 'yung long sleeve shirt niya at isinuot 'yun kay Kyungsoo. When it was the pajama's turn, Jongin clears his throat at nag-gesture kay Kyungsoo na it's time for the lower body naman. Dahil doon, ngumisi nang nakakaloko si Kyungsoo.

"Are we going there, Daddy?"

For the second time, naipikit nang mariin ni Jongin ang mga mata niya. He also pinched the bridge of his nose as he gathers his patience for Kyungsoo.

Also, Kyungsoo's getting naughtier and this isn't really good for him.

"Jesus Christ." Jongin mumbles. "No, Kyungsoo. I'm gonna ask if can you change your pants yourself."

"Ooh," Kyungsoo's grin widens. "Naughty, I like that."

"Kyungsoo, now is not the right time for your naughty, antics. So please, let's no go there and drop the playfulness." Matigas at pinal na sagot ni Jongin.

Sumimangot naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa sagot at tono ng pananalita ni Jongin, kaya naman kusa at wala nang sabi sabi na kinuha niya 'yung pajama na hawak nito. Sinignalan din niya na tumalikod si Jongin para makapagbihis siya at mabilis naman siyang sinunod ni Jongin.

Narinig ni Jongin ang pagsalampak ni Kyungsoo sa kama niya pero hinintay pa rin ni Jongin ang signal ni Kyungsoo para humarap na siya. Kyungsoo muttered some words saying na it's fine for Jongin to turn around already. Humarap naman na si Jongin at umupo sa harap ni Kyungsoo, grabbing the towel in the basin at buong ingat na pinunasan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Nang matapos na si Jongin at tinignan niya si Kyungsoo, kita niya ang malungkot na ekspresyon ni Kyungsoo. Para bang 'yung playful na mood ni Kyungsoo kanina ay nawala, dahil sa oras na 'yon, walang ibang nakikita si Jongin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo kung hindi lungkot at pagtatanong.

"Bakit mo ako pinuntahan doon sa bar, Jongin?" Pangbabasag ni Kyungsoo sa katahimikan na namamayani sa kanila.

Matagal na hindi nakasagot si Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Ilang segundo muna ng katahimikan ang muling lumipas bago muling ibinuka ni Jongin ang labi niya.

"I was.. worried about you."

"Kasi?"

Despite of Kyungsoo's eyes being full of so many questions, Jongin can see underneath what's lying in those eyes.

Longing.

Kyungsoo's eyes are full of longing.

"I thought you were alone."

"And so what if I was alone?"

"I'd be more worried about you."

"Because?"

Hindi ulit nakasagot si Jongin, at huminga nang malalim bago nagsalita.

"Magpahinga ka na, Kyungsoo. You had a long day, and probably you still feel dizzy. If you need anything, just call me. I'm sleeping in the couch."

Kyungsoo feels something in his chest.

Jongin avoided his question.

Tumayo na si Jongin mula sa kama niya, at bago pa siya tuluyang makalabas ng kwarto niya, nagsalita ulit si Kyungsoo.

"Bakit ba parang ang hirap sayo na sagutin ako, Jongin?"

Humarap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, na diretsong nakatingin sa kanya. Ang tanging tumatanglaw sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ay ang liwanag ng lampara na nasa tabi ng kama niya, pero hindi 'yun naging hadlang kay Jongin para hindi niya makita ang pangungusap sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Puno nang kalungkutan ang pares ng mga mata na 'yun, at walang magawa si Jongin kundi panoorin at tignan lang kung paanong hindi nagbabago ang sumasalamin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"You always say this isn't the right time, hanggang ngayon, Jongin, sinasabi mo pa rin 'yan. Sa lahat ng bagay. Bakit, Jongin? Bakit?"

"Hindi ba't ikaw naman ang unang nanghingi ng time, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo scoffs, shaking his head as if what Jongin said was ridiculous. "But I was not being an asshole."

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. "Asshole, Kyungsoo? You think I am?"

"No." Matigas na wika ni Kyungsoo. "But for that time Jongin, I was being straightforward. I said what I wanted that time. Pero ikaw, Jongin.. hindi ko alam. Binigyan mo ako ng sagot, pero hindi ko alam. Parang kinakalimutan mo na ako. Ni walang text, call, ano. Kahit simpleng Hi lang, Jongin. Hindi na nga rin tayo nag-uusap. Naghihintay na lang ba ako sa wala, Jongin?" Kyungsoo's voice broke, and that moment, Jongin was starting to feel something he couldn't name. All he knows was, it was too much for him to handle.

"Hindi ko alam kung hahawak pa ba ako. Jongin, dalawang linggo na lang, isang buwan na akong humahawak sa hindi ko alam kung may pag-asa pa ba. Ayoko maging selfish, kasi alam ko ginawa mo rin sakin 'yun eh. You gave me time when I asked for one, kaya ayoko maging selfish, gusto ko rin ibigay sayo 'yun," saad ni Kyungsoo na nananatiling nakatitig lang ng diretso sa kanya. "Inis na inis na ako sa sarili ko, Jongin. Kasi, ang kapal ng mukha ko na manghingi sayo ng time, na tanggihan ka that night. Tapos nung ikaw naman na ang nanghihingi, gaganto-ganto ako? Parang tanga lang, diba? Sana hindi na ako nagpabebe nun, ganun 'yung naiisip ko, Jongin. Kasi, ngayong ikaw naman ang nanghihingi ng time, hindi ko matiis. Gusto kitang makausap. Namimiss kita, Jongin.. miss na miss na kita."

Humugot nang malalim na hininga si Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam niya, naubos siya sa sinabi niya. Napapamura rin siya sa kaloob-looban niya at minumura niya rin ang alak na bumabalot sa katawan niya ngayon dahil parang 'yun ang nagsisilbi sa kanya para masabi kung anong gusto niyang sabihin. Ah, tanginang Johnnie Walker 'yan. Nakakatapang. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, kayang kaya niyang sabihin kung anong nararamdaman niya, kung ano 'yung mga gusto niyang sabihin kay Jongin. Lahat lahat, at walang matitira sa kanya.

"Hindi ko na ma-gets, Jongin. Alam mo 'yung patay na 'yung pag-asa ko dahil ilang araw na akong naghihintay? 'Yung kinukumbinsi ko na 'yung sarili ko na mag-move forward na habang maaga pa, kasi natatakot ako. Unti unti ko nang tinatanggap sa sarili ko. Tapos ngayong gabi, bigla kang susulpot sa harap ko? Bigla mo akong aasikasuhin nang ganito? Buong ingat, with the same concern and affection. Of course, nabuhay na naman 'yung impact sakin. 'Yung two weeks na 'yun, Jongin— in those two weeks na wala ka, at ngayong gabi na nandito ka sa harap ko, I was reminded again of who was the person I've been longing for. Hindi ko na maintindihan, Jongin. Ano ba, ano bang gusto mong isipin ko? Ano bang mangyayari satin? Ano bang meron satin?"

Punong puno ng lungkot at frustration ang boses ni Kyungsoo, at ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin 'yon. Tumatagos sa kanya ang bawat sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, pati na rin ang mga emosyon na nakaakibat sa mga salita ni Kyungsoo, at sa mukha nito na diretsong pinaglalaylayan ng mga titig ni Jongin.

"Jongin.. nakakainis ba ako? Ayaw mo na ba sakin? Nagbago na ba isip mo? Sabihin mo naman sakin oh."

Mabilis na umiling nang sunod sunod si Jongin sa mga tanong ni Kyungsoo, at mabilis din siyang naglakad muli papunta sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Nang makaupo siya, doon na niya malapitang makita ang sakit na bumabakas at hindi nawawala sa mukha ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo, no.." Jongin whispers, out of breath. "I'm sorry you're feeling that way.. I'm sorry that my silence was deafening, that it started to hurt you, but you know in the first place, I never wanted to hurt you, right? We never wanted to hurt each other, right?"

Kyungsoo didn't answer, his gaze still lingering on Jongin. His eyes were speaking for himself, and Jongin continued to speak. "Kyungsoo.. I'm sorry. Did my actions make you feel that way? Was I making you feel that way, Kyungsoo?"

Itinango ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya, at bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know that me, holding myself back, was having its consequence, and it was hurting you, Kyungsoo. I'm so sorry."

"I remember what you said that night sa Music Bank.. na hindi mo muna ako kayang makita kasi nasasaktan ka— na tuwing nakikita mo ako, nasasaktan ka," Kyungsoo whispers, at mas lalong lumungkot ang mga mata nito. "Hanggang ngayon ba, 'yun pa rin ang nararamdaman mo?"

Jongin caresses Kyungsoo's hand, his gaze struck on Kyungsoo. "You wanna know the truth, Kyungsoo? I lied that time." Nagpakawala ng tipid na ngiti si Jongin. "I was hurting, yes. But do you believe that I could resist not seeing and looking at you? Your face is literally my favorite face— you make me feel a lot of things when I see you, Kyungsoo. I was hurting during those times but— the pain that was inflicting on me— I would say I rather have it than not look at your face. Or if you were the cause, hell, I would always choose to be a damn masochist, Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo," Jongin softly calls his name. "Sa mga nakaraang araw na nag-iisip lang ako, sa napakaraming bagay na pumapasok sa isip ko, alam ko Kyungsoo— sigurado ako sa sarili ko na— the moment that I would walk away from you, magiging kawalan kita. At ayoko, hindi 'yun ang gusto kong mangyari." Kita ng dalawang mata mismo ni Kyungsoo kung paanong mas lumamlam ang mga mata ni Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya. "But Kyungsoo.. please, I am asking for time. Can you still be patient with me?"

"Kasama ba diyan sa time na 'yan ang pag-arte nang parang hindi nag-krus ni isang beses ang mga landas natin, Jongin?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, at umiling si Jongin bilang sagot.

"Look, Kyungsoo," Jongin sighs deeply. "'Yung sitwasyon natin, para tayong nasa seesaw. Hindi natin mabalanse 'yung isa't isa at the moment, para tayong naghahanap ng magpapahinto sa salitang pag-angat at pagbagsak natin. At alam mo kung anong klaseng sitwasyon 'yun, Kyungsoo? Hindi tayo mabalanse dahil parehas tayong takot." Mahigpit na hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Una kang nag-alinlangan, Kyungsoo. Una kang natakot. Ako 'yung nasa ibaba, ako 'yung sigurado, ako 'yung may pinanghahawakan. Samantalang ikaw 'yung nasa taas, nakakatakot, hindi ba? Pakiramdam mo, mahuhulog ka, walang sasalo sayo. Natatakot ka na baka kapag nagtagal ka doon, mas lalong maging delikado, baka mas lalong maging masakit. Pero nung ikaw na, nung ikaw na naging sigurado, ako naman 'yung naduwag. Para bang ako naman ngayon 'yung nasa itaas?" Ngumiti nang mapait si Jongin. "Parehas tayong natakot sa commitment, Kyungsoo. Parehas tayong natakot masaktan, kung anong nakahain, hinain, at hinahain pa satin ng future. Pero gusto kitang tanungin, Kyungsoo. Ngayon ba, masasabi mo na handa ka na?"

Dahan-dahang tumango si Kyungsoo. Diretso lang din siyang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Jongin. Pakiramdam niya, nawala na rin 'yung kalasingan niya, pakiramdam niya nilamon na siya nang tuluyan ng nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin. Walang ibang mahalaga sa kanya ngayon kundi si Jongin at si Jongin lang.

Marahan siyang nginitian ni Jongin. "Ramdam ko nga, at alam ko na kapag handa ka na, handa ka na talaga. Kilala kita, Kyungsoo eh. Kapag pursigido ka, pursigido ka na," natatawang sambit ni Jongin. "Pero ako, Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin ako sigurado," dumapo ang tingin ni Jongin sa kamay niyang hawak ang kay Kyungsoo. He gently caresses the back of Kyungsoo's hand with his thumb, his voice low as he speaks. "Alam ko masyado nang mahaba ang hiningi ko at hinihingi ko pa. Pero hindi ko pa talaga, alam, Kyungsoo. Ayaw kong masaktan ka, natatakot ako. You told me I'm your first," Jongin raises up his gaze and stares directly at Kyungsoo. "And I want to be deserving for that first— for all of your firsts."

"But you are.." kapos ang boses na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," muling tinawag ni Jongin ang pangalan niya. "I'm sorry for not answering all of your I miss yous. Pero do know na sa lahat ng nagdaang araw, palagi kitang nami-miss, Kyungsoo. Walang palya," hinawakan ni Jongin ang pisni ni Kyungsoo at marahang hinaplos ito gamit ang hinlalaki niya. "Araw-araw, Kyungsoo. Sinabi mo kanina na hindi ko sinasagot ang mga tanong mo. Siguro nga kasi, sa sobrang gusto ko na i-hold back ang sarili ko, pati ang mga bagay na deserve mong malinawagan, tinatago ko pa sayo— hindi ko pa sinasabi sayo. Pero gusto kong sabihin sayo Kyungsoo na, walang iba. Walang nagbago. Ikaw pa rin, Kyungsoo. Ikaw pa rin, at ikaw lang talaga."

Jongin deeply exhales. "Tinanong mo ako kung ayaw ko na ba sayo— bakit kita aayawan, Kyungsoo? Kahit kailan, hindi. Kahit bigyan mo pa ako ng ilang libong rason para ayawan kita, mahihirapan akong gawin 'yan. Nakakainis ka?" Natawa nang marahan si Jongin. "Kyungsoo, kahit ngayon na ang kulit kulit mo kapag lasing ka, kahit din lagi mong sinasabi na baka naiinis na ako sayo dahil sa pagiging masungit mo– which is a lie, by the way— no. Hindi ako maiinis sayo, Kyungsoo. Not in the most petty way with the most petty reasons." Huminto saglit si Jongin dahil kita niya kung paanong unti-unting namamasa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, and Jongin gets it. He's pouring everything out, and it must be overwhelming for Kyungsoo.

"But you asked me if I changed my mind." Jongin mutters, and Kyungsoo felt something inside him that he was afraid to hear Jongin's next words. "Honestly? No, Kyungsoo. Hindi pa. But my feelings for you never changed, Kyungsoo. Not even one bit. Yet my mind? I don't know. If we put it in the way na nagbago na ba ang pagtingin ko sayo, the answer's certainly not. But if we're talking about if I'm already ready to commit with you, I'm afraid Kyungsoo. I'm afraid that until now, I don't know yet."

Nanatili lang na tahimik si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng mga nilalahad ni Jongin. Everything's too much for him, and he doesn't know what to feel. He's drunk, yes, but it doesn't feel like it. But all he know is, hindi na niya kailangan pang hilingin na sana 'wag niyang makalimutan kung ano man ang nangyari ngayong gabi dahil lahat ng 'yun ay maalala niya pa rin kinabukasan.

"Kyungsoo, I always long for you. I told you I feel hundreds, even thousands of unnameable surge of feelings when you're with me. Let this be my second confession to you," Jongin states, his gaze not leaving Kyungsoo. "You're literally my own version of the quote 'one person, thousand feelings'. Kung may isang tao na lagi kong paglalaanan ng nararamdaman ko, Kyungsoo, ikaw 'yun. Ikaw at ikaw lang."

Jongin smiles at him, his thumb starting to caress his cheeks again, and Kyungsoo's feeling his heart beating along with Jongin's next words. "I could tell you everyday how amazing you are. How you will always have this effect on me that I couldn't specifically name. Your crazy and admirable antics.. your weird pullovers that only you can do. How you come off intimidating to others, but little did they know how an actual sweetheart you are. Your straightforwardness, your hidden sense of humor, your allergy to dumb people.." Jongin chuckles as he shakes his head. "Sobrang laki na ng impact na binigay mo sakin, Kyungsoo— at patuloy mo pa ring binibigay. Kyungsoo, sa tingin mo ba, may makakahigit pa sayo sakin sa lagay na 'yan?"

"Sinabi mo rin kanina na para kang humahawak sa isang bagay na 'di mo alam kung may pag-asa pa rin o wala na. Gusto kong sabihin Kyungsoo na sana, 'wag kang mapagod. Lagi kitang gugustuhin, Kyungsoo." Kinagat ni Jongin ang pang-ibabang labi niya bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "You've always been amazing. Why would you even think otherwise? Out of all these things I'm telling you, Kyungsoo, isa sa gusto kong matandaan mo— please, don't hate yourself. 'Wag kang mainis sa sarili mo kung bakit nandito tayo sa sitwasyon na 'to. You can't blame yourself for something you found answers from, Kyungsoo. You can't."

"Jongin.. alam mo bang.. gusto kita? Gustong-gusto kita." Hindi na napigilan pa ni Kyungsoo ang pagpatak ng luha sa pisngi niya. Diretso pa rin siyang nakatitig kay Jongin, na mabilis na pinunasan ang luha niya gamit ang hinlalaki nito. Kinagat din ni Jongin ang labi niya at mas lumapit pa kay Kyungsoo. Itinango ni Jongin ang ulo niya.

"Gustong-gusto rin naman kita eh," Jongin answers Kyungsoo, giving him a little smile. "Ilang beses ko na bang sinabi sayo Kyungsoo na it's a privilege to be liked by you? At 'yun pa rin ang nararamdaman ko." Tinitigan ni Jongin nang maigi si Kyungsoo. "I know you've always told me about how you hated those cliché lines na nababasa at napapanood mo kung saan, pero gusto kong sabihin Kyungsoo na, kahit ikaw at ikaw lang ang gugustuhin ko palagi, pakiramdam ko, hindi pa rin sapat 'yun. Kyungsoo, gusto ko, 'yung sigurado na ako– ikaw, tayong dalawa. Hindi sapat 'yung gusto lang natin 'yung isa't isa, Kyungsoo."

"Hindi ko pa masabing handa na ako, Kyungsoo. Ayokong sumugal sa bagay na hindi pa ako sigurado dahil lang sa ayaw kitang masaktan," hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga balikat niya. "Time, Kyungsoo. I am asking for time."

Humugot nang malalim na hininga si Kyungsoo. Ipinikit niya na ang mga mata niya at sa pagmulat niya ay tumingin siya

sa malayo, avoiding Jongin's gaze. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya. Hindi niya rin alam kung anong patutunguhan ng pag-uusap nila ni Jongin na 'to, hindi niya alam kung ano pang susunod na sasabihin ni Jongin. Kung may magtatanong man kung anong nararamdaman niya ngayon, hindi niya rin alam ang isasagot niya. Overwhelmed? Siguro. Dahil masyado siyanv nalulunod sa mga naririnig niya mula kay Jongin, kung anong nararamdaman sa kanya ng binata. Pero natatakot din siya, natatakot dahil hindi niya tiyak kung anong sunod na sasabihin nj Jongin, at natatakot siya sa kung ano pang pwede niyang marinig mula dito.

Natatakot siya kung paanong magtatapos ang gabi na ito.

"Kyungsoo, look at me." Marahan na hinawakan ni Jongin ang pisngi niya, making him look at Jongin. "One week, Kyungsoo." Tumahimik sandali si Jongin at bumuntong-hininga, sabay sa pagtuloy ng sasabihin niya ang matiim na pagtitig niya kay Kyungsoo. "Give me one week. Kapag hindi ako nagpakita sayo in one week, that means one thing, sumusuko na ako sayo. Just give me one week. I'll clear my head. I'll figure things out."

Kyungsoo meets Jongin's stares, his voice breaking as he speaks. "One week?"

Itinango ni Jongin ang ulo niya, sabay sa pagpawi ng mga luha na kumakawala mula sa mata ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig ito sa kanya.

"One week, Kyungsoo." Pinal na sambit ni Jongin, at siya namang pagtahimik ni Kyungsoo. Tumingin si Kyungsoo baba, kagat kagat ang pang-ibabang labi niya. Dahan-dahan siyang tumango at kahit na hindi niya nakikita ang mukha ni Jongin, alam niya na nakatingin pa rin ito ng diretso sa kanya at pinapanood lang ang bawat galaw at hinga niya.

Jongin smiles a little, at mula sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, bumaba ang kamay niya para hawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Ilang segundo ng katahimikan ang namayani bago ito binasag ni Kyungsoo at diretsong tumingin sa kanya.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

Tumango si Jongin at diretsong tinitigan ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na namamasa.

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

Jongin gave Kyungsoo one last reassuring smile. Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong ni Kyungsoo, at sa halip, hinapit niya si Kyungsoo papalapit sa kanya at niyakap ang binata.

He was hugging Kyungsoo close to him, and Kyungsoo never felt so safe under those hugs. Mahigpit ding niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pabalik, and took that night as if the dangers are waiting for him outside and it's only Jongin's protective arms that would protect him.

Kyungsoo found serenity and his haven in between of Jongin's shoulder and neck. Ang mga braso niya ay nakayakap kay Jongin, at ang ulo niya ay nakapatong at nakasiksik lamang sa leeg ni Jongin. Kyungsoo felt the realness of the contentment, and with that, ipinikit na niya ang mga mata niya at hinayaang kuhain ng antok ang kamalayan niya.

"Sleep, baby." Jongin mutters under his breath, his hand slowly caressing Kyungsoo's head. "I'll stay."

Before the night calls the both of them, Jongin kisses Kyungsoo's forehead, pulling the latter more impossibly close to him.

* * *

"Ay ako, ayoko na diyan sa The Rooftop ha! Grabe kunsumisyon na inabot ko sa inyo ni Heechul nung last na chillnuman diyan. Chillnuman, amputa! Mukha ba akong naging chill non? Eh halos hatiin ko na 'yung sarili ko para lang sabay kitang mabantayan tapos hanapin ko naman si Heechul. Ay, never again talaga. Buti na lang dumating si Jongin non, ano!"

Kung tahimik na si Kyungsoo kanina pa, mas lalo siyang natahimik nang marinig ang pangalan na binanggit ni Baekhyun.

Oo nga pala, ilang araw na ang nakalipas simula noong nangyari ang.. gabi na 'yun. Ilang araw na rin ang nakalipas simula nang mag-usap sila ni Jongin at binuhos nila sa isa't isa ang nararamdaman nilang pareho.

It's day 4 of Jongin's one week space, at mula noong gabing 'yun, wala nang iba pang narinig si Kyungsoo mula kay Jongin. Kinabukasan din ng gabi na 'yun ay nagising si Kyungsoo sa kama ni Jongin, at kahit halos mabiyak ang ulo niya sa sakit, tila sumasabay 'yung sakit na nararamdaman niya dahil he can vividly remember nung anong nangyari nung kinagabihan na 'yon.

Walang sabi-sabi na hinatid siya ni Jongin pauwi sa bahay nila, at sa buong byahe na 'yun, ni isa man ay walang salitang lumabas at namutawi sa pagitan nila.

"Ay, sorry—" mabilis na pagtakip ni Baekhyun sa bibig niya nang ma-realize niya na nabanggit niya ang pangalan ni Jongin.

Alam kasi ni Baekhyun at kwinento rin ni Kyungsoo lahat lahat ng nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin dalawang araw din pagkatapos mangyari ang gabing 'yon. Lahat lahat, at wala talagang tinira si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Pati 'yung one week na hiningi ni Jongin, at lahat din ng sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Hindi naman sumagot si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at kinibit lang ang mga balikat niya. Naging gloomy naman ang expression ni Baekhyun nang tanungin siya nito.

"Wala pa rin ba siyang paramdam, Kyungsoo?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. Wala talaga.

Mas lalong naging malungkot ang expression ni Baekhyun kaya naman natatawang pinansin ito ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano ba, para kang tanga. 4 days pa lang naman ang nakakalipas, hindi pa naman one week."

"Maghihintay ka pa rin, Soo, diba?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Oo naman. May 3 days pa naman."

May tatlong araw pa, at kahit na unti-unti na siyang nilalamon ng takot at kaba, buo ang tiwala ni Kyungsoo.

Hihintayin niya si Jongin.

* * *

The seventh day came, at sa mga nakalipas na araw katulad ng dati, ay wala pa ring isang salita mula kay Jongin na narinig si Kyungsoo.

Pang-pitong araw na, at wala pa rin. Wala siyang Jongin na nakita, ni anino nito ay wala rin. Wala ni isang paramdam, at 'yung ang naging dahilan kay Kyungsoo para matakot sa pagtapos ng araw na 'yun.

That day marks the 7th day of his waiting, and the time Jongin asked for his space. At kung magtatapos man ang araw na 'yun na walang Jongin na nagpaparamdam sa kanya, alam na niya ang ibig sabihin nun.

Wala na siyang dapat na hintayin pa.

Mabibigat ang lakad ni Kyungsoo habang binabaybay niya ang sakayan palabas ng campus. Katatapos lang ng klase niya, at kitang-kita niya kanina sa mga blockmate niya kung gaano kasaya ang mga 'yun habang cine-claim na nila ang graduation rites nila. Kyungsoo told himself na he's supposed to feel that way too. Pero hindi niya magawa na maging excited at maging thrilled completely, dahil sabay sa pag-iisip niya nito ay ang pag-iisip niya kay Jongin at sa sitwasyon niya ngayon.

Kyungsoo sighs, sinipa niya rin ang ilang mga tuyong dahon na nakaharang sa daang binabagtas niya. Naiisip niya si Jongin. Dahil katulad niya, sa Hunyo ay siguradong ga-graduate na rin si Jongin, at sigurado siya na may Latin honor 'yun. Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo. Si Jongin pa ba?

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. Excited din kaya si Jongin? Pressured? Thrilled? Kyungsoo remembers Jongin's passion and his dream to be a Director. At tiwala si Kyungsoo na mangyayari 'yun. Someday, he'll see Jongin's name after the word Director sa isang mabigat at super successful na film. Let Kyungsoo speak it to existence.

Dumako ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa isang banda. Nakita niya ang dalawang tao sa kabilang side ng kalye. Mabilis na naglalakad 'yung isa samantalang 'yung isa naman ay tumatawa habang hinahabol 'yung nauna, at unlike sa default na expression niya kapag nakakakita siya ng mga magjowa o naglalandian sa daan, that day was different kay Kyungsoo dahil imbis na umirap siya, may parte sa kanya na nalungkot siya. Hindi niya mapigilang hindi maisip si Jongin. Naalala niya bigla 'yung araw na sobrang kinukulit siya ni Jongin at hinabol talaga siya nito para lang ihatid siya.

Iniling-iling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at sinapok-sapok din. Ano ba 'tong utak niya, wala nang ibang inisip kundi Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Kung kanina ay nalulungkot siya, ngayon naman ay naiinis na siya.

"Bakit kasi ganun sila eh 'no? Ang tahi-tahimik ng mundo mo tapos biglang guguluhin," himutok ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad siya. "Magiging caring sayo, tapos ang bait bait, makikita mo 'yung good qualities nila, haharutin ka, tapos ayun na! Mga pa-fall amputa."

Pasalamat na lang talaga si Kyungsoo dahil walang ibang tao na dumadaan at nakikita siya. Kasi kung hindi, for sure ay mawei-weirduhan sila kay Kyungsoo.

"Tapos siyempre, kahit hindi ka marupok, kung isang Jongin Kim ba naman biglang lalandi sayo, 'di ka ba mafa-fall nun? Tapos ngayon, biglang hindi magpaparamdam ng ilang linggo! Eh kasi naman ako, ang pabebe ko pa eh. Pero ewan ko ba," iritadong saad ni Kyungsoo. Salubong na rin ang kilay niya at nakanguso pa siya habang nagsasalita. "Aware ba 'yun si Jongin na nami-miss ko siya? Siguro naman 'no? Ang kapal naman ng mukha niya kung hindi. Hindi na nga ako demanding, ni hindi ko nga rin alam kung nami-miss niya rin ako. Sino naman ako dito? Siyempre, si Kyungsoo Doh lang."

"Sino naman may sabi sayong hindi kita nami-miss?"

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo at nanlalaki ang mga mata niyang humarap sa likod niya para makita ang may-ari ng boses na 'yun. Of course, kahit naman hindi siya lumingon ay kilalang kilala niya ang timbre ng boses na 'yun, at kilalang kilala niya rin kung sino ang may-ari non.

"Jongin.." bulalas ni Kyungsoo at bakas pa rin ang gulat sa mukha niya sa pagkakita niya sa taong ilang araw na niyang hinihintay.

"Hi." Bati ni Jongin at sumilay ang simpatikong ngiti sa labi niya. Napalitan naman ng pagtataka ang gulat sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"Teka.. 'yung one week—"

"I suppose I'm not late yet, am I?" Pagputol ni Jongin sa sasabihin ni Kyungsoo at natigilan lang si Kyungsoo.

"Kanina ka pa.. nasa likod ko?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at umiling naman si Jongin.

"I guess not? But I stayed long enough to hear all of your rants about me," natatawang saad ni Jongin. "And I'm disagreeing with the last part. I missed you, Kyungsoo. Until now, I still miss you. I really do."

"Teka nga, teka," mabilis na pagpigil ni Kyungsoo. Tinaas din niya ang kamay niya to signal wait dahil nagugulat pa siya mga pangyayari. Marami rin siyang tanong sa isip niya.

"Sabi mo.. one week.." bulong ni Kyungsoo, at humakbang naman si Jongin palapit sa kanya.

"Let one week end without my presence, and I'm saying goodbye. But I'm here," mas lalong naglakad papalapit si Jongin sa kanya. "That's why I'm asking, I'm not yet late pa naman Kyungsoo, diba?"

"Does this mean.. you already figured things out?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at nagsisimula nang tumibok nang mabilis ang puso niya. Diretso rin ang titig sa kanya ni Jongin at nakangiti ito— at kahit hindi sabihin ni Jongin, alam ni Kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin ng mga ngiting 'yun.

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo at tinawag papalapit si Jongin. Sumunod naman sa kanya ang binata at lumapit sa kanya. Jongin was wondering kung anong dahilan nang pagtawag na 'yun ni Kyungsoo at nasagot naman agad ang tanong niya nang maramdaman niya ang malakas na suntok ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya.

"Gago ka," isang suntok ulit ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. Nakanguso ito at halos maiiyak na ito. "Akala ko wala na. Akala ko magmo-move on na ako. Kahit kailan ka talaga, Jongin," isa pang suntok at kahit nasasaktan si Jongin ay nagpakawala siya nang maliit na tawa. Hinayaan niya lang niya gawin ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gusto nitong gawin, at pinanood lang ni Jongin ang binata habang nakapaskil sa labi niya ang isang ngiti. "Gago ka, Jongin. Gago ka talaga."

Bago pa tuluyang mabugbog ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib niya, hinawakan na ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Umangat naman ang tingin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, and Jongin saw that familiar gaze that Kyungsoo owns. Jongin meets his eyes, a smile still curving on his lips.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin's tongue softly rolls his name, at umiikot ang tingin nito sa buong mukha ni Kyungsoo. "The same Kyungsoo who's my partner in Comm Res. My 125 baby."

Kyungsoo hitched his breath.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. But at least, I'm already here, right? This time, I'm not going anywhere. No hesitations, no fears." Jongin smiles gently at him. "Katulad nga ng lyrics sa kantang pinakinig mo sakin noon, kahit pagbali-baliktarin ang mundo ko, babalik at babalik ako sayo."

"So, Kyungsoo.." tumigil ito saglit at diretsong tinignan ang mga mata niya. "Just like the first time I approached you. That one night where we were officially involved in each other's world.. let me say it with how we started."

"Are you up for a dinner?"

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin for a moment, and under Jongin stares, it was the moment Kyungsoo felt the rush of teeny tiny tingling of being ready to take risk.

Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin, at kita rin ni Kyungsoo kung paanong unti-unting sumilay ang mga ngiti sa sa labi ni Jongin.

That time, with the winds gushing and breezing over their skins under UP Diliman's trees, eyes locking at one another, they knew what each other wanted — and they felt the unity of their own choices and feelings.

Sa mga oras din na 'yun, isa at isa lang ang alam ni Kyungsoo.

Walang hangin at paraan ang mauubos — dahil sa bawat pagsikat at paglubog ng araw, si Jongin lang ang pupuntahan at babalik-balikan niya.

Si Jongin at Jongin lang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done !! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ
> 
> kung nakaabot ka po dito, congrashuleyshuns, ikaw ay nanalo ng paybtawsan,, chz !! pero srzly thank you po for giving this story a chance. sorry for the errors and shiz po talaga dahil bangag bangag pa po ako nung tinapos ko i2,, ahdhahhd ㅠㅠㅠㅠ maraming maraming salamat po sa pagbabasa! :cc <333
> 
> ps, any comment will be appreciated po akdhajdja let me know ur thots po huhu ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> pps, dapat po talaga 5/5 po ito tapos dun sa last chapter mag-jowakelz na silang dalawa ㅠㅠ haha jk,, unless??¿
> 
> muli, maraming salamat po ulit, phixos! at sa bumubuo ng narito kami. hanggang sa muli. <3


End file.
